Stupide et écervelé
by malohkeh
Summary: Des années à se faire persécuter pour son intelligence lui font redouter l'instant où on découvre qu'il est un génie. Quel meilleur moyen pour éviter ça que de jouer les idiots ? Voici Spencer Reid, Blonde Ecervelée.
1. Apprendre à imiter

Traduction de "Dumb and Ditzy" de TimelessTears, réalisée avec sa permission.  
Cette fanfiction pourra sembler familière à certain d'entre vous car BleuAzure avait déjà commencé à la traduire, sans avoir pu la terminer. J'ai sa permission pour la terminer à sa place et reprendre la traduction du début afin de proposer un texte de style homogène.  
Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Cela commença tel une chatouille au fond de son esprit. Une petite pensée confuse qui lui apparut dans cet état entre la somnolence et le sommeil. Une de celles dont vous savez à la fois qu'elles sont brillantes et que vous ne vous en souviendrez pas au réveil. Heureusement, il gardait toujours un stylo et un carnet à proximité au cas où l'inspiration le frappait. Aussi rapidement que son esprit endormi le lui permit, il prit note de son idée d'une écriture brouillonne avant de s'assoupir en affichant un sourire satisfait suite à cet éclair de génie.

Toutefois, le lendemain, quand le soleil matinal le frappa de ses rayons, il s'interrogea sur ledit génie.

\- Jouer les idiots ? marmonna le jeune homme, tandis que ses yeux acajou lisaient rapidement ce qu'il avait écrit la veille.

Il passa une main fine dans ses cheveux décoiffés par la nuit, sans vraiment savoir à quoi son Lui-Endormi avait bien pu penser, et reposa le carnet pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.

\- D'accord, il faudra que j'y réfléchisse, déclara-t-il à la pièce vide en ouvrant les robinets de la douche.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il y réfléchit très intensément. L'idée avait du mérite, supposa-t-il. Après tout, personne ne prêtait vraiment attention aux personnes stupides, n'est-ce pas ? Elles étaient en quelques sortes mises de coté, ignorées, transformées en bruit de fond. Tel était justement son but : se faire aussi invisible que possible. Rester silencieux ne suffisait pas ; le grand public cataloguait les personnes silencieuses en supposant, selon leur apparence et leurs actions, qu'ils étaient soit intelligents, soit froids. Et s'il ne se voyait pas comme un cœur de pierre, le côté intelligent lui allait comme un gant.

Ce qui était un problème.

Il n'avait pas de preuves concrètes mais, suite à nombre de ses recherches, il croyait en la théorie que les mauvaises expériences tendent à changer la manière dont les gens se perçoivent eux-mêmes. A force d'avoir été ridiculisée pour certaines caractéristiques ou particularités, une personne pouvait être amenée à détester ces mêmes éléments qui, autrefois, lui donnait le sentiment d'être spéciale.

Ainsi, si Spencer Reid n'avait pas honte d'être un génie, des années à se faire persécuter et pousser dans des casiers avec suffisamment de force pour briser des os l'amenaient à se demander si cela en valait la peine. Toutefois, ce n'était pas seulement le fait qu'il soit intelligent, son apparence aussi jouait un rôle, pensa-t-il amèrement en observant le miroir qui lui renvoyait son regard. Dangereusement maigre (pas de sa faute, c'étaient ses gênes), grand et dégingandé (là encore, pas de sa faute), des yeux cerclés de noir déjà trop grands pour son visage et rendus plus grands encore par ses lunettes (quelqu'un d'autre voit un schéma émerger ?), et bien qu'il déteste l'admettre, il semblait… nerveux.

Il avait du pain sur la planche mais, pour le moment, le petit-déjeuner l'attendait.

Cela vaut-il le coup ? se demanda-t-il en allumant sa cafetière. Faire semblant d'être stupide, devenir l'exact opposé de ce qu'il était ? Il savait déjà que cela serait éprouvant. Il se battrait non seulement contre ses habitudes, mais aussi contre son instinct. La seule pensée d'abandonner la connaissance pour l'ignorance était à ses yeux un sacrilège. Une seconde, non, c'est inexact, se corrigea-t-il en attrapant une tasse. Il n'abandonnerait pas son intelligence, il ferait semblant. Il y avait une différence. Mais il devait également déterminer jusqu'où et jusqu'à quel point il irait dans son rôle. Serait-ce seulement en public ? Et s'il allait si loin dans son interprétation de la stupidité qu'il s'y oubliait ? Certains acteurs devaient choisir leurs rôles avec prudence simplement parce qu'il leur arrivait de tellement se mettre dans la peau de leur personnages qu'ils parvenaient à peine à se souvenir de qui ils étaient. Il ne voulait pas que cela lui arrive. Cela se rapprochait trop d'un trouble de la personnalité. D'un autre coté, néanmoins, qui pouvait dire que cela serait le cas ? Les seules fois où il ait jamais fait semblant, c'était lorsqu'il offrait de faux sourires et des « Tout va bien à la maison. » aux voisins inquiets. Il attrapa un bagel pour accompagner son café et s'assit, méditant toujours sur son dilemme.

Cela pouvait être un moyen de recommencer à zéro : pas de tourmenteurs, pas de génie, pas de situation familiale tendue. Il pouvait effacer l'ardoise, utiliser la stupidité comme un masque afin de ne pas être pris pour cible. Il y avait trop de « et si ? » sans réponse, mais étant naturellement curieux et scientifique, il ne pouvait pas laisser simplement tomber, n'est-ce pas ? Cela lui permettrait de voir de près comment on réagissait à la différence. Il pourrait comparer les diverses manières de traiter les personnes « stupides ». Plus important, il pourrait s'en servir comme d'un bouclier ; personne n'essaiera de former une profonde amitié avec un être creux. Il n'avait pas besoin d'ami proches avec qui partager tous ses sombres secrets, ni quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était pouvoir parler avec des personnes de son âge sans que son étrangeté les fasse fuir. Cela pouvait fonctionner, une personne stupide serait acceptée plus facilement qu'un génie, car elle n'intimidait pas. Cela pouvait valoir le coup d'essayer. Après tout, la science n'aurait jamais progressé si on ne faisait que se demander « et si » sans jamais expérimenter pour trouver la réponse.

Même après y avoir longuement réfléchi, Spencer éprouvait toujours un doute sur son idée. Pendant qu'il sirotait son breuvage matinal, il réalisa qu'il ne savait pas vraiment comment jouer les idiots. Toute sa vie, on l'avait forcé à jouer le rôle de l'enfant prodige, et il ne connaissait rien d'autre. Que faisaient les personnes stupides ? se demandait-il alors qu'il reposait sa boisson favorite avant de mordre dans le bagel. Qu'est-ce qu'elles aimaient ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles détestaient ? Que faisaient-elles de leur temps libre ? Etait-ce dégradant de les désigner comme « stupides » ? Probablement.

Il considéra l'idée pendant toute la durée de son petit déjeuner. Une fois les restes de son bagel et de son café terminés, il repoussa sa chaise et attrapa sa fidèle sacoche pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée de son minuscule appartement de Vegas. Il restait toujours trop de variables inconnues, il avait besoin de faire des recherches et connaissait l'endroit parfait pour ça.

Spencer Reid se rendit dans la jungle dangereuse et inconnue qu'il avait évitée avec succès jusqu'à présent : le centre commercial. Une fois sur place, il s'assit dans l'aire de restauration de la galerie marchande et observa les actions et personnalités des consommateurs. Une espèce bien fascinante.

A plusieurs reprises, il fut escorté au bureau des agents de sécurité et dut expliquer à ces derniers qu'il n'harcelait personne, et ne prévoyait pas non plus d'enlever la première personne qui attirerait son attention. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée que fixer quelqu'un tout en écrivant fiévreusement sur un carnet était mal vu par la société.

Au bout de la troisième fois, on lui demanda de quitter les lieux. Puis on lui demanda à nouveau de partir quand un officier le trouva sur un banc voisin à observer les personnes qui entraient dans le centre commercial.

Après cela, il alla à la bibliothèque municipale et utilisa un des ordinateurs pour trouver des films avec des personnes stupides dans les rôles principaux. Il y en avait plus que ce à quoi il s'attendait, et il finit par en retenir trois qui, à son avis, pourraient contribuer au mieux à ses recherches. Pendant qu'il se trouvait sur place, il sélectionna également plusieurs ouvrages de référence qu'il pensait pouvoir l'aider. Il s'agissait uniquement de parodies, mais cela restait mieux que rien. La prochaine étape de ses recherches nécessitait de se rendre au magasin de location pour obtenir les films.

S'il n'avait jamais acheté de pornographie, il estimait que cela ne devait pas être beaucoup plus embarrassant que d'amener à la caisse les films qu'il avait choisis. La caissière haussa un sourcil, mais les scanna et les lui rendit sans faire de commentaire. Nerveux, il se battit avec son portefeuille avant d'en sortir un billet de vingt en lui disant de garder la monnaie. Ses achats douteux réalisés, il rentra chez lui, se fit du popcorn et regarda les trois films les uns après les autres.

Quand il eut terminé, il se sentit horrifié, nauséeux et la pure bêtise avait engourdi son esprit.

Par Einstein, les gens agissaient-ils vraiment de manière aussi stupide ? L'impact était tellement négatif qu'il décida d'arrêter là pour la journée et alla se coucher, car il n'était plus aussi sûr d'être prêt à jouer les idiots.

Bien sûr, son esprit conspira contre lui et lui fit faire des cauchemars à propos de toutes ces horribles expériences vécues au lycée. En se réveillant, il décida qu'il étudierait encore un chouia la question avant de prendre sa décision finale. D'après ses observations, ses lectures et les films visionnés, il conclut qu'il y avait trois stéréotypes principaux d'idiots : l'Athlète à la Tête Vide (hors de question – il ne possédait pas le physique requis et il n'avait pas envie d'agir comme ceux qui l'avaient autrefois tourmenté), le Drogué Apathique, (là encore, pas question. Se faire arrêter pour être défoncé ne faisait pas partie du plan et n'en ferait jamais partie). Les deux premiers étant écartés pour des questions de fierté et de sentiments personnels, cela le laissait avec…

La Blonde Ecervelée.

C'était quelque peu insultant pour sa fierté masculine (du moins, le peu qu'il possédait) que ce qui lui aille le mieux soit le stéréotype féminin, mais parfois, on est bien obligé de faire avec ce qu'on a. Les Blondes Ecervelées étaient maladroites, pipelettes, des têtes en l'air notoires et de fine constitution (il décida d'ignorer l'opulente poitrine typique de ce stéréotype). Il possédait déjà trois de ces caractéristiques ; tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire, c'est apprendre à paraître tête en l'air.

Cela demandait plus de travail que prévu.

Il avait l'impression d'être une adolescente devant son miroir en citant un des films qu'il s'était forcé à regarder de nouveau en prenant une voix aigue, « _Je pense que le film était vraiment profond. Je pense qu'il était profond dans le sens où il était très léger. Je pense que la légèreté doit venir d'un endroit très profond si c'est de la vraie légèreté,_ » avant de trébucher sur une chaussure.

\- Ouf, grogna-t-il en se cognant contre le coté de son lit. C'est plus difficile que je ne le pensais, souffla-t-il, surpris du travail que cela demandait pour agir de manière stupide.

Cette nouvelle connaissance imprima en lui le défi brûlant de conquérir le rôle de l'Ecervelé. Son but principal restait de se fondre dans la masse, mais à présent il devait se prouver qu'il en était capable. C'était une question de fierté.

Cela prit tout l'été. Il devait remercier les casinos négligents sur la vérification d'identité, sans quoi son loyer n'aurait jamais été payé et il serait mort de faim.

Néanmoins, même à la fin de l'été il n'avait toujours pas l'impression d'être complètement immergé dans le rôle, bien qu'il s'en soit rapproché. Puisqu'être une Blonde Ecervelée impliquait être à la mode, il passa des heures à étudier les tendances dans les magazines pour hommes. Cela le tua presque de lire que les chandails et les gilets étaient dépassés mais il s'y plia péniblement, en vrai partisan de la cause.

Il changea tout de lui. Des ses cheveux à la manière de se tenir, en passant par le ton de sa voix. Même ses ongles, ordinairement cassés à force d'être rongés, étaient à présent d'un bel aspect et coupés avec soin.

Le bavardage était probablement la partie la plus facile. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'est parler de mode et d'astuces beauté au lieu de statistiques.

Pendant tout ce temps, il refusa de regarder dans le miroir de sa chambre à moins que cela ne soit pour s'assurer qu'un vêtement lui allait, que sa coiffure était correcte et qu'il n'avait rien sur le visage. Il ne se regardait jamais entièrement, en partie par peur de l'échec et en partie pour garder le suspens, mais l'été était terminé et aujourd'hui était le premier jour de cours. Cette fois, il allait à l'université de Las Vegas. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'aller où que ce soit après Caltech, mais n'ayant rien de mieux à faire, pourquoi ne pas décrocher un autre diplôme ?

Il prit une profonde inspiration, regarda dans le miroir…

Et le fixa, ébahi ; qui était cet inconnu qui le dévisageait en retour ?

Parce que la dernière fois qu'il avait vérifié, il était un nerd dégingandé et pâle avec des lunettes qui lui mangeaient le visage et des cheveux marron ternes plaqués en arrière, connu pour porter des vêtements confortables achetés pour une bouchée de pain à la boutique d'occasion du coin.

Cet inconnu avait de riches cheveux bruns ondulés qui arrivaient juste en dessous de ses oreilles et encadraient joliment son visage. Les nouvelles lunettes à monture argentée qu'il portait le mettaient en valeur et sa peau, sans être bronzée, était d'une belle couleur pêche agréable à l'œil. Il portait un jean sombre semi-moulant qui soulignait ses longues jambes et contrastait joliment avec les bottes caramel achetées une semaine auparavant. Une chemise vert forêt enserrait ses épaules mais se relâchait près de sa taille, cachant et dévoilant tour à tour la boucle argentée de sa ceinture. Tout cela donnait une image stupéfiante, avec une écharpe violette pour ajouter un peu d'éclat.

Reid sentit ses genoux trembler sous lui, et demeura incapable de détourner les yeux de son reflet. C'était magnifique, un véritable chef-d'œuvre. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il se soit transformé à ce point. Il méritait une médaille.

Sauf qu'il y avait un problème avec cette image et Reid commençait à voir pourquoi suivre un stéréotype féminin comportait une grave erreur de calcul. En particulier un rôle qui, il venait de le réaliser, se _démarquait_ pour sa _beauté_. Comment avait-il pu louper ça ?

Il avait l'air à la mode _homosexuelle_. Pas vraiment ce qu'il recherchait.

\- Génial, souffla-t-il tandis qu'un soupir exaspéré s'échappait de ses jolies lèvres. Au lieu qu'on s'en prenne à moi pour être un génie, ça va être pour être un garçon efféminé – un garçon efféminé à l'air homosexuel. Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas quand j'allais acheter tous ces magazines masculins et que je continuais de recevoir des regards en coin ! Bon sang, la caissière pensait sûrement que je salivais sur les photos, finit-il avec une petite voix déprimée.

Puis, après un moment à bouder, il leva des yeux brillants d'une fière détermination.

\- Et alors ? questionna-t-il avant de se faire un discours de motivation nerd : les lois de la physique ne se sont pas faites en une journée ! Je vais juste devoir faire quelques ajustements.

Il regarda sa montre, qu'il avait mise sous sa manche bien que ce soit ennuyeux et peu pratique, et poussa un autre soupir.

\- Plus le temps pour ça mais ce n'est qu'un jour de cours, si je change demain, les impressions ne devraient pas avoir été déjà trop marquées. Gah ! Qu'est-il arrivé à « se fondre dans la masse » ? se réprimanda-t-il en se dépêchant d'aller récupérer son sac.

Avant de partir, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au miroir, et le fusilla du regard avec toute la force qu'il put rassembler.

Ce qui n'était pas énorme.

\- Ne t'imagine pas que c'est terminé ! dit-il sévèrement à son reflet en le menaçant du doigt. Je vais arranger ça, prends-en bonne note.

Le son caractéristique de la porte qui claque se fit alors entendre.

Il était temps de commencer une nouvelle vie – avec de la chance, celle-là serait meilleure que la précédente.


	2. Bau, voici l'incroyable Spencer Reid

\- Bordel ! s'écria le Chef de Police en abattant son poing sur le bureau. C'est la cinquième femme en un mois ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'a pas encore attrapé ce salopard ? rugit-il de rage en direction des deux agents qui lui avaient appris l'information avec nervosité.

\- Les lieux sont toujours impeccables, monsieur, dit l'un d'eux d'un ton respectueux. La scientifique dit qu'ils n'ont pu trouver aucune trace d'ADN…

\- Dites-leur de revérifier !

\- Et aucune des victimes ne semble avoir de lien avec les autres. Les seuls éléments communs sont le sexe et la tranche d'âge, continua bravement le jeune homme.

\- Je connais les détails, Agent Jones ! cracha le Chef James Marco avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et de se calmer un peu.

Il baissa les yeux vers les photographies de femmes sans vies étalées sur son bureau, et prit une profonde inspiration en sachant ce qu'il lui fallait faire.

\- Fisher ! aboya-t-il en direction de l'agent resté silencieux, ce qui le fit sursauter. Allez dire à Clara d'appeler Quantico pour demander au BAU de venir, finit-il d'un air sombre, détestant clairement cette idée.

\- Mais monsieur…

Quels que soient les mots qu'allait prononcer l'agent, ils furent coupés net par le regard brûlant que le chef lui envoya.

\- Je sais ce que j'ai dit ! L'idée que les fédéraux viennent et prennent la direction de l'enquête me fait horreur mais cinq femmes sont déjà mortes, et il ne s'arrête pas, affirma sérieusement Marco. Je préfère encore voir ma fierté piétinée plutôt que savoir qu'une autre femme en a été victimes parce que je n'ai pas voulu accepter d'aide. Maintenant, arrêtez de tergiverser et allez dire à Clara de passer cet appel !

L'Agent Fisher répondit un rapide « oui monsieur ! » avant de se précipiter hors du bureau. Avec un soupir, Marco passa les mains sur son crâne dégarni. Il devenait trop vieux pour ces horreurs.

\- Monsieur ? questionna timidement Jones.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est- ce n'est pas que je sois contre votre décision, mais si le BAU ne veut pas venir ?

\- Oh, ils viendront, fit Marco avec un sourire sarcastique. Avec cinq victimes au compteur, c'est impossible qu'ils ne viennent pas. Il faudrait que ce soit vraiment sacrément important pour qu'ils refusent. Croyez-moi Jones, ils vont venir.

\- Si vous le dites monsieur, répondit le jeune homme avant de se tortiller nerveusement. Et euh, si – _quand_ ils viendront, qu'est-ce que va faire pour… _lui_ ?

\- Lui ? répéta le Chef avec un regard inexpressif.

\- Le gamin qui travaille aux Preuves et aux Archives, développa Jones.

\- Vous voulez dire Reid ?

Marco leva un sourcil gris broussailleux et reçut en retour un vif hochement de tête.

\- On ne va rien faire à son sujet. De ce que je sais, il n'a rien fait de mal.

\- Non, confirma Jones, mais c'est – pardonnez-moi monsieur – un idiot et il est maladroit comme ses pieds.

\- Et alors ?

\- Je pense que ce serait une source d'embarra pour le département si le BAU le découvrait, admit-il avant de se recroqueviller alors que le Chef frappait à nouveau du poing contre la table.

\- Une source d'embarra ? La seule source d'embarra que je vois se tient en face de moi, s'écria-t-il. Reid est peut-être maladroit et dans la lune mais il fait son travail du mieux qu'il peut, même s'il casse les oreilles de tout ceux qui se trouve dans un rayon de trois kilomètres en le faisant. Il fait partie de ce commissariat et je ne tolèrerai pas que mes agents en rabaissent d'autres pour une raison ou pour une autre – surtout pas par mesquinerie ! Si j'entends encore quoi que ce soit de ce genre sortir de votre bouche, je vous suspends ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? tonna-t-il, les yeux jetant des éclairs.

\- Oui monsieur ! répondit rapidement l'agent décontenancé.

\- Vous pouvez disposer, dit le chef avec aigreur.

Il regarda avec satisfaction son agent détaler. Puis, il baissa les yeux vers son bureau et fronça les sourcils devant les photos, mais refusa de les déplacer pour l'instant. Au lieu de cela, afin de faire une pause loin des corps mutilés, il se tourna pour observer le ciel mourant. Lentement, ses pensées se redirigèrent vers la nouvelle recrue du Département de Police du Centre-Ville.

Spencer Reid n'était pas un agent de police. Jamais il n'aurait pu réussir les tests physiques – et même dans ce cas, il aurait sans aucun doute tiré sur quelqu'un ou sur lui-même par accident. Ceci dit, il possédait bel et bien un diplôme en Justice Pénale qui l'autorisait à travailler aux Preuves ainsi qu'aux Archives. Normalement, Marco n'imaginerait même pas mettre quelqu'un aux deux postes à la fois, mais Reid, qui avait été transféré du commissariat du Nord-Est six mois auparavant, s'était joyeusement proposé. Le Chef s'était montré sceptique – le gamin avait trébuché sans raison sitôt entré dans son bureau – mais observer Reid faire son travail plusieurs jours durant l'avait convaincu que le gamin n'allait pas renverser une pile de dossier et finir écrasé dessous, ou contaminer une preuve sans le vouloir.

Le problème ne venait pas de la capacité de Reid à faire son travail ; mais de sa personnalité et de son apparence. En le voyant de dos, plusieurs agents célibataires avaient pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle secrétaire et avaient eu la surprise de leur vie quand il s'était retourné pour les saluer. Les dames l'avaient aussitôt adopté et il devint rapidement un ami du groupe des secrétaires, avec lesquelles il échangeait souvent des astuces modes et des ragots au déjeuner. Il était d'un naturel agréable et était aimable avec tous ceux auxquels il parlait. Si sa personnalité aidait les autres à oublier son manque de matière grise, elle les conduisait également à se poser des questions sur certains aspects de sa vie.

Ses actions, sa manière de parler, et son style amenaient beaucoup de membres du département à se demander s'il n'avait pas… certains penchants. Pas si longtemps auparavant, l'orientation de Reid faisait l'objet de paris conséquents et le Chef s'était assuré d'y mettre un terme avant que cela ne dégénère. Reid n'avait jamais mentionné de petit-ami, et les secrétaires admettaient ne jamais l'avoir surpris à s'extasier devant un mannequin ou une célébrité masculine. Finalement, fatigué des commérages, un agent était venu lui demander directement s'il était gay. Ce à quoi Reid avait répondu :

\- Gai ? Si tu veux dire, genre, joyeux, alors ouais !

Le pur instant de sottise avait tellement déconcerté l'agent que, le temps qu'il se remette, Reid avait disparu et bavardait avec quelqu'un d'autre. Après cela, tout le monde avait su qu'il ne fallait pas attendre grand-chose de lui intellectuellement parlant. Il fallait néanmoins reconnaître que, parfois, le Chef surprenait un éclat dans ces yeux marron. C'était à ces moments-là qu'il en venait à se demander si Reid était vraiment aussi stupide que tout le monde le pensait.

Puis, le jeune homme disait une ânerie ou trébuchait sans raison et le Chef réalisait qu'il prenait simplement ses désirs pour des réalités.

\- Monsieur ?

Une voix féminine accompagnée de quelques coups frappés à sa porte le tira de ses pensées. Clara se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte avec une expression neutre.

\- J'ai appelé Quantico pour les informer de ce qui se passait, expliqua-t-elle doucement. On m'a dit qu'une équipe sera envoyée dès ce soir.

\- Bien. Cela signifie qu'ils seront là au matin dans ce cas, grogna-t-il en retour, heureux qu'ils répondent vite mais toujours agacé d'avoir dû leur demander de venir. Espérons simplement que ce salopard va faire une pause cette nuit. Mais j'en doute, les monstres comme lui ne s'arrêtent jamais, ajouta-t-il davantage pour lui-même que pour elle en contemplant les yeux sans vie qui le fixaient depuis son bureau.

\- Peut-être pas, concéda Clara, mais cela ne signifie pas que vous devez en faire de même, monsieur. Allez dormir un peu. On ne voudrait pas que vous fassiez mauvaise impression quand le BAU arrivera, conseilla-t-elle d'un ton taquin avant de partir avec un petit gloussement.

\- Peuh ! fit-il avant de redevenir silencieux.

Incapable de regarder davantage les photos, il les rangea soigneusement dans un dossier puis attrapa sa veste, posée sur le dossier de sa chaise. Clara avait raison, rester là à tourner en rond n'allait pas aider. Au moins, en ayant dormi un peu, il pourrait peut-être se montrer un peu plus courtois le lendemain.

* * *

Spencer aimait sa vie autant qu'il la détestait. Il l'aimait car il adorait son travail, les personnes avec qui il travaillait, et tous les amis qu'il s'était fait au cours des quatre dernières années.

Il la détestait parce qu'on ne l'aimait qu'à cause de la manière dont il agissait. Quatre ans avant, au début de l'Opération Blonde Ecervelée, il était déterminé à changer le coté gay que cela avait accidentellement provoqué. Reid avait toutes les intentions de changer ça, mais pour quelque raison étrange, les filles de sa classe semblaient apprécier sa compagnie. A la fin de la journée il avait obtenu tellement de numéros de téléphone qu'il ne savait plus quoi en faire, mais en plus les filles l'avaient déjà persuadé malgré lui d'aller faire les boutiques avec elles le soir même dans l' « objectif thérapeutique de lutter contre des conditions scolaires difficiles. »

Elles n'avaient fait que lire le programme.

Après ce jour fatidique, Reid savait que s'il procédait à un changement drastique de personnalité ou de style, il en paierait le prix. Le coté positif, c'était qu'il pouvait réellement profiter de son passage à l'Université de Las Vegas : si quelqu'un (sous-entendu : les athlètes prétentieux) essayait de s'en prendre à lui, il devrait d'abord leur passer sur le corps et même eux n'étaient pas prêts à risquer de se faire la réputation de s'en prendre aux filles : ce serait un suicide social. Reid fronça les sourcils en repensant aux 4 ans, 7 mois, 26 jours, 13 heures, 45 minutes et 7 secondes de sa nouvelle vie. Il trouvait légèrement alarmant que même après tout ce temps à interpréter ce personnage, il ait toujours des difficultés à contenir son génie. Cela dit, songea-t-il, ce n'était pas comme s'il jouait ce rôle jour et nuit. Dès qu'il refermait la porte de chez lui, il revenait à ses vieilles habitudes de regarder des marathons Star Wars, faire des calculs mathématiques pour se détendre, et lire le moindre magazine de science et de psychologie qu'il considérait respectable. En fait, il avait rédigé plusieurs articles sous le nom Dr. Pierce Derns. Hé, il possédait les doctorats, autant trouver un moyen de les utiliser. Il n'avait pas travaillé si dur pour les obtenir pour ensuite les voir prendre la poussière dans son placard. Malgré tout, peut-être que gagner sa vie en travaillant dans la police n'était pas la plus intelligente des idées. Il y avait tant d'anecdotes et de statistiques qu'il devait littéralement serrer les mâchoires pour qu'elles ne s'échappent pas de sa bouche. Parfois cela ne suffisait même pas, et il devait rapidement changer ce qu'il était sur le point de laisser échapper en quelque chose de complètement aléatoire comme « j'adore les gâteaux ! »

Au moins, il faisait rire, pas vrai ?

Le plus difficile était sans doute de ne pas pouvoir aider à résoudre les affaires, pensa-t-il d'un air morose en remettant quelques dossiers à leur place. A Caltech, il avait assisté à un séminaire présenté par Jason Gideon, un agent du BAU, et il était tombé amoureux de l'idée d'attraper les criminels en entrant dans leur tête. Mais il était aussi trop effrayé et subjugué pour prononcer le moindre mot, alors poser des questions était impensable et M. Gideon n'avait jamais jeté ne serait-ce qu'un regard dans sa direction. Mais cela ne faisait rien. La pilule était certes dure à avaler, toutefois Reid savait qu'il n'aurait jamais pu entrer au BAU. D'une, il était trop maladroit, et de deux, il aurait d'abord dû terminer l'Académie du FBI et il ne se voyait pas y parvenir. En réalité, il pouvait se voir être arrêté et possiblement poursuivi en justice pour plusieurs raisons, la plupart impliquant qu'il ait accidentellement tiré sur quelqu'un.

\- T'arrives à y croire toi ? entendit-il quelqu'un murmurer avec enthousiasme.

Parfois, cet endroit avait l'air d'un lycée, pensa-t-il sombrement en rangeant un dossier avec plus de force que nécessaire. Les agents et les secrétaires cancanaient comme des adolescents.

\- C'est pas des blagues, ils viennent vraiment !

L'officier qui venait de dire ces mots à une des secrétaires regarda autour de lui et rencontra le regard de Reid.

\- Hé, Reid ! appela joyeusement l'officier Fisher. Tu as entendu la nouvelle ?

\- Non, il se passe quelque chose ? questionna Reid de la voix pétillante qui était devenu au fil des ans sa voix par défaut.

\- Oui ! Le Chef vient juste d'accepter d'appeler le BAU pour qu'ils aident sur ces meurtres ! Les gros bonnets sont en route pour Vegas. Pas vrai Clara ? s'exclama-t-il en direction de la jolie secrétaire qui revenaient du bureau du Chef.

\- Tu ne peux vraiment pas attendre avant de propager les rumeurs, hein Fisher ? dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Mais oui, ils ont confirmé qu'ils seraient là au matin. Mais tu me surprends, j'avais le pressentiment que la plupart d'entre nous n'allait pas apprécier de savoir que le BAU s'apprête à prendre la main, commenta-t-elle en retournant s'asseoir à son bureau.

\- Ah ! fit joyeusement Fisher, ça m'est égal. Comme le Chef l'a dit, si mon égo doit se retrouver piétiné au passage alors qu'il en soit ainsi, mais je refuse que d'autres femmes soient tuées à cause de moi. Surtout pas à cause de quelque chose d'aussi stupide que mes sentiments personnels, termina-t-il avec sérieux.

Plusieurs agents qui écoutaient sans en avoir l'air tressaillirent et firent disparaitre leurs rictus méprisants. Les secrétaires échangèrent des regards nerveux en sentant la tension dans l'air. Reid lui-même n'aimait pas ça, et il décida de changer de sujet avant qu'un officier parmi les plus entêté ne décide de creuser sa propre tombe.

\- Alors, euh, je suis un peu perdu là, admit-il en trébuchant légèrement alors qu'il s'approchait pour déposer quelques dossiers sur un bureau à proximité afin qu'un agent les signe.

\- A quel propos ? demanda Fisher en tournant son attention vers Reid.

\- Eh bien, qu'est-ce que la Beauty Association Union vient faire ici ? Chercher des nouveaux mannequins ? questionna-t-il de sa voix la plus naïve.

Silence. D'une certaine manière, une petite part de lui appréciait de provoquer cet effet. Bon sang, qu'il était doué.

\- Et le Chef ne veut pas qu'on te cache, cracha avec colère une voix venant de l'embrasure de la porte. J'y crois pas.

Jones entra en trainant les pieds et sans faire attention aux regards noirs qui accueillirent son commentaire.

\- On se détend, Jones, le réprimanda un des vétérans, l'agent Watson, depuis son bureau. Il n'y a pas de honte à se tromper, beaucoup d'organisations ont les mêmes initiales.

\- Ne lui trouve pas d'excuse, aboya le plus jeune avant de lancer à Reid un regard polaire. BAU est l'acronyme de _Behavioral Analysis Unit_ , c'est-à-dire _Département des Sciences du Comportement_. Ils aident à trouver les solutions pour des affaires qui autrement n'auraient pas été élucidées. Ils ne sont pas là pour faire joli ou pour prendre des photos et ils ont sûrement plus de réflexions intelligentes en une journée que tu en as eu de toute ta vie.

Ca, Reid en doutait. Ceci dit, le Reid Stupide était vraiment, vraiment, vraiment bête et certaines personnes ne supportent pas les idiots. L'Agent Jones était de ceux-là. Il paierait cher pour voir l'expression de Jones s'il révélait un jour la vérité. Et il paierait deux fois plus pour voir ça si l'agent venait à découvrir combien de diplômes Reid possédait. Malheureusement, le spectacle doit continuer.

\- Oh ! Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée ! Merci de me l'avoir expliqué, Jones, déclara gentiment Reid avant de l'étreindre. Tu es un si bon ami !

Etait-il sadique d'aimer ça ?

\- Ne. Me. Touche. Pas., rétorqua Jones entre ses dents serrées.

\- Tu n'aimes pas les câlins ? demanda Reid en faisant la moue.

Il le relâcha et retourna travailler.

\- C'est trop triste, tout le monde devrait aimer les câlins, le gronda-t-il en se remettant à classer les dossiers.

\- C'est toi que je n'aime pas. J'ai déjà vu des objets plus intelligents que toi.

\- Et j'ai déjà vu des enfants colériques plus raisonnables que toi, gronda le Chef derrière eux, les faisant tous sursauter.

\- C-Chef ! bredouilla Jones alors que ce dernier passait devant lui. J'étais juste…

Il se tut alors, incapable de trouver une excuse satisfaisante.

\- Pas besoin de vous expliquer, Jones. Je sais exactement ce que vous étiez en train de faire. Dites-moi, est-il nécessaire que je vous suspende pendant que le BAU sera là ? Si vous traitez vos propres collègues ainsi, je ne pense pas avoir envie de vous voir approcher les fédéraux, fit Marco avant de se tourner vers Reid : Remettez ça en place pour moi. Et j'ai besoin que tout soit prêt pour demain, quand ils arriveront. Ce sont des personnes importantes, alors soyez respectueux, expliqua-t-il à Reid d'une voix lente, comme s'il parlait à un jeune enfant.

\- Monsieur ! coupa Jones avec stupéfaction, bien que personne ne sache vraiment si c'était pour s'être fait réprimander devant tout le monde, ou parce que le Chef permettait à Reid d'interagir avec le BAU.

\- Jones, reprit le Chef. Si j'entends le moindre murmure comme quoi vous avez ne serait-ce que regardé qui que ce soit de travers pendant les prochains jours, je vous suspends. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

En voyant l'agent hocher rapidement la tête, il continua :

\- Bien. Maintenant, partez, la soirée se termine ici pour vous. Peut-être que demain vous serez de meilleure compagnie.

Le jeune agent, rouge d'avoir été humilié devant tout le monde, marmonna un « oui monsieur », puis attrapa son manteau, ses clefs, et sortit d'un pas rapide.

\- Waouh, James, intervint Watson en s'adressant au Chef par son prénom. Je sais que le gamin avait besoin qu'on le remette à sa place, mais ce n'était pas un peu exagéré ?

\- Non, répliqua sévèrement en regardant son vieil équipier. Cet avertissement vaut pour _tout le monde_. Je veux qu'on ait l'air de professionnels devant le BAU, alors vous feriez mieux de tous vous tenir à carreaux ! Compris ? aboya-t-il.

\- Oui monsieur, s'exclamèrent-ils tous d'une même voix.

\- Bien, acquiesça-t-il. Reid, n'oubliez pas de vous assurer que le BAU ait tout ce dont ils ont besoin quand ils arriveront demain, lui rappela-t-il une dernière fois.

\- Bien sûr ! Je vais m'assurer que toutes les preuves et toues les documents soient prêts ! répondit joyeusement Reid.

\- Très bien, déclara James, satisfait. J'y vais, dans ce cas. A demain matin.

Il salua ses hommes de la main et sortit pour rentrer chez lui. Il avait vraiment besoin d'un peu de sommeil s'il voulait survivre aux prochains jours.

\- Ca devrait être intéressant, fit une secrétaire après un moment. Vous pensez qu'ils seront mignons les fédéraux ? demanda-t-il à une de ses collègues en sortant un vernis pour en mettre sur ses ongles.

\- Est-ce que c'est important ? Ils ne vont pas rester indéfiniment.

\- Ca ne veut pas dire qu'on ne peut pas regarder, marmonna la première avant de souffler sur ses ongles.

\- Je parie qu'ils sont tous vieux, plaisanta l'agent Fisher.

\- Quoi ? Ne dis pas ça ! protesta une des filles d'un ton offensé. C'est presque sacrilège de dire ça !

\- Ah oui ? rétorqua Fisher en inclinant la tête. Est-ce que ce n'est pas plus sacrilège de fantasmer sur eux comme je sais que tu vas le faire ?

\- Il n'y a pas de mal à regarder, se sentit obligé d'ajouter Clara.

\- Ca l'est quand tu commences à baver, contra Fisher avec un grand sourire avant de se mettre à rire alors qu'il évitait un stylo lancé dans sa direction.

\- Vous voyez les enfants, c'est le genre de comportement que le Chef ne veut pas que vous ayez, les réprimanda Watson tout en souriant.

Puis, en voyant que Reid n'avait pas bougé et semblait soucieux, il ajouta :

\- Tu vas bien Reid ?

\- Hein ? Oh ! Oui, oui, je vais bien ! répondit rapidement celui-ci. J'étais juste en train de penser…

Ils eurent tous une grimace en entendant ces mots. Dès qu'il disait ça, cela débouchait sur un désastre.

\- … vous pensez que je devrais préparer une salle pour eux ? Pour qu'ils puissent travailler tranquillement ? demanda nerveusement le jeune homme en jouant avec ses doigts.

\- Tu sais quoi, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, dit Watson après un instant de silence.

Honnêtement, il s'agissait sans doute de la première fois qu'il entendait le gamin dire une phrase avec un minimum de bon sens.

\- Tu devrais probablement leur arranger une des salles de conférences.

\- Bonne idée ! Je vais le faire maintenant !

Reid fila aussitôt, sous le regard des autres.

\- On ne peut pas dire qu'il manque d'enthousiasme à l'idée de donner un coup de main au BAU, rit doucement Watson. Et il ne savait même pas ce que cela voulait dire il y a encore vingt minutes.

Avant que Reid ne parte pour la nuit, il avait passé le temps qu'il lui restait à nettoyer une des salles de conférences inutilisées. Il avait lavé le tableau blanc, s'était assuré qu'il y ait quantité de marqueurs, que le projecteur fonctionne, et que tous les sièges étaient stables et confortables. Il était réellement excité par la tâche qu'on lui avait confiée, il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il aurait la chance de rencontrer quelqu'un du BAU, et voilà qu'il allait être en mesure de rencontrer toute une équipe ! C'était un rêve devenu réalité ou plutôt, ce l'était, jusqu'à ce que l'excitation retombe alors qu'il se trouvait dans son lit, cette nuit-là.

Les membres du BAU étaient des experts en comportements. Seraient-ils capable de voir derrière le masque ? L'inquiétude se mit à le ronger, il se mit à imaginer des hommes musclés l'attraper en criant « menteur ! » avant de le jeter à travers une fenêtre. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça, pas vrai ? Bien sûr que non, se rassura-t-il lui-même. Ils ne seraient pas concentrés sur lui mais sur l'affaire. Il n'était pas important.

 _Tout va bien se passer_ , pensa-t-il en s'assoupissant lentement. _Agis simplement comme tu le fais d'habitude. Ils n'en sauront jamais rien._

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Marco regardait avec Watson un jet atterrir sur la piste. Peu après, six personnes en sortirent, chacune portant ce qu'il supposait être un sac de vêtements.

\- Bonjour, salua un homme d'air sévère alors que le groupe approchait. Je suis l'ASS Hotchner.

\- Chef James Marco, et voici un de mes hommes, l'agent Watson, répondit James avec une poignée de main ferme.

\- C'est un plaisir. Voici mon équipe. L'Agent Morgan…

Un homme basané fit un signe de tête.

\- L'Agent Rossi...

Un homme plus âgé qui, vu son apparence, aurait pu être de la mafia, regarda calmement Marco dans les yeux ; clairement un vétéran dans sa profession.

\- L'Agent Prentiss, continua Hotchner en désignant une belle femme aux cheveux noirs qui salua d'un « bonjour » poli accompagné d'un signe de tête. Notre agent de liaison, l'Agent Jareau…

Une femme blonde aux yeux bleus leur fit un charmant sourire.

\- Et enfin, termina Hotchner avec un soupir exaspéré, notre analyste technique, Penelope Garcia.

Une femme aux cheveux blonds striés de mèches roses et attachés en nattes laissa échapper une exclamation joyeuse.

\- Je suis tellement contente ! J'ai hâte de visiter ! confia-t-elle à Morgan d'un ton excité.

\- Analyste technique ? questionna Marco tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les SUV.

\- Elle reste normalement à Quantico mais elle était très… enthousiaste à l'idée de nous accompagner pour cette affaire, répondit Hotch en se souvenant à quel point Garcia s'était montrée persuasive la veille, lorsqu'ils avaient eu l'appel de Las Vegas.

\- Oh.

Marco se demanda quel genre de duo résulterait de la rencontre entre cette pétillante Penelope Garcia et leur rayonnant Spencer Reid. Le monde était-il prêt pour ça ? s'interrogea-t-il en s'installant sur le siège du conducteur, pendant que Hotchner montait du coté passager et que Rossi et Prentiss prenaient les places arrières. Avec de la chance, Watson n'aurait pas de problème en conduisant les trois autres.

\- Pouvez-vous nous donner plus de détails sur les meurtres ? demanda Hotch alors qu'ils s'engageaient sur l'autoroute.

\- Cinq femmes ont été retrouvées mortes dans divers lieux publics en un mois. Les causes de la mort sont toujours différentes. La première a été étranglée, la deuxième a eu la gorge tranchée, une autre a été poignardée avec une bouteille de vin brisée, celle d'après a été retrouvée avec une poignée de perles de boucle d'oreilles enfoncées dans la gorge, expliqua-t-il en secouant tristement la tête.

\- Des perles ? répéta Prentiss depuis le siège arrière.

\- Bizarre, hein ? Ce type devient de plus en plus bizarre à chaque nouveau meurtre.

\- Il semble faire une fixation sur la gorge, commenta Rossi. A l'exception de la femme poignardée, toutes ont vu leur vie se terminer par l'intermédiaire de leur gorge.

\- On pensait la même chose, répondit Marco en ne quittant pas la route des yeux. Mais la dernière victime est complètement différente. Jusqu'à maintenant, c'étaient toutes de jeunes femmes blanches. Cette pauvre fille était mexicaine, et son cœur a été arraché puis mis dans sa propre main.

\- Vous êtes sûr qu'il s'agit du même unsub ?

\- Unsub ?

\- _Unknown Subject_ , ou sujet inconnu, clarifia Hotch.

\- Oh. Oui, c'est lui. Il marque toutes ses victimes, et c'était définitivement son œuvre, gronda le Chef.

\- Il les marque ?

\- Ouais. Il grave toujours un papillon sur leur front.

Il put sentir leur confusion après avoir révélé ce détail.

\- C'est étrange, marmonna Prentiss.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on vous a appelé, affirma Marco alors qu'ils arrivaient au parking.

Puis, tout en défaisant sa ceinture, il reprit :

\- Bon, j'ai dit à mes hommes de se montrer respectueux et de faire ce que vous leur demandez. S'ils vous posent le moindre problème, dites-le moi et je m'en occuperai.

\- On ne nous fait pas ce genre d'offre d'habitude, commenta Rossi avec humour.

\- Ecoutez, soupira Marco avec frustration. Je n'aime pas l'idée que vous veniez prendre la direction de l'affaire, mais je me sentirais bien plus mal si des filles continuaient de mourir parce que je n'ai pas voulu accepter d'aide. S'il vous plaît, si vous faites quoi que ce soit, parlez m'en simplement avant, d'accord ?

\- Bien sûr, acquiesça Hotch alors qu'ils descendaient du véhicule. Nous sommes là pour aider, pas pour prendre la direction de l'affaire, expliqua-t-il au Chef tandis qu'ils approchaient des portes.

\- Merci, fit Marco avec un soulagement évident. Watson m'a informé que la Salle de Conférence 2 a été préparée pour que votre équipe puisse travailler relativement en paix. Tous les rapports et les preuves devraient y être.

A ce moment, son téléphone se mit à vibrer.

\- Marco, répondit-il en l'ouvrant brusquement avant d'écouter attentivement son interlocuteur. Quoi ?! s'écria-t-il, faisant sursauter Garcia alors qu'elle les rejoignait à la porte avec JJ et Morgan. D'accord, je serais là dès que possible.

Marco mit fin à l'appel puis se tourna vers l'équipe :

\- Je dois y aller, un des casinos a eu un problème qui requiert mon attention, dit-il avec un regard d'excuse.

\- Nous comprenons, répondit Hotch brièvement mais sans agressivité.

\- Merci. Comme je l'ai dit, vous devriez avoir tout ce qu'il vous faut dans la Salle de Conférence 2. Watson, avec moi, conclut-il avant de se diriger vers un des véhicules de patrouille.

\- Si vous avez le moindre problème pour trouver la salle, demandez aux agents ou secrétaires, ils vous emmèneront au bon endroit, leur dit aimablement Watson avant de suivre le Chef.

A présent seuls, les membres de l'équipe échangèrent des regards entre eux.

\- On y va ? proposa Rossi avec un geste vers la porte.

\- Les secrétaires, hein ? répéta Morgan avec un large sourire.

\- Morgan, nous ne sommes pas là pour nous amuser, lui rappela sévèrement Hotch.

\- Hé, ce qui se passe à Vegas…

Morgan s'interrompit pour rire alors qu'ils entraient dans le bâtiment.

Oh oui, ils allaient avoir besoin d'aide pour trouver cette salle, pensèrent-ils tous en regardant autour d'eux. L'avant du commissariat était, d'un coté, constitué de bureaux ouverts où les agents étaient en train de remplir de la paperasse, et de l'autre, d'un comptoir où des femmes bien habillées tapaient à l'ordinateur et répondaient au téléphone. Au milieu, une allée menait à l'arrière de l'immeuble pour s'y séparer en plusieurs couloirs.

…et il n'y avait aucun plan. Amusant.

\- Peut-être, commença Rossi, devrions-nous demander à une des secrétaires. Je ne pense pas que les agents soient très disposés à nous aider pour le moment.

Sa remarque était judicieuse, car l'atmosphère avait semblé s'alourdir au moment où ils étaient entrés.

\- Je pense que Rossi à raison, sourit malicieusement Morgan. Je vais aller demander à une de ces charmantes dames de nous aider, et je pense avoir trouvé la candidate idéale, ajouta-t-il en regardant une femme penchée sur le comptoir pour parler à une des filles.

Ses cheveux bruns ondulés lui arrivaient juste sous le menton et cachait la majorité de son visage, mais Morgan pouvait voir un nez mutin et de jolies lèvres roses étirées en un sourire. Grande et svelte, ses bras étaient croisés sur le comptoir et cachaient en partie son buste mais avec sa silhouette il devinait qu'il ne devait pas y avoir grand-chose à ce niveau-là. C'était très bien comme ça, songea-t-il alors que son regard s'attardait sur ses longues jambes élancées enfermées dans un pantalon qui épousait ses formes et mettait en valeur un postérieur bien dessiné. Ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour la voir en jupe !

\- Morgan… commença Hotch avec un ton d'avertissement en voyant l'expression de son collègue, semblable à celle d'un tigre sur le point de dévorer un lapin.

\- C'est bon Hotch. Je gère, dit Morgan avec assurance.

Il s'approcha d'elle d'un pas arrogant et lui tapa sur l'épaule.

\- Excusez-moi mademoiselle, pouvez-vous m'indiquer… ouah ! s'exclama Morgan, choqué, quand elle se retourna.

 _Elle_ s'avéra être un _il_. Un très mignon il.

\- Puis-je vous aider ? demanda Reid avec un grand sourire, la lumière faisant briller ses yeux bruns.

Intérieurement, il retenait de son mieux le coup de poing furieux qui avait voulu partir à l'instant où l'homme l'avait appelé « mademoiselle. »

\- Tu peux aider Morgan à retrouver sa dignité, murmura Prentiss.

JJ eut un sourire narquois tandis que l'équipe s'approchait.

\- Je suis l'Agent Special Superviseur Hotchner, intervint Hotch pour limiter les dégâts. Mon équipe et moi sommes du BAU. On nous a dit qu'une salle avait été préparée pour notre arrivée.

\- Le BAU ? Oui, on a une salle toute prête pour vous. La Salle de Conférence 2, c'est là que vous devez aller ! dit Reid à l'homme s'apparence stricte avec un sourire enfantin.

 _Tiens le coup, Spencer, aller, ils ne savent pas que tu joues la comédie, tiens le coup…_ se répéta-t-il en silence tel un mantra.

\- Toi, déclara Penelope en passant à l'avant du groupe, tu es ce que j'ai vu de plus adorable de toute l'année, affirma-t-elle sans faire de détour tout en réfrénant l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Ho, merci ! On me le dit souvent, confessa-t-il alors qu'une légère rougeur envahissait ses joues. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.

\- Pouvez-vous nous indiquer la salle ? coupa Hotch avant que Garcia ne puisse faire la liste de toutes les raisons pour lesquelles elle le trouvait adorable.

\- Bien sûr ! Suivez-moi ! fit Reid avec ferveur. Au fait, je suis Spencer Reid.

\- Même ton nom est à croquer ! s'exclama Garcia, qui marchait à présent à coté de lui.

Hotch et Rossi les suivaient de près avec JJ et Emily qui trainaient un Morgan mortifié et toujours sous le choc.

\- Et voilà on y est ! Je, euh, j'espère que cela répond à vos exigences. C'est moi qui ait tout préparé, admit Reid en ouvrant la porte.

Entendant alors quelqu'un appeler son nom, il leur fit un sourire d'excuse.

\- On m'appelle. Oh, et je voulais vous dire, vos tenues ? éblouissantes, dit-ils aux filles avec un sourire timide.

\- Merci ! le remercièrent-elle en chœur.

Cela faisait longtemps que personne n'avait fait de commentaire sur leur style et c'était agréable de savoir que quelqu'un y avait fait attention.

\- Hé ! Si vous résolvez rapidement l'affaire, on pourra parler mode ! J'ai lu un tas d'astuces sympa dans les magazines. Heu, je ne suis pas très doué avec les activités masculines, s'excusa-t-il auprès des hommes avec un air penaud en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, dites-le moi, d'accord ? A plus tard !

Puis, avec un signe de la main enthousiaste, il se précipita dehors et termina sa course la tête la première dans un mur.

\- Ca va ! assura-t-il en voyant leurs regards inquiets. Ca arrive tout le temps ! Ce n'est pas grave tant que le sang ne coule pas !

Avant qu'ils puissent répondre, il disparut à l'angle du couloir.

Garcia ouvrit la bouche.

\- Hotch, est-ce qu'on peut…

\- Non, la coupa-t-il, sachant déjà ce qu'elle allait demander.

\- Mais il est…

\- Garcia. Je me fiche de savoir à quel point il est mignon, on ne le ramène pas avec nous une fois l'affaire terminée. Il n'est pas un jouet.

\- Mais il est trop adorable pour qu'on l'abandonne ici ! protesta-t-elle.

\- Ouais, confirma Prentiss. Même Morgan pense qu'il est mignon. Pour quelle autre raison essaierait-il de le draguer ? termina-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux, et JJ dut retenir un éclat de rire.

\- Allez-y, allez-y, moquez-vous, râla Morgan, encore sous le choc d'avoir reluqué un autre homme. C'était un accident.

\- Continue de te raconter ça, railla JJ en entrant dans la salle plongée dans l'obscurité pour allumer la lumière.

Alors que la lumière et les autres membres de l'équipe envahissaient la pièce, ils regardèrent autour d'eux avec surprise.

Honnêtement, la pièce n'avait rien de spécial mais jamais encore ils n'avaient vu de banderole faite maison avec écrit en rose pailleté les mots « Bienvenue au BAU ! » suspendue au-dessus du tableau blanc. Dans le coin se trouvait une table avec du café et un éventail de pâtisseries allant des cookies aux gâteaux. Sur la table placée au centre de la pièce, ils pouvaient voir plusieurs sachets avec le mot « PREUVE » et des dossiers soigneusement empilés à coté.

\- Quelqu'un s'est donné beaucoup de mal pour nous, remarqua Morgan en sifflant d'appréciation.

\- N'as-tu pas entendu mon Dieu en Chocolat ? questionna Garcia. Notre adorable guide a dit qu'il avait préparé cette salle pour nous. Je veux cette banderole. On ne _peut pas_ ne pas la ramener à la maison, ajouta-t-elle en regardant Hotch, qui haussa simplement les épaules.

Si elle pouvait la faire rentrer dans son sac, cela ne le dérangeait pas.

\- En tout cas c'est une première, affirma Rossi en prenant un cookie, dont il raffolait secrètement. Je me demande si je devrais avoir confiance, se demanda-t-il à haute voix en caressant sa barbe.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Prentiss en se préparant du café.

\- Parce que monsieur Reid a laissé cette note à coté, lui apprit-il en lui tendant ladite note.

Elle s'étrangla à moitié dans son café en la lisant.

\- Tout va bien, Prentiss ? demanda Morgan avec inquiétude.

\- Oui, oui, le rassura-t-elle en essayant de reprendre sa respiration. Lis ça.

Il s'exécuta et avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher, il laissa échapper un petit rire amusé et tendit la feuille à la personne suivante. La lecture de la note provoqua des réactions similaires jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive dans les mains de Hotch.

Ses yeux sombres détaillèrent l'inscription.

 _Je promets que les cookies ne sont pas empoisonnés ! En espérant que vous vous amusiez bien ! :)_

\- Devrait-on s'inquiéter ? interrogea Rossi, bien qu'ayant déjà mordu dans son cookie.

C'était délicieux.

\- Pourquoi devrions-nous nous inquiéter ? Il a déjà traumatisé Morgan, est devenu la nouvelle peluche de Garcia, le consultant mode d'Emily et JJ, et ta source de cookies, lista sérieusement Hotch.

Ce n'est que grâce à l'infime sourire qu'il laissa échapper qu'ils surent qu'il plaisantait.

\- Mettons-nous au travail, ajouta-t-il, son masque habituel de nouveau en place.

* * *

Merci Timeye pour la review !


	3. Le sens de la vie trouvé sur la carte

Deux jours. Ils étaient là depuis deux jours, et toujours rien.

\- Récapitulons ce que nous savons, dit Hotch.

Il fit signe à JJ, qui se trouvait devant le tableau où les photos des victimes étaient accrochées. Celle-ci acquiesça et se mit à expliquer ce qu'ils savaient tous déjà par cœur.

\- La première victime est Lia Hope, âgée de 18 ans, commença l'agent de liaison en désignant la photographie d'une jeune fille pâle aux cheveux châtains clairs. Elle a été retrouvée dans un petit ruisseau d'un parc local et a été tuée par strangulation. Malheureusement, l'unsub a été assez intelligent pour porter des gants en la tuant.

\- Pauvre petite, murmura tristement Garcia en détournant les yeux des empreintes de mains violettes autour de la gorge de la victime.

\- Des fleurs sauvages ont été retrouvées éparpillées sur elle, et tout particulièrement près de sa main droite. Le médecin légiste a conclu que le papillon sur sa tête a été réalisé post-mortem, et qu'elle a été tuée huit heures avant d'être retrouvée. Comme vous le savez tous, des joggeurs l'ont trouvée aux alentours de 9 heures du matin.

\- Donc elle est morte vers 1 heure ? demanda Morgan avec sérieux en faisant le calcul dans sa tête.

\- C'est ça, confirma JJ avant de passer à la seconde victime. Ana Osmil, 21 ans. Elle a été retrouvée assise à un arrêt de bus à 4 heures du matin. Le légiste a estimé sa mort à minuit et, une nouvelle fois, a conclu que l'unsub a gravé le dessin après sa mort, expliqua JJ en évitant de regarder la photographie.

C'était, de loin, le meurtre le plus sanglant de la série. La femme était assise avec ses mains soigneusement placées sur ses genoux. Ses cheveux lisses brun foncés pendaient dans son dos, tandis que quelques mèches recouvraient ses épaules. Le tueur avait porté une attention toute particulière à son visage, et pas de manière positive. Il lui avait fait un sourire de l'ange qui montait jusqu'à ses pommettes et rasé les sourcils avec peu d'application, laissant sur son passage de petites coupures et des morceaux de sourcils intacts. Une profonde coupure au niveau de sa jugulaire avait inondé sa robe d'un flot de sang. Comme Lia Hope, un papillon était gravé sur son front.

\- Par bonheur, il ne l'a pas forcée à endurer cette torture, il lui tranché la gorge en premier, conclut JJ.

\- Il devient plus créatif, commenta Rossi.

\- Plus créatif, ou plus énervé ? questionna Prentiss à haute voix.

\- Il ne l'a pas torturée, intervint Morgan. Il a fait tout ça après l'avoir tuée. S'il était en colère, il l'aurait fait souffrir.

\- Vous pourrez en reparlez plus tard, coupa Hotch avant que la conversation ne dérive. Continue, JJ.

\- Mia Bard, 30 ans, a été trouvée devant un bar appelé _Barmaid_ au coin des rues Bergere et Folies. Des éclats de verre vert que la scientifique a confirmé venir d'une bouteille de vin ont été retrouvés enfoncés dans sa peau, plus spécifiquement dans ses bras, mais elle est morte d'un coup derrière la tête.

Une belle femme aux cheveux caramel les fixait de ses yeux marron sans vie, étendue sur le trottoir. Un bouquet de fleurs était épinglé au milieu de son torse.

\- La quatrième femme, continua JJ avant qu'on ne puisse l'interrompre, était Pearl Revmere. Elle a été trouvée adossée à un conteneur dans une allée, avec des perles de boucles d'oreilles enfoncées dans la gorge. Elle avait 20 ans et, comme la première victime, a été étranglée.

\- Vous voyez, c'est vraiment étrange, coupa Emily. Il prend tout ce temps pour introduire les perles dans sa gorge, mais seulement après qu'elle soit morte. Pourquoi prendre cette peine ?

\- L'important pour lui, ce n'est pas la torture, mais le résultat final, répondit Hotch. Tout ce qu'il fait, il le fait dans un but précis. Tout a un sens pour lui.

\- Sari Dowft avait 36 ans et était d'origine Mexicaine. Elle a été trouvée sur un banc dans le même parc que Lia Hope. Son cœur se trouvait dans sa main gauche et la droite tenait des ciseaux, mais elle a eu la gorge tranchée, comme la seconde victime. Elle était vêtue d'une robe traditionnelle mexicaine qu'elle ne portait pas en partant faire les courses, sa famille l'a confirmé. En fait, la robe ne lui appartenait même pas.

\- Ce n'est pas la seule qui a été retrouvée avec des objets qui ne lui appartenaient pas, n'est-ce pas ? questionna Rossi en feuilletant les dossiers. Les fleurs sauvages trouvées dans la main de Lia Hope ne viennent pas des environs, le bouquet et le collier de Mia Bard n'étaient pas à elle. Pearl Revmere avait un étrange morceau de tissu qui recouvrait ses cheveux et une seule perle à l'oreille. La robe et les ciseaux de Sari Dowft. La seule qui n'avait rien était Ana Osmil.

\- Que signifie le papillon ? demanda soudain Morgan. Il doit vouloir dire quelque chose, il ne les marquerait pas sans raison.

\- C'est peut-être sa manière de montrer qu'elles lui appartiennent ? songea Prentiss. Il n'y a aucun signe de viol, pas vrai ?

\- Exact, confirma JJ. Le légiste a déclaré qu'il n'y avait aucun signe d'agression sexuelle.

\- Garcia, es-tu certaine qu'il n'y a aucun lien entre les victimes ? demanda Hotch à l'analyste technique excentrique qui tapait furieusement sur son ordinateur portable.

\- Monsieur, j'ai regardé dans les moindres recoins mais rien ne les connecte entre elles. Une était toujours au lycée, deux autres allaient dans des universités différentes, une était mariée, trois avaient des petits-amis et la dernière était célibataire. Je vous l'assure, il n'y a rien. Pas de groupe, de club, elles ne faisaient pas leurs courses aux même endroits, elles ne vivaient même pas dans la même zone géographique ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Elles ne vivaient peut-être pas dans la même zone, mais elles ont été retrouvées à moins de 8 kilomètres les unes des autres, pointa Rossi.

\- L'unsub pourrait vivre ou travailler dans cette zone, intervint JJ.

\- Ou cela pourrait simplement être un lieu important pour lui, sentit le besoin d'ajouter Morgan.

Cette affaire n'avait pas le moindre sens. Sans la marque en forme de papillon, personne n'aurait sans doute réalisé qu'il s'agissait de l'œuvre d'une seule et même personne.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Morgan ? demanda Emily en voyant la frustration sur son beau visage.

\- Je trouve étrange qu'il ne garde pas une seule manière de tuer. Certes il reste généralement sur la gorge et ses environs, mais pourquoi changer de méthode ? demanda-t-il.

\- Il pourrait être en train de chercher sa méthode préférée, lui dit Rossi. Il est clair qu'il commence tout juste à prendre le coup de main, malgré la violence des meurtres et la manière dont les corps sont mis en scène. Si tu regardes bien, l'entaille de la gorge d'Ana Osmil est irrégulière et maladroite, ce qui veut dire qu'il n'était pas sûr de son geste. Avec Sari Dowft, l'entaille est propre et régulière, aucune hésitation. Il prend de l'assurance.

\- Tu penses donc qu'il vient de commencer à tuer ? questionna Hotch.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'on trouvera un seul animal torturé ou tué dans les environs, affirma Rossi en haussant les épaules. Comme tu l'as dit, l'important ce n'est pas la torture, en fait, je me demande même si c'est le meurtre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda Morgan.

\- Appelez ça une intuition, mais je suis prêt à parier qu'il se fiche totalement des femmes qu'il massacre. Il a besoin d'un corps, et je crois qu'elles ont simplement eut la malchance de croiser sa route, expliqua-t-il.

\- Mais il les marque, remarqua Prentiss. C'est généralement un signe de propriété.

\- Le mot-clef étant « généralement, » contra Rossi.

L'équipe parla pendant plus d'une heure des motivations possibles de l'unsub. Ils débattirent entre eux sur différents critères : s'il était mentalement instable, s'il avait un travail, s'il était marié. Certains utilisèrent d'anciennes affaires pour appuyer leurs arguments pendant que d'autres utilisaient des lois basiques de profilage qu'ils connaissaient tous. Hotch demanda à Garcia de chercher (une fois de plus) tout ce qu'elle pouvait concernant les victimes, ainsi que sur les lieux où on les avait retrouvées. Si les profileurs soulevaient des points importants dans leurs débats, il était aisé de voir que cela ne menait à rien.

\- D'accord, Morgan, JJ, je veux que vous alliez voir les familles des deux premières victimes. Prentiss, Rossi, allez parler aux trois dernières. Quand vous aurez terminé, retournez voir les scènes de crime pour voir si la scientifique n'a rien raté. Je vais aller interroger le légiste qui s'est occupé des corps et voir si les agents appelés sur les scènes de crimes n'auraient rien remarqué qui sorte de l'ordinaire. Garcia, reste ici et travaille sur le profil géographique avec les lieux où les corps ont été abandonnés, termina Hotch en enfilant déjà sa veste.

\- Mais monsieur, les programmes que j'utilise ne sont pas toujours précis, protesta Garcia.

\- Je sais, mais aucun de nous n'est capable de réaliser les calculs de tête et cela prendrait bien trop de temps à la main, alors il va falloir nous reposer sur la technologie, lui dit Hotch en ignorant les regards que les autres se jetaient entre eux.

Ils n'utilisaient que très rarement le profilage géographique à cause des calculs que cela demandait, et bien que certains programmes comme CrimeStat ou Rigel puissent réaliser ces calculs, les résultats ne s'avéraient pas toujours exacts.

\- J'aime les gâteaux ! Oh oui, j'aime les gâteaux ! Je… oh ! Désolé ! Je pensais que c'étaient les toilettes, s'excusa une voix distraite depuis l'embrasure de la porte.

Ils se retournèrent tous pour voir qu'il s'agissait de Reid, le visage rouge.

\- Mon sucre d'orge ! s'écria joyeusement Garcia depuis son siège.

Elle était sur le point de se lever quand elle vit le regard que Hotch lui lança. _Travaille_ , commanda-t-il silencieusement, et elle s'exécuta en baissant la tête avec défaite.

\- Est-ce que tu étais en train de chanter ? demanda JJ avec un sourire, tout en connaissant déjà la réponse.

\- Oui ! Je chantais la Chanson des Gâteaux ! dit-il avec un hochement de tête vigoureux. Il y a d'autres chansons que j'aime aussi chanter : la Chanson du Café, des Muffins, de la Mode, du Soleil… énuméra-t-il en comptant sur ses doigts.

\- Tu es vraiment très joyeux, hein ? demanda Rossi avec une intonation si marquée que les autres comprirent le sous-entendu.

 _Tu n'es vraiment pas très futé, hein ?_

\- Il n'y a rien de mal à être joyeux ! rétorqua Reid, bien qu'il ait lui aussi compris le sous-entendu.

Intérieurement, il se maudissait d'avoir fait preuve d'inattention, car il se rendait réellement aux toilettes. Ces deux derniers jours, il avait fait de son mieux pour éviter l'équipe et se débrouillait très bien jusqu'ici.

\- J'aime regarder la vie du bon coté, dit-il à Rossi avant de prendre un air sérieux qui semblait étrange sur lui : en fait, je suis quelqu'un de si léger que cela me rend _profond_ , conclut-il solennellement.

\- Oh oui, acquiesça Rossi en sortant de la pièce. Tu es aussi profond que toutes les flaques d'eau que j'ai pu voir.

Sa plaisanterie lui valut le rire de Morgan et trois froncements de sourcils de Emily, JJ et Hotch tandis qu'ils quittaient la salle.

\- N'écoute pas ce vieil homme grincheux et méchant, tenta de le consoler Garcia bien que l'insulte semblait lui être passée au-dessus de la tête. Tu es parfait, mon chou.

\- Ah ? Ce n'était pas un compliment ? questionna-t-il avec une expression perplexe qui rendait ses yeux si grands.

Oh, juste quand elle pensait qu'il ne pouvait pas devenir plus adorable !

\- Heu… fit-elle, sans savoir quoi dire.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'étais venu faire ici d'ailleurs ? s'interrogea Reid en tapotant son menton et lui donnant ainsi sans le vouloir une chance de changer de sujet.

\- Les toilettes ! Tu t'es trompé de porte, tu voulais aller aux toilettes, s'empressa de répondre Garcia.

\- C'est vrai ! J'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes. J'avais complètement oublié. Quelle tête de linotte ! s'exclama-t-il, secoué, avant de prendre une expression incertaine et quitter la pièce.

\- J'aime le café ! C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux ! Oui, oui, amateur de café, juste ici ! l'entendit-elle chanter comme une casserole alors qu'il parcourait le couloir.

\- Il me faut une photo de lui avant qu'on parte, marmonna-t-elle. Voilà ta mission Garcia : prendre une photo de l'homme le plus adorable sur terre. Oh, ce que je pourrais faire avec Photoshop ! gloussa-t-elle en commençant à entrer les coordonnées dans un des programmes qui établirait le profil géographique.

Elle appuya sur Enter et tapota d'anticipation contre le bureau de ses doigts à la manucure soignée.

\- Allez mon bébé, ne me laisse pas tomber. Tu pourrais aider à résoudre cette affaire, encouragea-t-elle sa machine.

Quand celle-ci en eut terminé, elle laissa échapper une exclamation de joie.

\- Bingo !

Tout en laissant échapper son cri de guerre, elle se pencha sur la carte et commença à mettre en place les punaises et les ficelles qui lui indiqueraient le point de convergence.

\- Et le gagnant est…

Elle imita un roulement de tambour et lut le nom :

\- Nevada State University ! Bien essayé monsieur-le-misogyne mais moi, la Déesse de la Technologie, je t'ai retrouvé !

Elle attrapa rapidement son téléphone et appuya sur la touche d'appel rapide de la personne qui devait avoir en premier cette information.

\- Hotchner, répondit-il après la première sonnerie.

\- Hotch, c'est Garcia, et chéri vous allez adorer ce que j'ai pour vous, annonça-t-elle avec excitation.

\- Ne m'appelle pas chéri. Qu'as-tu trouvé ?

Elle fit la moue en l'entendant aller droit au but. Ne pouvait-il pas jouer son jeu juste une fois ?

\- J'ai terminé le géo-profil. L'unsub est à la Nevada State University. Alors, je suis douée ou pas ? demanda-t-elle avec fierté.

\- Bon travail. Je vais prévenir les autres en envoyer quelqu'un y jeter un œil. Fais une pause et repose-toi un peu, lui dit-il avant d'éloigner le portable de son oreille quand un cri de joie suraigüe lui répondit.

Bon sang, ce n'était qu'une pause déjeuner, il n'était pas esclavagiste à ce point, si ?

Le légiste avait levé les yeux d'une des victimes qu'il avait ressortie pour lui, perplexe.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

\- Juste une subordonnée heureuse, répondit Hotch en refermant d'un geste vif son téléphone.

* * *

\- Hé ! Il m'a raccroché au nez ! Rustre ! s'indigna Garcia en fronçant un peu les sourcils. Bon, peut-être qu'une des secrétaires peut m'indiquer un endroit sympa où manger. De préférence un restaurant à thématique Chip N Dale, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit gloussement pervers en attrapant son sac pour ensuite se diriger vers l'entrée.

Si elle avait oublié quelque chose et avait dû revenir, elle aurait assisté à un miracle.

\- Hé mademoiselle Garcia, est-ce que vous avez besoin de plus de…

Reid s'interrompit en réalisant qu'il n'y avait personne dans la salle.

\- Curieux, murmura-t-il pour lui-même avant de jeter un œil vers l'horloge murale. Oh, c'est la pause déjeuner, c'est pour ça.

Il se tourna dans l'intention de repartir, quand la carte suspendue au mur attira son regard. Incapable de s'en empêcher, il s'avança pour l'étudier de plus près.

\- C'est… c'est un profil géographique, hoqueta-t-il d'une voix réjouie.

Jamais il n'avait imaginé qu'il aurait la chance d'en voir un de ses propres yeux et de si près ! Bien sûr, il avait tout lu sur le sujet et en faisait même parfois pour s'amuser pendant son temps libre (allez-y, riez !). En fait, il supposait que si par un quelconque miracle il avait rejoint le BAU, cela serait une de ses spécialités. Les calculs devaient être précis pour ces profils, et il était plutôt bon avec les nombres.

Hélas, il devait s'en aller avant que quelqu'un n'entre et le surprenne. Il ne voulait pas avoir à expliquer ce qu'il faisait si près de la carte. Mais alors qu'il jetait un dernier coup d'œil, quelque chose d'étrange attira son regard.

\- Ce n'est pas le bon résultat, se fit-il la réflexion à haute voix.

Il se rapprocha tout en effectuant les calculs dans sa tête.

\- Ce n'est définitivement pas le bon résultat, répéta-t-il en répétant de nouveau les calculs. C'est décalé d'au moins cinq kilomètres.

Conscient qu'une telle erreur de calcul pouvait nuire à l'affaire, mais ne souhaitant pas être surpris à manipuler des éléments qu'il n'était pas censé toucher, Spencer se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Il était coincé entre le marteau et l'enclume, et cela craignait vraiment.

Devait-il la corriger ? Ce n'est pas comme si quiconque allait savoir que c'était lui. Cela dit, peut-être devrait-il laisser tout en l'état, inutile d'attirer l'attention sur lui – après tout, il était la seule personne à venir ici en dehors de l'équipe et du chef, et serait donc suspecté. Mais s'il ne corrigeait pas l'erreur, une autre femme pouvait mourir. Si cela les aidait à trouver le tueur ? Ou est-ce que l'équipe la remettrait simplement là où elle se trouvait avant ? Non, une fois qu'ils auraient réalisé que Nevada State ne donnait rien, ils chercheraient du coté du nouveau lieu, juste pour être sûrs.

Il passa dix bonnes minutes à débattre avec lui-même avant de se décider. Après avoir jeté un œil autour de lui pour s'assurer que la pièce n'avait pas de caméra, il se précipita vers la porte, la ferma délicatement et vérifia que les stores étaient fermés avant de se dépêcher d'aller rectifier la carte.

Mettre les épingles et les fils au bon endroit était exaltant. Soudain, son cœur parut s'emballer de joie pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il aspira de surprise à cette impression. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il rien ressentit d'aussi intense ? D'agréable ? De libérateur ? Il ne parvenait pas à s'en rappeler, pas même à retrouver l'ombre d'un souvenir. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été ramené à la vie.

… avait-il été intérieurement mort à ce point et sans même s'en rendre compte ?

Modifier la carte ne lui prit pas beaucoup de temps, mais quand il recula pour l'observer, ce sentiment qu'il éprouvait ne fit que s'intensifier. Oh cela aurait bien pu faire exploser son cœur en morceau, en cet instant cela lui aurait été totalement égal.

Car la carte était correcte, et il se sentait bien.

Il ne réalisa même pas que les larmes glissaient sur son visage jusqu'à ce qu'il les entende s'écraser sur le sol carrelé.

\- Quel idiot ! rit-il tout haut en s'essuyant les joues. Ressentir tant de joie pour une simple carte, c'est tellement bête.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et attendit quelques minutes supplémentaires pour redescendre sur terre. Quand son état émotionnel se rapprocha de la normale, il se mit à réfléchir à l'excuse qu'il pourrait donner pour justifier ses yeux rougis. Leur dire qu'il les avait frottés avec du savon pour les nettoyer ? Qu'il pleurait parce que son magazine préféré avait disparu ? Oh ! Leur dire que personne n'avait compris sa blague de la poche (« il faut que je vous poche une question ! »)

 _Ou peut-être_ , pensa-t-il en jetant un œil entre les stores et en s'apercevant que la voix était libre, _peut-être que je vais simplement rester au fond de la salle des Archives et apprécier la solitude_. Silencieusement, il se dirigea vers sa destination et rougit d'embarra en se rendant compte que tous les autres étaient en pause déjeuner. Cette pensée fut vite oubliée, toutefois, quand il atteignit les nombreux placards remplis de dossiers. Un sourire paisible sur le visage, il choisit de commencer avec celui qui baignait dans la chaleur des rayons du soleil.

C'était la meilleure idée qu'il ait eu en quatre ans.

* * *

\- Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose à l'Université ? demanda Penelope alors que les profileurs revenaient en trainant des pieds.

A l'exception de Garcia, ils avaient tous raté le déjeuner et le manque de nourriture les rendaient grincheux. Ils auraient pu s'arrêter pour rapidement manger un morceau mais ils avaient le sentiment qu'il valait mieux se regrouper et voir s'ils avaient récupéré une quelconque nouvelle information.

\- Non, répondit brièvement Hotch. J'ai parlé avec le Doyen qui m'a dit que rien d'anormal ne s'était passé sur le campus. J'ai demandé s'il y avait eu des plaintes contre des étudiants pour comportement étrange mais il a affirmé qu'il n'y avait pas eu de plainte majeure contre qui que ce soit. Le légiste ne m'a rien appris de nouveau, et la scientifique non plus. S'il vous plaît, dites-moi que l'un de vous a réussi à trouver quelque chose, termina-t-il en s'adressant à ceux qui étaient allé parler aux proches des victimes.

\- Désolé Hotch, rien de notre coté, annonça Morgan. Nous avons demandé aux familles si Hope ou Osmil avaient dit se sentir observées ou si leur comportement avait radicalement changé, mais les deux familles ont dit qu'elles étaient comme d'habitude.

\- Nous avons examiné les scènes de crimes, mais rien de nouveau. Ce type est doué, termina JJ.

Emily saisit l'occasion pour continuer :

\- Nous avons eu les mêmes réponses de la part des trois autres familles, admit-elle en se sentant mal de ne rien avoir. Ils nous ont donné les mêmes réponses qu'à Morgan, et nous n'avons rien tiré non plus des scènes de crime.

\- Je commence à vraiment détester cette affaire, grogna Morgan alors que son estomac grondait bruyamment.

\- Personne n'est parfait, cet unsub a fait une erreur quelque part, c'est simplement que nous n'avons pas encore trouvé où, affirma Hotch en étudiant les photographies des victimes.

\- Oui mais ce type a de toute évidence le souci du détail et c'est un maniaque du contrôle, par-dessus le marché, maugréa Prentiss. Nous savons tous que ces scènes de crime sont exactement comme il voulait qu'elles soient – il n'y a pas un cheveu qui soit au mauvais endroit.

\- Garcia, appela Rossi, attirant l'attention de tout le monde.

Leur aîné était allé se mettre devant la carte sans qu'ils ne le remarquent, et il l'étudiait avec une attention toute particulière.

\- Oui ? demanda-t-elle en ajustant ses lunettes.

\- Je croyais que tu avais dit que le point de convergence était Nevada State, dit-il sans quitter la carte des yeux.

\- C'est bien ça, confirma-t-elle, sans comprendre où il voulait en venir.

\- Non, la reprit-il, avant de faire un pas en arrière et les regarder en indiquant la carte. Le point de convergence sur cette carte est la Nevada School of Fine Arts.

D'un même mouvement, ils s'avancèrent pour examiner la carte. Hotch arriva devant en premier et l'examina d'un regard très sérieux.

\- Garcia, dit-il après un moment. Es-tu certaine que tu m'as indiqué le bon endroit ? demanda-t-il, ses yeux sombres plongeant dans les siens.

\- Oui ! Oui, j'en suis certaine ! Le point de convergence est Nevada State ! lui assura-t-elle, complètement abasourdie par la tournure des événements.

\- Désolée mama, mais je regarde la carte et c'est l'école d'art qui se trouve au centre, lui dit Morgan.

JJ et Emily acquiescèrent.

\- Quoi ? Poussez-vous, laissez-moi voir, fit Garcia d'une voix presque désespérée en s'approchant.

Après un moment de silence, elle murmura :

\- Ce n'est pas ça.

\- Garcia ? l'interpella quelqu'un mais elle était trop choquée pour savoir qui.

\- Ce n'est pas ça. Je jure que c'était Nevada State, je le _jure_. Regardez, vous pouvez même dire que c'était là à cause du trou laissé par la punaise, remarqua-t-elle.

Et en effet, elle disait vrai. Au milieu des mots Nevada State University, il y avait un trou noir qui ne pouvait avoir été fait que par une punaise.

\- Cela signifie que quelqu'un l'a déplacée, déclara Hotch après qu'un silence ce soit abattu sur le groupe. Garcia, as-tu vu qui que ce soit entrer ?

\- Non, je suis partie déjeuner après vous avoir appelé, l'informa-t-elle.

Au mot « déjeuner », plusieurs estomacs gargouillèrent en même temps.

\- S'il te plaît Petit Cœur, ne parle pas de nourriture, supplia Morgan.

\- Vous pensez qu'un des policiers l'aurait déplacée pour nous causer des problèmes ? demanda Prentiss pour ne plus penser à la faim. Je veux dire, notre présence ne les réjouis clairement pas. Ils se sont montrés polis mais il faudrait être stupide pour ne pas sentir la tension chaque fois qu'ils sont près de nous.

\- Cela pourrait certainement être le cas, ou alors, fit Rossi pour leur montrer une autre alternative : ils veulent nous aider.

\- Mais la carte était correcte ! protesta Garcia.

\- Tu en es sûre ? questionna Rossi. Tu as dis toi-même que les programmes utilisés pour ce type de profilage n'étaient pas sûrs à 100%. S'il y avait quelqu'un ici particulièrement bon en mathématiques…

\- Cette personne modifierait la carte puisqu'elle saurait que les coordonnées étaient fausses, termina JJ pour lui.

\- Je ne sais pas, je parierai plutôt sur quelqu'un qui voudrait nous embrouiller. Sérieusement, combien de personne sont assez fortes en mathématiques pour faire ça en… combien de temps es-tu partie Garcia ? demanda Morgan.

\- Maximum ? Une demi-heure.

\- Trente minutes, donc. Je ne dis pas que quelqu'un ne _pourrait pas_ le faire, mais en moins de trente minutes ? Il faudrait qu'il soit sacrément doué.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, cela nous donne une nouvelle localisation et cela ne coûte rien d'aller vérifier, intervint Hotch. Je n'aime pas l'idée qu'on ait touché à notre matériel mais Rossi pourrait avoir raison, cela a peut-être été fait pour nous aider.

\- Quoi ? Hotch, ne me dites pas que vous y croyez ? s'exclama Morgan avec incrédulité. Suis-je le seul à penser que cela pourrait être une mauvaise blague ?

Certains membres de l'équipe étaient sur le point de lui répondre quand un merveilleux fumet arriva dans la pièce, les faisant saliver. L'odeur flottait autour d'eux, caressant leurs sens de son délicieux arôme.

\- Mmh, il y a quelque chose qui sent bon, gémit Emily, espérant que la personne qui avait apporté la nourriture entre miraculeusement dans la pièce pour la partager avec eux.

Ce jour là, la chance était de son coté.

\- Toc, toc, fit une voix guillerette au niveau de la porte.

Les yeux de Garcia s'illuminèrent de plaisir quand son jeune homme préféré de tout Vegas passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte avec un sourire timide.

\- J'ai, euh, apporté le déjeuner, expliqua-t-il en soulevant un grand sac marron dont l'odeur les faisait presque tous saliver. J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas, je n'étais pas certain de savoir ce que vous aimez, mais les rumeurs disent que vous n'avez pas mangé de toute la journée et j'ai promis que j'aiderai de toutes les manières possibles. J'espère que vous aimez les hamburgers… ?

Il s'interrompit et garda son sourire confiant, bien qu'il soit intérieurement très nerveux en se demandant s'il n'en faisait pas trop.

\- Je peux toujours les donner à quelqu'un d'autre, se reprit-il en voyant qu'ils ne faisaient rien d'autre que le fixer du regard.

Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais en cet instant, ils le considéraient comme un _cadeau des dieux._

\- NON ! s'écrièrent Morgan, JJ et Prentiss, les plus affamés du groupe.

Le sursaut qu'il fit manqua lui faire renverser les boisseaux qu'il portait de l'autre main.

\- Pose ça sur la table, MAINTENANT ! ordonna Morgan comme s'il parlait à un unsub mentalement dérangé.

A vrai dire, Reid craignait qu'il ne sorte réellement son arme.

\- D'accord, d'accord ! Pas besoin de prendre ce ton là ! Je l'ai amené pour vous, après tout, dit Reid avant de trébucher.

Il serait tombé, entrainant les boissons et le reste, si Emily et JJ – qui s'étaient on ne sait comment soudain téléportées à ses cotés – ne l'avaient pas retenu avant qu'une vraie catastrophe n'arrive.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment d'être maladroit, le gronda gentiment Emily en s'emparant du sac pendant que JJ prenait les boissons pour les mettre sur la table.

En un éclair, ils furent tous en train de fouiller à l'intérieur comme des animaux affamés.

\- C'est le meilleur hamburger que j'ai mangé depuis des années, soupira Morgan avec bonheur. Où les as-tu eu, gamin ?

\- Juste un petit vendeur de hamburger du coin, répondit Reid en laissant son regard errer sur la carte.

Ils ne l'avaient pas modifiée, remarqua-t-il.

Rossi fronça les sourcils en mangeant son hamburger. Quelque chose dans le regard du garçon lui semblait étrange. Ces deux derniers jours, avait-il vu une seule fois Reid paraître si sérieux ? Non, il avait toujours un sourire plaqué sur le visage. En suivant le regard de Reid, il vit que le gamin regardait la carte. Savait-il qui l'avait changé ? Si c'était hautement improbable que ce soit son œuvre – il n'était même pas sûr que le jeune homme sache calculer – il pourrait être intéressant de lui poser quelques questions, juste pour voir sa réaction.

\- Tu vois quelque chose d'intéressant ? demanda-t-il simplement après avoir avalé un morceau de bœuf.

\- Hein ? Pardon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il en sortant brusquement de sa réflexion.

Il rougit sous les regards curieux dirigés vers lui. Oh non, ils s'intéressaient à lui ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il regarde la carte ?

\- La carte ; tu as l'air de t'en être entiché, expliqua Rossi.

\- Oh.

Ce fut tout ce que Reid put dire avant de se mettre à rire.

\- Je suis désolé, c'est juste que j'ignorais qu'il y avait une carte dans cette salle ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

\- Vraiment ? insista Rossi, suspicieux.

\- Ouaip, confirma Spencer.

Son sourire se figea. _Bon sang_ , songea-t-il. _Il ne me croit pas. Il est temps de sortir l'artillerie lourde._

\- Alors la terre est vraiment si plate ? demanda-t-il avec le plus grand sérieux, faisant s'étouffer Morgan.

\- Est-ce que tu viens vraiment de dire ce que je pense ? demanda-t-il une fois qu'il eut fini de tousser.

\- Pour de vrai, je ne connais pas la réponse et je suis perdu quand ils ont des cartes plates puis viennent dire que la terre est ronde. Idiots de scientifiques, on ne peut pas rendre les choses rondes plates ! gloussa-t-il, tandis qu'intérieurement il pleurait et mourait un peu pour toutes les lois physiques qu'il venait impudemment d'ignorer.

\- C'est pas vrai, comment tu as pu terminer le lycée ? questionna Morgan sans détour.

Par bonheur, Reid n'eut pas à répondre car Garcia vint à son secours avec une claque sur le bras de Morgan tout en lui sifflant d'être gentil.

\- Oh ! s'exclama Reid comme s'il venait de se souvenir de quelque chose. Je ne savais pas quel genre de boissons vous préfériez alors j'ai du deviner.

A ces mots, chacun regarda lesdites boissons avec une certaine méfiance.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de te faire confiance pour ce genre de décision, dit à nouveau Morgan en poussant du doigt une des boissons comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle explose.

Reid l'ignora, et commença à les distribuer après les avoir ouvertes pour vérifier leur contenu.

\- Très bien, voyons voir, de la limonade rose pour mademoiselle Garcia car elle est douce tout en ayant son zeste personnel, dit-il en lui tendant sa boisson.

\- Oh, tu me connais si bien alors qu'on s'est rencontrés il n'y a même pas 72 heures, flirta-t-elle avant de prendre une gorgée.

\- Merci ! Ensuite, de l'eau pour madame JJ car elle est cool et rafraichissante.

Il lui tendit l'eau et elle le remercia, secrètement impressionnée qu'il ait bien deviné. Depuis qu'elle avait commencé le sport au lycée, l'athlète en elle l'empêchait de toucher aux boissons sucrées.

\- PowerAde pour mademoiselle Emily parce qu'il faut qu'elle soit toujours prête pour l'action ! expliqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil ridicule, et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire en acceptant la boisson.

Elle était une femme d'action, et n'avait pas peur de tacler un homme faisant deux fois sa taille si nécessaire.

\- pour monsieur Morgan, car il est plein de goût, exulta Reid, visiblement très heureux de sa trouvaille.

\- Merci gamin, fit Morgan avec un petit sourire.

Ce môme était bête comme ses pieds mais il avait bon cœur, et en fin de compte, c'est ce qui importait vraiment.

\- Hum, j'ai choisi du thé sucré pour Monsieur Rossi car c'est bon même si c'est une vieille boisson, bégaya Reid.

\- Merci. Je vais essayer d'ignorer la partie « vieille » de ce petit discours, fit Rossi, pince-sans-rire, en prenant une gorgée.

\- Et enfin, un coca cola pour Monsieur Hotch car il est doux mais un peu amer. Et puis, c'est le leader, termina fièrement Reid.

\- Comment sais-tu que je suis doux ? interrogea Hotch avec une expression on ne peut plus sérieuse.

Reid ne pouvait dire s'il était en colère ou pas, mais son imagination débordante voyait Hotch écraser son gobelet de soda avant de se transformer en Hulk pour l'écraser, lui.

\- Ne soyez pas bête monsieur Hotch ! répondit-il d'une voix insouciante en cachant particulièrement bien sa terreur. Votre équipe ne vous suivrait pas si vous n'étiez pas secrètement doux !

Quelqu'un, en haut, devait trouver qu'il était suffisamment amusant pour l'épargner, car l'équipe prit le relais.

\- Oui Hotch, on vous aime parce qu'on sait qu'au fond vous êtes un grand tendre, plaisanta Morgan.

\- Je me demande si tu penseras toujours ça quand tu resteras à ton bureau à faire de la paperasse pendant les deux prochains mois, déclara Hotch en essayant de retenir le sourire qui voulait apparaître.

\- Oooohhhhh, firent les filles d'une même voix.

\- Morgan a des ennuis, se mit à chantonner Emily, qui reçut un high-five de JJ.

\- Erreur, il n'a pas réellement dit qu'il le ferait. Vous savez que je pense que vous êtes un bon chef, hein, Hotch ? Et un des meilleurs hommes de terrain. Vous pourriez mettre la pâtée à Chuck Norris n'importe quand, se rattrapa Morgan.

\- Lèche-bottes ! gloussa JJ

En retour, il lui tira la langue.

\- Très bien les enfants, ça suffit, je pense, les gronda Rossi avec bonhomie. N'obligez pas Hotch à montrer son coté doux, le monde n'est pas prêt pour ça, termina-t-il d'un air sombre.

En arrière, oublié, Reid souriait à leurs chamailleries. Il ressentait aussi une pointe de jalousie. Ces personnes étaient clairement à l'aise les unes avec les autres, et n'avaient pas peur d'être elles-mêmes. Plus intéressant encore, ils semblaient accepter les défauts de chacun sans poser de question. Tous les membres de ce groupe avait le sentiment d'y avoir sa place, et ce sentiment ne pouvait ni être ignoré, ni être supprimé.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pu trouver quelque chose comme ça ?

Se sentant mal à l'aise, il commença à se diriger vers la porte en silence afin de les laisser tranquille. Il était sur le point de partir sans se faire remarquer et y serait parvenu si Morgan, qui était le plus proche de la porte, ne lui avait pas attrapé le poignet.

\- Attend une seconde, Beau Gosse, fit sérieusement Morgan. Qu'est-ce que c'est, ça ?

Il releva la manche de sa chemise, qui cachait un bleu en forme de main. Morgan ne l'aurait même pas remarqué s'il n'avait pas jeté un œil vers Reid au moment où la manchette s'était juste assez relevée pour qu'il l'aperçoive.

C'était prodigieux de constater la vitesse à laquelle l'atmosphère joyeuse disparut pour laisser place à l'inquiétude et la colère.

\- Monsieur Morgan ! se récria Reid d'une voix scandalisée. Seriez-vous en train de me draguer ?

\- Quoi ? Non ! Où est-ce que tu es allé chercher cette idée folle ? s'écria Morgan, prit au dépourvu.

\- Tu viens bien de l'appeler Beau Gosse, pointa Rossi avec suffisance.

\- Parce qu'il l'est, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je…

Il se tut soudain en réalisant qu'il ne faisait que s'enfoncer davantage.

\- Ecoutez, je suis flatté et tout, mais vous n'êtes juste pas mon type, monsieur Morgan, s'excusa Reid en dégageant son bras de la poigne que le profileur avait relâchée sous le choc.

\- Je crois que c'est la première fois que je vois Morgan se faire jeter par quelqu'un, chuchota Prentiss à JJ en aparté.

\- Reid, la marque, intervint Hotch, plus inquiet de la contusion que du rejet de Morgan.

\- Ca ? demanda Reid en regardant le bleu comme s'il venait découvrir son existence. Je l'ai sans doute eu avec certains agents qui s'amusaient à se battre avec moi, fit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- S'amuser à se battre ? Pourrais-tu me donner davantage de détails, s'il te plaît ? insista Rossi en posant précisément la question que Reid espérait éviter.

\- Eh bien, parfois ils me bousculent dans les couloirs et me poussent contre les murs. Ils se sont entrainés à me menotter. Ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc, mais qui suis-je pour les empêcher de s'amuser ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire en décidant de s'échapper.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Morgan ait vu son bleu. Ce n'était pas comme si les brimades étaient vraiment brutales - les agents n'étaient rien comparés aux gamins du lycée, et les secrétaires ainsi que le Chef Marco prenaient toujours sa défense, tout comme certains des agents les plus sympathiques. Ce n'était vraiment pas si grave.

\- De toute façon, mon service se termine dans presque cinq minute. A demain tout le monde !

Il leur fit un signe de la main avant de se précipiter dehors, avec pour seul désir celui de rentrer chez lui et dormir.

\- Je n'aime pas ça, Hotch, on peut avoir des bleus en s'amusant à se battre, mais ils ne devraient pas avoir cette forme _là_ , gronda Morgan, avec l'air suffisamment furieux pour tuer quelqu'un.

Il ressentait un besoin de protection sur le gamin, pas à cause de sentiments qu'il aurait à son égard, mais parce qu'il avait l'air bien trop sensible et doux. Impossible d'imaginer Reid s'amuser en se battant d'une manière ou d'une autre.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un voudrait persécuter mon bébé ? Il est tellement adorable, renifla Garcia, les larmes aux yeux alors qu'elle mettait le mot sur la situation.

\- Il ne donne pas vraiment une impression très masculine, pointa Rossi. Les mâles alpha agressifs n'apprécient pas et font de leur mieux pour la faire disparaître.

\- Eh bien pas tant que je serais là, promit Garcia. Si je vois qui que ce soit le regarder de travers demain, sa tête va faire connaissance avec mon sac, et un Credit Score au plus bas !

\- Garcia, hors de question que tu te fasses arrêter pour avoir agressé un agent, intervint Hotch. J'en parlerais au Chef Marco demain à la première heure. Et avant d'aller vérifier l'école d'art, nous donneront aux agents le profil que nous avons pour le moment.

\- Mais on n'a pas grand-chose, remarqua Prentiss.

\- Je sais, mais ils considéreront ce qu'on a comme utile, c'est plus que ce qu'ils avaient au départ. Arrêtons-nous là pour aujourd'hui, et retournons à l'hôtel.

Alors que le groupe de profileur commençait à franchir la porte, Rossi retint Hotch par la manche et ils se retrouvèrent seuls.

\- Hotch, au sujet de Reid… commença Rossi.

\- J'ai déjà dit à Garcia que je parlerai au Chef Marco demain, lui assura Hotch, pensant qu'il s'inquiétait au sujet de leur récente découverte.

\- Ce n'est pas de ça dont je veux parler. Tu ne penses pas qu'il y a quelque chose à propos de lui ? Comme si, peut-être, il cachait quelque chose ?

\- Comme quoi ? Qu'il serait un génie ? murmura Hotch avec sarcasme. Allons, Dave, il pense que la terre est plate.

\- Et pourtant, il a été capable de nous profiler avec suffisamment d'exactitude pour deviner nos boissons préférées, termina Rossi.

Il sortit alors de la salle, laissant derrière lui un Hotch songeur.

* * *

Merci Jade181184, Maman bouba, et Elodie57 pour vos reviews !

Anthales : c'est vrai que par chance ça coupait assez bien, mais même si ça peut donner l'impression que du coup l'histoire est à peu près terminé, c'est assez trompeur en réalité car certaines scènes qui viennent après sont absolument géniales et ça aurait été vraiment dommage de passer à coté.


	4. Révèle malencontreusement ton génie

\- Chef Marco, pourriez-vous m'accorder un instant ? demanda Hotch depuis l'embrasure de la porte dès la première heure, comme il l'avait promis la veille.

\- Bien sûr, entrez et prenez un siège. Est-ce à propos de l'affaire ? questionna Marco avec un froncement de sourcils en voyant l'homme aux cheveux noirs fermer la porte et s'asseoir avec une expression qui laisser présager au Chef que ce qu'il allait entendre n'allait pas lui plaire.

\- Non, mon équipe va en fait dire à vos hommes ce que nous savons aujourd'hui, donc j'ai besoin que vous leur fassiez savoir qu'ils doivent se rendre dans la salle de conférence vers 10 heures.

\- Considérez que c'est fait, acquiesça Marco, toujours méfiant quant à la raison pour laquelle Hotchner semblait si tendu. Est-ce tout ?

\- Non, admit l'autre homme. C'est au sujet de Reid.

\- Oh mon dieu, grogna Marco, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Il a trébuché et fait tomber un de vos gars ? Renversé du café sur quelqu'un ? S'il parle trop, dites-lui juste de la boucler. Oh non ! Il n'a pas mélangé les preuves hein ? demanda le chef d'une voix paniquée. Il semble bien se débrouiller et ne pas s'en mêler mais parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il pourrait se mettre à dessiner des smiley sur les visages des victimes juste pour les rendre « heureuses ». S'il vous plaît, dites-moi qu'il n'a pas fait ce genre de stupidité, conclut le fier homme d'un ton qui aurait pu être considéré comme suppliant.

\- Non, répéta Hotch en se demandant intérieurement ce que Reid avait pu faire par le passé pour provoquer ce genre de réactions. Reid a fait un excellent travail jusqu'ici.

\- Alors quel est le problème ? demanda Marco avec soupir de soulagement.

\- Mon collègue a découvert un bleu sur le poignet de Reid, avec la forme d'une main. Après l'avoir interrogé nous avons découvert que certains agents « s'amusaient » avec lui, expliqua Hotch d'une voix glaciale montrant son mécontentement.

\- Encore ? C'est pas vrai, merci de me l'avoir signalé, agent Hotchner, gronda le Chef alors que son visage devenait rouge de colère et d'embarra.

\- Vous connaissez les coupables ?

Derrière son ton détaché, Marco pouvait sentir de la désapprobation.

\- Oui, je les ai averti encore et encore de laisser ce garçon en paix. Je pensais qu'en menaçant de les suspendre, ils comprendraient. Je suppose que non, maugréa l'homme à forte carrure en décrochant le téléphone avant de composer un numéro. Clara ? Oui, envoyez Jones, Patrick et Hastings dans mon bureau dès que possible. Dites-leur qu'ils feraient mieux de se magner par ici avant que je ne les vire !

Il reposa brutalement le téléphone avant que Clara n'ait le temps de répondre.

\- Vous allez les licencier ? questionna Hotch en haussant un sourcil devant la sévérité de la punition.

Il pensait que les agents devaient être punis, toutefois les mettre à la porte lui semblait excessif.

\- Non, mais la menace leur fichera la frousse. Ils seront suspendus et ne reviendront pas avant d'avoir terminé un cours de gestion de la colère et un séminaire anti-persécutions. Maintenant, si c'est tout ce que vous aviez à me dire, Agent Hotchner, j'aimerais leur passer un savon sans avoir d'audience, le congédia le Chef, sans se soucier du fait que, étant du FBI, Hotch ait un rang plus élevé que lui.

\- Bien sûr, agréa Hotch, qui ne savait que trop bien ce qu'on ressentait quand on devait discipliner un de ses propres agents.

Au moment où il sortit dans le couloir, il vit trois agents marcher rapidement vers le bureau du Chef. Il ralentit sa propre cadence et une fois la porte refermée, il n'eut le temps de faire que quelques pas. Il ne put alors retenir un sourire narquois quand un rugissement furieux se fit assez clairement entendre, bien qu'un peu assourdi par la porte en bois. En revenant vers la salle de conférence, il cligna des yeux de surprise en voyant Rossi et Morgan attendre dans le couloir, le visage grave.

\- Alors ? le pressa Rossi quand il devint clair que Hotch n'allait pas parler de lui-même.

\- Justice est faite, répondit stoïquement Hotch, mais l'éclat dans son regard trahit sa satisfaction.

Morgan laissa apparaître un grand sourire, et les lèvres de Rossi formèrent lentement un sourire satisfait.

\- Tu en es sûr ? demanda Rossi, juste pour en avoir la confirmation.

\- Oui. J'ai bien peur qu'aujourd'hui trois agents soient incapables de venir au débriefing.

Hotch secoua la tête comme s'il regrettait cette perte, mais les deux profileurs savaient ce qu'il en était vraiment.

\- On a des noms ? grogna à moitié Morgan.

Il pouvait toujours voir le bleu sur ce poignet fin, délicat, et le simple fait d'y penser l'irritait à nouveau.

\- Je n'ai pas la liberté d'en parler.

Hotch commença à se diriger vers la salle de conférence où Reid et les filles s'assuraient que tout soit correctement préparé pour la réunion.

\- Mais je suis sûr que ça ne dérangerait pas Reid de te parler de ses « amis », lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

Morgan fronça les sourcils devant cette réponse, tandis que Rossi lâchait un petit rire avant d'entrer lui aussi dans la salle. Reid lui dirait-il les noms de ses persécuteurs ? La plupart des enfants – et des adultes, refusaient de donner les noms de leurs bourreaux, et ce pour diverses raisons : l'embarra, la peur, les menaces… la liste pouvait continuer encore longtemps.

 _Mais Reid ne les voit pas comme des persécutions_ , pensa-t-il avant de lâcher un sourire de prédateur devant cette révélation. _Il pense qu'ils ne font que jouer, alors il ne devrait pas avoir de problème à donner des noms._

Cette pensée en tête, il rejoignit les autres à l'intérieur pour voir qu'à l'exception des photographies des victimes sur le tableau, tout était prêt pour le débriefing. En regardant autour de lui, il vit Garcia et Reid près de la cafetière et alla les rejoindre.

\- Alors je l'ai frappé à la tête avec mon sac ! entendit-il Garcia raconter fièrement au jeune homme élancé.

\- Pas possible ! hoqueta Reid, visiblement captivé par son récit. Avez-vous eu des problèmes ? Même s'il le méritait totalement, ajouta-t-il en lui lançant un regard tellement inquiet qu'elle ne voulait que le faire disparaître d'une bise et lui donner autant de sucre qu'il faudrait pour le rendre de nouveaux joyeux.

\- Bien sûr que non je n'ai pas eu de problème, mon chou ! Je _connais_ du monde, le rassura-t-elle avec un clin d'œil avant de remarquer que Morgan se trouvait près d'elle. Hé, bonjour bel Apollon. J'ai cru pendant un instant que j'étais morte et que j'étais au paradis. A présent je vois que je suis bien vivante et que le paradis est venu à moi, plaisanta-t-elle en utilisant une des nombreuses phrases d'accroche qu'elle avait cherché sur internet pour s'amuser.

\- Si j'obtenais une étoile chaque fois que tu illuminais ma journée, j'aurais une galaxie dans la main, salua-t-il en retour avec un sourire charmeur avant d'ajouter en direction de Reid avec un signe de tête : Salut Beau Gosse.

\- Bonjour monsieur Morgan ! répondit joyeusement Reid.

Il prit une gorgée de café et tenta d'ignorer l'agacement qui montait en lui à ce surnom. Non mais vraiment, Beau Gosse ? Il n'aurait pas pu trouver quelque chose d'un peu moins insultant ?

 _Ceci dit_ , pensa-t-il _, j'ai bel et bien fait en sorte de renvoyer une belle image, alors je suppose que je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même._

Et malgré tout, quel embarra que ce soit ainsi pointé du doigt sans détour.

\- Alors, vous sortez ensemble ? gloussa-t-il en guise de revanche pour avoir été appelé ainsi, et il sentit une immense satisfaction à les voir tous deux devenir rouge et se mettre à bégayer.

\- Non, on flirte pour s'amuser, on essaie nos pick-up lines entre nous, ce genre de choses, parvint finalement à dire Morgan, tandis que Garcia hochait la tête pour confirmer.

\- Ca à l'air marrant ! Laissez-moi essayer ! s'exclama-t-il avant de fermer les yeux dans un simulacre de concentration.

Toute l'équipe écoutait désormais la conversation, et tous étaient curieux de voir ce qu'il aller leur trouver.

\- N'est-il pas ce qu'il y a de plus mignon après les bébés pandas ? murmura Garcia à Morgan en prenant secrètement des photographies de Reid avec son téléphone portable.

\- Désolée mama, mais mes goûts vont dans une direction différente, une direction complètement différente, lui dit-il sérieusement.

\- Alors pourquoi tu lui as fait du charme le premier jour ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur et un clin d'œil avec un petit claquement de la langue.

\- Personne ne me laissera en paix avec ça ? maugréa doucement Morgan. Je ne voyais pas son visage ! Comment j'étais censé savoir…

\- Ah-ah ! Trouvé ! s'écria Reid avec enthousiasme en rouvrant les yeux.

Il regarda Garcia et lui fit un sourire si adorable qu'elle se sentit fondre.

\- Je me demandais si vous n'aviez pas un cœur en trop ? Le mien semble m'avoir été dérobé, dit-il avec un léger rougissement assorti à son sourire et Garcia aurait pu jurer sur tout son matériel électronique que des roses et des paillettes étaient apparues autour de lui.

\- Hooooooooo, firent les filles d'une même voix devant la scène attendrissante.

\- Ugh, marmonnèrent tout bas Morgan, Rossi et Hotch.

\- Hé ! protesta Garcia en donnant une tape sur le bras de Morgan, c'était vraiment adorable !

Ils se mirent à sa chamailler entre eux pendant que Reid se versait une autre tasse de café. Il laissa leurs voix se transformer en bruit de fond et balaya la salle du regard. Sans même qu'il le réalise, ses yeux s'ancrèrent à ceux de Rossi et, soudain, il eut l'impression d'être devenu une proie face à son prédateur. Il y avait quelque chose dans le regard de l'autre homme… savait-il quelque chose ? Voyait-il derrière sa mascarade ? Attendait-il qu'il fasse une erreur pour pouvoir le prendre sur le fait ?

\- Beau Gosse ? Tu es avec nous ?

L'amèneraient-ils devant le Chef pour l'obliger à se confesser ? Il espérait que non.

\- Sucre d'orge ?

Ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il dissimulait des informations. Enfin, si, mais pas sur l'affaire ! Alors ils ne pouvaient pas l'accuser de faire obstruction à l'enquête.

\- Reid ? Allez mec, émerge.

Mais et si le Chef le renvoyait dans un accès de rage ? Non, ce serait injuste. Il faisait son travail, ils ne pouvaient pas le mettre à la porte…

\- Reid !

Ha ha, ne serait-ce pas amusant à expliquer ? Salut, je suis Spencer Reid et on m'a renvoyé de mon travail parce que je prétendais être stupide au lieu de dire que j'ai un QI de 187, que je peux lire 20.000 mots par minutes et que je me souviens de tout ce que je lis. Ils ne l'ont pas très bien pris quand je l'ai avoué, alors maintenant je suis un clochard sur le bord de la route et je fais des tours de magie pour quelques billets et pièces. Ai-je mentionné que j'étais un génie ? Ha ha…

\- REID !

Il sursauta en entendant le cri de Morgan et sortit de ses pensées angoissantes pour voir que Morgan et Garcia le regardaient tous deux avec inquiétude.

\- Tu vas bien mon chou ? On t'a appelé au moins trois fois, lui apprit Garcia avec inquiétude, ce qui le fit se sentir coupable.

\- Désolé ! J'étais juste en train d'imaginer comment ma Chanson du Café sonnerait si je la chantais en version heavy metal, inventa-t-il rapidement. J'aime le café ! C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux ! Bien noir ! Oui, oui, amateur de café, juste ici ! Wouf ! Wouf ! gronda-t-il d'une voix profonde.

\- Il y a des chiens qui aboient dans le heavy metal ? questionna Garcia après un instant.

\- Je crois ? répondit Reid avec un haussement d'épaule avant d'avaler sa tasse de café.

\- S'il te plaît, contente-toi de chanter légèrement faux. Pitié, implora Morgan.

\- Vous n'avez pas aimé ? interrogea Reid avec la moue la plus attendrissante que Morgan ait jamais vue sur un visage d'homme adulte.

Comment ce gamin réussissait-il seulement à faire ça ? Cela ne devrait pas être possible.

\- Nan, je pense juste que le monde du Metal n'est pas prêt pour toi.

 _Il ne sera jamais prêt pour toi_ , pensa Morgan avant de décider qu'il devrait changer de sujet. Vu la vitesse à laquelle ils allaient avec celui-là, il finirait avec une migraine avant la fin de l'heure.

\- Peu importe, je voulais te parler de tes amis, dit-il au jeune homme filiforme qui se servait une autre tasse du délicieux breuvage.

\- Quels amis ? J'en ai des tas, déclara Reid avec un sourire joyeux.

Il ne regardait plus Morgan ni Garcia, mais le tableau de l'autre coté de la pièce, sur lequel JJ avait accroché les photographies des victimes. C'était étrange, leurs poses lui semblaient familières. Les avait-il déjà vues ailleurs ? Ou s'imaginait-il simplement des choses ?

\- Les amis dont tu m'as parlé hier soir. Tu sais, ceux qui aiment se battre pour s'amuser ? Il se trouve que j'aime bien me battre, moi aussi. Tu crois que tu pourrais me donner leur nom ? Je pense qu'on pourrait bien s'éclater, terminer Morgan en échangeant un regard sournois avec Garcia, qui avait elle aussi hâte d'avoir les noms avoir de pouvoir ruiner leur réputation bancaire jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus aucun espoir d'y remédier.

\- Mmh ? Oh, les agents Jones, Patrick, et Hasting, énuméra distraitement Reid, le regard toujours fixé sur les photos.

 _Vu d'ici, ils ressemblent presque à…_

De tout le lycée, Reid n'avait eu du mal que dans deux cours. L'un était celui d'éducation physique, il n'était pas taillé pour ça et le fait que tous les autres fassent deux fois sa taille ne l'aidait pas à prendre confiance en lui. L'autre était le cours d'art. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à comprendre comment certaines peintures (généralement des œuvres abstraites) pouvaient être considérées comme des chefs-d'œuvre, pas plus qu'il n'appréciait les interprétations ouvertes de la plupart d'entre elles. Il aimait qu'un problème ne puisse avoir qu'une seule solution logique c'était pour cette raison qu'il était si fort en maths et en sciences.

Malgré tout, il n'aimait pas être désavantagé, alors en allant à Las Vegas University, il avait décidé de prendre des cours d'Histoire des Arts pour étendre ses connaissances et, avec de la chance, mieux comprendre. Le premier jour, on leur avait donné un livre de près de 2000 pages parlant d'art depuis l'époque préhistorique jusqu'à nos jours. Il donnait les dates, les points importants concernant l'artiste et la période, ainsi que le support utilisé. Le livre prenait aussi le temps d'expliquer les raisons pour lesquelles l'artiste avait créé l'œuvre en question, ainsi que sa signification.

Reid l'avait adoré. Il avait terminé le livre en une semaine, mais puisqu'il devait préserver les apparences, il s'était forcé à avoir à peine la moyenne. Cela avait été douloureux, mais valait le coup pour lire toutes ces informations, d'étudier toutes ces peintes, et d'enfin comprendre pourquoi ces œuvres étaient si importantes aux yeux des autres.

Il se demanda si c'était étrange de penser à l'art alors qu'il regardait les victimes.

 _Les poses, les fleurs, le sourire, le corsage, la boucle d'oreille avec une perle, la robe et le cœur…_

 _…_ _Le papillon._

Ses yeux marron s'écarquillèrent alors que tout prenait soudain sens. Une petite exclamation de surprise lui échappa, tandis que son gobelet en plastique toujours rempli de café chaud explosait au sol. Des informations qu'il avait lues si longtemps auparavant lui revinrent brusquement, murmurant des vérités réconfortantes dans son esprit.

Il entendit les cris d'inquiétude de Garcia et Morgan, mais leurs voix semblaient lointaines. Lentement, il approcha du tableau, et ne le quitta pas des yeux alors qu'il passait devant une Emily inquiète. Bientôt, il se trouva juste devant, à fixer les victimes sans ne serait-ce que cligner des yeux.

\- Reid ?

Il entendit la question de Hotch venir de derrière lui et sut que tous les profileurs s'étaient rassemblés juste derrière lui, mû par l'inquiète et la stupeur.

Il sentait qu'il devait arrêter sur le champ, mais il ne pouvait pas. Ce sentiment, celui-là même qui l'avait envahi quand il avait modifié la carte, était de retour et brûlait plus vivement que jamais. Ce sentiment ne le laisserait pas se cacher derrière son masque, et pour une fois, il ne le souhaitait pas.

\- Ophelia, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle, et d'une voix à peine plus audible qu'un murmure.

\- Quoi ? questionna quelqu'un avec confusion.

Cependant Reid n'écoutait pas. Son esprit était occupé à réfléchir à toutes les informations dont il pouvait se souvenir pour exprimer ce qu'il voyait.

\- _Ophelia_ est une peinture de John Everett Millais réalisée en 1851 et 1852. Elle représente la mort d'Ophélia, le personnage du _Hamlet_ de Shakespeare. Le débat existe encore aujourd'hui quant à savoir si elle est tombée dans la rivière mais la plupart s'accordent à dire qu'il s'agit d'un suicide, lâcha-t-il poussé par l'adrénaline tout en prenant un marqueur pour commencer à écrire sous la photographie. La peinture n'était pas très populaire à l'époque mais elle est devenue de plus en plus appréciée pour sa beauté. Aujourd'hui elle atteint une valeur d'environ 30 millions de livres. Non seulement ça, mais Millais s'est également assuré d'inclure des coquelicots parmi les fleurs sauvages qui entourent Ophelia. Elles représentent…

\- Le sommeil et la mort, l'interrompit Rossi.

\- Exactement ! s'exclama frénétiquement Reid avant de passer à la jeune femme suivante. Ensuite, c'est _La Joconde_ , de Léonard de Vinci, commencée en 1503 et achevée en 1519. Elle est considérée comme la plus célèbre peinture au monde. Saviez-vous que pendant longtemps, personne ne connaissait son identité ? Ce n'est que récemment que les historiens ont découvert qu'il s'agissait de Lisa Gherardini, la femme d'un de ses amis. Une des raisons pour laquelle la peinture captive ceux qui la voient est l'ambigüité de son expression. Avec des yeux avertis on peut même remarquer que les arrière-plans à sa droite et à sa gauche ne correspondent pas exactement. C'est sûrement pour cette raison que le tueur a fait en sorte que sa victime soit assise sur ce banc en particulier. Regardez derrière elle, il y a un panneau d'affichage à moitié déchiré. Vous voyez, il y a une publicité sur la partie gauche et une autre, différente, sur celle de droite. Cela explique aussi pourquoi il l'a fait sourire et a rasé ses sourcils ce sont deux détails très importants de la véritable peinture.

Il passa ensuite à la troisième victime avant que quiconque n'ait pu seulement respirer.

\- Celle-ci est la plus hors-contexte mais il m'a laissé suffisamment d'indices pour trouver quelle peinture il copiait, expliqua Reid comme s'il donnait un cours, et l'équipe se demanda s'il s'agissait bien du jeune homme joyeux et écervelé qu'ils avaient appris à connaître ces quelques derniers jours. Il cherchait à reproduire _Un bar aux Folies-Bergères_ d'Edouart Manet. C'est considéré comme sa dernière œuvre majeure. La véritable peinture montre une jeune femme s'occupant d'un bar aux Folies Bergères à Paris. C'est la raison pour laquelle il a étendu la victime devant le bar au coin des rues portant le même nom que le théâtre. Cela explique également pourquoi il s'est assuré qu'elle ait un corsage et un raz-du-cou – la femme les a sur la peinture, et il y a également plusieurs bouteilles de vin vertes à portée de sa main, c'est pour cette raison que des éclats verre ont été trouvé enfoncés dans le corps de Mia Bard, il restait sur le même thème. Honnêtement, l'unsub n'a pas passé beaucoup de temps à réfléchir à celle-là. Il n'a pas mis autant de détails que pour les autres. Je me demande s'il s'en est lassé ? questionna Reid tout en écrivant les détails.

S'il avait pris la peine de regarder, il aurait vu les expressions choquées et incrédules de Morgan, Emily, JJ et Garcia, tous bouche-bée. Hotch fronçait les sourcils en une expression particulièrement sévère devant la tournure des événements, tandis que Rossi – cet enfoiré – arborait un air suffisant que lui seul pouvait afficher.

\- Je te l'avais bien dit, murmura-t-il en direction de Hotch.

Il récolta en retour un regard noir signifiant clairement « ferme-là avant que je ne te vire ». Il obtempéra en ricanant, mais uniquement parce que Reid était passé à la quatrième victime.

\- Ironiquement, le prénom de Pearl Vermere coïncide avec le titre de l'œuvre que le tueur a choisi. Elle s'appelle _La jeune fille à la perle_ , et a été peinte par Johannes Vermeer en 1665. On connait peu de chose à son sujet, mais elle est appelée _La Joconde du Nord_. La jeune fille du portrait est néerlandaise et elle porte le foulard traditionnel que les femmes mettaient pour protéger leurs cheveux à la fois du froid et de la chaleur, selon la saison. Vermeer l'a peinte avec une seule boucle d'oreille avec une perle – c'est en réalité le point principal de l'œuvre. C'est également la raison pour laquelle Pearl Revmere en avait d'enfoncées dans la gorge.

Reid fit une légère grimace à ces mots, mais puisqu'il ne s'était pas retourné une seule fois pendant sa tirade, personne ne le remarqua.

Ils avaient toujours du mal à se faire à l'idée que toutes ces informations intelligentes venaient du jeune homme qui, la veille, leur demandait pourquoi les scientifiques pensaient que la terre était ronde.

\- Sari Dowft devait représenter _Les deux Fridas_ de Frida Kahlo, peinte en 1939 et dont on pense que cela représente le bouleversement émotionnel causé par son divorce. Elle peignait souvent pour exprimer ses émotions. Dans cette œuvre-là, elle s'est peinte avec un double, chacune dans une robe mexicaine traditionnelle. La Frida en blanc a le cœur arraché et tient des ciseaux. L'autre Frida a le cœur, et elles sont toutes deux reliées par la veine qui est coupée par les ciseaux.

\- Qu'en est-il du papillon ? demanda Hotch, curieux de savoir quelle serait la réponse de Reid.

\- Le papillon ? C'est beaucoup plus difficile à déterminer…

Reid laissa sa phrase en suspend alors qu'il y réfléchissait profondément.

\- C'est difficile de dire ce qu'un papillon peut représenter pour une personne car il possède de nombreuses significations. Certaines cultures voient les papillons comme le symbole de la vie, d'autres comme des présages de mort. En grec, papillon signifie « âme » ou « esprit ». Dans ce cas cependant, je pense que le tueur voulait que le papillon soit un symbole de renaissance. Cette symbolique n'est pas la plus connue mais certaines cultures celtes ou d'autres plus anciennes voient les papillons comme des symboles de renaissance. Cela correspondrait fondamentalement, le tueur recréé les peintures. Il leur donne une nouvelle vie, de ses propres mains, conclut Reid.

Il inspira profondément tandis que son visage se fendait d'un grand sourire. Parvenir à résoudre des casse-têtes intéressant comme celui-là, il adorait ça.

Son sentiment de joie fut de courte durée.

\- Bien que tout ceci soit très instructif, cela m'amène à une question, fit la voix légèrement sarcastique de Rossi.

Reid put soudain sentir tous leurs regards le transpercer. La même clarté soudaine qui lui avait aidé à résoudre ce crime lui permit de réaliser qu'il était foutu au point que même les miracles ne pouvaient plus rien pour lui.

Par le cerveau d'Einstein ! A quoi pensait-il ?

\- Comment sais-tu tout ça ? demanda Rossi comme s'il parlait de la météo.

Reid ne voulait pas se retourner. Il ne voulait pas voir leurs visages, et plus encore, il ne voulait certainement pas s'expliquer. Mais pour une raison ou pour une autre, il était inhabituellement courageux ce jour-là et il se retrouva à se préparer à leur faire face.

Il posa le marqueur, puis se retourna lentement afin de les regarder. Dans son état de panique, il prit à tort leur étonnement et leur inquiétude de le voir pâle et tremblant pour de la colère.

\- Hum, je suis secrètement un mordu d'art, croassa-t-il après quelques secondes passées à transpirer nerveusement.

\- Oh, c'est vrai ? insista Rossi en levant un sourcil devant le mensonge flagrant.

\- Ouuuiiiii ! fit-il en laissant trainer le mot en longueur tandis qu'il réussissait d'une manière ou d'une autre à contourner les profileurs. Je les connais tous, de Van Gogh à Pollock ! Ha ha. Faut les aimer ces artistes avec toutes leurs peintures et poteries et… peinture. Oh, regardez l'heure qu'il est ! Il faut que j'aille prendre mes, mes… congés ! Oui ! Je dois prendre des congés de dernière minute. A plus tard les gars, amusez-vous bien ! Salut ! dit-il rapidement en courant pratiquement hors de la salle.

Les membres de l'équipe échangèrent des regards silencieux.

Un « bang » se fit alors entendre depuis le couloir, suivi d'un « Ouch ! Stupide mur, pourquoi tu es toujours sur mon chemin ? » étouffé.

\- As-tu encore trébuché, Reid ? lança Rossi, clairement amusé.

\- Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non ! J'ai couru dans le mur _volontairement_ , renifla Reid après un grognement.

L'équipe écouta, et plusieurs d'entre eux grimacèrent de sympathie en entendant d'autres grognements de douleur alors que le jeune homme descendait le couloir et rencontrait d'autres objets inanimés bien décidés à le faire tomber.

\- Ce gamin est une catastrophe ambulante, commenta Rossi.

\- Oubliez ça, fit Morgan. Je veux savoir comment il a pu être capable de débiter tout ça ! Je crois qu'il vient tout simplement de résoudre l'affaire.

\- Nous nous inquiéterons de cela plus tard, coupa Hotch. Garcia, utilise un moteur de recherche et sors-moi les peintures dont il parlait.

\- Je suis déjà dessus, déclara-t-elle en tapant à une vitesse pratiquement surhumaine.

Quand la première image fut chargée, elle laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Garcia ? s'enquit Morgan, alarmé, et déjà à ses cotés.

\- Je pense que Reid avait raison. Cette peinture est le portrait craché de la première fille là-bas, murmura-t-elle en aparté.

La curiosité prenant le dessus, le groupe se rassembla autour d'eux et ils regardèrent Garcia sortir les images des peintures pour les comparer aux victimes.

\- Je pense qu'on peut dire sans trop s'avancer que le jeune Reid nous a fait pas mal avancer, siffla Rossi, impressionné.

\- Cela colle aussi avec la Nevada School of Fine Art qui serait le point de convergence, pointa JJ en leur rappelant à tous la carte, qu'ils avaient oubliée.

\- JJ a raison. Après avoir terminé de débriefer les agents sur ce que nous savons, on se rendra à l'école pour poser quelques question, décida Hotch.

Tout prenait bien plus de sens maintenant qu'ils avaient une vue d'ensemble.

\- Toutes les informations ? demanda Emily. Même les trucs que Reid vient de nous donner ?

\- Oui, répondit-il après un moment de mûre réflexion.

\- Quoi ? Mais Hotch, il n'est pas profileur. Je veux dire, protesta Emily avec hésitation, sa théorie semble plausible mais… regardez la manière dont il pensait ces deux derniers jours, ce n'est pas exactement le plus futé du lot.

Elle détestait l'admettre car elle adorait vraiment Reid, mais elle n'allait pas laisser l'affaire suivre ses idées sans au moins une vérification au préalable.

\- Emily, regarde les ressemblances entre ces peintures et nos victimes, ce n'est pas une coïncidence, coupa Rossi, attirant son attention. Quant à son intellect, quand tu étais plus jeune, combien de fois as-tu été obligée de te rendre à une réception donnée par ta mère et faire semblant de t'amuser ?

\- Ugh. Je vous jure, j'avais l'impression que c'était tous les deux jours ! Je détestais ça ! grimaça-t-elle à ce mauvais souvenir. Je devais toujours avoir un sourire plaqué au visage et prétendre que je passais un bon moment. Mais qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec Reid ?

\- Peut-être Reid n'est pas aussi stupide que ce que tout le monde croit. En fait, je commence à penser qu'il est bien plus intelligent qu'il est prêt à le dire, admit Rossi.

Avant que quiconque ait pu répondre, une foule d'agents de police entra pour le débriefing. Le Chef Marco ouvrait la marche et s'approcha rapidement de l'équipe.

\- Un de vous peut-il m'expliquer pourquoi Reid vient de se précipiter dans mon bureau pour me demander des congés ? Il avait l'air plutôt secoué, ajouta James avec une inquiétude clairement visible. Personne ne l'embêtait n'est-ce pas ? Je me suis déjà occupé des trois principaux fauteurs de trouble, je ne pensais pas qu'il y en avait d'autres.

\- Non, le rassura Hotch, personne ne le persécutait. Je pense que l'agent Morgan l'a simplement embarrassé en lui demandant de ne pas chanter en heavy metal.

En entendant ces mots, la tension dans la posture du chef disparut, et il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

\- Bien sûr, rit-il. Désolé pour ça, je lui ai répété encore et encore que ce n'était pas très professionnel de chanter, mais je dois reconnaître qu'on s'y fait, même si ce n'est que la même phrase répétée avec des « yeah » de temps à autres. Mais oui, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne les chante dans tous les styles possibles de la country à l'opéra si vous le laissez faire. Cela dit, je suis surpris, on lui a déjà demandé d'arrêter avant et il ne s'est jamais vexé. Comment lui avez-vous demandé d'arrêter, exactement, agent Morgan ? demanda le Chef avec un regard suspicieux.

Il avait le sentiment que c'était le genre de type qui plaquerait Reid au mur juste parce qu'il en avait envie.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il s'est enfui tout paniqué ! coupa rapidement Garcia en voyant Morgan se raidir devant l'accusation voilée. C'était ma faute, monsieur. Je le trouvais tellement adorable à chanter sa petite mélodie que je devais lui faire un câlin ! Je ne crois pas qu'il s'y attendait, et il a été un peu choqué. Vous lui direz que je suis désolée ? mentit-elle avec une petite moue.

\- Ah, c'est tout ? demanda le Chef et ils hochèrent tous la tête pour confirmer. Je vois. Maintenant que j'y pense, il n'aime pas plus que ça les embrassades. En fait, la seule personne que je l'ai vu prendre volontairement dans les bras c'est Jones, et je crois que c'était uniquement pour lui casser les pieds, murmura l'homme à lui-même, et les membres de l'équipe échangèrent des petits sourires à cette information.

\- Où est Reid maintenant ? demanda JJ, qui voulait savoir s'il allait bien.

\- J'ai accepté et lui ai donné sa matinée de congé. J'ai failli lui accorder toute la journée mais ce ne serait pas juste pour les autres, admit Marco. Je pensais qu'il se faisait à nouveau persécuter, et il n'arrêtait pas de se cogner partout, j'ai pensé qu'il serait mieux de lui donner quelques heures pour se calmer, leur dit James d'un air plus ou moins penaud.

\- Combien de fois s'est-il cogné ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Rossi.

De toute sa vie, jamais il n'avait jamais vu une personne aussi maladroite.

\- En sortant, il s'est prit la porte vitrée. Deux fois, leur apprit le chef, pince-sans-rire. Assez parlé de ça, êtes-vous prêts à nous dire ce que vous avez trouvé jusqu'ici ?

Son attitude devint sérieuse, et leur rappela qu'ils avaient un tueur en série sur les bras, et qu'ils devaient probablement se concentrer sur lui avant quoi que ce soit d'autre.

\- Oui, confirma Hotch avant d'hausser la voix pour attirer l'attention de tous les autres. Ecoutez-bien, ce que nous avons à dire est extrêmement important alors je vous prie de prêter attention. L'unsub est un maniaque du contrôle, à la limite de l'obsessionnel compulsif… commença-t-il alors que les agents se mettaient à prendre des notes.

* * *

En réalité, Reid se trouvait toujours au commissariat. Il était bel et bien parti, mais en atteignant l'arrêt il avait réalisé qu'il prenait le bus et que ledit bus ne serait pas là avant un bout de temps. Vaincu, il était retourné au commissariat et, aussi furtivement que possible, avait essayé de revenir se cacher là où il travaillait. Il en était pratiquement mort de soulagement en réalisant que les agents étaient tous à la réunion. Les secrétaires étaient toujours occupées, mais il marmonna rapidement qu'il avait du travail et elles le laissèrent tranquille.

A cet instant, il se cachait sous son bureau. C'était relativement étroit, mais il s'était débrouillé pour que ça passe. Et au passage, il faisait bel et bien son travail. Il le faisait simplement sous son bureau. Si quelqu'un le trouvait là, il n'aurait qu'à dire qu'il jouait à cache-cache, ou quelque chose de ce genre. Ils y croiraient.

Du moins, tout le monde à part le BAU.

Cette seule pensée suffit à le faire paniquer à nouveau. Qu'allaient-ils lui faire ? Il ne voulait pas perdre son travail, seulement c'était évident qu'ils n'avaient pas cru à son excuse. Grands dieux, sa vie était ruinée, et pourquoi ? Parce qu'il ne savait pas garder sa stupide grande bouche fermée. Il y avait d'autres moyens pour leur donner l'information, indices subtils, notes anonymes, emails avec fausse adresse, mais non ! Il avait fallu qu'il fasse le malin !

Sa vision se brouilla, et il réalisa que pour la seconde fois en l'espace de deux jours, il pleurait.

Sauf que cette fois, ce n'était pas de joie c'était pour la sécurité qui allait inévitablement lui être arrachée. C'était pour les expressions qu'auraient ses amis en découvrant qu'il était un imposteur.

Il ne voulait pas faire face au monde, alors il se cachait sous son bureau et laissait ses larmes tomber en silence.

Il retint sa respiration en entendant le tonnerre des bruits de pas quand les agents quittèrent la réunion et rejoignirent leurs voitures. Le Chef Marco devait avoir insisté pour aller à l'école avec le BAU afin de trouver le tueur. Très bien. Il ne voulait voir aucun d'entre eux pour le moment.

Quand le calme revint, il laissa échapper de silencieux reniflement et essuya ses joues. Ce n'était sûrement pas la fin du monde, si ? Qui sait, peut-être ne diraient-ils rien à Marco. Non, bien sûr qu'ils lui en parleraient, ce serait faire acte de négligence autrement. Des années et des années de persécutions lui revinrent en mémoire et la conclusion qui s'imposait à lui était qu'il serait battu et laissé à un cheveu de la mort dès qu'ils découvriraient à quel point il était intelligent. Les lycéens le faisaient bien, pourquoi les adultes seraient-ils différents ? Il se recroquevilla davantage à cette pensée, et ce n'est que lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre qu'il réalisa que quelqu'un se trouvait dans son bureau.

\- Beau Gosse ?

Il se figea. Que faisait Morgan ici ? Il aurait dû aller à l'école avec les autres ! Pourquoi se trouvait-il toujours au commissariat ? Pour ce qui lui sembla être la centième fois de la journée, Reid se mit à paniquer en silence.

\- Allez, Beau Gosse, je sais que tu es là. Les secrétaires m'ont dit que tu étais revenu.

Inconsciemment, Spencer se serra davantage dans le coin du bureau, espérant que Morgan s'en irait simplement. Il en fut autrement : au lieu de cela, l'agent s'accroupit et son cœur se brisa en voyant cet homme si grand paraître si petit ainsi recroquevillé dans cet espace minuscule, les yeux brillants de larmes et affichant une peur que Morgan voyait habituellement chez les enfants victimes d'abus. Qu'avait bien pu traverser ce gamin pour se retrouver avec un tel regard ?

\- Oh, Beau Gosse, fit tristement Morgan en secouant légèrement la tête. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- J-je joue à cache-cache, hoqueta Reid en s'essuyant les yeux et en faisant de son mieux pour continuer la mascarade.

\- C'est vrai ? demanda gentiment Morgan, bien qu'ils sachent tous deux qu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge.

\- Bien sûr. Pour quelle autre raison je serais sous un bureau ? Et vous ? Vous ne devriez pas être avec les autres pour attraper le criminel ?

\- Nan, Hotch, Prentiss, JJ et Rossi y vont avec quasiment tous les agents. Marco veut vraiment avoir ce gars, dit-il à Reid en songeant à l'expression extatique du Chef quand Hotch lui avait parlé de l'école d'art. Je sais qu'on va attraper ce sale type, comme toujours. Honnêtement, ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète.

\- C'est quoi alors ? demanda Reid avec curiosité.

\- Toi.

\- M-moi ? bégaya Reid de surprise.

\- Ouais. La manière dont tu t'es enfui ce matin m'a vraiment inquiété. Je voulais être certain que tu allais bien. Au début on pensait que tu étais parti, mais une des secrétaires nous a informés que tu prenais le bus pour venir travailler, et que tu étais revenu ici quelques minutes après être parti.

\- Le bus n'était pas là, alors je ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose, marmonna Reid en rougissant de son erreur.

\- Pourquoi voulais-tu partir ? On est si effrayant que ça ? plaisanta Morgan en s'asseyant confortablement au sol quand il réalisa que Reid n'allait pas se lever de sitôt.

\- …Je ne voulais pas vous voir. Aucun de vous, admit Reid d'une petite voix nerveuse.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ! Parce que v-vous…

Il s'interrompit soudain avec une expression frustrée.

\- Je ne veux pas le dire, admit-il finalement.

\- Pourquoi ? répéta Morgan.

Reid sentit qu'il continuerait de poser cette question tant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse.

\- Parce que vous allez me détester, dit Reid si bas que Morgan n'entendit qu'un son étouffé.

\- Pardon ? Je ne l'ai pas saisi celle-là. Repasse-là moi encore une fois, insista Morgan en espérant que Reid répondrait.

Il le fit, néanmoins ce ne fut pas ce que Morgan souhaitait :

\- J'ai dit que j'avais oublié d'aller vous chercher plus de cookies ! s'exclama Reid.

Soudain, il sortit de son immobilité et se mit à se déplacer avec l'énergie d'un lapin Duracell. Pour quelque raison étrange, la petite part de lui qui voulait farouchement continuer de jouer le jeu prit le relai et il n'aurait pu en être plus reconnaissant. Ca, il pouvait le faire. Ca, il savait comment le gérer. Pas de questions maladroites, de questions personnelles qui l'obligeraient à tout avouer.

\- Oh quel fainéant ! Il faut aussi que je vérifie la cafetière. Ca ne vous avancerait à rien d'avoir une cafetière vid…ouch ! s'écria-t-il en se cognant la tête alors qu'il tentait de sortir de sous son bureau.

\- Doucement, gamin, dit doucement Morgan.

Il attrapa la main qui s'agitait dans tous les sens et l'aida à se remettre debout.

\- Ah, merci monsieur Morgan, fit Reid avec un sourire rayonnant avant de se précipiter dehors, laissant un Morgan stupéfait derrière lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? demanda l'agent.

Bien plus lentement que Reid, Morgan se rendit dans la salle de conférence et y trouva ce dernier en train de bavarder avec Garcia comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain.

\- Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? Tes yeux sont horriblement rouges, le questionna-t-elle avec inquiétude en remettant gentiment une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Tout en ne cessant de sourire, il s'éloigna de sa main.

\- Je vais bien mademoiselle Garcia ! s'exclama-t-il gaiement et avec exubérance. Je suis simplement venu remplir la cafetière et peut-être aussi vous apporter plus de nourriture. Oh ! Vous pensez qu'ils trouveront le tueur ? ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

\- Je ne sais pas. Il y a d'assez bonne chances grâce aux informations que tu…

\- Je vais aller faire une autre banderole alors ! Monsieur Morgan a dit que le méchant serait attrapé et je le crois ! Qu'est-ce que je pourrais mettre dessus ? Ah ! Et pourquoi pas : « Pow ! Boum ! Prends ça, Vilain ! Le BAU t'a bien eu ! Yayyy ! » termina-t-il avec un étrange mouvement de vague du bras. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites mademoiselle Garcia ?

\- Ca mon ange, on ne peut pas nier que ça a du punch. Tu sais, je vais la ramener à la maison, même si Hotch et Rossi ne l'aiment pas, lui confia-t-elle avec un sourire, ignorant le fait qu'il l'avait coupée au moment où elle allait mentionner son moment de brillance devant le tableau.

\- Je m'y mets dès maintenant ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement en courant vers la porte, où il alla s'écraser contre le torse de Morgan. Désolé Monsieur Morgan, je ne peux pas discuter maintenant ! J'ai une banderole à préparer ! s'excusa gaiment Reid en contournant l'agent stupéfait.

\- Eh bien, il est incontestablement plus heureux que tout à l'heure. C'est grâce à toi ? demanda Garcia à son Dieu en Chocolat avec un sourire.

\- En réalité Petit Cœur, je ne pense pas que ce soit moi, admit-il avant de lui reporter leur conversation.

\- Mon pauvre bébé, renifla-t-elle quand il arriva à la partie où Reid se cachait sous son bureau. Il sait qu'il ne va pas se faire persécuter pour avoir fait preuve d'intelligence, hein ? Ce sont les temps modernes.

\- Je ne sais pas. C'était tellement bizarre un moment il était triste, et la seconde suivante il semblait dopé au sucre.

\- Il est peut-être bipolaire ?

\- Non, la contredit sérieusement Morgan. Il y a quelque chose d'étrange chez lui, mais ce n'est pas ça. Il cache quelque chose, et je vais découvrir ce que c'est.

* * *

Merci Jade181184 et Elodie57 pour vos reviews !


	5. Les personnages parfaits s'effritent

**Chapitre 5 : les personnages parfaits s'effritent comme des cookies**

\- Terminé ! s'écria joyeusement Spencer en se précipitant de nouveau dans la salle de conférence, les cheveux en pagaille et pleins de paillettes.

Dans ses bras, il tenait une large bande de papier qui tombait pratiquement jusqu'au sol, des paillettes noyées dans une colle toujours humide.

\- Laisse-moi t'aider avec ça, Beau Gosse, offrit Morgan en se levant rapidement lorsqu'il vit Reid passer la porte avec difficultés.

La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait en cet instant, c'était voir ce môme tomber la tête la première dans la colle et les paillettes.

\- Ah, merci ! dit Reid à l'agent avec un sourire mégawatt qui semblait juste un peu forcé.

En vérité, il n'était pas particulièrement heureux, et souhaitait uniquement que la journée se termine. Ces gens s'approchaient trop de la vérité à son goût. Avec de la chance, il ne s'était pas trompé sur l'assassin et les autres réussiraient à le trouver. Plus tôt le BAU aurait terminé cette affaire, plus tôt il pourrait cesser de s'inquiéter d'être démasqué.

\- Ce qui est certain, c'est que tu l'as fini plutôt rapidement, commenta Morgan avec désinvolture, tout en échangeant un rapide regard avec Garcia.

Cela ne faisait qu'une demi-heure que Reid était parti travailler sur cette banderole. Pendant ce temps, ils avaient réfléchi à un moyen pour que le gamin leur parle un peu plus de lui. Ils avaient soudain réalisé que même si Reid était un vrai moulin à parole, il ne parlait jamais vraiment de lui. Bien sûr, il chantait à propos des choses qu'il aimait, mais il ne mentionnait jamais ce qu'il faisait en dehors du travail, ce en quoi il croyait, ni rien de personnel. Certes personne au BAU ne s'attendait à ce qu'il se mette à raconter sa vie, mais la plupart des gens laissaient échapper au moins un détail par accident.

\- Hmm, en fait, je l'ai _peut-être_ commencée quand je faisais celle de bienvenue, admit Reid en rougissant violemment tandis qu'il attrapait une chaise pour grimper dessus et commencer à accrocher la banderole au mur.

\- Mais tu ne savais pas si on l'attraperait, remarqua lentement Morgan en s'occupant de l'autre bout de la bannière.

\- Je sais, répondit Reid en haussant les épaules avant de sauter de la chaise avec une joie enfantine. Mais je me suis dit que je pourrais tout aussi bien en faire une. Je veux dire, le Chef Marco a dit que vous étiez les meilleurs, alors pourquoi est-ce que vous n'auriez pas été capable de l'attraper ? demanda-t-il sans attendre de réponse.

\- Attends une minute, dit pourtant Morgan, quelque peu soucieux. Je serais le premier à admettre qu'on est bon dans ce qu'on fait, mais il y a des types dehors que même nous ne pouvons pas attraper.

Même si Morgan détestait l'admettre, cela restait mieux que mentir. Il ne voulait pas que Reid pense qu'ils étaient comme des dieux ou quelque chose du genre.

\- Quoi ? Mais vous êtes les meilleurs ! Vous ne pouvez _pas_ ne pas attraper les criminels ! s'écria Reid d'une voix tremblante en se faisant monter les larmes aux yeux – cela lui avait pris des années pour réussir à faire ça sans se mettre des gouttes dans les yeux, mais cela valait la peine.

\- Tu ne peux pas accepter un compliment ? siffla Garcia dans l'oreille de Morgan en pinçant légèrement son bras pour montrer son agacement.

En regardant les yeux larmoyants de Reid, elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Comme si elle était sûr le point de révéler à un enfant que le Père Noel n'existait pas.

\- On est les meilleurs et on attrape presque tous les criminels qui croisent notre chemin ! Malheureusement parfois ils nous glissent entre les doigts. Mais ! On fait toujours de notre mieux pour les trouver afin qu'ils ne fassent plus jamais de mal à personne, ajouta-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

\- C'est vrai ? questionna Reid dans un reniflement quelque peu théâtral.

 _Par les théories réfutées de Freud ! Est-ce qu'ils sont vraiment en train d'avaler ça ?_ pensa-t-il avec une certaine incrédulité. _Même moi je pense que c'est exagéré alors que c'est moi qui essaye de leur faire croire ça !_

\- Bien sûr ! gazouilla Penelope en ébouriffant ses cheveux. Pas vrai Morgan ?

Elle lui lança un sourire qui signifiait clairement : _contredis-moi et je te photoshope dans de multiples pauses provocantes._

\- Yep, confirma-t-il avec un visage impassible, sans réussir à déterminer si Reid était vraiment naïf au point de croire qu'ils attrapaient tous les unsubs de leurs affaires.

 _Allez, il doit être en train de nous faire marcher, non ?_ En regardant dans ces grands yeux marron, néanmoins, il se mit à douter de lui. _Bon sang ! Soit c'est un bon acteur, soit on l'a bercé trop près du mur quand il était petit._

\- Alors, gamin, qu'est-ce que tu fais par ici pour t'amuser ? demanda Morgan afin de laisser tomber le sujet actuel et essayer de soutirer davantage d'informations personnelles sur Reid.

Il avait essayé de pousser Garcia à faire des recherches à son sujet sur son ordinateur mais elle avait refusé, arguant qu'il n'était pas un unsub et qu'elle pouvait avoir des problèmes si elle utilisait la base de données pour des raisons personnelles. Ce n'est pas ce qui l'arrêtait ordinairement, mais elle se sentirait coupable de faire des recherches sur Reid car elle l'aimait bien et ne souhaitait pas s'immiscer dans sa vie privée. Bien sûr, chercher son numéro de téléphone et son adresse email, c'était toute autre chose – elle n'allait pas perdre le contact avec ce gamin adorable. Il était bien trop divertissant pour qu'elle le laisse filer.

\- Je vais du shopping, s'exclama-t-il avec animation. Parfois, je vais voir des expositions d'art, admit-il après avoir décidé que cela ne pouvait pas faire de mal après son récent débordement. Mais en général je suis fauché à cause des vêtements que j'achète.

\- Je savais que c'était des jeans de marque, ronronna Garcia en regardant ses longues jambes emprisonnées dans un blue-jeans sombre qui lui allait parfaitement.

\- Ouais, j'en ai avec des designs incroyables et différentes couleurs mais le chef je veux pas que je les porte. Il dit que ce n'est pas professionnel, même si tout ce que je fais, c'est ranger des dossiers et m'assurer que les preuves soient correctement fermées et mises au bon endroit, leur dit-il en faisant la moue.

Il se rappela le jour où il avait porté un jeans moulant violet fluo juste pour voir ce qui se passerait, et la véritable raison pour laquelle le Chef lui avait dit de ne plus le porter.

Il s'avéra que les femmes pinçaient et pelotaient régulièrement si elles pensaient qu'il n'y aurait pas de conséquence. Il se souvenait de cette horrible journée. Son fessier avait été assez douloureux et il aurait juré avoir vu un bleu dans le miroir en vérifiant, une fois revenu chez lui. Marco l'avait traîné dans ses bureau à la fin de la journée et lui avait fait la leçon sur le fait qu'il devait avoir l'air plus professionnel, mais Reid savait que l'homme était aussi inquiet à l'idée qu'il ait mal pour le reste de sa vie.

Inutile de dire que Reid n'avait plus porté de jeans moulants depuis ce jour-là.

\- Vraiment ? Pas de casinos ? Pas de tournée des boîtes ? insista désespérément Morgan avant que la conversation ne dérive sur la mode. J'ai l'impression que tu ne nous dis pas tout, Beau Gosse. Allez, ne sois pas timide, je parie que sur le dancefloor les femmes se jettent toutes sur toi.

\- Quoi ? N-Non ! bégaya Reid, complètement choqué devant les questions audacieuses de Morgan. Je ne vais pas en boîte, il fait trop sombre et je finis par bousculer les autres et leur tomber dessus, dit-il à son vis-à-vis en essayant de faire disparaître la rougeur de son visage.

Il n'était jamais allé que dans une seule boîte de nuit et cela avait été avant l'Opération Blonde Ecervelée. Il avait aussitôt détesté la musique assourdissante et lancinante, la foule de corps en sueur qui l'empêchait pratiquement de se rendre jusqu'au bar. Quant aux femmes, et bien, elles ne lui accordaient pas même un regard à l'époque, si ce n'est pour se moquer de lui. Même après sa transformation il restait peu confiant vis-à-vis de son corps et il n'allait pas se rendre dans un bar juste pour être tourné en ridicule par des personnes ivres mortes. Et en y réfléchissant, si _ici_ les femmes le pelotaient juste pour un jean moulant…

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda Morgan quand Reid devint soudain d'une pâleur cadavérique et eut l'air sur le point de convulser.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de me faire violer, murmura Reid pour lui-même d'une voix fantomatique.

 _Souviens-toi_ , se rabroua-t-il _, tu ne portes plus ces jeans désormais ! Ils fonctionnaient un peu trop bien._

\- Excuse-moi ? s'exclama Garcia en échangeant un regard choqué avec Morgan, qui affichait dorénavant un large sourire.

\- J'ai dit je n'ai pas envie d'un stupide verre volé ! rétorqua Reid sans même réaliser que sa réponse n'avait aucun sens.

Avec une grimace, il essaya de quitter la pièce avec l'intention d'oublier toute cette conversation en classant des documents puis, plus tard, grâce à un marathon Star Wars et Star Trek. Totalement perdu dans ses pensées, il percuta le chambranle de la porte et dut se remettre droit avant de pouvoir réessayer et cette fois, réussir à sortir.

Et tout ça, sans le laisser échapper le moindre son (c'était parce qu'il percutait si souvent des objets, cela ne le dérangeait plus vraiment. Ah, être blonde, c'est être imprévisible).

\- Derek, qu'est-ce qu'on vient de faire ? murmura Garcia en se tordant les mains d'inquiétude.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Petit Cœur, il ne voulait pas le dire dans ce sens là, lui assura Morgan, dont le sourire s'élargissait de minutes en minutes.

\- Dans quel sens il voulait le dire alors ? répliqua sèchement Garcia, choquée et fâchée que Morgan puisse trouver ça amusant.

\- Garcia, réfléchis. Si ce gamin, que tu trouves tellement adorable, entrait dans une boîte de nuit pleine de personnes en rut en train de danser, qu'est-ce qui se passerait ?

\- Ils essaieraient probablement de lui arracher ses vêtements vu qu'il est si délicieux… oh, je vois, gloussa-t-elle.

Avant qu'ils ne puissent prononcer le moindre mot supplémentaire, plusieurs voix s'élevèrent du couloir. En jetant un œil ils virent que le reste de l'équipe venait les rejoindre alors que le Chef Marco poussait triomphalement un homme visiblement furieux le long du couloir.

\- C'est notre gars ? demanda Morgan quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce.

\- Mike Ralli, étudiant de troisième année à la Nevada School of Fine Arts. Un étudiant en difficulté, pour être plus précis, les informa Rossi. Nous avons parlé aux enseignants, il se trouve que monsieur Ralli était à deux doigts de rater son année, tout en ayant quelques dettes très conséquentes.

\- C'est le déclencheur, mais pourquoi ces femmes ? Pourquoi pas d'autre étudiants, des professeurs ?

\- Ce n'était pas par vengeance, continua Emily. Il terminait son année d'Histoire des Arts et Photographie et voulait recréer des peintures célèbres. Aucun modèle ne voulait poser pour lui – il avait apparemment la réputation d'être trop brusque. Il a commencé à demander à des femmes qui avaient attiré son attention dans la rue de poser. Quand elles lui ont dit non, il est devenu furieux et s'est mit à les tuer.

\- Attendez, alors il a des photos ? demanda Garcia, avec un ton qui trahissait tout le dégoût que cela lui inspirait.

\- Oui, confirma tristement JJ. Nous les avons trouvés suspendues dans son studio personnel. Tous les étudiants de dernière année ont leur propre studio insonorisé pour qu'ils puissent se concentrer. Après qu'il ait tué ces femmes – il a dit qu'il les avait traînées dans des allées toutes proches pour le faire – il les a ramené dans son studio et a commencé à « travailler ».

\- Non seulement ça, poursuivit Hotch, mais c'est un narcissique. Il nous a dit qu'elles l'avaient mérité pour avoir refusé de l'aider à rendre meilleur le monde de l'art.

\- Crétin, grogna Garcia avec un regard féroce.

Le groupe fut silencieux pendant un moment, alors qu'ils prenaient le temps d'absorber le fait que l'unsub était attrapé et que les femmes de Las Vegas n'avaient plus à s'inquiéter d'être enlevées. C'était un sentiment merveilleux, teinté du regret de n'avoir pu sauver les victimes précédentes.

JJ éclata soudain d'un rire léger alors que son regard s'arrêtait sur ce qui pendait au mur.

\- Je vois que Reid est passé par là, plaisanta-t-elle en pointant la bannière du bar, dissipant ainsi la confusion quant à sa brusque hilarité.

\- « Pow ! Boum ! Prends ça, Vilain ! Le BAU t'a bien eu ! Yayyy ! » lut Emily à haute voix avec un sourire affectueux, avant d'admettre tristement : il va me manquer.

\- Ce n'est pas trop tard, Hotch, dit Garcia avec sérieux. J'ai une valise dans laquelle il pourrait rentrer. Je laisserais même mes vêtements ici, tenta-t-elle de le convaincre.

\- Je refuse d'être complice de tout kidnapping perpétré par toi, répondit-il avec le même sérieux. De plus, je t'ai déjà dit non.

\- Mais on ne peut pas le laisser ici ! gémit-elle sans la moindre honte concernant la puérilité de son comportement. Je ne pense pas pouvoir vivre sans voir son adorable visage.

JJ et Emily hochèrent frénétiquement la tête suite à l'exclamation dramatique de Garcia.

\- Ecoutez, commença Hotch.

Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à croire qu'il devait expliquer à plusieurs personnes intelligentes qui le regardaient avec des yeux de chien battus les raisons pour lesquelles enlever quelqu'un était contre la loi.

\- Reid est… intéressant. Mais cela ne nous donne pas le droit de l'enlever à son foyer, ce n'est pas un jouet. Il s'agit de sa vie, et il peut en faire ce qu'il veut. Maintenant, rangeons nos affaires et retournons à l'hôtel. Nous partons demain à la première heure, conclut-il strictement en s'obligeant à ne pas faire attention à leurs expressions déçues.

\- Mais je voulais lui demander des astuces pour les fourches, entendit-il marmonner Emily, et il en leva pratiquement les yeux au ciel.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, puis s'arrêta soudain, mais ne se retourna pas.

\- Nous partons demain, comme ordonné, répéta-t-il. Mais bien sûr, nous ne pourrions rien y faire si l'avion subissait quelques… difficultés techniques, dit-il en continuant de marcher, ignorant le sourire qu'il pouvait sentir naître sur leurs visages.

\- Hé, Petit Cœur, commença Morgan, à quel point c'est dur de hacker le système informatique de l'avion ? Je demande pour de futures références, au cas où nous rencontrerions un jour un unsub obsédé par les avions.

\- Pas dur du tout, affirma-t-elle avec un sourire semblable à celui du chat de Cheshire.

Elle fit craquer ses jointures et ouvrit son ordinateur.

\- Vraiment pas dur du tout.

* * *

C'est tard dans la soirée que le jeune homme passa par les portes d'entrées, en remerciant silencieusement la déité qui veillait là-haut, quelle qu'elle soit, qu'elles soient toujours ouvertes. Il se dirigea vers la réceptionniste et s'adressa à elle comme s'il lui avait déjà parlé des centaines de fois auparavant.

\- Salut Linda, je sais qu'il est tard et que les heures de visites sont techniquement terminées, mais seriez-vous d'accord pour que j'aille la voir ? lui demanda-t-il avec anxiété.

\- Excusez-moi, est-ce que je vous connais ? lui demanda-t-elle, persuadée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré.

Elle se serait définitivement souvenu de ce beau visage sur un corps comme celui-là. Elle dut se retenir de se lécher les lèvres.

\- Est-ce que vous me connaissez ? Linda, c'est moi, Spencer Reid, oh ! Vous n'avez pas l'habitude de me voir comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? questionna-t-il honteusement à la femme choquée, réalisant la raison de sa confusion.

\- Monsieur Reid ? demanda-t-elle avec incrédulité, voyant soudain le jeune homme timide qui venait toujours habillé de gilets et de pantalon gris avec de grosses lunettes et des cheveux en bataille.

\- Oui, je viens juste de sortir du travail, expliqua-t-il en se maudissant d'avoir oublié, dans sa hâte de venir, de rentrer chez lui pour se changer.

Il espérait que sa mère le reconnaîtrait. Il lui avait montré une photographie de lui habillé ainsi, une fois. Elle avait dit dans un grognement qu'il avait l'air bizarre.

Ca, il le savait déjà. Merci maman.

\- Êtes-vous mannequin ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Linda en se demandant pourquoi il ne s'habillait pas tout le temps ainsi.

Elle qui pensait que c'était une sorte de professeur.

\- Quoi ? Non, où êtes-vous allé… commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre avec un soupir fatigué : S'il vous plaît, pouvez-vous me dire si ma mère est toujours réveillée ? Et si elle l'est, si je peux lui parler ? C'est important.

\- Mmh, laissez-moi appeler le Docteur Norman. Il saura mieux que moi.

Elle décrocha le téléphone et composa un numéro. Elle n'eut que quelques secondes à attendre en fredonnant avant que son interlocuteur ne décroche.

\- Docteur Norman ? Oui, c'est Linda de l'accueil. Monsieur Reid est là et demande s'il peut parler à sa mère. Très bien, je le lui dirai. Merci Docteur Norman.

Elle raccrocha, puis lança à Spencer un sourire amical.

\- Elle est toujours debout et elle est dans un bon jour, alors il dit que c'est d'accord. Il est justement en train de parler avec elle en ce moment.

\- Merci ! lui dit-il en partant comme une flèche, sachant déjà où se trouverait sa mère.

Il s'arrêta dans un dérapage près d'une bifurcation du couloir et prit une profonde inspiration. Elle était là, dans sa chaise préférée, les mains caressant doucement un de ses livres adoré. Assis à coté d'elle, il lui disait quelque chose et à la manière dont les yeux de sa mère s'illuminaient, il se demanda si l'homme l'informait de sa visite.

\- Toc, toc, fit-il pour attirer leur attention.

Ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers lui, et les yeux du Docteur Norman s'écarquillèrent devant son apparence, mais ce n'était pas de sa réaction qui lui important. C'était la réaction de sa mère qui le rendait nerveux. Le reconnaîtrait-elle ? Et si elle pensait qu'il était un imposteur ? Certains jours, elle ne se rappelait même pas de lui, et réagissait violemment en sa présence. Ces jours étaient douloureux, mais il savait que ce n'était pas sa faute. La schizophrénie était une maladie capricieuse, c'était difficile de prédire la réaction qu'elle pouvait provoquer.

Toutefois Linda avait raison. Aujourd'hui était un bon jour pour Diana Reid.

\- Spencer ! l'appela-t-elle, avant de le gronder comme seule une mère le pouvait, avec à la fois sévérité et bonté : ne reste pas dans le couloir, c'est grossier.

\- Pardon, s'excusa-t-il en s'approchant, avant de s'asseoir à coté d'elle.

\- C'est un look intéressant, Monsieur Reid, commenta le Docteur Norman en parlant pour la première fois.

\- Merci, répondit-il maladroitement, sans vraiment savoir quoi dire d'autre.

\- Bien, continua le Docteur Norman en se levant. Je vais vous laisser en paix. Quinze minutes cependant, c'est tout ce que je peux vous donner, dit-il d'un air désolé en quittant la chambre.

\- Hmph ! Toutes ces règles et ces lois ! On pourrait croire qu'ils gardent des fous, déclara-t-elle et Spencer ne sut pas s'il devait sourire ou avoir l'air désapprobateur.

Il choisit cette dernière option en songeant à la délicatesse de sa situation et à la manière dont il allait lui faire son annonce. Une main tomba doucement sur la sienne, le sortant de ses inquiétudes. Il leva brusquement la tête et rencontra le regard soucieux de sa mère.

\- Tu sembles préoccupé, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, bébé, dit-elle avec douceur en déplaçant sa main pour aller caresser ses cheveux.

Depuis le début, il lui avait parlé de son intention de se cacher du monde en restant en pleine lumière. Elle n'avait jamais approuvé, n'appréciant pas le fait que son fils ressente le besoin de cacher ses dons. Néanmoins, elle ne l'avait pas arrêté. Il avait pris soin de toujours porter des habits qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir chaque fois qu'il venait lui rendre visite, mais il s'était aussi assuré qu'elle sache à quoi il ressemblait autrement au cas où il aurait à venir la voir comme ce soir.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que quelque chose ne va pas ? Je suis peut-être juste venu te rendre visite, répondit-il.

\- Spencer, ne me prends pas pour une imbécile, le gronda-t-elle en lui donnant un petit coup sur la tête. Je peux dire que quelque chose ne va pas rien qu'en te regardant, tu es tout pâle et tu trembles un peu. Et puis, une mère sait toujours, Spencer. Toujours. Alors arrête d'essayer de gagner du temps et raconte-moi, conclut-elle d'une voix ferme.

Son cœur se serra en voyant le visage de son fils de décomposer. Que lui était-il encore arrivé ? Après s'être fait persécuter pendant des années, avoir vu son père partir, avoir été si proche de cet horrible pervers étant petit, et avoir été obligé de devenir mature si jeune pour s'occuper d'elle, qu'est-ce qui avait encore pu lui arriver de mauvais ? N'avait-il pas suffisamment souffert ?

\- Oh, maman, gémit-il tristement en laissant tomber sa tête dans ses mains. Tout a commencé à s'effondrer autour de moi.

* * *

\- Quoi ? Il a vraiment dit ça ? hoqueta Emily en éclatant de rire, allongée sur un lit d'hôtel alors que Garcia la mettait au courant de la dernière conversation qu'elle et Morgan avaient eu avec Reid.

\- Oui. Maintenant, je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose qu'à un Reid nerveux passant devant toutes ces femmes en train de saliver, admit Garcia avec un petit rire alors que cette image se formait à nouveau dans son esprit.

\- Pauvre Reid. Je peux tout à fait l'imaginer se faire draguer par ces femmes et ne pas avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'elles veulent, ajouta JJ, les yeux brillants d'hilarité.

\- J'ai pensé pareil ! s'exclama l'analyste technique.

La porte s'ouvrit à cet instant et Hotch entra, le téléphone collé à l'oreille en écoutant la personne à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Je vois. Non, ce ne sera pas un problème. Merci de me tenir informé, conclut-il.

Il ferma son téléphone, le rangea dans sa poche et regarda ses coéquipiers qui attendaient impatiemment qu'il leur explique.

\- C'était le pilote. Apparemment, il y a un problème avec l'ordinateur du jet, il ne démarre pas du tout. Nous avons trois jours et si ce n'est pas réglé d'ici là, ils nous enverrons un autre avion, expliqua Hotch en faisant semblant de ne pas voir les sourires espiègles qui apparurent sur leurs visages et les nombreux check que Penelope reçut soudain.

\- C'est trop triste, renifla faussement Garcia. Bon, j'imagine qu'on va juste rester en ville alors.

\- Bien sûr. Alors, de quoi parlons-nous ? demanda Hotch.

\- Reid, répondirent-ils tous d'une même voix.

\- Elles se moquaient de la manière dont il agirait en boîte de nuit, l'informa Morgan.

\- Je peux imaginer la dangerosité potentielle, fit-il après un moment de réflexion.

\- Dangerosité ? intervint Emily.

\- Il y a pas mal de verres en boîte. Et des gens. Beaucoup de gens, dit vaguement leur leader mais ils firent rapidement la connexion.

\- Ouais, je peux imaginer ça, sourit Morgan. Ce gamin qui tombe sur quelqu'un et provoque un effet domino. Toutes les ambulances de Vegas seraient là pour des os brisés.

\- Bien que je trouve ceci très intéressant, pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi on a cette réunion imprévue dans _ma_ chambre ? dit Rossi, parlant pour la première fois avec un mécontentement évident.

\- Parce que vous avez des cookies, espèce de grappilleur, l'accusa Emily en attrapant un cookie qu'il avait récupéré en douce du commissariat.

\- Ils étaient gratuits. Je n'ai rien fait de mal, répliqua calmement Rossi.

\- A part oublier de partager, murmura JJ en prenant elle aussi un cookie.

Rossi haussa simplement les épaules. En ce qui le concernait, c'était premier arrivé premier servi, et les autres avaient été trop longs à la détente.

\- Assez tergiversé, coupa Hotch, reprenant son rôle de chef de leur équipe. Nous sommes ici parce que – aussi glauque que cela ait l'air – nous voulons tous en savoir davantage à propos de Spencer Reid, c'est ça ?

Quand les autres eurent acquiescé, il continua :

\- Bien. Alors traitons cela comme s'il s'agissait d'une affaire et commençons avec ce qu'on sait.

\- Son nom est Spencer Reid et il fait un travail peu payé au commissariat, commença Morgan. Cela pourrait signifier qu'il n'est pas très motivé, ou qu'il pourrait faire mieux mais qu'il n'en a pas la possibilité.

\- Non, argua Emily, il doit avoir de l'argent de coté quelque part. Les vêtements qu'il porte ne sont pas donnés. Il est aussi au courant de toutes les modes, donc il fait attention à son apparence.

\- Il est très maladroit. Cela pourrait être naturel, ou il pourrait être facilement distrait, ajouta JJ.

\- Il peut passer de joyeux à triste et vice versa en deux secondes chrono, affirma Morgan en faisant craquer ses doigts alors qu'il se souvenait de Reid accroupit sous son bureau en train de pleurer avant de reprendre tout d'un coup sa personnalité joyeuse habituelle.

\- Alors tu penses qu'il est émotionnellement instable ? demanda Hotch.

\- Je pense qu'instable serait un mot trop fort mais ouais, je pense que quelque chose cloche. Et vous Rossi ? Vous avez quelque chose à ajouter ? demanda-t-il au profileur vétéran.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit émotionnellement instable, du moins, pas de là à être dangereux pour lui-même ou pour les autres, poursuivit lentement Rossi. Je pense qu'il n'a pas confiance en lui et en ses capacités, et il se rabaisse devant les autres. Il a sans doute été violemment persécuté à l'école, et je suppose au vu de son besoin extrême de se cacher que son environnement familial n'était pas stable.

\- Tu penses qu'il cache ses véritables capacités, déclara Hotch.

\- Je pense qu'il cache tout ce qu'il peut sur lui, confirma Rossi.

\- Une seule manière de le savoir, dit Hotch avant de se tourner vers Garcia : fait des recherches sur lui pour voir ce que tu peux trouver.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle, choquée. Mais monsieur, on m'a dit d'utiliser notre réseau uniquement pour les affaires. Je pourrais avoir un tas d'ennui…

\- Je t'ordonne de le faire, dit-elle fermement, faisant taire ses protestations. Désormais, je considère Spencer Reid comme étant une personne à laquelle le FBI s'intéresse.

\- Ah ? Et pour quelle raison ? demanda Rossi, impressionné par la faille exploitée par Hotch.

\- Officiellement ? Il pourrait faire du bon travail dans notre bureau de tri du courrier. Officieusement, parce que j'ai peur de devoir arrêter certains d'entre vous pour harcèlement, avec de possibles accusations d'enlèvement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as, Petit Cœur ? demanda Morgan alors que des sourires étaient échangés autour de la pièce.

\- Tu sais chéri, je réalise que je donne l'impression que c'est facile, mais cela prend plus de deux secondes pour trouver une personne et fouiller chaque recoin de sa vie. Sais-tu combien de Spencer Reid habitent à Las Vegas, sans parler du Nevada ? demanda-t-elle sans jamais quitter l'écran des yeux.

\- Désolé. Tu peux réduire la liste, pas vrai ?

\- Bien sûr. Mais comme je l'ai dit, cela va prendre du temps et en parlant, tu me distrais. Va manger un cookie, lui ordonna-t-elle.

\- Ouch, mama. Ouch, fit-il, surpris qu'elle le congédie brusquement.

\- C'est la seconde fois que Morgan se fait jeter, dit Emily à JJ, sans même prendre la peine de baisser la voix.

Elle lança à Morgan un sourire aimable alors que celui-ci lui jetait un regard assassin.

\- Ca doit être le karma, plaisanta JJ.

\- Si quelqu'un mérite ce karma, c'est vous, je vous signale, pour vous être tant moqué de moi ces derniers jours, fit-il dans un grognement feint alors qu'il prenait un cookie.

\- Bien que je sois heureux d'avoir pu vous nourrir, je dois vous mettre en garde, je vais être très mécontent s'il ne me reste que des miettes, les avertit Rossi d'une voix soyeuse chargée de menace.

Il se trouvait qu'il appréciait énormément ces cookies, et il se demanda s'il pouvait trouver où Reid les avait eu. Peut-être pouvait-il récupérer la recette.

\- Désolé, marmonnèrent les trois voleurs en songeant combien Rossi pouvait parfois ressembler à un mafieux.

\- J'ignorais que tu aimais les cookies à ce point, Dave, constata Hotch à voix basse, près de lui.

\- Le fin du fin, Aaron. Dans la vie j'aime le fin du fin, et il se trouve que ces cookies sont sur la liste, réplique sérieusement son ainé.

\- Ah-ah ! Je t'ai trouvé mon petit chéri ! s'exclama Garcia devant son ordinateur, attirant l'attention de tout le monde. Voyons voir, Spencer Reid, né le 8 octobre 1981, fils de William et Diana Reid. Diplômé du Lycée Public de Las Vegas en…

Elle s'interrompit, et écarquilla les yeux.

\- Oh mon dieu !

\- Quoi ? Qu'as-tu trouvé Garcia ? demanda Hotch, inquiet par son expression choquée.

\- Je… je ne sais absolument pas comment dire ça.

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, mais ils ne l'auraient pas mieux entendu si elle avait crié.

\- Lis simplement ce que tu as sur ton écran, Petit Cœur, lui dit Morgan, en se demandant ce qui pouvait la surprendre à ce point.

\- Très bien, dit-elle avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. Spencer Reid est diplômé du Lycée Public de Las Vegas en 1994 à 12 ans…

* * *

\- Tout révéler ? Maman ! C'est la dernière chose que j'ai envie de faire ! dit Spencer d'un air désespéré après avoir terminé son récit.

\- Spencer, tu sais ce que je pense des mensonges. Je n'ai jamais aimé que tu caches tes talents au reste du monde, en premier lieu, lui dit-elle résolument. Et puis, tu ne peux pas me dire que dans cet esprit brillant qui est le tien, tu ne t'es jamais attendu à ce que ce jour arrive, que quelqu'un découvre qui tu es ? Les mensonges finissent par s'effondrer tôt ou tard, tu le sais.

\- Je sais, admit-il misérablement. Je n'ai juste pas envie que ce soit dans un futur proche.

\- Spencer, quatre ans ont passé depuis le début de ce mensonge…

\- Cette expérience. C'était une expérience, pour voir comment les personnes réagissent différemment envers ceux qu'ils pensent être moins intelligents…

\- Peu importe _comment_ cela a commencé, c'est devenu un mensonge, coupa-t-elle. Spencer, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es si entêté à propos de tout cela. Tu m'as dit plus d'une fois combien tu détestais faire semblant d'être idiot. En fait, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu ressentais le besoin de cacher ton génie, pour commencer. Je t'en prie bébé, aide-moi à comprendre ce qui se passe dans ta tête, implora Diana, qui souhaitait désespérément aider son fils, sans savoir comment.

\- Parce que c'était mieux comme ça, maman ! éclata Spencer en se levant brusquement. C'était mieux qu'on me pense stupide ! Tout à coup, j'étais libre : on ne s'attendait plus à ce que je connaisse toujours la réponse, je n'étais plus la cible de personnes jalouses et furieuses, je n'étais plus le plus intelligent de la pièce – je n'étais plus le _seul_ dans la pièce, fulmina-t-il en faisant les cent pas dans la chambre. Je n'étais plus regardé comme un phénomène de foire. Je n'étais plus l'intrus. Je n'étais plus _seul_ , termina-t-il tristement.

\- Oh, Spencer, murmura-t-elle en se levant.

\- Mais, non, c'est faux j'étais toujours seul, rit-il avec amertume sans verser de larmes - il avait suffisamment pleuré. J'ai découvert que malgré les sourires, les rires et les bons moments, j'étais toujours insupportablement, purement et simplement seul. Mais hé, au moins cette fois c'était sans la plupart des injures dont j'avais l'habitude, alors c'était toujours ça de gagné, pas vrai ? Et ça m'allait très bien. Ca m'allait d'être un imposteur et de me faire bousculer un peu parce qu'au moins ils ne faisaient pas ça à cause de mon intelligence et je n'étais pas considéré comme un paria. De cette manière, j'étais partiellement accepté et c'était plus que suffisant. Pendant longtemps, c'était plus que suffisant pour moi, lui dit-il d'une voix irrégulière, ses yeux bruns la suppliant de le comprendre.

\- Bébé, fit-elle en le serrant contre elle, le bouleversement qu'il ressentait le faisant trembler entre ses bras. Tu ne devrais jamais avoir à ressentir cela, Spencer, jamais.

\- Mais c'était le cas. C'est toujours le cas, confessa-t-il d'une petite voix dans le creux de son cou, acceptant le réconfort qu'il lui avait été si rarement donné quand il était enfant. Et puis _ils_ sont arrivés et soudain mon personnage parfaitement élaboré s'est retrouvé sous plus de pression que jamais encore auparavant et ce n'était même pas intentionnel de leur part. Stupide BAU, d'avoir ramené ses profils géographiques, me faisant sentir de nouveau moi-même. Stupide BAU, d'être si gentil et si bienveillant. Et comme je suis stupide, moi, de vouloir ce qu'ils ont. Tu arrives à le croire, ça, maman ? Je ne les connais pas depuis trois jours et j'aimerais être avec eux, j'aimerai parler de crimes et donner des statistiques et créer des profils et être leur _ami_. Des inconnus, ou presque ! termina-t-il avec un rire pathétique.

Tout ce qu'elle put faire, fut le serrer davantage contre elle.

\- Chh, calme-toi Spencer, dit-elle avec douceur. Tout va très bien aller. Peut-être pas au début, mais ça va s'arranger, je te le promets.

\- Ne fais pas de promesses que tu ne peux pas tenir, dit-il en la regardant avec une ébauche de sourire tandis qu'il lui renvoyait le conseil qu'elle lui avait donné tant de fois au fil des ans.

\- Ne m'oblige pas à te gronder, jeune homme, plaisanta-t-elle avec une fausse sévérité.

\- Hé, à chaque fois que tu le faisais, tu oubliais quelques heures plus tard, répondit-il, lui rappelant les vieux jours.

\- Oui, je me demandais pourquoi tu restais dans ta chambre par de si beaux jours, et tu devais me le rappeler. La plupart des enfants ne se seraient pas donné cette peine.

\- Parfois, je ne le faisais pas, admit-il. Mais je savais quand je méritais une punition, maman.

\- Oui, en effet. Et je pense qu'aujourd'hui tu ne le mérites pas. Peut-être une réprimande, mais pas une punition.

\- Maman…

\- Excusez-moi, les interrompit à regret le Docteur Norman. Je suis désolé Spencer, mais les heures de visites sont terminées.

Mère et fils échangèrent un même froncement de sourcils, et Spencer dansa maladroitement d'un pied sur l'autre, ne voulant pas admettre qu'il aurait vraiment voulu rester avec sa mère, cette nuit. Sa présence le calmait toujours, et lui donnait un sentiment de sécurité.

\- Docteur Norman, Spencer peut-il rester avec moi cette nuit ? demanda Diana, au diapason des besoins de son fils.

\- Diana, vous savez que c'est contre les règles…

\- S'il vous plaît ? Je promets de coopérer et d'essayer sans faire d'histoire ce nouveau médicament que vous m'avez prescrit, marchanda-t-elle.

\- Bon, d'accord. Mais juste pour cette nuit, céda-t-il, sachant combien Diana pouvait se montrer difficile quand elle s'y mettait.

Et ces jours-là, il valait mieux ne pas la sous-estimer.

\- Allez, viens, Spencer, dit-elle en tirant sur son bras. On dirait que tu n'as pas dormi depuis une éternité.

* * *

Le soleil brillait vivement le matin suivant, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il eut réellement envie de sourire. Il avait eu une bonne nuit de sommeil, et un adorable semi-petit-déjeuner avec sa mère (« Semi » seulement car elle avait convaincu les autres patients de commencer une bataille de nourriture avec le personnel comme acte de rébellion.) Et bien qu'il porte toujours les vêtements de la veille, qu'il soit décoiffé et qu'il ait l'air d'un clochard, il se sentait revigoré et plein d'énergie. S'il savait siffler, il l'aurait fait.

Après être descendu à son arrêt, il marcha joyeusement jusqu'à son appartement. _Maman a raison. Il faut que je leur dise la vérité, mais j'ai encore le temps_ , pensa-t-il en cherchant ses clefs. _Qui sait, peut-être qu'ils comprendront. En tout cas, le BAU n'a plus d'importance désormais. L'affaire est terminée, et ils sont en route pour la Virginie. Les agents et les secrétaires, cependant, eux méritent de savoir la vérité._

Au moment où il sortit ses clefs, une voix se fit entendre derrière lui.

\- Dure nuit, Beau Gosse ?

Laissant tomber ses clefs sous le choc, il se retourna et vit toute l'équipe du BAU le regarder.

\- Oh.

Il déglutit difficilement après un moment de silence, tandis qu'il essayait de comprendre pourquoi ils se tenaient devant son appartement quand ils auraient dû être à des centaines de kilomètres dans les airs. D'ailleurs, en y pensant, comment savaient-ils où il vivait ?

\- Coucou, les salua-t-il sans conviction avec un petit geste de la main, en se demandant pourquoi il avait l'impression d'une discussion sérieuse allait suivre.

 _Par pitié, ne me dites pas qu'ils veulent parler._

\- Reid, commença Hotch.

Il fit un pas en avant, et ses lunettes de soleil noir brillèrent dangereusement dans la lumière.

\- Il faut qu'on parle.

… _Et merde._

* * *

Merci à Jade181184 et paola5ballano pour vos reviews ! Merci aussi Justwritten7, Linouille77 et Elodie57, n'oubliez pas cependant qu'il s'agit d'une traduction, les idées ne sont pas de moi mais de TimelessTears ;)


	6. Déballe tes secrets dans la cuisine

\- Parler ? De quoi ? demanda nerveusement Spencer en essayant de gagner du temps pendant que son esprit passait en revue les raisons pour lesquelles le BAU pourrait se tenir sur le pas de _sa_ porte.

 _Je ne vais pas me faire arrêter, si ? Non, je n'ai rien fait de mal. Enfin, j'ai menti, oui, mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'affaire. Ils ne peuvent pas me coffrer parce que j'ai menti sur ma vie privée, pas vrai ? Reprends-toi Spencer ! Plus tu paniques, plus ils vont penser que quelque chose ne va pas ! Prends une profonde inspiration et affiche ce stupide sourire que tu as passé tant de temps à perfectionner ! Après ça, bavarde et digresse tant que tu peux !_

\- On voulait juste te poser quelques questions… commença Hotch.

\- A propos de l'affaire ? le coupa Reid (complètement inconscient du fait qu'on ne fait _pas_ ça) son visage s'étirant pour afficher son sourire caractéristique. Parce que j'n'ai pas fait grand-chose, c'est vous qui avez fait tout le boulot. En parlant de ça, je suis tellement heureux d'avoir ma journée ! Je peux rester là et regarder les défilés de la Fashion Week sur la chaîne Mode ! Je dois dire, certain de ces talons, ouch ! 30 à 35 centimètres ! Et même plus ! Ils sont de plus en plus grands chaque année, je vous assure.

\- Reid, tenta Hotch, mais sa voix se perdit dans le flot des paroles de Reid.

\- Et le maquillage ! Si extravagant ! Un mannequin avait des plumes attachées à ses cils. C'était intéressant, ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on voit des cils avec des plumes mauves, mais parfois c'est à se demander pourquoi on appelle ça « mode » et pas « absurdité. »

\- Reid, commença Morgan en voyant la mâchoire de Hotch se serrer.

Les filles avaient écarquillé les yeux en constatant que Reid avait ignoré Hotch, et Rossi contemplait sa montre.

\- Sans vouloir manquer de respect aux designers ! Je sais qu'ils font ce qu'ils peuvent, mais certaines de ces créations… fit Reid en secouant la tête, désespéré. On se demande juste, pourquoi ? Je veux dire, ces mannequins travaillent si dur pour devenir mince, certaines en meurent même ! s'exclama-t-il avant de soupirer tristement. Elles deviennent si maigres juste pour rentrer dans des vêtements devant lesquels les gens sont finalement là à faire « berk ! » conclut-il en tirant la langue avec une grimace.

\- Je suis impressionné, remarqua sérieusement Rossi.

\- Ah ? Par quoi ?

Reid pencha la tête de coté et ouvrit grand les yeux. Les filles tombèrent aussitôt dans le panneau, mais les hommes levèrent simplement les yeux au ciel.

\- Je suis impressionné de voir jusqu'où tu es prêt à aller pour changer de sujet. C'est _comme ça_ que tu induits les autres en erreur, n'est-ce pas ? En leur cassant les oreilles jusqu'à ce qu'ils doivent s'en aller ou qu'ils oublient ce qu'ils t'avaient demandé en premier lieu. Simple, mais efficace. Mes compliments, mais j'ai peur que tes efforts soient vains, alors tu pourrais tout aussi bien économiser ta salive.

\- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? rit Reid, un sourire toujours figé sur le visage. Je suis juste moi.

\- C'est amusant, j'ignorais qu'être un génie impliquait d'agir comme un idiot. Il va falloir que j'en prenne note, répliqua Rossi, pince-sans-rire.

Il ressentit une pointe de culpabilité en voyant combien Reid avait pâli en entendant le mot « génie ». Celui-ci ouvrit puis ferma la bouche plusieurs fois, essayant de trouver quelque chose à dire, mais aucun mot ne vint. Juste au moment où il pensait qu'il parviendrait à parler, la voix de Hotch s'éleva, faisant résonner un glas droit vers son cœur.

\- Reid, on sait.

Trois simples mots, mais seuls deux d'entre eux portaient en eux une quelconque signification.

 _On sait_.

Etait-ce triste qu'il sache à ce moment précis qu'une autre tentative de se sauver serait non seulement inefficace, mais semblerait aussi absolument pathétique ? La pensée d'abandonner lui était détestable, mais des années à jouer au casino l'aidaient à comprendre que, parfois, il faut simplement se coucher, même si on ne le souhaite pas. Alors, pour la première fois en quatre ans, il laissa tomber son masque en face de personnes en lesquelles il n'avait pas entièrement confiance, et qu'il ne connaissait même pas réellement.

L'équipe regarda avec effarement le sourire réjoui se transformer en une expression légèrement renfrognée. Le regard joyeux devint las, tandis que la posture droite s'avachissait contre la porte, comme si Reid ne pouvait soudain plus tenir debout de lui-même. Un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres roses alors qu'une frêle main courrait dans les cheveux marron décoiffés. La transformation avait été rapide, un clignement d'œil et cela serait passé inaperçu, mais il avait l'air totalement différent quand ce fut achevé. Il semblait plus abattu, comme s'il en avait trop vu, comme s'il avait trop souffert dans sa courte vie.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda-t-il d'une voix éteinte qui les fit échanger des regards inquiets.

\- Tu ne démens pas ? questionna Emily avec confusion.

\- Inutile de mentir quand vous savez déjà tout de moi.

Reid haussa négligemment les épaules et se retourna pour ramasser les clefs tombées au sol.

\- J'ai rempli des documents pour m'assurer que certaines parties de mon dossier ne soit pas accessibles au public, les informa-t-il en déverrouillant sa porte. La seule manière d'y avoir accès est d'avoir l'autorité pour, et le FBI possède cette autorité. Ecoutez, je ne souhaite vraiment pas avoir cette conversation devant ma porte, à la vue de tous. Voudriez-vous entrer ?

Sous d'autres circonstances, il ne les aurait jamais autorisé à entrer – bien trop de preuves contre lui, sous formes de livres avec des titres que la plupart des gens ne pourraient même pas prononcer. Le masque étant cependant tombé, il n'avait de toute manière plus rien à cacher.

Il n'attendit pas leur réponse mais entra simplement et laissa la porte grande ouverte, sachant qu'ils le suivraient. Ils avaient fait tant d'effort pour trouver où il vivait, il ne les voyait pas abandonner maintenant. Il soupira en son for intérieur et se dirigea vers la cuisine avec l'intention de mettre un peu de café dans son organisme.

Les membres de l'équipe le suivirent à l'intérieur et regardèrent autour d'eux avec émerveillement. Il s'agissait d'un petit appartement, rien de spécial, dans tous les sens du terme. Mais les _livres_! grand dieu, ils étaient partout ! Sur le canapé, les plans de travail, certains étaient perchés d'une manière précaire sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et d'autres étaient empilés sur le sol au point qu'ils devaient suivre un petit chemin dégagé par Reid au fil des ans.

\- Seigneur, si je ne pensais pas que le moindre de ces livres avait été lu, je dirais que c'est un entasseur compulsif, grogna Rossi en se cognant l'orteil dans une encyclopédie.

Ils entendirent un « bang » suivi d'un interminable « Nooooooooooon ! » venant de la cuisine. Inquiets, ils suivirent le son et trouvèrent Reid en train de fixer d'un regard morne la cafetière vide.

\- J'allais vous offrir du café, mais il semble que je n'en ai plus. Mon agréable matinée s'est définitivement gâtée, gémit-t-il tristement en luttant pour retenir un autre soupir alors qu'il jetait le récipient.

D'abord, sa couverture tombait, et maintenant ça ? L'apocalypse était proche, il en était sûr.

\- Alors, que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda-t-il nerveusement en tirant une chaise pour s'asseoir devant sa table.

Il leur aurait bien offert un endroit où s'asseoir, mais il ne s'attendait jamais à avoir de la compagnie, si bien que l'autre chaise était couverte de livres. C'était la même chose dans le salon. Et puisqu'il ne pensait pas qu'ils resteraient très longtemps, inutile de déplacer les livres juste pour les remettre ensuite en place.

\- Tu peux répondre à quelques questions pour nous, répondit calmement Hotch en retirant ses lunettes de soleil afin que Reid ne se sente pas plus intimidé qu'il ne l'était déjà.

\- D'accord, mais seulement si vous répondez aux miennes, négocia le jeune homme.

Les profileurs échangèrent des regards pendant un instant, puis Hotch répondit :

\- Cela me va. En premier lieu, pourquoi te caches-tu ?

\- J'ignore de quoi vous parlez, je suis juste ici. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais changé mon nom ou fait une chirurgie plastique, répondit innocemment Reid, dans une dernière tentative de liberté.

\- Reid…

Hotch laissa l'avertissement silencieux flotter dans l'air.

\- D'accord, maugréa Reid avec une moue qui provoqua un sourire chez Garcia. C'était pour des raisons personnelles. Je ne faisais de tort à personne, et je n'ai jamais falsifié ni contaminé de dossiers ou de preuves dont le commissariat avait la charge. A mon tour, dit-il rapidement afin qu'ils ne puissent lui demander de développer le récit de ses motivations. Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi ?

\- Votre jeu d'acteur est excellent, monsieur Reid…, continua Rossi avant de faire un geste vers Garcia.

Celle-ci hocha la tête et commença à chercher quelque chose dans son sac.

\- …mais vous avez fait une gaffe en regardant la carte après l'avoir modifiée.

\- Comment savez-vous que je l'ai changé ? contra Reid alors que Garcia laissait échapper un cri de joie en sortant un magazine.

\- A la manière dont tu l'as regardée le soir où tu nous as apporté à manger. Et puis, avec tes aptitudes en mathématiques, tu es le seul qui serait capable de la modifier aussi rapidement. Je dois confesser cependant… lui dit Rossi en prenant le magazine tendu par Garcia pour le feuilleter jusqu'à une page marquée, …quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois, je me disais que tu ressemblais à quelqu'un que j'avais déjà vu auparavant. Je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus et ai décidé de laisser tomber. Ce n'est qu'après que tu ais donné toutes ces informations sur les peintures que j'ai su où je t'avais vu.

Il tendit le magazine à Reid et vit ses yeux s'écarquiller quand il comprit.

\- Si vous voulez cacher votre identité, vous ne devriez peut-être pas autoriser vos éditeurs à mettre votre photo à coté de votre pseudonyme, Docteur Derns, conclut Rossi d'un air faussement sérieux alors que Spencer baissait les yeux sur la photographie mise sous l'article qu'il avait écrit quelques semaines auparavant.

Il était habillé d'un gilet et ne portait pas ses lunettes ce jour là. Il s'était même assuré de garder ses cheveux vierges de tout produit. Il ne souhaitait pas qu'on le photographie mais les rédacteurs l'avaient imploré et finalement, il s'était dit que personne ne ferait le lien.

\- Les personnes avec qui je travaille ne lisent pas de tels articles, marmonna Reid en laissant tomber le _Psychology Today_ sur la table.

\- Non, j'imagine mal les forces de police être très intéressées par « _Le déséquilibre Chimique du cerveau et ses Effets sur le Mental. »_ Cependant, quand on est profileur, lire de tels articles peut être essentiel pour ton travail, termina Rossi. Maintenant, je vais te poser la même question que Hotch, pourquoi caches-tu tes aptitudes ?

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, pour des raisons personnelles, rétorqua sèchement Reid, irrité qu'ils en soient revenu là.

\- Pas suffisant, Beau Gosse, fit Morgan en secouant la tête. Allez gamin, donnes-nous quelque chose sur lequel on puisse travailler.

\- Travailler ? La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, ma vie personnelle n'était pas une affaire que vous pouviez observer et disséquer !

Reid lança un regard noir à Morgan. Malheureusement, cela ressemblait plus à l'expression d'un chaton mécontent qu'à un lion en colère, et Morgan ainsi que les filles durent lutter contre les larges sourires qui menaçaient d'apparaître sur leurs visages. Ils savaient que Reid n'aurait pas apprécié. Rossi laissa libre court à son sourire narquois, et la bouche d'Hotch tiqua vers le haut pendant une nanoseconde avant de former de nouveaux une ligne droite.

\- Tu as raison, ta vie n'est pas une affaire, dit Hotch au jeune homme. Mais le fait est que tu as fait beaucoup d'efforts pour te cacher – _mentir_ , ce qui rends tes agissements suspicieux. Tu es un génie, Reid, et pourtant tu perds ton temps à ranger bêtement des affaires au fond d'une salle poussiéreuse. Non, tu as des raisons d'agir ainsi, et on aimerait connaître tes motivations.

\- Mes motivations ? Mes _motivations_ ? s'écria Reid en se levant, perdant patience. Quoi ? Vous pensez que je me prépare à faire explorer un building ou quelque chose comme ça ? A perpétrer un massacre ? Détruire Vegas dans un grand brasier ? Je ne suis pas un unsub à profiler, je ne fais pas ça par colère ou par désir de vengeance envers qui que ce soit. Pensez-vous que j' _aime_ faire semblant d'être stupide ? Savez-vous à quel point c'est humiliant de devoir dire que je pense que BAU signifie _Beauty Association Union_ ? Ne pensez-vous pas que cela me tue un peu chaque fois que je dois volontairement faire des confusions de sens ou faire des efforts pour trébucher sur tout et n'importe quoi ? Pensez-vous que j'aime les regards de pitié et les yeux qui se lèvent au ciel d'agacement face à mon comportement ? Bien sûr que non ! cracha-t-il, les joues rouges de colère tandis qu'il avalait de grandes bouffée d'air.

\- Pourquoi le fais-tu, dans ce cas ? intervint Hotch.

Il avait interrogé des centaines de suspects, et avait appris avec le temps que le meilleur moment pour obtenir des réponses, c'étaient quand ils traversaient des bouleversements émotionnels tels que celui que Reid éprouvait en cet instant.

\- Pour ma protection ! fit Reid d'une voix brisée. Pour ma survie, car peu importe à quel point je déteste agir de manière stupide, je suis toujours bien mieux traité que je l'ai jamais été quand j'étais un génie. Savez-vous combien d'os brisé j'ai récolté au fils des ans, simplement parce que quelqu'un m'en voulait d'être plus intelligent que lui ? Combien de menaces de mort j'ai reçu pour que je me taise à propos d'une chose où d'une autre ? Oh, je doute que ces menaces auraient été mises à exécution, mais le fait que j'en reçoive montre combien je rends les autres mal à l'aise, _furieux_ , en étant simplement moi ! termina-t-il avec passion, en essuyant quelques larmes qui avaient coulé.

Pourquoi versait-il tant de larmes ces jours-ci ?

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé d'aide ? demanda Emily à voix basse, le regard plein de sympathie pour lui.

\- De l'aide ? De qui ? fit-il avec dédain. L'ignores-tu ? Je suis un _génie_. J'ai déjà les réponses. « _Oh Spencer, ils sont simplement jaloux, ça leur passera_. » fit-il avec une voix haut perché, dans une imitation moqueuse de la conseillère scolaire qu'il avait eu par le passé. Oui, ça leur est passé. Ca leur est passé après qu'ils m'aient déshabillé et attaché nu à un poteau de but.

Il trembla à ce souvenir, sans réaliser qu'il avait dit cela à haute voix, ni entendre le hoquet choqué de Garcia devant cette information.

\- Est-ce que tu parles de ton lycée ? demanda JJ en repensant à ses propres années de lycée.

Elle avait été populaire mais n'avait jamais traité cruellement les geeks comme les autres le faisaient. _Mais tu ne les as jamais empêché d'agir non plus_ , murmura une voix dans sa tête, et elle grimaça de culpabilité.

\- Oh oui, le lycée, qu'est-ce qu'on s'y _éclatait_. Dans tous les cas, cela fera un très bon article sur les raisons pour lesquelles on ne devrait pas autoriser les adolescents à y aller aussi jeune. Pas que ce soit mieux à l'université, termina Reid d'une voix acerbe.

\- Ah oui, l'université. J'ai entendu dire que tu es allé dans une université plutôt bien cotée, remarqua Rossi.

\- Oh, j'admets que j'ai appris pas mal de choses à Caltech, mais ce n'était pas très différent du lycée, leur dit Reid avec une expression triste, presque nostalgique en remuant ses souvenirs. Le personnel était tellement excité d'avoir un génie au sein de l'école, mais c'était tout ce qui importait pour eux, le génie. Pas moi, pas Spencer Reid. Tant que je les stupéfiais par mon génie, mon état émotionnel n'était pas important. Et les étudiants ! se moqua Reid avec dégoût. On penserait qu'ils seraient différents de ceux qui me persécutaient au lycée, mais non, j'imagine que même les personnes intelligentes détestent quand un enfant leur vole la vedette sans même essayer. Pour être honnête, cependant, seuls les étudiants de dernière année en science m'ont fait physiquement du mal, mais que je sois damné si la totalité du corps étudiant n'essayait pas de m'ostraciser, leur dit-il avec une amertume qu'une personne si jeune ne devrait pas ressentir.

\- Tu veux dire que ces dégonflés de scientifiques ont levé la main sur toi ? demanda Morgan d'un ton chargé de danger, sa colère enflant à chaque nouvel élément de l'histoire de Reid.

\- Mmmh, comment disaient-ils déjà ? Oh, je me souviens ! fit Reid avec un sourire factice. J'étais leur _expérience_. Juste pour que vous le sachiez, avoir de l'ammoniac pulvérisé dans vos yeux est plus douloureux que quoi que ce soit d'autre. Ha ha, ma vision est restée complètement floue pendant des semaines même avec mes lunettes, et mes yeux ne cessaient de s'embuer de larmes à cause de la douleur. Pour votre gouverne, c'est une brûlure alcaline. Tout ça pour l'expérience d'un gamin sur les différents effets de l'ammoniac. Devinez ce que j'ai découvert ? Ca nettoie, et ça brûle ! Et vous savez le plus amusant ? Mes yeux n'ont jamais totalement guéri, heureusement qu'il y a les lentilles de contact ! Ha, ha, HA ! termina-t-il avec un rire fou, et Penelope ne put se retenir davantage.

Elle jaillit du groupe et enlaça son corps tremblant avant qu'il ne réalise se qui se passait.

\- Oh grands dieux, Chéri. Plus jamais, jamais…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend, le mascara coulant sur son visage tandis qu'elle le serrait fortement contre elle.

\- Vous ne devriez pas promettre ce genre de choses, la gronda-t-il doucement.

Il se sentait mal de l'avoir fait pleurer. Il ne le leur avait pas raconté pour faire pleurer qui que ce soit. En fait – se réprimanda-t-il silencieusement – il n'avait pas eu l'intention de leur dire du tout. A présent, il donnait l'impression que sa vie était une vaste tragédie.

\- Tout va bien, Mademoiselle Garcia, toussa-t-il maladroitement en tentant de quitter son étreinte, et échouant lamentablement. Je veux dire que ce n'était pas aussi horrible que j'ai pu en donner l'impression…

\- Ne t'avise pas de minimiser ce qui t'es arrivé ! le reprit-elle avec une expression fâchée, avec une petite tape sur le bras en avertissement. Tu ne le sais pas, sucre d'orge, mais moi aussi je suis allé à Caltech, et nos années se chevauchaient légèrement.

\- Quoi ? parvint-il à croasser.

Non, impossible. Elle mentait.

\- Oui, j'étais en dernière année quand ce minuscule petit bout m'est rentré dedans, un jour…

\- Arrêtez… murmura-t-il.

\- …en fuyant ces sales types armés de pinces et de ciseaux. Ils avaient des regards qui _jubilaient_ tellement de malice que cela m'a rendu malade. Mon dieu, qu'allaient-ils te faire ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

\- Je ne sais pas, confessa-t-il. Après que vous ayez menacé de réduire leur vie sociale à néant ils ne se sont plus jamais approchés de moi. Ils ont sûrement pensé que nous étions amis. J'ai supposé que vous étiez en visite à l'Université, je ne vous avais jamais vu auparavant.

\- Et moi je pensais que tu étais l'enfant de quelqu'un du staff. Crois-moi mon ange, si j'avais su que tu étais Spencer Reid, je serais devenue ton amie avant que tu ais pu terminer de réciter le tableau périodique, fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

\- Vraiment ? demanda-t-il, le doute et l'espoir se mélangeant en lui à sa déclaration.

\- Bien sûr ! J'adore quand les gens sont déstabilisés, et toi, bébé, tu en déstabilisais beaucoup à cette époque, gloussa-t-elle. Et puis, comment aurais-je pu résister à ces grands yeux marron, ce sourire timide et…

Elle lui envoya un sourire pervers et agrippa son arrière-train avant d'y donner une petite tape joueuse.

\- Mmh, ferme. J'adoore.

\- Mademoiselle Garcia ! s'écria-t-il, scandalisé par ses actes osés, et essayant à présent d'échapper à son étreinte.

\- Je crois que tu peux te passer des formalités, je viens de te peloter, remarqua-t-elle, espiègle, en le relâchant finalement.

\- Oui, j'ai senti, merci, lui dit-il sarcastiquement en tentant de faire partir la rougeur de ses joues à la seule force de sa volonté.

\- Il semblerait donc que Caltech ne te laisse pas de souvenirs heureux, ajouta Rossi.

L'atmosphère légère s'assombrit de nouveaux à ces paroles.

\- C'était plus ou moins pareil qu'au lycée, répondit Reid en haussant les épaules, et en faisant précisément ce que Garcia lui avait interdit en minimisant ce qui lui était arrivé. Après Caltech, j'ai été invité au MIT, mais j'ai passé mon tour.

\- Pourquoi ? questionna Hotch.

\- J'ai supposé que ce serait la même chose qu'à Caltech, et je n'avais pas vraiment envie de répéter ça, peu importe à quel point j'aime apprendre. De plus, je savais déjà ce que je voulais faire. Mais ce que je veux, je ne peux l'avoir, leur dit-il d'un air abattu.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Morgan avec curiosité, essayant de réfléchir à ce qu'un génie pourrait ne pas être autorisé à faire.

\- Laissez-moi vous demander ceci : Monsieur Gideon travaille-t-il toujours au BAU ?

Son intérêt fut piqué en voyant leurs expressions soudain fermées.

\- Tu connaissais Gideon ? demanda Hotch avec prudence.

\- Je ne lui ai jamais parlé. Il a fait une conférence à Caltech, une année. Il expliquait ce que faisaient les profileurs, comment ils le faisaient, les affaires. J'ai adoré chaque instant, et je savais ce que je voulais être, admit-il timidement en s'attendant à ce qu'ils rient, et il fut surpris de constater qu'aucun d'eux ne se moqua.

 _Je voulais être comme vous_.

S'il ne prononça pas ces mots, tous pouvaient les entendre.

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne lui as pas parlé ? Je pense qu'il aurait été impressionné, lui dit sérieusement Rossi en imaginant combien Jason aurait été fier de trouver ce môme.

\- Impressionné ? Et par quoi, mon œil au beurre noir ? J'étais en retard pour la conférence et j'ai dû m'asseoir au fond. J'étais bien trop loin pour poser des questions sans avoir à hurler. Cela aurait attiré sur moi une attention dont je ne souhaitais pas. Je voulais lui parler une fois la conférence terminée, mais il était entouré par tant de personnes, et j'étais tellement sous le choc que je n'aurais été qu'une boule de nerfs. Sans compter qu'il avait clairement indiqué qu'il fallait passer par l'Académie du FBI. Je n'avais pas l'âge requis et je pense que nous savons tous que j'aurais échoué aux tests physiques. J'ai immédiatement réalisé que c'était un rêve sans espoir. Un rêve agréable, certes, mais un rêve sans espoir malgré tout, affirma-t-il avec regret.

\- Tu sembles tellement sûr de toi, nota Emily avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

Reid se croyait-il vraiment incapable à ce point ?

\- Je déteste l'admettre, mais je n'exagérais pas tant que cela ma maladresse. Nous avons déjà établi que je n'étais pas idiot, mais pouvez-vous imaginer la terreur que cela causerait si on me donnait une arme chargée ? Le résultat ne serait pas beau à voir, ajouta-t-il en tentant de plaisanter.

Il ne reçut néanmoins pas le moindre rire pour ses efforts. Ouch, voilà un public difficile.

\- Les profileurs n'ont pas besoin de porter une arme, pointa Rossi avec sagesse.

\- Non, mais ils doivent malgré tout passer par l'entrainement, et pendant cet entrainement, il faut passer les qualifications pour les armes à feu. Croyez-moi, j'ai essayé un soir à un champ de tir juste pour m'assurer que je n'essayais pas de me convaincre moi-même. Une fois de plus, les résultats n'ont fait que confirmer ce que je savais déjà. Cela dit, je suis surpris, j'aurais pensé que Monsieur Gideon serait là avec vous, dit-il en changement de sujet en douce.

\- Gideon a pris sa retraite il y a deux ans, lui apprit Hotch après un instant de silence chargé d'anxiété.

Gideon n'avait jamais été le même après l'affaire Bale. En revenant de son congé, il s'était montré sans merci dans sa chasse aux unsubs. Il était devenu… froid, à défaut d'un meilleur terme, et il avait essayé de convaincre Strauss de le laisser partir en solitaire, comme avant. Elle n'avait pas accepté, pas après avoir travaillé si dur pour changer cette politique. Et en fin de compte, Gideon avait plus ou moins été obligé de partir à la retraite.

 _Peut-être que cela aurait été différent s'il avait trouvé ce protégé qu'il cherchait_ , pensa Hotch en regardant Spencer Reid.

\- Gideon est parti, et Rossi a été assez aimable pour sortir de sa retraite jusqu'à ce qu'un remplaçant soit trouvé.

En entendant ces mots, Rossi étouffa un petit rire narquois.

\- Ouais, il y a deux ans. Je pense que je peux affirmer que je ne suis plus à la retraite, et que ma place dans cette équipe est permanente, commenta-t-il, et les autres rirent devant son humour sarcastique.

\- Oh, je vois.

Ce fut le seul commentaire de Reid, qui comprit immédiatement à leur expression qu'il y avait davantage derrière cette histoire qu'un simple départ à la retraite. Il décida de garder le silence et de laisser tomber. Ce n'étaient pas ses affaires, de toute façon.

\- D'accord, gamin, reprit Morgan. J'ai compris que la manière dont on te traitait te démoralisait, mais faire l'idiot ? Vraiment ?

\- Ca vous a berné, non ? rétorqua Reid avec arrogance. Et non, à l'évidence vous n'avez pas compris. La manière dont on me traitait ne me « démoralisait » pas. Cela sous-entendrait que j'aurais été davantage heureux à d'autres périodes, ce qui n'est pas le cas, à moins que vous ne preniez en compte le fait d'apprendre quelque chose de nouveau.

\- D'accord, d'accord, je n'avais pas l'intention de t'offenser ou minimiser ce par quoi tu es passé, s'excusa Morgan. Mais tu devais bien avoir le soutien que quelqu'un, pas vrai ? Ta mère ? Ton père ? Un meilleur ami ?

\- Quiconque souhaitait être mon ami était rapidement mis à l'écart par les persécuteurs, ou il voulait simplement qu'on fasse ses devoirs à sa place. Ma mère…

Il fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant à la manière de formuler sa phrase suivante.

\- Elle faisait son possible pour être là pour moi mais elle n'allait pas bien à l'époque, et elle ne va pas bien aujourd'hui.

\- Et ton père alors ? Je suis sûr qu'il était fier de toi, tenta Morgan, sans savoir sur quel champ de mine il marchait.

\- Oh oui, tellement fier qu'il est parti quand j'avais dix ans, asséna Reid. Vous savez, le mot « père » a en réalité de nombreuses définitions. En voilà une : un homme qui élève un enfant. A présent, voilà ma propre définition : le bon à rien qui est parti sans même dire au revoir. Je vous l'assure, Morgan, il n'y avait personne.

\- Je suis désolé Reid. Je ne savais pas, s'excusa Morgan en se maudissant d'avoir tant insisté.

\- Vous le savez désormais, alors je vous prierai de ne plus aborder le sujet.

\- Mais je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre. Faire l'idiot, ça à l'air ridicule comme idée.

\- C'est aussi ce que j'ai pensé au début. Vous savez, ça m'est seulement venu quand j'étais à moitié endormi, et j'ai décidé de le noter quelque part, admit Reid avec un petit sourire. En regardant ce que j'avais noté, le lendemain matin, je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais écrit ça. L'idée en elle-même semblait stupide. Mais plus j'y pensais, plus je réalisais que c'était une de ces idées si stupides qu'elles peuvent réellement fonctionner.

\- Alors comment tu t'y es pris pour devenir stupide ? demanda Emily, qui se demandait sincèrement comme il avait fait. Je veux dire qu'en tant que génie, je doute que tu te sois jamais senti stupide.

\- J'ai fait des recherches. Je me suis fait jeter hors du centre commercial, leur raconta-t-il sans faire attention à leur réaction et ratant ainsi leurs regards chargés de confusion à ses derniers mots. J'ai regardé plusieurs films sur le sujet et ai rapidement conclu qu'il existait trois grands types à partir desquels je pouvais travailler : l'Athlète à la Tête Vide, le Drogué Apathique, et la Blonde Ecervelée. Je ne possédais pas le physique requis pour être un athlète et la prise de narcotique n'a jamais été prévue au programme, ce qui me laissait avec…

\- …la Blonde Ecervelée, termina Garcia avant de laisser échapper un rire jubilatoire. Oh mon ange, c'est la meilleure chose que j'ai entendue depuis longtemps !

\- Allez-y, moquez-vous, leur dit-il avec un regard exténué. Mais rappelez-vous que vous êtes tombés dans le panneau.

\- Alors, c'est la raison pour laquelle tu as…

Morgan laissa sa question en suspend, ne sachant pas vraiment comment exprimer ce qu'il souhaitait dire.

\- L'air efféminé ? demanda Reid sans détour, voyant la question arriver à des kilomètres.

\- Ouais.

\- C'est un aspect que j'avais négligé, admit Reid. Le temps que je vois le résultat final, il fallait que je me rende en cours. Je m'étais inscris à quelques cours à l'Université de Las Vegas. Je ne pensais pas qu'une journée ferait une grande différence mais, pour une fois, les filles devinrent rapidement amies avec moi. Je me suis dit que ce ne serait pas très intelligent de changer après ça. Au fil des ans, c'est simplement devenu une habitude.

\- Donc, tu n'es pas…

\- Je ne suis pas gay, et si jamais vous essayez encore de me faire des avances, c'est un coup de poing au visage qui vous attend, lui dit Reid avec un adorable sourire.

\- Essaye donc, Beau Gosse. Mais ton plan n'a pas fonctionné à 100% n'est-ce pas ? demanda Morgan.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Les agents qui s'amusaient à se battre avec toi ? Allons, nous ne sommes peut-être pas des génies, mais nous ne sommes pas stupides non plus, pointa Morgan.

\- Oh, ça, fit Spencer en haussant les épaules. Je ne suis pas inquiet à leur propos. Faites-moi confiance, ce qu'ils font, c'est de la rigolade par rapport à ce que j'ai traversé.

\- Le fait même qu'ils s'en prennent à toi, que ce soit de la rigolade ou pas, montre bien que ton plan n'a pas fonctionné, s'écria pratiquement Morgan de frustration.

Comment Reid pouvait passer à coté de ça ?

\- Il se trouve que je pense que cela a relativement bien fonctionné, répondit fermement Reid.

\- Et comment ? le défia Morgan.

\- L'acceptation, murmura Reid.

\- Quoi ?

\- L'acceptation. C'est en partie ce qui m'a motivé à me cacher. C'était en premier lieu pour ma survie mais j'avais une deuxième raison, et c'était de me faire accepter. On se sent seul horriblement vite quand on est le seul génie de la pièce, confessa-t-il. Et vous savez, toute ma vie j'ai été seul. Personne n'a jamais vraiment essayé de se lier à moi en dépit de mes propres efforts désespérés. Dites que je suis superficiel de penser ainsi si vous le souhaitez, mais si vous vous êtes jamais senti seul dans une salle pleine à cause de la personne que vous êtes, si vous vous êtes jamais senti condamné pour être vous-même, alors peut-être que vous pouvez comprendre pourquoi je devais changer. J'ai bien obtenu l'acceptation. Pas de tous, mais si quelques hématomes et bousculades sont le seul prix à payer, alors qu'il en soit ainsi, déclara-t-il avec une calme résolution. Je ne peux pas abandonner ça. Je ne peux pas abandonner ça et revenir à la solitude.

\- Personne ne va t'y obliger, lui assura Hotch. Mais je pense que tu ne devrais pas avoir à prétendre être ce que tu n'es pas dans le but d'obtenir ce qui devrait être offert librement et sans jugement.

\- Oui et bien, c'est comme ça, répliqua fermement Reid.

\- Ca n'a pas à l'être, contra Hotch.

\- Oh, et qui va m'accepter tel que je suis ? s'enquit Reid, un sourcil levé.

\- Nous, répondit simplement Hotch.

\- Pardon ? hoqueta Reid en secouant la tête, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Nous, répéta Hotch. Chacun de nous t'accepterait.

\- La plupart de ce que vous avez vu était une comédie, lui rappela doucement Reid.

\- Oui, mais même ta comédie laissait entrapercevoir ta véritable personnalité. J'ai vu des gens feindre la bonté et l'amabilité auparavant, alors je sais que chaque pâtisserie, chaque tasse à café et chaque repas que tu nous as apporté n'étais pas uniquement pour ta comédie. C'était toi. Quand tu nous encourageais et que tu faisais des banderoles, c'était toi. Peut-être de manière exagéré, mais c'était toi. De plus, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais nous avons entendu ton histoire et pas une seule personne ici ne pense que tu le mérites. Nous ne nous moquons pas de toi, Reid.

\- Le fait que vous l'ayez entendu ne signifie pas pour autant que vous pourrez le supporter. J'ai des défauts, je trébuche tout le temps, je parle sans arrêt, je suis une catastrophe en ce qui concerne les interactions sociales, se sentit obligé de remarquer Reid.

\- Tout le monde a des défauts, intervint Rossi. Dans mes bons jours, je suis un salaud arrogant. Hotch ne pourrait pas sourire même si sa vie était en jeu, Garcia sourit bien trop…

\- Hé ! s'écria-t-elle, offensée.

\- …Morgan ronfle et pique dans les assiettes des autres…

\- Hé, c'est faux ! se plaignit Morgan.

\- Si, c'est vrai, marmonna Emily en retour.

\- …Emily vole les stylos et ne les rends jamais. Elle met aussi ses dossiers dans les piles des autres. JJ pense qu'une carotte est une bonne idée de cadeau…

\- Je voulais que vous commenciez à manger sainement ! contra JJ en essayant de se défendre.

\- … et elle triche au bras de fer, termina Rossi avec son sourire caractéristique en voyant comme son équipe paraissait contrariée. Alors, tu vois, on a tous nos défauts. Chacun d'eux est énervant à sa façon. Crois-moi, on peut faire avec les tiens.

\- Je devrais malgré tout passer par l'académie. Je ne pense pas que je puisse réussir, répondit Reid.

\- Ton manque de confiance en toi m'attriste, lui dit franchement Rossi. Je ne dis pas ça pour que tu espères en vain, mais j'ai lu pratiquement tous les articles que tu as écrit sous le nom de Docteur Pierce Derns. Ils m'ont donné une nouvelle perspective sur des choses que je pensais déjà connaître, et ont aidé à trouver la solution de plus d'une affaire jamais résolue.

\- Vraiment ? hoqueta Reid, sous le choc.

\- Oui. Le Bureau voulait te recruter mais le magazine qui publie tes travaux a refusé de nous donner ton nom, Protection de la Vie Privée, et tout le tintouin. Dans tous les cas, je parie que les haut gradés auraient abaissé la limite d'âge minimum pour toi et tourné les yeux si tes résultats aux entraînements physiques étaient en dessous d'extraordinaire.

\- Quoi ? Mais cela aurait été dangereux ! Non seulement ça, mais ce serait injuste envers les autres agents, protesta Reid.

\- Tu crois que le Bureau se soucie d'être juste ? rétorqua Rossi avec dédain. Gamin, ils veulent deux types de personnes, celles qui sont intimidantes et celles qui sont intelligentes. Crois-moi, avec un esprit comme le tien, ils te donneraient une sacrée marge de manœuvre.

\- Il n'empêche que je n'aime pas ça. J'aurai l'impression que je ne l'ai pas mérité, lui dit Reid.

\- Ce qui fait de toi une personne meilleure que tu n'imagines. Mais, juste pour que tu le saches, nous ne sommes pas contre les consultants dans certains domaines, l'interrompit Morgan avec un large sourire. Et puisque j'ai le sentiment que tu es un expert en à peu près tout, on ne serait pas contre ta présence.

\- Un consultant ?

Reid laissa le mot rouler sur sa langue. Il aimait la manière dont cela sonnait.

\- Ou un employé au tri du courrier pour le Bureau. On en aurait bien besoin, décida d'ajouter Hotch.

\- Quoi ? fit Emily, un rire dans la voix.

\- Quoi ? On en cherche un. C'est un travail de civil, il n'y a pas besoin d'entrainement, et si tu restes plus longtemps à notre étage, et bien, qu'il en soit ainsi, expliqua Hotch, parfaitement sérieux.

\- Hmm, je ne sais pas… fit Reid, essayant de rejeter l'idée de manière à ne pas le mettre en colère.

\- Ce n'est qu'une suggestion, répondit Hotch.

\- Oui, mais quand cela vient de vous, ça ressemble à un ordre, admit Reid, ce qui lui valut un certain nombre de rires.

\- Tu n'as pas peur de Hotch, si ? demanda JJ, les yeux étincelants. Tu n'as pas à l'être, tu l'as bien cerné quand tu nous as donné ces boissons l'autre fois : amer mais doux.

\- Donc il ne va pas devenir comme Hulk et m'écraser si je fais quelque chose de mal ? demanda Reid, juste pour en être certain.

\- Quoi ? Mais non voyons ! Tu as une imagination débordante pour un génie ! constata Morgan après avoir éclaté de rire en imaginant Hotch grandir de deux mètres et devenir vert tout en gardant son air stoïque.

\- Suis-je si terrifiant ? murmura Hotch en prenant une cuillère au hasard pour y regarder son reflet.

Il avait l'air strict, mais sûrement pas à ce point ?

\- Mon ami, tu as l'air furieusement constipé la moitié du temps, le taquina Rossi.

\- Dave, je te suggère de devenir silencieux avant que je commence à me souvenir de certaines histoires à ton propos datant de l'époque où j'étais encore un bleu, menaça Hotch.

\- Oh, aurais-je dit furieusement constipé ? Je voulais dire agréable et beau comme un papillon, rectifia Rossi avec un grand sourire.

\- C'est ça. Souviens-t-en quand une certaine photographie parviendra à Garcia.

Rossi se figea devant la menace.

\- Tu ne ferais pas ça, le défia-t-il.

\- Je suppose que tu le découvriras quand le moment sera venu, répliqua nonchalamment Hotch en posant la cuillère.

\- Une photo potentiellement embarrassante de David Rossi ? Il faut que je vois ça, sourit Garcia. Puisque, vous savez, je souris trop.

\- Allons, allons, ne vous vexez pas. Je me suis inclus dans cette liste, tenta Rossi dans l'espoir de reprendre le contrôle de la conversation.

\- Ouais, avec un défaut, quand la plupart d'entre nous en ont eu deux, renifla Emily.

\- Je le dis comme je le vois, affirma-t-il.

\- Quoi ? Alors là, j'en suis. Hotch, faites des copies de cette photo et envoyez-la à tout le monde, fit Morgan.

Reid, perdu dans leurs chamailleries joueuses, sourit en les écoutant. Ils semblaient tellement à l'aise les uns avec les autres. L'accepteraient-ils vraiment ? Ils avaient dit que ce serait le cas, mais les avis changent constamment. Il avait besoin d'y penser. Rien que quitter Vegas pour la Virginie était une décision importante, et c'était sans parler du fait que ce soit pour un travail qu'il n'était même pas certain d'obtenir. Oui, il avait définitivement besoin d'y réfléchir, et il ne pouvait pas le faire s'ils étaient là.

\- Aussi intéressant et instructif que cela ait été, déclara-t-il pour attirer leur attention, c'est une décision importante et j'ai besoin d'y réfléchir. J'ai aussi besoin de prendre une douche et de me changer.

Un peu embarrassé, il se souvint qu'il avait dormi dans ses vêtements de la veille et qu'il ne s'était pas encore changé.

\- Je n'essaye pas de vous mettre à la porte, leur assura-t-il à la hâte.

\- Tout va bien, sucre d'orge, sourit Garcia. Ce serait encore mieux si tu me laissais me joindre à toi dans cette douche.

\- Euh, merci ? hésita-t-il. Mais je vais passer mon tour.

\- Quel dommage, fit-elle semblant de pleurer en essuyant une fausse larme.

\- Nous comprenons, Reid, ajouta Hotch. Nous n'avons pas encore déjeuné, alors on va aller manger quelque chose avant de retourner à l'hôtel.

\- A ce propos, pourquoi êtes-vous encore là ? demanda Reid, en se demandant pourquoi ils n'avaient pas pris l'avion.

\- Le jet est en panne, répondit-ils avec des sourires identiques, qui lui firent suspecter qu'il y avait davantage derrière cette explication.

\- D'accord… fit-il lentement. Je vais vous raccompagner.

En sortant un par un, ils le saluèrent et il se reprit, soudain triste de les voir partir.

\- Souviens-toi, dit Rossi en donnant à Reid sa carte. Tu as un déjà pied au BAU. Crois-moi. Si tu as la moindre question, appelle-moi, informa-t-il Reid avant de s'éloigner.

\- Voilà mon numéro et mon adresse, fit Garcia à sa manière amicale mais insistante en lui mettant un papier dans les mains. Même si tu ne prends pas le job, on va discuter car on est amis et je ne te laisserai pas partir.

\- Merci Garcia, lui dit-il avec un sourire en l'enlaçant.

\- Si tu veux venir dans ma valise, tu peux, murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

\- Quoi ?

\- Non rien, dit-elle rapidement, en s'écartant de ses bras avant de partir d'un pas vif.

\- Prends soin de toi, gamin, dit Morgan en lui donnant une tape dans le dos. Si ces flics t'ennuient encore, ne te laisse pas faire, d'accord ? Tu ne le mérites pas.

Ce fut le dernier conseil de Morgan avant qu'il ne se dirige vers la voiture.

\- Bien sûr, murmura Reid en le regardant s'éloigner.

Quelqu'un s'éclaircit alors la gorge.

\- Désolé ! s'excusa-t-il en se rendant compte que Hotch tentait d'attirer son attention.

\- Reid, je te promets que je n'ai pas de mode Hulk, se sentit le besoin d'assurer Hotch. Et puis, je pense qu'il faut que tu saches une chose : je considèrerais ta venue dans l'équipe comme un honneur, mais ne fais rien que tu ne veuilles pas faire. Prends ton temps pour y réfléchir, d'accord ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit faiblement Reid, touché par ces paroles. Faites bon voyage.

Tout en leur faisant signe depuis sa porte d'entrée, il les regarda accélérer et s'éloigner. La journée avait été pleine de surprises, et il n'était même pas encore midi.

\- Eh bien, je ne pense pas vous avoir déjà vu avec de la compagnie, remarqua un de ses voisins quand il passa devant lui. Des amis à vous ?

\- Ouais, fit-il en affichant peu à peu un sourire. Des amis.

* * *

shinseph : Merci ! Pour ce qui est du courage, pas de soucis, en fait la traduction est déjà terminé ^^ je ne commence jamais à poster une histoire si je ne l'ai pas terminée, ça évite les délais variables, les longues pauses, voire les abandons. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que même si j'ai commencé à écrire ma propre fanfiction, je ne la poste pas encore pour l'instant - mais ça viendra !

Anthales : Ouaaais, les banderoles sont géniales ! même si je pense que ça doit être assez... piquant pour les yeux xD

Linouille77 : c'est vrai que ce n'est pas forcément évident, je sens encore que je reste parfois bien trop proche des structures originales, qu'il y aurait moyens d'améliorer. Mais bon, ça viendra avec le temps et la pratique.

Elodie57 : Merci beaucoup. Ce qu'il y a avec la première version c'est que comme beaucoup de personnes s'essayant aux traductions, BleuAzure était parfois resté trop proche du mot à mot. C'est quelque chose qu'il est très difficile de dépasser, je me suis suffisamment "disputée" à ce sujet avec ma Beta il y a trois ans pour le savoir !

Jade181184 : merci beaucoup ^^


	7. Diana Reid rencontre l'ennemi

\- Rah mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'a pas encore appelé ? Je veux connaître sa réponse ! gémit Garcia en s'asseyant sur le rebord de son lit, la frustration évidente dans son regard.

L'équipe s'était ressemblée dans sa chambre pour parler de ce qui la rendait folle : Reid.

\- Garcia, cela fait seulement une journée. Laisse-lui du temps, dit calmement Rossi.

\- Il ne devrait pas avoir besoin de temps ! rétorqua-t-elle sèchement à la manière d'une enfant. On lui a offert le job de ses rêves ! Cela ne devrait même pas lui prendre cinq minutes pour se décider.

\- Allons, calme-toi, Petit Cœur, intervint Morgan. On lui a proposé ce travail tout à coup. Je suis sûr qu'il est toujours en état de choc rien que pour ça. En fait, avec son passé, il pourrait penser que c'est un coup monté.

\- Quoi ? On ne lui ferait jamais ça !

Étonnamment, cette protestation vint de JJ. Ses yeux bleus étaient fixés sur Morgan comme si elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Nous ne sommes pas des personnes cruelles, Reid le sait.

\- Tu en es sûre ? questionna Rossi. Il nous connait depuis moins d'une semaine. Sans compter que je suspecte qu'il ne nous a pas raconté toutes ses persécutions. Croyez-moi, plus de personnes que vous n'imaginez ont ce sourire à la Ted Bundy ainsi que les mêmes instincts de prédateur.

\- Même s'il ne pense pas qu'il s'agit d'un piège, cela reste beaucoup lui demander, intervint Hotch. Pensez-y, nous lui demandons de quitter son foyer et de traverser le pays du jour au lendemain. Nous lui demandons de laisser derrière lui tout ce qui lui est familier et qu'il aime.

\- Mais il a tant de mauvais souvenirs ici, remarqua Emily. Ca pourrait le démanger de partir.

\- Avoir de mauvais souvenirs d'un endroit ne signifie pas pour autant qu'on ne le considère pas comme chez soi, contra Morgan. J'ai eu plus de mauvais moments à Chicago que j'aimerais y penser mais j'aime toujours la ville et ses habitants. C'est vrai, ce n'est plus chez moi mais c'est ma maison loin de chez moi.

\- D'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris, bougonna Garcia dans son oreiller. C'est un choix plus compliqué à faire que je le pensais, mais je déteste être dans le flou comme ça.

\- C'est parce que tu as tellement l'habitude d'avoir la réponse au bout des doigts, la taquina Morgan avec un magnifique sourire.

\- Bah je suis la plus grande déesse de la technologie des environs, répliqua-t-elle avec un clin d'œil, sans la moindre modestie quant à ses aptitudes.

\- Ah, excusez-moi, dit Rossi au groupe quand son téléphone sonna.

N'ayant jamais été de ceux qui parlent au téléphone dans une foule, il quitta la chambre pour pouvoir parler en privé.

\- Je me demande qui l'appelle, demanda Emily, formulant tout haut la question qu'ils se posaient tous.

\- Peut-être que c'est une de ses trois ex-femmes qui veut plus d'argent, plaisanta Morgan.

\- Non, il n'avait pas l'air assez contrarié pour que ce soit quelque chose comme ça, fit Garcia en rejetant l'idée d'un geste de la main. Oh ! Peut-être qu'une groupie lui a piqué son numéro et lui voue un culte par téléphone !

\- Il n'avait pas l'air AUSSI heureux, rit JJ. C'est probablement quelqu'un de Quantico, ou un de ses éditeurs, conclut-elle.

Emily fit un bruit d'approbation.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, Hotch ? demanda Morgan, curieux d'entendre sa réponse.

Celle-ci fut, comme d'habitude, typiquement « Hotch ».

\- Je pense que ce ne sont pas nos affaires.

\- Oh, allez Grand Chef ! Vous n'êtes pas curieux, même pas un peu ? tenta Garcia afin d'essayer d'obtenir une réponse de l'homme austère.

\- Ce n'est pas notre travail de fouiller dans la vie privée des autres.

\- En fait, si, c'est le mien, rétorqua Garcia avec un sourire digne du chat de Cheshire.

Morgan éclata de rire, et JJ comme Emily affichèrent des sourires sournois signifiant « _elle vous a bien eu, là_ ». Mais avant que Hotch ne puisse répondre, Rossi revint en affichant une étrange expression.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? questionna Hotch alors que les autres l'observaient avec inquiétude.

Peut-être l'appel relayait-il une mauvaise nouvelle.

\- Je n'en suis pas certain, admit Rossi, son expression inchangée tandis qu'il baissait les yeux sur son téléphone.

\- Vous ne savez pas ? Qui c'était ? Qu'est-ce qu'on vous a dit ? interrogea Garcia sans gêne.

\- C'était Reid, leur dit Rossi sans détour. Il m'a dit qu'il avait pris sa décision.

\- C'est vrai ? s'écria joyeusement Garcia. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Ne nous laissez pas dans le noir ! Ca fait trop longtemps que je meurs d'envie de savoir sa réponse !

\- Il voulait nous le dire en personne, et se demandait si on pouvait le retrouver vers 19 heures.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit un problème. Nous en avons terminé avec l'affaire et rien de pressant ne requiert notre présence, répondit Hotch.

\- Ouais, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous avez l'air si inquiet, admit Morgan. A moins qu'il n'ait sous-entendu que sa réponse serait non ? se demanda Morgan à haute voix, espérant que cela ne soit pas le cas.

\- Non, sa voix est restée neutre du début à la fin. C'est l'endroit où il veut nous retrouver qui me laisse perplexe, affirma lentement Rossi en repassant la conversation dans sa tête.

\- Où est-ce qu'il veut nous rencontrer ? questionna Emily en essayant de penser aux endroits étranges où Reid pourrait vouloir les rencontrer.

Une bibliothèque, peut-être ?

\- Il veut nous voir au Bennington Sanatorium, déclara sans ménagement Rossi en leur donnant le dernier lieu auquel ils auraient pensé.

* * *

Spencer dansait nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre devant Bennington en attendant que l'équipe arrive. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention que la situation évolue ainsi, mais il avait fallu qu'il parle de son étrange matinée à quelqu'un, et cette personne avait été sa mère. Il avait fait attention à ne pas lui dire qu'ils travaillaient pour le gouvernement mais son intérêt était piqué. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de le réaliser, elle demandait à en savoir plus à leur sujet. Et bien qu'il ait fait de son mieux pour changer de sujet, elle ne cédait pas. Elle était méfiante et inquiète que ces gens essaient seulement de profiter de son fils. Il fallut presque deux heures à Spencer pour la convaincre que c'était des gens biens et sans arrière-pensée.

\- Au moins, ce ne sont pas des agents du gouvernement, avait-elle alors marmonné.

Reid avait fait de son mieux pour cacher son expression coupable. Malheureusement, elle s'en était aperçue, et ses yeux se plissèrent de suspicion.

\- Spencer…

Elle avait laissé ses paroles en suspend d'un ton d'avertissement.

\- Euh, avait-il couiné, ils, euh, travaillent pour le gouvernement, mais ils n'espionnent pas les gens ?

Elle ne l'avait pas bien pris.

Le Docteur Norman avait failli lui administrer un sédatif, mais Spencer était parvenu à la calmer.

\- Si je suis heureuse que tu ais enfin dit la vérité à quelqu'un, fallait-il vraiment que ce soit le gouvernement ? Tu sais que je ne leur fais pas confiance, Spencer ! Pourquoi me l'as-tu seulement dit ? lui avait-elle demandé avec une colère évidente.

\- Parce que je veux ton assentiment, avait-il répondu à voix basse après un instant de silence.

La nervosité dans sa voix lui avait brisé le cœur et la colère l'avait quitté aussi rapidement qu'elle lui était venue.

\- Oh, bébé, avait-elle dit d'un ton rassurant, en prenant ses mains plus pour son réconfort à elle que pour le sien. Je n'aime peut-être pas l'idée que tu travailles pour le gouvernement, mais si c'est ce que tu veux faire, fais-le et ne le regrette jamais.

\- Vraiment ? avait-il demandé, stupéfait de sa réponse. Tu n'es pas déçu, tu n'as pas honte ou…

\- Espèce d'idiot, avait-elle dit avec une petite tape sur son front. Je suis honorée que tu cherches mon assentiment, mais il s'agit de ta vie. La tienne, pas la mienne. Tu as passé des années à prendre soin de moi et t'assurer qu'on gardait la tête hors de l'eau. A essayer de plaire à tout le monde. Et bien mon chéri, je pense qu'il est temps que tu commences à faire ce que tu veux. Comme je l'ai dit, il s'agit de ta vie, Spencer. Tu peux en faire ce que tu veux, alors assures-toi qu'elle soit brillante. Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi-même, alors fais-le pour moi. Je veux savoir que tu es heureux, avait-elle conclu avec un sourire plein de sagesse qui embellissait ses traits.

\- Maman… s'était-il étranglé sous l'émotion.

\- Je veux juste une chose.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Je veux parler à ces gens, lui avait-elle dit, avec un regard signifiant clairement qu'elle n'accepterait aucun refus.

C'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé à appeler Rossi pour demander à son équipe de le rejoindre là-bas. Son interlocuteur avait semblé un peu confus sur le lieu de leur rencontre, tout en confirmant qu'ils seraient là à 19 heures. Dans sa nervosité, Reid avait commencé à bredouiller des directions avant que Rossi ne lui assure qu'ils seraient capables de trouver avec le GPS de leurs véhicules.

Il avait déjà informé le Docteur Norman que sa mère rencontrerait plusieurs personne le soir même. Il n'aimait pas cette idée, mais Spencer l'avait supplié jusqu'à ce que même sa mère s'énerve et déclare sèchement qu'elle pouvait supporter quelques étrangers.

Reid faisait les cent pas sur le trottoir alors que des murmures paniqués l'asseyaient, ce qui l'emplissait de crainte. Il n'aimait pas dévoiler des informations personnelles à des étrangers, mais s'il était sur le point de travailler pour eux, il concluait qu'ils avaient le droit de savoir qu'il pourrait être… à risque.

 _Et s'ils retirent leur offre_ ?

La question lui donna l'impression de faire un infarctus. Techniquement, ils ne pouvaient pas faire une chose pareille – ce serait de la discrimination après tout – mais l'offre n'avait pas été faite par écrit et, franchement, qui voudrait d'une personne pouvant potentiellement être folle dans son équipe ?

Il avait passé toute la journée de la veille à peser les pours et les contres concernant l'offre, et sur les effets que l'équipe pourraient avoir sur lui, mais ce n'était que maintenant qu'il réalisait que _lui_ serait aussi affecté par _eux_. Le risque d'être schizophrène surpasserait-il le fait qu'il soit un génie ?

Avant qu'il puisse s'emballer davantage jusqu'à se transformer en une spectaculaire boule de nerfs, une voix familière l'appela joyeusement.

\- Mon Sucre d'Orge ! s'écria Garcia en courant pratiquement sur ses talons pour le rencontrer, avant de s'arrêter brusquement sous le choc.

\- Qu-qu'est-ce que… tenta-t-elle de demander, tout en étant trop horrifiée pour terminer sa question.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? questionna-t-il d'un ton inquiet.

Avait-il quelque chose sur le visage ?

\- Merde alors, Beau Gosse ! Tu as dévalisé l'armoire d'un grand-père ? demanda Morgan en constatant son gilet et son pantalon beige, les cheveux plaqués en arrière par le gel et les grosses lunettes en écaille.

C'était une apparence totalement différente de celle dont ils avaient l'habitude.

\- Pardon ? Oh, mes vêtements, réalisa-t-il avec un petit rire en se rendant compte que c'était pour cette raison qu'ils le regardaient d'un air étrange. Je me sens bien mieux comme ça, mais ça n'allait pas avec mon personnage, admit-il avec embarra.

\- Oh non ! déclara fermement Garcia en s'approchant de lui. Si ta réponse est oui, et en fait même si c'est non, je n'accepterais pas ça ! s'exclama-t-elle frénétiquement en le poussant doucement du doigt pour souligner son irritation.

\- Excusez-moi ? lâcha-t-il.

\- C'est grotesque ! s'exclama-t-elle en tirant sur sa chemise. Mon adorable génie, tu es trop à croquer pour te cacher dans de telles horreurs. Grand dieu, c'est comme Docteur Jekyll et Mister Hyde façon mode !

\- Euh, je vous demande pardon ? tenta-t-il.

\- Et si vous parliez mode plus tard ? coupa Morgan qui ressentait de la pitié pour le pauvre Reid qui recevait des regards outrés des filles de l'équipe. Franchement, je suis beaucoup plus curieux de connaître ta réponse et de savoir pourquoi tu as choisi de nous retrouver ici.

\- Oh, mmh, j'y ai bien réfléchi, et ma réponse est oui, leur dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Son expression se changea rapidement en une grimace au cri perçant que poussa Garcia en l'étreignant jusqu'à lui rompre les os tandis qu'Emily lui ébouriffait les cheveux et que JJ lui donnait une petite tape dans le dos.

\- Mais, mais- ! Il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que je vous dise, hoqueta-t-il une fois sorti de l'étreinte étouffante d'affection de la technicienne.

\- Je t'en prie, vas-y, l'encouragea Rossi avec un geste ample du bras.

\- Le truc, c'est…

Il leur parla de sa mère, et de la schizophrénie dont elle souffrait. Il avoua ses propres craintes d'en souffrir lui-même. Il alla même jusqu'à décrire en détail la manière dont la maladie fonctionnait, jusqu'à ce que Hotch l'arrête.

\- C'est bon Reid, arrête, fit-il en réalisant que Reid continuait de parler par nervosité et parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre.

Reid écarquilla les yeux, et l'équipe s'alarma de les voir devenir soudain brillants.

\- Oh, dit-il d'une voix triste, ce n'est pas grave. Je m'y attendais un peu.

\- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? demanda Hotch avec confusion.

\- Que vous vous rétractiez. Je veux dire, qui voudrait travailler avec une personne qui pourrait devenir un patient psychiatrique dans quelques années ? Cette idée est absurde…

\- Attends, tu penses que je retire mon offre d'emploi ? questionna Hotch afin d'être certain qu'il suivait correctement le fil de ses pensées.

\- Eh bien, oui. C'est ce que vous faites, n'est-ce pas ? répliqua Reid en retour, la tristesse de sa voix se transformant en confusion.

\- Non, bien sûr que non je ne me rétracte pas, lui assura Hotch en comprenant soudain que Reid avait considéré son interruption comme un signe que l'équipe ne voulait plus de lui. Je t'ai coupé car nous savons ce qu'est la schizophrénie. Peut-être pas aussi bien que toi, mais certains unsubs sont schizophrènes, donc nous devons être certains de connaître les symptômes et modes de pensées dont la plupart font l'expérience. Crois-moi, l'offre tient toujours.

\- Vraiment ? Mais dans quelques années, je pourrais être...

Il s'interrompit, incapable de formuler à haute voix sa pire crainte, mais ls l'entendirent tous malgré tout.

\- Fais-moi confiance mon chéri, tu en vaux le coup – même si tu as des choix vestimentaires douteux, plaisanta Garcia pour tenter de lui remonter le moral.

\- Ouais, ajouta Morgan, et puis, Beau Gosse, on en connait assez sur la maladie pour savoir que tu montrerais déjà des symptômes, et ce n'est pas le cas, pas vrai ?

\- Non, admit Reid.

\- Alors ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! rit Emily. Et si, je ne sais comment, tu finissais bien comme ça, on ne t'abandonnera pas, lui promit-elle, ses yeux sombres plein de bonté.

Rossi examina le bâtiment, et prit la parole :

\- Est-ce pour ça que tu voulais nous rencontrer ici ? Pour insister auprès de nous sur l'endroit où tu pourrais te retrouver ?

\- Ah, non, en fait c'est là qu'on prend soin de ma mère, expliqua Reid. Je lui ai parlé de vous et de l'offre d'emploi. J'avais le sentiment qu'elle avait le droit de savoir ce qui se passait. Et, euh, elle veut tous vous rencontrer. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, conclut-il rapidement, le regard fixé vers le sol, convaincu que leur réponse serait un « non » retentissant.

\- D'accord, allons-y, dit simplement Morgan en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

\- Rencontrer la femme qui a porté et élevé l'homme le plus adorable du Nevada ? Tu parles que je viens ! Je veux un autographe ! s'épancha Garcia.

\- Si c'est ta mère qu'on va voir, j'en suis. Elle a forcément des histoires intéressantes à ton sujet. Elle pourra peut-être me donner quelques astuces, j'ai moi aussi un enfant. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il sera un génie, gloussa JJ en guidant gentiment un Reid choqué vers les portes en direction desquels tout le monde se dirigeait.

\- Il n'y a aucune honte à être normal, lui dit-il à voix basse.

\- Il n'y en a pas non plus à être extraordinaire, répondit-elle d'une voix tout aussi douce.

Ces mots le firent rougir mais, sans voix, il ne fit aucun commentaire.

Une fois le reste du groupe rejoint, il en prit la tête et les guida vers l'endroit où Diana les attendait.

\- Avant que vous ne parliez avec elle, vous devez savoir qu'elle n'aime pas le gouvernement, expliqua Reid. Cela fait partie de beaucoup de ses délires, alors s'il vous plaît, pardonnez-lui si elle se montre grossière.

\- Elle hait le gouvernement mais elle te donne quand même sa bénédiction pour le rejoindre ? questionna Rossi en haussant un sourcil avant d'afficher un sourire moqueur. Une sacrée mère que tu as là, gamin. La mienne est catholique est elle ne me pardonne toujours pas mes trois divorces.

\- Ouais, elle est géniale, sourit Reid.

Il frappa à la porte et passa la tête par l'embrasure.

\- Maman ? l'entendirent-ils demander. Ils sont là. Peut-on entrer ?

Ils n'entendirent pas la réponse, mais Reid hocha la tête et ouvrit la porte en grand. Il entra et jeta un regard dans leur direction pour leur faire savoir qu'ils pouvaient le suivre.

En entrant dans la salle, ils virent dans un coin une femme blonde aux cheveux courts assise dans un fauteuil confortable. Elle portait un épais peignoir et, dans ses mains, un petit livre. Bien qu'elle soit loin d'être présentable pour le monde extérieur, elle avait l'air d'une reine et Garcia lutta contre l'envie de faire la révérence.

\- Maman, ce sont les agents qui m'offrent un travail à Quantico. Les Agents Hotchner, Rossi, Prentiss, Morgan, Jareau et leur analyste technique, Penelope Garcia, les présenta-t-elle.. Les gars, voici ma mère, Diana Reid.

\- Enchanté, madame, déclara Garcia d'un ton respectueux.

\- Moi de même, répondit Diana à voix basse, bien que ses yeux racontent une toute autre histoire. Spencer, j'ai laissé mes pantoufles dans l'autre pièce. Pourrais-tu aller me les chercher ?

\- Hein ? Euh, bien sûr, répondit-il.

Il n'aimait pas l'idée de devoir les laisser, toutefois trouver une paire de chaussons ne devrait pas lui prendre trop longtemps.

\- Je reviens tout de suite.

Au moment où il disparut, Diana laissa échapper un soupir fatigué et posa son livre sur une table toute proche.

\- Donc, vous êtes les fascistes qui ont manipulé mon fils de sorte à ce qu'il veuille travailler avec l'ennemi, affirma-t-elle sèchement, ses yeux bleus leur lançant un regard polaire.

\- Madame Reid, je vous le promets, notre offre est sans arrière-pensée, tenta de la rassurer Hotch. Personne n'essaie de le manipuler. Nous voulons seulement ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui.

\- Mmmh. Cette université avait dit la même chose, en promettant qu'il y serait heureux et apprécierait le temps passé là-bas. Alors pourquoi m'est-il revenu plus introverti qu'avant ? Pourquoi est-il revenu avec des blessures sur la peau et de plus grandes blessures encore au cœur ? Est-ce que _vous_ , vous pouvez me promettre qu'il me reviendra entier, et me faire cette promesse en étant sincère ? Je lui ai donné mon consentement – pas qu'il en avait besoin – mais si ce travail me le rend brisé, si ce travail me le rend parce que cela le conduit à être _comme_ moi, alors nous allons avoir un sérieux problème, Monsieur le Fasciste, conclut-elle, sans que son expression sérieuse ne change.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas promettre qu'il ne sera jamais blessé, intervint Morgan. Mais nous ferons de notre mieux pour le protéger.

\- Oh, vous ferez de votre mieux ? répéta-t-elle d'une voix un peu moqueuse. Et pourquoi devrais-je vous croire, vous qui connaissez mon fils depuis moins d'une semaine ? exigea de savoir Diana.

\- Parce qu'il est trop incroyable pour le perdre ! s'exclama Garcia avec passion. Le moment où je l'ai vu – il semblait si différent – je savais qu'il était spécial, je ne savais juste pas pourquoi. Mais je le sais maintenant, et ce n'est pas parce que c'est un génie ou parce qu'il est ce qu'il y a de plus adorable après les petits chatons.

\- De quoi s'agit-il, dans ce cas ? demanda Diana, intéressée.

\- C'est lui. C'est tout. Juste lui. Sa gestuelle nerveuse, son enthousiasme à aider les autres, sa gentillesse, énuméra Garcia. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée d'à quel point il était intelligent jusqu'à récemment mais ça ne change pas qui il est. Stupide, dans la norme ou incroyablement intelligent, il est si adorablement rayonnant, madame, comment pourrais-je ne pas être captivée par lui ? Cette lumière qui est la sienne, elle est irremplaçable, tellement brillante et agréable. Ce serait une tragédie de la perdre. Vous avez raison, je ne le connais que depuis quelques jours. Je ne connais pas son deuxième prénom, sa nourriture préférée, ses films préférés, ou ce qu'il fait de son temps libre, continua-t-elle avec une respiration hachée. Mais je sais que s'il mourait, je le pleurerais pendant des années. Je n'aime même pas y penser. Ne jamais voir cet adorable sourire à nouveau… frissonna-t-elle. Mais madame, je ne suis pas la seule qui soit captivée par lui. Il a touché tout le monde ici d'une manière ou d'une autre et pas un seul d'entre nous ne lui souhaiterait jamais d'être blessé ou tué. Je ne peux pas vous donner une preuve physique, mais je vous jure sur tout ce que j'ai que pas une personne ici n'est indifférents ou n'éprouve de la haine pour lui. Je vous en prie croyez-moi, supplia-t-elle la femme à l'expression impassible.

\- Et c'est ce que vous pensez tous ? demanda Diana après un instant.

Ils acquiescèrent tous, le regard parfaitement sérieux.

\- Très bien. Dans ce cas, je vous crois, finit-elle par affirmer.

\- Vraiment ? questionna Emily, qui peinait à croire que ce soit si facile de faire fléchir une personne qui, à l'évidence, n'avait aucune confiance en eux.

\- De tels discours passionnés viennent toujours du cœur. J'enseignais la littérature, je sais comment fonctionnent les mots. Je crois votre amie et je crois les émotions que vous affichez tous si fièrement devant moi.

\- Est-ce que je peux vous dire que je pense que vous êtes géniale ? demanda Garcia.

\- Vous venez de le faire, mais j'accepte toujours la flatterie, fit Diana avec un sourire narquois.

\- Oh ! Je vais définitivement avoir votre autographe, s'exclama Garcia en cherchant un papier et un stylo dans son sac à main.

\- Donc, Mademoiselle Garcia, vous examinez la vie des gens ? demanda délicatement Diana.

Les autres échangèrent des regards inquiets.

\- C'est plus ou moins la description de mon travail, fredonna Garcia.

Une fois sa tâche réussie, elle tendit un petit carnet et un stylo pailleté à Diana. Celle-ci les prit calmement et commença à écrire d'une écriture nette. Cela prit plus longtemps qu'ils s'y attendaient, et quand elle le rendit, Garcia comprit pourquoi.

\- Qui sont ces gens ? demanda-t-elle regardant la liste de noms.

\- Des personnes que je veux voir détruites, affirma Diana sans détour.

\- Heu, Madame Reid, nous ne pouvons pas… tenta d'intervenir Emily avant d'être coupée.

\- Ils ont tous fait du mal à Spencer. Un garçon a purement et simplement pulvérisé de l'ammoniac dans ses yeux et sa punition a été une semaine d'accès restreint aux laboratoires. En quoi est-ce juste ou normal ? questionna-t-elle avec une voix que seule une mère en colère pouvait posséder.

\- Madame Reid, nous ne pouvons pas faire ça. C'est contraire à la loi. Non seulement ça, mais cet incident est arrivé il y a des années, peu importe les poursuites engagées, ni vous ni Spencer n'en tirerez quoi que ce soit, expliqua patiemment mais fermement Hotch.

\- Je ne demande pas au gouvernement de faire quoi que ce soit, pourquoi ferais-je confiance à ces salauds concernant quelque chose d'aussi important ? Je demandais à Mademoiselle Garcia si elle serait prête à aider – si elle le voulait. Je n'ai jamais dit que cela devait être fait sur vos ordinateurs. Je n'ai aucune confiance dans le gouvernement, peu importe pour quoi, répliqua-t-elle farouchement.

Elle se calma alors, et il eut presque l'impression que le regard qu'elle lui lançait transperçait son âme.

\- Vous avez un enfant, n'est-ce pas ? questionna-t-elle en gardant le fixant toujours dans ses yeux noirs, sans cligner des yeux ni marquer d'hésitation.

\- Oui. Comment avez-vous su ? demanda-t-il calmement.

\- Une mère sait toujours.

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle dit, brisant finalement le contact visuel avant de reprendre son livre.

\- Dites-moi, Monsieur Hotchner, quel âge à votre enfant ?

\- Il va bientôt avoir quatre ans, répondit l'homme avec un petit sourire aux lèvres à la pensée de Jack.

\- Et vous feriez n'importe quoi pour lui ? demanda-t-elle alors que ses yeux parcouraient les pages comme si elle était absorbée dans son roman.

\- Bien sûr.

\- N'importe quoi ? insista-t-elle en levant le regard. Alors si vous saviez que votre enfant avait été blessé, si vous saviez que votre enfant avait été battu et rabaissé jour après jour, et que le personnel scolaire qui était censé le protéger ne faisaient rien, que feriez-vous ?

\- J'en parlerai au principal, et si cela ne fonctionnait pas, je porterais l'affaire au tribunal, lui dit-il après avoir réfléchi à ce scénario.

Il ne s'agissait pas de la réponse qu'elle attendait, et elle le lui fit bien comprendre.

\- Ne me donnez pas une réponse de politicien ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix cassante en fermant brutalement le livre pour lui lancer un regard assassin. Je ne suis pas stupide Monsieur Hotchner, alors je vous en prie n'essayez pas de m'apaiser comme si vous étiez face à un fou quelconque qui ne saurait pas faire ses lacets correctement ! Vous êtes un père, mais plus important vous, moi et tous les autres humains de cette planète sommes des animaux, qu'on aime penser ainsi ou pas. Les animaux, Monsieur Hotchner, sont des créatures d'instinct et quand leurs petits sont blessés par un autre prédateur ils ne s'assoient pas paisiblement pour régler le problème en en parlant. Ils deviennent furieux et ils attaquent. Ils mordront, grifferont, déchireront et tueront même s'il le faut et ne me dites pas que vous êtes différent car vous ne l'êtes pas ! Tout ce que vous avez à faire, c'est imaginer votre enfant brisé et se vidant de son sang sur le sol en vous appelant à l'aide. C'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de voir, et cette rage que possèdent tous les parents s'embrasera et ce brasier ne pourra pas être éteint par les mots. Est-ce que vous me comprenez, Monsieur Hotchner ? questionna brutalement Diana, s'attendant clairement à une réponse sincère.

\- Parfaitement, répondit-il simplement, le teint blafard alors que l'image de Jack étendu par terre et en sang lui traversait l'esprit.

Elle avait raison, nota-t-il, car en cet instant, tout ce qu'il ressentait c'était la rage et le besoin de mutiler ceux qui auraient fait du mal à son fils.

\- Mademoiselle Garcia, vous n'avez pas à faire ce que je vous demande. Je le demande simplement parce que je ne pouvais pas me battre pour Spencer auparavant, dit-elle à la femme pleine de vitalité en ignorant complètement le fait qu'elle venait de clouer le bec de Hotch, ce qui n'était encore jamais arrivé auparavant. Mais mes crises étaient bien plus intenses et fréquentes à l'époque. Je n'ai sincèrement pas la moindre idée de la manière dont nous avons survécu, et Spencer refuse de me le dire. Ce garçon, toujours à changer de sujet, marmonna-t-elle avec irritation.

\- Madame, contrairement aux autres, je n'ai aucun scrupule à faire œil pour œil avec certaines personnes. Heu, pas au travail bien sûr, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment. Mais comment avez-vous eu ces noms si vous ne saviez pas ? Est-ce que Reid vous en a parlé ?

\- Le jour où Spencer m'avouera la vérité, c'est le jour où il déclarera qu'il déteste le café, murmura sèchement son aînée. Nos, ces petits salauds ont trouvé notre numéro de téléphone et laissé des messages moqueurs à son intention. Je les ai découverts dans un moment de lucidité et j'ai gardé assez de présence d'esprit pour écrire leurs noms. Et heureusement, car il les a effacé et a essayé de me faire croire que je m'étais trompée. Je crois qu'il avait peur que j'essaie de faire quelque chose d'horrible, comme appeler tous les doyens et proviseurs de ma connaissance afin de m'assurer que ces gens soient bannis à vie de l'université. Ce petit imbécile, même s'il les détestait, il pensait toujours qu'ils méritaient une éducation, murmura-t-elle avec affection en pensant à son fils.

\- Mais on ne peut s'empêcher de l'aimer pour ça, dit JJ en prenant la parole pour la première fois, avec un sourire affectueux.

\- Alors, des choses qu'il faut savoir à propos du Beau Gosse ? demanda Morgan pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

Diana lui lança un regard étrange.

\- Monsieur Morgan, commença-t-elle lentement comme si elle analysait chaque mot avant de le prononcer. Êtes-vous attiré par mon garçon ? Ne vous laissez pas abuser, il joue un rôle, lui dit-elle avec une brusque honnêteté.

\- Quoi ? Non ! s'écria-t-il alors que les autres se mettaient à rire. Je ne suis pas attiré par lui ! J'aime les femmes ! Je lui ai donné ce surnom parce que ça lui va bien ! Bordel c'est injuste, les filles se disent tout le temps entre elle qu'elles sont belles et personne ne les accuse d'être lesbiennes pour autant ! se plaignit-il.

\- Double standard, Morgan. Double standard, lui dit Emily avec un sourire mégawatt qui soulignait la joie qu'elle ressentait de le voir souffrir.

\- Bon, Reid. Il y a des trucs qu'on doit savoir ? Des informations intéressantes ? demanda-t-il désespérément en essayant d'amener la conversation vers des eaux plus sûres.

Et moins embarrassantes.

\- Si jamais il dit « je vais bien », supposez le pire et amenez-le à l'hôpital. Il m'a dit une fois qu'il allait bien alors qu'il avait une cheville brisée et venait de se couper la main sur une boîte rouillée, dit-elle après avoir réfléchi à la question. Je ne suis pas certaine de la raison pour laquelle il a tant de mal à accepter qu'on l'aide, mais j'ai le sentiment qu'il n'aime pas montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse.

\- D'accord. « je vais bien » veut en fait dire que quelque chose cloche. Rien d'autre ? demanda Morgan en gravant ce qu'elle disant dans sa mémoire.

\- S'il ne parle pas, c'est qu'il y a un problème. C'est plus dur de lui tirer les vers du nez que voue ne l'imaginez. Croyez-moi, c'est un maître quand il s'agit de rediriger la conversation. Ne le laissez pas faire. Demandez-lui ce qui ne va pas. Posez lui la question encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il réponde, suivez-le s'il le faut, il vous le dira si vous le harcelez suffisamment longtemps.

\- Il a déjà essayé ça avec nous, lui dit Rossi en pensant à la veille et à la manière dont Reid avait parlé de mode pour essayer de les déstabiliser. Ses mécanismes de défense sont pour le moins intéressants, commenta-t-il. Intéressants et efficaces, il s'en serait tiré avec son petit numéro si ce n'était pour quelques détails clefs.

\- Et ça, fascistes, c'est la seule raison qui explique pourquoi je ne me suis pas jetée sur vous au moment où vous êtes entrés dans cette pièce, grogna-t-elle.

\- Pardon ? s'étrangla Emily, choquée.

\- Je déteste le gouvernement et j'ai ri de la manière dont il vous a trompé. Néanmoins, le fait est que ce personnage l'épuisait. Je pense que cela le tuait de ne pas pouvoir parler aux autres comme il le voulait. Alors je vous dis merci de l'avoir fait sortir de ce rôle, conclut-elle en grinçant des dents au moment de les remercier.

\- Comme Garcia le disait, il a cette lumière qui vous fascine, lui dit doucement Rossi.

\- Oui. Bon, il va bientôt revenir. J'imagine qu'il a découvert que j'avais caché mes chaussons dans le faux plafond maintenant, alors, agents, je vais vous laisser avec ceci…

Elle leur fit un signe du doigt et ils se rapprochèrent tous jusqu'à être à quelques centimètres de son visage.

\- Si vous brisez votre promesse et que mon bébé me revient brisé, retenez bien ceci : je vous trouverai et je vous le ferai payer. Vous pourriez mourir, ou terminer comme moi dans une _magnifique_ chambre semblable à celle-ci. Je m'en assurerai personnellement. Contrairement à la dernière fois, j'ai des visages pour aller avec les noms. Peu importe où vous vous cacherez, ou jusqu'où vous irez, je vous traquerai. Croyez-moi, ils ne trouveront jamais votre corps car il ne restera plus rien à retrouver une fois que j'en aurai terminé avec vous. C'est compris ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix à peine plus audible qu'un murmure. Et sachez que je ne fais jamais de menaces en l'air, alors vous feriez mieux de tenir votre promesse.

\- Promis, murmura Garcia en premier, toujours admirative mais aussi un peu effrayée par cette femme.

\- Promis, fit ensuite Morgan en prenant mentalement note de surveiller le gamin.

Cette femme arrivait à la hauteur de sa propre mère, et ce n'était pas peu dire.

\- Promis, ajouta Emily en frissonnant quand l'image de Diana Reid avec une tronçonneuse ensanglantée lui traversa l'esprit.

\- Vous avez ma parole, lui dit Rossi, sans cacher son admiration pour cette femme.

Dommage qu'elle soit malade, elle aurait fait une excellente interrogatrice.

\- Compris, jura JJ en pensant à son propre fils.

Henry était encore un bébé mais, d'une mère à une autre, elle pouvait comprendre d'où Diana tenait son raisonnement.

\- Compris, fit Hotch, de nouveau semblable à lui-même mais le teint toujours pâle.

Soudain, tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était rentrer chez lui et serrer son fils dans ses bras.

\- Bien !

L'humeur de Diana changea complètement. Son sourire était si semblable à celui de Reid qu'il était évident qu'ils partageaient le même sang.

\- C'est bon de savoir que Spencer à de si adorables amis, leur dit-elle d'un ton léger.

Avant qu'un d'entre eux puisse répondre, une voix hagarde se fit entendre depuis le couloir. Ils se tournèrent tous pour voir un Reid quelque peu débraillé passer la porte en trébuchant légèrement avec une paire de chaussons rose pelucheux serré dans la main.

\- Franchement, maman, commença-t-il avec exaspération en s'approchant. Tu ne pouvais pas me dire que tu les avais mis dans le double plafond ? J'ai eu l'impression de devenir fou à les chercher en vain. Et une fois trouvé, j'ai dû me battre contre une araignée qui avait décidé d'en faire sa maison. Tu sais comme c'est difficile de se battre contre une araignée quand tu es sur une chaise instable avec la moitié du corps coincée dans un espace minuscule ? J'espère que tu es heureuse, aujourd'hui je suis passé à deux doigts de la mort pour toi. Et tout ça pour des chaussons, murmura-t-il sombrement avec une expression dégoûtée en retirant de la toile d'araignée de ses cheveux.

\- Je suis désolée, j'avais complètement oublié que je les avais mis là. Le gouvernement venait les chercher alors j'ai du les cacher, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix pressante.

\- Maman, pourquoi le gouvernement voudrait-il tes chaussons ? demanda-t-il, et sa voix indiquait clairement qu'il lui avait déjà posé cette question plusieurs fois par le passé.

\- Le gouvernement veut tout ce qu'il peut obtenir. Il a déjà mis la main sur toi, ce que j'ai de plus précieux ensuite, ce sont mes pantoufles.

\- Content de savoir que je suis juste devant ce que tu portes au pied, grommela-t-il sèchement.

Il lui tendit les chaussons avant de se tourner vers les agents.

\- Je suis désolé que c'ait été aussi long, tout va bien ? demanda-t-il avec inquiétude quand il vit combien ils étaient pâles.

\- Très bien, tout va très bien, lu assura Emily d'une voix rocailleuse. C'était sympa de discuter avec ta mère, mais il va falloir qu'on retourne à l'hôtel.

\- Ouaip, il faut qu'on termine de faire nos bagages étant donné qu'on s'en va demain, intervint Morgan en soutien à son excuse, alors que JJ et Garcia se mettaient à acquiescer vivement.

\- Heu, d'accord… fit lentement Reid en leur lançant un drôle de regard alors qu'il se demandait ce qui était arrivé pendant son absence. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de beaucoup parler avec ma mère à propos de l'offre d'emploi…

\- Oh, pas d'inquiétude, Spencer. Ces charmants jeunes gens m'ont assuré que tout se passerait bien, le coupa Diana. Vas-y, pars avec eux. La dernière chose dont j'ai envie, c'est que tu passes tout ton temps ici.

\- Vraiment ? lui demanda Reid, incrédule, regardant tour à tour elle et les agents. Je veux dire, tu es vraiment d'accord avec ça ?

\- Oui ! Leurs paroles m'ont convaincues, je leur fait confiance pour prendre soin de toi, lui dit Diana avec un sourire joyeux.

\- Maman, j'ai vingt-quatre ans. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on prenne soin de moi. Et puis, ce n'est pas leur travail, bégaya-t-il en rougissant d'embarra.

\- Ta mère a sûrement besoin de se reposer, intervint Hotch. Je crois que nous l'avons assez ennuyée. Merci pour votre temps et votre compréhension, Madame Reid, fit-il avec un hochement de tête avant de se diriger vers la porte.

\- Le plaisir était pour moi, lui dit-elle.

Elle forma alors silencieusement les mots « blessez-le et vous êtes mort » quand Spencer lui tourna le dos pour regarder Hotch qui quittait la pièce. Les autres lui dire rapidement au revoir avant de suivre leur supérieur, Morgan et Garcia attrapant chacun un des bras de Reid pour l'entraîner avec eux.

\- Hé ! Attendez ! Euh, salut maman ! s'écria-t-il alors qu'il se faisait trainer dehors par des agents parfaitement terrifiés.

\- Vous êtes sûrs qu'elle ne vous a fait peur ? demanda-t-il. Parce que si elle vous a menacé, je vais lui faire faire des excuses. Elle n'a pas le droit d'agir ainsi.

\- Non, non elle ne nous a pas menacé, mentit Garcia. Elle était tellement impressionnante qu'il a fallu qu'on quitte la salle, pas vrai mes chéris ? s'exclama-t-elle en direction des autres.

\- C'est vrai, soupira Emily.

Soulagée, elle s'appuya contre le mur, heureuse d'être sortie de cette pièce. Cette femme aurait sûrement la capacité de faire détourner les yeux à sa propre mère !

\- Je ne suis pas certain de vous croire…

Reid laissa sa phrase en suspend et Morgan lui dit avec sérieux :

\- Gamin, si on va se retrouver dans la même équipe, il va falloir que tu commences à nous faire confiance. Tu peux commencer maintenant.

\- D'accord, si vous le dites, répondit Reid, toujours suspicieux. Je suppose que c'est là que nous nous séparons. Merci d'être venu. Cela représente beaucoup pour moi, leur dit-il avec gratitude.

\- Ce n'était pas un problème, et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « nous nous séparons » ? interrogea Garcia.

\- J'ai pris le bus, expliqua-t-il.

\- Et alors ? Nous avons deux véhicules, et il y a assez de place dans l'un comme dans l'autre pour y faire rentrer ta taille de guêpe.

\- Et puis il faut qu'on t'aide à faire tes bagages ! s'exclama Garcia en agrippant son poignet pour le traîner vers les SUV.

\- Attendez, quoi ? Mes bagages ? répéta Reid en dégageant son poignet.

\- Bah oui, dit-elle avec confusion. Tu ne peux pas aller à Quantico avec rien d'autre que les vêtements que tu as sur le dos.

\- Euh, attendez, je ne suis pas certain que vous ayez réalisé, mais je ne viens pas avec vous demain, dit-il sérieusement au groupe.

\- Quoi ? hoqueta Penelope, alors que les autres étaient médusés. Mais tu as dit oui !

\- J'ai dit que je prenais le travail, je n'ai jamais dit que je vous rejoindrai aussitôt. J'ai toujours le bail de mon appartement et je ne peux pas quitter mon emploi sans le moindre avertissement. Ils méritent au moins deux semaines de préavis. Sans compter que j'ai besoin de faire quelques recherches : combien d'appartements il y a en Virginie, le coût de la vie, les meilleurs quartiers ayant le taux de crime le plus bas, et une pléthore d'autres choses.

Puis, il prit une profonde inspiration, et les laissa dans l'incrédulité :

\- Quand j'irai en Virginie, je rejoindrai l'Académie.

* * *

Je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre aux reviews car pour une raison que j'ignore celles du chapitre 6 n'apparaissent pas sur le site. Merci malgré tout à ceux qui prennent le temps de commenter. A jeudi pour la suite !


	8. Conversations animées dans le parking

\- Quoi ? s'écria Garcia d'une voix perçante, prenant Reid par surprise.

Il commença à craindre pour sa vie quand elle saisit ses épaules avec la force et la férocité d'un tigre avant de se mettre à le secouer violemment d'avant en arrière.

\- Non, non, non ! Pourquoi gâches-tu ma nuit Spencer ! J'avais des projets pour toi ! J'avais des plans ! s'écria-t-elle de toute la force de ses poumons.

\- V-vraiment ? parvint-il à bégayer alors qu'elle continuait de le secouer.

\- Oui ! s'exclama-t-elle en changeant de tactique pour le frapper au front du plat de la main de manière répétée. Tu allais être mon ami ! Quand les autres auraient été dehors à faire des trucs de machos, tu aurais été dans mon bureau à regarder des vidéos sur youtube en mangeant des bonbons en gélatine ! On aurait parlé de mode et j'avais la ferme intention – et je l'ai toujours d'ailleurs – de te faire faire mes comptes parce que Dieu sait que tu les ferais mieux que n'importe quelle personne que je pourrais employer, et ce, gratuitement ! Mais non ! Au lieu de ça, tu veux remettre à plus tard le moment où tu nous rejoins ! Mon ange, pourquoi ? termina-t-elle d'un ton théâtral.

Bien que ce soit à la fois amusant et un peu effrayant de voir cette petite femme haute en couleur et ordinairement pétillante de joie malmener un homme de plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt, Hotch eut le sentiment qu'il devait intervenir avant que Garcia ait assez terrifié le gamin pour qu'il retombe en mode « stupide. »

\- Garcia.

L'autorité de la voix froide envoya un frisson le long de son échine et arrêta sa main à quelques centimètres du crâne de Reid.

\- Relâche-le et recule lentement. Ne m'oblige pas à te traiter comme un unsub, menaça Hotch.

\- Bien monsieur, marmonna-t-elle en reculant sa main à contrecœur.

Elle lui lança alors un regard qui disait clairement « _ce n'est pas encore terminé, mon gars_. » Lui était seulement heureux qu'elle ait arrêté de le frapper. Ce que ces bagues faisaient mal !

\- Reid, commença Hotch, attirant l'attention du jeune homme. Es-tu certain de vouloir aller à l'Académie ? Tu as déjà les qualifications pour être consultant, tu n'as pas besoin de te soumettre à ça si tu ne le souhaites pas.

Il ne le dit pas à haute voix, mais tous purent entendre l'inquiétude du Chef d'Unité. _Je ne veux pas qu'un agent inexpérimenté se fasse tuer sur le terrain._

\- Je comprends monsieur.

Reid baissa les yeux au sol puis regarda l'homme droit dans les yeux avec une franche détermination.

\- Mais je vais malgré tout rejoindre l'Académie.

\- Allez, gamin, grommela Morgan. Prends simplement la place de consultant. Tu n'as rien à nous prouver. Tu ne comprends pas qu'on s'en fiche que tu portes une arme ou non ?

\- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, _Agent Morgan_ , je pense que c'est vous qui ne comprenez pas, rétorqua sèchement Reid.

\- D'accord, dit Morgan avec douceur après un instant. Alors vas-y, explique-moi.

Reid cligna des yeux, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il devait dire. Normalement, les gens répondaient de manière identique à ce qui leur était présenté. Il s'attendait à une colère identique en retour, et la gentillesse du ton employé par Morgan le déstabilisa.

\- Mon rêve est de devenir un profileur à part entière, leur rappela-t-il. Cela signifie avoir les qualifications et l'autorité de faire des choses qu'un consultant ne peut pas faire. Je ne veux pas être confiné à un seul domaine, je veux être capable de faire les interventions avec vous, d'aller voir les témoins et d'interroger les suspects. Peut-être pas dès le début, les assura-t-il rapidement. Je veux travailler sur ça, mais je veux surtout être partie intégrante de cette équipe, pas juste à moitié.

\- C'est vraiment admirable, intervint Rossi en inclinant sa tête sur le coté. Mais je suis inquiet. L'Académie est un programme de vingt semaines et tout ne se passe pas en salle de classe. Je ne dis pas que tu es incapable de réussir la partie physique, mais j'ai le sentiment que tu vas avoir des difficultés.

Voyant l'expression offensée de Reid, il continua :

\- Je ne veux pas t'offenser, mais je t'ai vu percuter plus de mur et trébucher sur tout et rien plus que tout autre personne de ma connaissance, et je connais beaucoup de monde. Cette maladresse va être difficile à surmonter. Les instructeurs ne vont pas être heureux si tu tires dans le dos de quelqu'un parce que tu es tombé et que tu as appuyé par erreur sur la détente, termina Rossi, pince-sans-rire, alors que l'image de Reid regardant avec des yeux de chien battu pleins de larmes un instructeur en train d'hurler lui traversait l'esprit.

Il finit par cacher son rire sous forme d'une quinte de toux.

\- Je suis conscient de mes faiblesses ! couina Reid en réalisa que les membres du groupe frémissaient de peur ou riaient tous en pensant à lui avec une arme en sa possession. J'ai juste besoin d' _entrainement_ , souffla-t-il en insistant sur son dernier mot.

\- Tu peux t'empêcher de tirer accidentellement sur quelqu'un ? murmura JJ.

Morgan laissa échapper une exclamation indigné.

\- Tu peux corriger ta maladresse ? plaisanta Emily avec un sourire doux.

Les autres se mirent à rire, inconscient de l'éruption imminente du volcan appelé Mont Reid.

\- J'ai corrigé ma stupidité non ? rétorqua-t-il en retour.

\- Quoi ? Oh, non ça ne compte pas si tu faisais semblant, protesta Morgan.

\- Pourquoi pas ? répliqua Reid d'un ton agressif.

Il ne savait même plus vraiment pourquoi ils se disputaient désormais, mais il ressentait le besoin de continuer d'exprimer une colère justifiée. Le fait qu'ils ne le considèrent pas avec sérieux le contrariait et cela faisait des années qu'il ne s'était plus autorisé à montrer son déplaisir face à quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Je vous ai trompé, non ? Etes-vous mécontent que quelqu'un d'aussi jeune que moi ait été capable de mener en bateau votre équipe de profileurs d'élite ? Etes-vous en colère ? Des études montrent que les mâles alpha ont tendance à…

\- Ola, Beau Gosse, doucement !

Morgan leva les mains pour l'apaiser, les yeux écarquillés en réalisant combien Reid était contrarié.

\- Je suis désolé. Personne ici n'essaye de te discréditer ni ne pense que tu en es incapable. On te taquinait, c'est tout, personne n'avait de mauvaises intentions en faisant ça.

\- C'est drôle, certains enfants à l'école disaient ça aussi quand les professeurs leur demandait de s'excuser pour m'avoir enfermé dans un casier, cracha Reid, refusant de laisser tomber.

Aussitôt, les trois taquins grimacèrent de culpabilité en se reprochant d'avoir oublié ce que Reid leur avait dit à propos de ses expériences scolaires. Il ignorait la différence entre des plaisanteries amicales et malveillantes. Ils regardèrent leur patron et se retrouvèrent face à trois regards noirs qui leur ordonnaient de réparer leur erreur.

\- J'aurais simplement dû continuer à faire semblant d'être stupide, même après que vous ayez tout découvert, l'entendirent-ils soupirer.

Sa colère se transforma en une ancienne fatigue qui suggérait qu'il avait déjà vécu ça avant, comme si on le poignardait constamment dans le dos et que sa déception n'était que son mode de vie ordinaire.

\- Et combien de temps penses-tu que tu aurais pu continuer comme ça, coupa Hotch, son regard noir parfaitement sérieux.

Il ne serait pas surpris si des gens avaient essayé – avec succès – d'utiliser le génie de Reid pour leur propre bénéfice. En y réfléchissant, il réalisa que, peut-être, les brutes qui avaient brutalement agressé Reid n'étaient pas la seule raison pour laquelle le jeune homme avait décidé de se cacher. Il s'agissait sûrement d'échapper aux personnes qui voulaient se servir de lui avant de l'abandonner derrière eux.

Un jeune de douze ans isolé au lycée avec des pairs plus âgés et littéralement aucun soutien ? Il avait dû se fier à la première personne qui s'était montrée agréable avec lui, et sans y réfléchir à deux fois. Puis, bien sûr, après que cette personne se soit débarrassé de lui, d'autres auraient rappliqué pour répéter le procédé. Certains se seraient senti coupables, mais d'autres auraient savourés leurs actes, allant même peut-être jusqu'au sexe juste pour accroître le niveau de contrôle sur lui.

Hotch arrêta le frisson qui lui parcourait l'échine à cette pensée, mais l'appréhension le submergea quand il se concentra à nouveau sur Reid. Ses précédentes pensées n'étaient que certaines des possibilités sur ce qui aurait pu arriver, et il avait le sentiment que Reid n'en raconterait pas plus que ce qu'il avait déjà accepté de révéler. Ce qu'il avait partagé avec l'équipe n'était que le commencement, mais avec de la chance, le traumatisme n'était pas aussi grave que ce que Hotch avait conclu.

\- Aussi longtemps que nécessaire, répondit Reid, la tête levé avec défi.

\- Donc, jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus le supporter et que tu décides de te tuer ? demanda Hotch.

\- Quoi ? Je ne suis pas suicidaire ! Je n'ai jamais… même avec mon masque ! s'écria Reid, choqué par la question.

\- Non, tu ne l'étais pas, mais cela ne signifie pas que tu n'étais pas à risque. Tu connais la psychologie en long et en large, tu sais comment les personnes réagissent souvent quand elles sont prises au piège et qu'elles ne voient aucun moyen de s'échapper. Tu sais que la solitude, la dépression et le désespoir peuvent mener à des pensées irrationnelles. A présent, quelle est la seule voie de sortie qu'une personne qui a l'impression d'être piégée va imaginer voir quand toutes les autres routes semblent sans issue ?

\- La mort, répondit Reid à voix basse en fixant le sol d'un regard vide.

Sa bouche se tordit en un misérable sourire.

\- Hmm, peut-être que nous devrions simplement nous arrêter ici, avant que vous n'ayez un fou dans votre équipe.

\- Spencer, commença Hotch. Je te veux dans mon équipe, de toutes les manières dont tu sois capable. Les commentaires de Morgan, Emily et JJ étaient irréfléchis, mais ils n'avaient pas pour but de te blesser. Si tu penses que tu peux devenir un agent, alors fais-le. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir : penses-tu être capable de prendre une vie ?

\- Pardon ? hoqueta Reid.

\- Si tu es sur le terrain, que tu es face à un dangereux unsub qu'il faut arrêter, penses-tu être capable de tirer ? demanda brusquement Hotch.

\- Eh bien, j'essaierais de le convaincre de se rendre avant tout, bégaya Reid, les yeux bougeant frénétiquement alors que le scénario se jouait dans son esprit.

\- Tu l'as déjà fait, et il n'écoute pas, poursuivit Hotch. A présent il est sur le point de tuer quelqu'un d'autre. Qu'allez-vous faire, agent Reid ?

Reid ferma les yeux pour mieux visualiser la situation.

\- Vous n'avez pas le temps de réfléchir, agent Reid ! s'écria Hotch, effrayant les autres. Il me faut une réponse, tout de suite !

\- J-je, je… fit-il d'une voix nerveuse.

\- Agent Reid ! Pouvez-vous le faire, oui ou non ? aboya Hotch comme un sergent de camp militaire.

\- Je me prépare pour tirer à la première ouverture dont je dispose ! cria finalement le jeune homme en ouvrant les yeux.

\- Confirmez-vous que vous presserez la détente ? continua d'insister Hotch.

\- Oui ! Si l'unsub est sur le point de prendre une autre vie, alors je suis prêt à prendre la sienne, répondit Reid en fixant le Chef d'Unité dans les yeux.

Hotch ne répondit rien. Il continua de le fixer avec une expression indéchiffrable et Reid commença à douter que sa réponse soit la bonne.

\- Bon travail, agent, dit finalement Hotch en affichant un petit sourire.

Les épaules de Reid s'abaissèrent de soulagement.

\- Cela signifie-t-il que j'ai réussi ? demanda-t-il avec espoir en dirigeant vers Hotch la plus grande paire d'yeux de chiens battus qu'il ait jamais vu sur un visage d'homme adulte.

Par chance, Jack avait plus ou moins épuisé cette technique, et Aaron réussi donc à s'y montrer globalement insensible.

\- Mon propre test, oui. Tu dois néanmoins toujours passer par l'entrainement.

\- Bien sûr, affirma Reid avec enthousiasme. Tous les autres doivent le faire, ce serait injuste que j'ai un accès prioritaire.

Oh. Soudain, tout le monde réalisa pourquoi Reid tenait tellement à passer par l'Académie. Il voulait passer par l'entrainement avec les autres pour qu'une fois les examens terminés et l'assignement au BAU obtenu (Hotch allait s'assurer que ce soit le cas. Il était prêt à faire usage de son meilleur regard assassin pour y parvenir), il puisse se défendre contre la jalousie de ses rivaux. Personne ne pourrait dire qu'il avait bénéficié d'un passe-droit. Sans compter que ce serait la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il serait avec des paire appartenant à un même groupe d'âge. Ce serait assurément une expérience fondatrice.

\- Bien que je sois heureux que nous ayons résolu ce petit problème, coupa Rossi, attirant l'attention de tous les autres, le parking du sanatorium n'était peut-être pas le meilleur endroit possible pour avoir cette discussion, encore moins en pleine nuit, pointa-t-il en indiquant subtilement la porte, où une réceptionniste inquiète regardait vers l'extérieur.

\- Oh… rougit Reid. Elle m'a probablement entendu crier. Désolé.

\- Nan, on était là à trainer, c'est aussi de notre faute. Et puis, tu avais le droit d'être en colère, le contredit Morgan en se grattant la tête. Allez, partons d'ici et allons manger un morceau. Je pourrais avaler un cheval, dit-il avec un large sourire, attrapant un des bras de Reid pour l'entraîner vers un des SUV.

\- Oh, euh, je ne connais pas beaucoup d'endroits qui vendent de la viande de cheval, bégaya Reid.

Tout le monde s'arrêta et le dévisagea.

\- Beau Gosse, commença Morgan après un instant, pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien entendu. C'est seulement une expression. Je ne veux pas réellement manger un cheval.

Reid le fixa simplement pendant quelques secondes avant d'afficher un petit sourire narquois en faisant claquer sa langue.

\- Je vous ai eu, rit-il.

Morgan resta bouche bée.

\- Oooh, je savais qu'il y avait un sens de l'humour quelque part dans ce grand cerveau, rit Garcia.

\- Alors, où devrions-nos aller manger ? demanda Emily. J'ai vu un petit restaurant italien en venant ici.

\- Non, l'italien c'est pour les dîner romantiques, pas pour les groupes d'amis. Prenons plutôt du chinois, suggéra JJ.

Plusieurs « non » lui répondirent.

\- D'accord, céda-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel devant le refus des autres. Où veux-tu qu'on aille manger, Spencer ?

\- Hmm, vous pouvez juste venir manger chez moi, répondit Reid à voix basse.

\- Tu as de la haute cuisine cachée dans tes placards ? demanda Rossi en haussant un sourcil.

Tous les profileurs de l'équipe avaient su au moment où ils étaient entrés dans la cuisine de Reid la veille que ce gamin n'était pas du genre à faire beaucoup de courses.

D'abord, parce que des livres bloquaient l'ouverture du réfrigérateur.

Ensuite, parce que des livres bloquaient l'ouverture des placards.

\- J'ai des ramens… je crois ?

Reid repassa mentalement la liste des aliments achetés un mois auparavant. Des pâtes faisaient parti de ce qu'il avait acheté, songea-t-il en pensant à sa liste.

\- …Non, affirma Rossi, impassible.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je suis prêt à faire de nombreuses choses, mais manger cette saleté n'est pas une d'entre elles. Nous allons manger au restaurant, et tu vas venir avec nous. Maintenant, puisque tu connais mieux Vegas que nous tous réunis, choisis le lieu.

\- Mais…

\- Choisis, allez, grogna Rossi, coupant pour la seconde fois les tentatives de Reid pour décliner leur invitation.

\- Hal's Diner n'est pas si éloigné, soupira Reid en réalisant qu'il n'allait pas s'en sortir si facilement.

\- Hal's Diner ? Jamais entendu parler, commenta Emily.

\- C'est là que j'ai pris la nourriture à emporter que je vous ai acheté l'autre nuit, lui dit Reid avec un petit sourire.

\- Ces délicieux burgers ? questionna Morgan, son intérêt piqué.

\- Oui.

\- Tu parles qu'on y va !

Morgan ouvrit la portière coté conducteur puis indiqua le coté passager pendant que Garcia et Emily montaient à l'arrière.

\- Allez grimpe Reid, tu vas nous guider.

\- On vous suit, dit Hotch en montant dans le second SUV.

\- Saviez-vous que la phrase « je pourrais avaler un cheval » vient de… commença Reid en fermant sa portière et en jouant avec sa ceinture.

\- Une autre fois, Beau Gosse. Mets simplement ta ceinture et guide-moi vers ce merveilleux endroit appelé Hal's.

Le dîner avait été agréable. Ils s'étaient tous tacitement mis d'accord pour n'aborder aucun sujet sérieux et se concentrer sur ce qui pouvait leur permettre de mieux se connaître. La nuit s'était emplie de rire suite aux histoires embarrassantes, les serveuses flirtaient avec le seul et unique Derek Morgan, et Reid finit par accepter de les voir à sept heures précises le lendemain matin.

* * *

Il sentit un pincement au cœur en fermant sa porte et se dirigeant vers le taxi qu'il avait appelé. Ces personnes avaient pris une place importante dans son cœur en une très courte période. Cela faisait mal de savoir qu'il ne les verrait pas avant longtemps.

 _Non, ne réfléchis pas de cette manière. Garcia a déjà promis d'appeler aussi souvent qu'elle le pourrait_ , se dit-il en ouvrant la portière pour entrer dans le taxi.

\- Aéroport McCarran, dit-il au conducteur à voix basse.

* * *

\- Tu n'as pas l'intention de changer d'avis au moment où on s'en va, hein ? le taquina Emily alors qu'ils se préparaient à décoller.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Ma location se termine dans 6 semaines. Je vous promets que je serai en Virginie et enrôlé à l'Académie avant que vous ne le réalisiez.

\- Tu as intérêt, rit-elle avant de le prendre par surprise avec une étreinte qu'il lui rendit maladroitement.

Une fois qu'Emily le relâcha, Hotch s'approcha de lui pour lui serrer la main.

\- La prochaine fois que nous nous verrons, je serai l'Agent Reid.

\- Je n'en attendrai pas moins de toi, lui dit l'homme toujours si sérieux avec l'ombre d'un sourire. Crois-moi, Reid, tu seras au BAU dès que la paperasse sera terminée.

\- Pouvez-vous vraiment me promettre une telle chose ? demanda Reid avec hésitation. Et s'ils décidaient que j'étais mieux à briser des codes ou à classer des documents aux archives ?

\- Je t'en prie, ce serait gâcher ton talent, fit Rossi avec dédain. Même les huiles de Quantico ne sont pas si stupides. Avec Aaron et moi pour te soutenir, ils n'auront pas vraiment le choix.

\- Même s'ils faisaient ça, je modifierais les papiers, rit Garcia en rejoignant la conversation.

Soudain, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et devinrent brillants et, tout comme Emily, elle piégea Reid dans une étreinte avant qu'il comprenne ce qui se passait.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je ne te verrais pas pendant au moins six semaines. C'est trop long, renifla-t-elle.

\- Mais on parlera quand même, tenta-t-il de la consoler.

\- Juste entendre ta voix au téléphone, ce ne sera pas assez. Si seulement j'avais le temps de t'acheter un bon ordinateur avec une webcam digne de ce nom, se plaignit-elle.

Les autres se souvinrent aussitôt de la crise cardiaque qu'elle avait failli avoir la nuit précédente quand Reid avait admis qu'il ne possédait pas d'ordinateur et écoutait de la musique sur un walkman datant des années 90.

\- Quand tu viendras en Virginie, tu entreras dans le vingt-et-unième siècle. Je vais m'en assurer. Et ne pense même pas à te débarrasser de ta super garde-robe, siffla-t-elle dans son oreille en l'étreignant comme un boa constrictor. Cela me déplairait vraiment si tu venais avec rien d'autre que des habits de geek.

\- Quel mal y a-t'il à être un geek ? murmura-t-il avec agitation.

\- Aucun. Mais tu es bien mieux dans des vêtements sexy, rétorqua Garcia en le libérant finalement de son étreinte pour monter dans l'avion.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas gamin, rit Morgan avec une tape sur son épaule. Je ne peux pas te promettre qu'elle ne mettra pas en pièce au moment où tu passeras la porte à ton arrivée, mais elle va finir par se calmer… peut-être.

\- Merci Morgan, c'est tellement rassurant, fit Reid avec un sarcasme évident dans la voix.

\- Hé, tu sais qu'elle a fourré dans son sac ces bannières que tu nous as faites, pas vrai ? demanda-t-il.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Ces choses sont monstrueuses !

Morgan rit en voyant l'expression incrédule de Reid.

\- Eh bien, au moins nous connaissons maintenant le point de vue de l'artiste sur son œuvre, plaisanta JJ en s'approchant pour l'étreindre. Elle a dit que c'était soit ces banderoles, soit toi. Hotch lui a signalé que tu suffoquerais dans sa valise, peu importe combien de poches d'air elle utilise.

\- …Je vois, répondit-il finalement, même s'il ne voyait pas pourquoi Garcia aurait voulu le mettre dans sa valise.

Ignorait-elle quels types de dommages un corps pouvait subir s'il restait bloqué dans un espace clos pendant une longue période ?

Hotch leva le regard pour voir le pilote lui faire signe depuis la porte ouverte. L'homme lui indiqua que l'avion était prêt à décoller. Hotch lui répondit d'un rapide signe de tête puis se tourna vers Hotch.

\- Il est temps d'y aller, dit-il simplement. A bientôt, Reid. Bonne chance pour l'entrainement.

\- Merci, monsieur.

\- Ouais, dis-le nous s'il y a des petites brutes avec toi. On s'occupera d'eux, dit Emily en faisant craquer ses jointures.

\- Oh, je pense que je peux faire face, rit nerveusement Reid.

\- N'oublie-pas, quand tu viendras, tu rencontreras mon fils, lui rappela JJ.

\- Je vous l'ai dit, les jeunes enfants et les animaux me prennent pour l'antéchrist.

\- Ca ne sera pas le cas avec Henry, lui dit-elle avec un doux sourire.

\- Bon sang j'ai hâte que tu sois dans l'équipe, fit Morgan avec un grand sourire.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Ouais, la paperasse sera remplie en un rien de temps !

\- …Je ne vais pas faire tes papiers à ta place, Morgan, lui dit-il avec humour.

\- C'est ça. Tu t'ennuieras tellement une fois que tu auras terminé les tiens que tu seras incapable de résister, le taquina Morgan.

\- Je suis sûr que je pourrais me retenir, contredit Reid en roulant des yeux, avec malgré tout un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Souviens-toi, tu as déjà un pied au BAU. Ils ne te mettront nulle part ailleurs, le rassura Rossi.

\- J'espère que vous avez raison.

\- Reid, crois-moi, j'ai toujours raison.

Reid dut s'empêcher de rire alors que Morgan mimait silencieusement « _Non, c'est faux_ » derrière le profileur chevronné.

Il leur fit signe quand ils montèrent dans l'avion et que la porte se ferma derrière eux. Quand les machines se mirent en route, il couvrit ses oreilles alors que le son s'amplifiait et que le vent soufflait. Bientôt, le jet s'éleva haut dans le ciel, volant vers le soleil qui se levait à l'Est.

Il resta jusqu'à l'instant où il ne parvint plus à les voir.

Il essuya alors silencieusement les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

* * *

Elodie57: Ouiii, Diana Reid est absolument géniale ! J'ai vraiment adoré les chapitres où elle apparaît, notamment les passages entre elle et Hotch.

Linouille77 : merci beaucoup ! Pas d'inquiétude la prochaine fanfiction attend déjà bien au chaud toute prête dans mon disque dur ^^

izaiza14 : merci à toi !


	9. Craignez sa colère

L'alarme résonna bruyamment dans la petite chambre, réveillant l'homme endormi. Tout en grognant, il déplaça avec apathie sa main sous le tas de couvertures pour l'éteindre. Ses yeux bruns clignèrent pour chasser la torpeur alors qu'il s'asseyait lentement et fixait le matelas d'un regard vide. Après quelques instants, il poussa un profond soupir et parvint à la salle de bain en chancelant.

\- Retour au travail, se grogna-t-il à lui-même sous le jet chaud de la douche.

Le bruit produit par l'eau fut tout ce qu'il entendit alors que son cerveau embrumé se réveillait enfin et lui rappelait l'importance de cette réflexion.

\- Oh non. Retour au travail, répéta-t-il en se frappant la tête contre le mur.

Quand ce fut terminé et qu'il retourna dans sa chambre, il sentit une vague de nervosité le submerger violemment.

\- Comment, exactement, suis-je censé leur expliquer ma situation ? songea-t-il tout haut en s'emparant d'un jean.

Etant donné son rapport à la schizophrénie, il avait été terrifié la première fois qu'il s'était surpris à parler tout seul à haute voix. Du temps et des recherches l'avait rassuré, beaucoup de personnes conversaient avec elles-mêmes et cela ne devenait inquiétant que si des voix commençaient à répondre.

\- Peut-être en étant simplement direct ? Non, se reprit-il en secouant la tête alors qu'il boutonnait sa chemise. Si je disais « Hé, vous vous souvenez que vous pensiez que j'étais la stupidité incarnée ? Eh bien non, il se trouve que je suis en réalité un génie qui était terrifié et épuisé après qu'on s'en soit encore pris à lui, et qui a décidé de jouer un rôle ». Ouais, grogna-t-il en retournant dans la salle de bain pour se coiffer. Bien sûr, comme s'ils allaient gober ça. Ils riront tellement à cette idée, je serai incapable de le leur prouver à travers leurs rires et leurs larmes. Ou alors ils supposeront que je me suis cogné la tête une fois de trop et m'installeront dans une chambre à coté de celle de ma mère.

Il mit le cap sur la cuisine pour une tasse de café, et sa nervosité augmenta pendant qu'il attendait que la cafetière soit prête.

\- Peut-être que si j'amenais peu à peu cette idée, un jour après l'autre, ce sera différent. Mes habits vont définitivement attirer l'attention mais s'ils pensent que ce n'est qu'une phase ? questionna-t-il avant d'essayer de se consoler lui-même. D'un coté, soit ils vont me croire, soit ils ne vont pas me croire, mais quoi qu'il se passe je pars dans cinq semaines. Ils méritent de connaître la vérité mais s'ils ne veulent pas me croire alors, tant pis.

Malheureusement, son discours encourageant cessa peu après avoir verrouillé son appartement.

\- Et s'ils me croient _bel et bien_. S'ils sont si furieux qu'ils me passent à tabac ? s'inquiéta-t-il en marchant vers l'arrêt de bus, son café à la main. Si le Chef Marco décidait de m'arrêter, pour… pour avoir menti à des agents de police ? Les secrétaires vont-elles me mettre en pièce ? J'ai entendu dire que quand les femmes sont vraiment en colère, elles vous donnent de grandes claques au visage ! Mais c'est sûrement un stéréotype, non ? demanda-t-il sans y penser au conducteur du bus en payant.

\- J'ai bien peur que non, fiston, fit le vieil homme en secouant tristement la tête. Parfois, elles vous jettent même de l'eau au visage si vous les insultez vraiment, informa-t-il le jeune homme. Ce n'est jamais intelligent de se montrer irrespectueux envers une femme.

\- Jeter de l'eau ? hoqueta Spencer devant cette nouvelle information. Froide ou chaude ?

\- Mmh, froide. C'est généralement ce qu'elles étaient en train de boire. Pourquoi ? Vous préférez brulante ?

\- Mmh, tiède, en réalité, mais oui ! Jeter de l'eau froide sur quelqu'un peut provoquer un choc par hydrocution ! Pensez-vous qu'elles me feraient ça ? paniqua-t-il.

\- Je ne sais même pas de quoi vous parlez. S'agit-il d'une seule femme ? demanda le conducteur.

\- Non, sept, et une vingtaine d'hommes, dit Spencer.

Il ne remarqua pas l'homme hausser de surprise ses sourcils gris.

\- Combien d'eau pensez-vous qu'ils me jetteront ? Devrais-je réserver une ambulance ?

\- Fiston, commença le conducteur. Chaque fois que vous montez dans ce but, vous marmonnez dans votre barbe sur tout et rien et vous vous montez la tête pour des broutilles. Maintenant, vous n'avez pas l'air du type de personne qui se mettrait à dos sept femmes et combien d'hommes déjà, une vingtaine ? Je ne sais même pas comment vous avez réussi votre coup. Mais à votre place je m'inquiéterais davantage que les hommes m'éviscèrent, l'avertit le conducteur, pensant aussitôt que la situation avait à voir avec des coucheries à droite et à gauche avec des personnes en couples.

\- Oh, vous avez raison. Les hommes sont plus violents. Donc je suppose que je vais devoir réserver une ambulance, affirma le jeune homme en se maudissant silencieusement de ne pas posséder de téléphone portable.

A des moments comme celui-ci, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour envoyer un appel à des équipes médicales qui ne se doutaient de rien.

\- Fiston, allez vous asseoir. Vous allez me mettre en retard pour mes arrêts.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Reid regardait les portes de son lieu de travail alors que le bus s'éloignait, le laissant coincé là. Peut-être aurait-il dû prendre sa journée. Non, décida-t-il. Il était temps de faire face aux conséquences. Il inspira profondément, rassembla tout son courage et entra.

\- Hé Spencer ! le salua joyeusement une des filles quand il émargea.

\- Salut !

Il grogna mentalement d'horreur en réalisant qu'il avait automatiquement adopté un timbre de voix plus aigüe.

\- J'adore la tenue, lui dit-elle en rassemblant des documents. Ca te va parfaitement, comme toujours.

Elle fit un clin d'œil avant de revenir à son bureau, le laissant stupéfait.

 _Quoi_ ? songea-t-il avec confusion en s'asseyant. _Pourquoi a-t-elle complimenté ma tenue ? A moins que les gilets et les cardigans soient devenus tendance à l'espace d'une nuit… attendez, qu'est-ce que je porte ?_ se demanda-t-il en réalisant qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi ce matin, trop occupé à s'inquiéter d'être lapidé sur place à l'instant où il arriverait au travail. Quand il baissa les yeux, sa mâchoire se décrocha et il faillit laisser échapper un gémissement pitoyable.

Il avait inconsciemment pris une de ses « belles » tenues. Puisqu'il s'assurait toujours de les porter au travail, il n'y avait pas réfléchi à deux fois ce matin, il était trop distrait par sa réflexion.

 _Et ce salut par lequel j'ai répondu. Par les théories d'Einstein, je crois que je vis un exemple de Conditionnement Classique de Pavlov. Je suis tellement habitué à être salué de cette manière joyeuse, j'ai appris inconsciemment à donner en retour une salutation toute aussi joyeuse. Je suppose que je voulais tellement être accepté que j'ai considéré les sourires faits en ma direction comme des « récompenses », en quelque sorte. Pathétique, Spencer, absolument pathétique,_ se réprimanda lui-même le jeune homme, sans réaliser qu'il commençait à grommeler.

\- Reid !

Le ton tranchant le sortit de ses pensées et il se retourna pour voir Marco en train de le fixer.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda Marco. Tu es resté assis là à grogner pendant dix minutes à ton bureau.

\- Oh ! Désolé ! Je suis juste un peu perturbé parce que, j'étais juste en train de réfléchir, et, le chou à la crème, c'est vraiment fait à partir de vrais choux ?

Spencer aurait sincèrement aimé pouvoir se taire mais il ne parvenait pas à arrêter le flot de bêtises qui sortait de sa bouche.

\- Parce que ce serait vraiment…

\- Reid, retourne au travail. On ne te paie pas pour réfléchir à la fabrication des choux à la crème, soupira Marco en se pinçant l'arrête du nez d'exaspération.

\- Oui monsieur ! répliqua gaiment Reid en détalant aux Archives pour récupérer des dossiers.

 _Demain_ , décida-t-il. _Je le ferai demain._

Le jour suivant arriva, et il ne put le faire.

Le jour d'après arriva et, à nouveau, il ne put le faire.

« _Comment ça tu ne leur as pas dit ? »_ le houspilla Penelope cette nuit-là au téléphone quand il réalisa qu'il était littéralement coincé dans une routine faite de peur et qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider à en sortir.

\- Je ne sais pas comment ! Tout ça semble absurde ! Ils vont penser que je plaisante ! Ou pire, ils vont me croire et me haïr pour ça ! se plaignit-il.

« _Chéri_ » fit-elle d'un ton réconfortant qui l'aida à se rappeler qu'il n'était pas seul. « _C'est un risque qu'il va falloir que tu prennes. S'ils ne t'acceptent pas comme tu es, alors c'est eux qui vont y perdre._ »

Ses mots lui réchauffèrent le cœur et cette nuit-là il alla se coucher en songeant qu'il pouvait le faire. Puis au matin le même cercle vicieux de pensées sombres lui revint.

La peur de leur réaction le pétrifiait et il commençait à penser qu'il devrait peut-être simplement leur envoyer une lettre leur expliquant tout après son départ pour Quantico. Il écarta d'abord cette pensée parce que c'était lâche, et toutefois cela lui semblait chaque jour de plus en plus envisageable. Néanmoins, lentement – et subtilement – il habituait le commissariat à le voir dans son « attirail geek » comme Garcia l'avait dit. Il avait commencé à combiner certains de ses pantalons de travail avec ses gilets les plus « tendance ». Personne n'y avait trouvé à redire et il avait même eu quelques compliments. Il s'agissait d'une tentative ratée de les amener à voir sous son masque. Ils n'avaient jamais eu de raison de suspecter qu'il mentait et changer un détail de sa garde-robe n'allait pas être un facteur. Pour ce qu'ils en savaient, il changeait en fonction de la saison.

Il commençait à se demander s'il rassemblerait un jour le courage de le leur dire.

Il lui fallut trois semaines.

\- Hé, fit quelqu'un d'une voix rauque en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

Il leva les yeux de son travail tout en rajustant instinctivement ses lunettes - il était à court de lentilles et apparemment les lunettes des années 60 étaient à la mode. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que toute la pièce était silencieuse et l'ambiance, tendue. Il savait que quelque chose se passait, il ne savait seulement pas quoi avant de voir trois agents qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis un bon moment se tenir devant son bureau.

Jones, Patrick et Hastings se tenaient soudain devant lui et avaient l'air d'avoir été forcé à s'excuser.

Il apparut que c'était précisément le cas.

\- Reid, commença le Chef Marco d'une voix qui ne laissait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il était toujours contrarié par le comportement de ses trois agents. Ces hommes ont quelque chose à te dire, n'est-ce pas messieurs ?

Patrick et Hasting furent rapides à s'acquitter de leur tâche et ils semblèrent plus sincères que ce à quoi Reid s'attendait. Cela, en soit, était une surprise mais on lui avait déjà fait trop de fausses excuses par le passé pour qu'il ait totalement confiance en celles-ci.

Jones fut une toute autre histoire.

\- Reid, commença-t-il, à peine capable d'empêcher son ton d'être agressif.

En le regardant dans les yeux, Reid vit qu'il était toujours furieux. Furieux d'avoir été suspendu, d'avoir été obligé de suivre un cours de gestion de la colère, mais plus important, furieux d'être obligé de faire ses excuses à Reid. Le faire devant tout le monde ne rendait la situation que plus humiliante encore.

\- Je voudrais prendre un moment pour te présenter mes excuses pour tout ce que j'ai pu te faire d'horrible. C'était injuste et complètement arbitraire. Je me suis montré horrible envers toi et j'ai encouragé les autres à en faire de même. Tu n'as rien fait pour mériter ce traitement.

 _Waouh_ , songea Reid. _Qui t'a forcé à écrire ça et combien de temps cela t'a-t-il prit ?_ faillit-il demander _,_ mais il parvint à se retenir de le faire.

\- Peux-tu accepter non seulement mes excuses mais aussi les leurs ? conclut Jones en se référant à Hasting et Patrick.

\- Mmmh, fit Reid en affichant un petit sourire.

Une expression avide apparut sur les visages de Patrick et Hasting quand ils virent son sourire. Il était sur le point de dire « oui » et de laisser le passé au passé, mais il vit alors Jones rouler les yeux d'agacement quand le Chef se détourna brièvement pour regarder quelque chose.

N'importe quel autre jour, ce geste ne l'aurait pas contrarié. Mais pour une étrange et insondable raison, aujourd'hui cela fut le cas. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait montré davantage de ses émotions à proximité du BAU mais, soudain, il n'eut pas envie de pardonner ces trois agents.

Il ne le fit donc pas.

\- Non, dit-il simplement avec un sourire toujours placardé sur son visage, avant d'ajouter : passez une bonne journée.

Il retourna ensuite à son travail.

S'il avait levé les yeux, il aurait vu les expressions choquées de chaque personne ayant entendu son refus joyeux. Jamais, de tout le temps pendant lequel ils avaient travaillé en sa compagnie, ils ne l'avaient vu refuser des excuses.

\- Mais, mais on t'a présenté nos excuses ! protesta vivement Hasting.

\- Je sais, je vous ai entendu, commenta Spencer de manière décontractée, toujours sans lever les yeux.

Incapable de résister, il jeta un coup d'œil en coin pour voir leurs expressions et il dût cacher le sourire méchant qui menaçait d'apparaître. Garcia lui avait dit pendant une de leurs conversations téléphoniques qu'elle pensait qu'il faisait un terrible et puissant troll. Il s'agissait d'un terme utilisé sur internet qu'il n'avait pas encore vraiment compris mais quelque chose lui disait que c'est précisément ainsi qu'il agissait en cet instant.

\- Tu ne vas pas les accepter ? demanda Jones, le regard glacial.

Comme si Reid se montrait déraisonnable.

Tout à coup, l'amusement que Reid ressentait disparut, et tout ce qu'il sentit fut une colère brulante. Ces hommes ne se montraient peut-être pas aussi vicieux que ceux qui s'en prenaient à lui au lycée, mais ils lui avaient laissé leur part de blessures. Et par-dessus le marché, ils étaient désormais furieux contre lui parce qu'ils n'acceptaient pas des excuses qui, honnêtement, n'étaient même pas sincères ?

Comme une trainée de poudre rencontrant une grande boîte de kérosène, sa colère rencontra trois semaines de stress et ensemble décidèrent qu'ils devaient simplement tout faire exploser.

Très lentement, Reid retira ses lunettes et commença à les nettoyer avec le bord de sa chemise.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je accepter des excuses dont vous ne pensez pas un mot ?

Sa question était rhétorique, mais un d'entre eux tenta de répondre malgré tout.

\- Bien sûr qu'on…

\- Vos corps ne montrent aucune tension, répliqua Reid d'une voix cassante en coupant Patrick.

\- Pardon ?

\- Vos corps, répéta Reid. Si vous vous sentiez vraiment mal concernant vos actes, vous seriez tendus par la nervosité et la culpabilité. Au lieu de quoi, vous étiez détendu et à l'aise. De même, si vous voulez que vos excuses soient crédibles, pourquoi essayer de ne pas rouler des yeux ? C'est un indicateur évident de votre ennui. Je pourrais énumérer davantage de faits pour appuyer mes dires mais pour l'instant je suis trop en colère contre vous.

Tous ceux qui étaient présent regardèrent sans y croire l'homme qui était toujours d'un tempérament si charmant se redresser de toute sa hauteur – et à cette occasion beaucoup réalisèrent pour la première fois qu'il était assez grand – et marcher droit vers Jones.

\- Maintenant, vous allez m'écouter, dit-il, soulignant chaque mot en poussant Jones du doigt. J'ai compris que vous ne supportiez pas les personnes idiotes. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je suppose que vous avez grandi entouré de personnes qui l'étaient et elles vont ont laissé une mauvaise impression. Il n'y a rien de mal à détester quelqu'un, il est virtuellement impossible d'aimer tout le monde. Toutefois, cela ne vous donne pas le droit de rabaisser et humilier ! Vous voulez savoir quelque chose ? Je déteste ceux qui pensent qu'ils ont le droit de s'en prendre aux personnes qu'ils n'aiment pas ! Oh, et d'ailleurs, vous vous souvenez de ce jour où vous m'avez dit que tout le BAU avait plus de réflexions pertinentes en un jour que je n'en avais eu de toute ma vie ? Vous l'avez dit il y a trois semaines, quatre jours, et vingt-trois minutes. En fait, je peux me souvenir de chaque horrible insulte, chaque bleu, et chaque ricanement dirigé à mon égard. Je peux vous les énumérer par ordre chronologique ou alphabétique, choisissez.

\- Je… tenta Jones mais Reid n'avait pas terminé.

\- De plus, j'ai le sentiment qu'il faut que je vous dise que je ne suis pas stupide. En dépit de mes actions, j'ai terminé le lycée quand j'avais douze ans. C'est trôle, apparemment, des joueurs de football d'un mètre quatre vingt ainsi qu'une pléthore d'autres lycéens se sentaient intimidés par un enfant qui ne leur arrivait même pas au niveau du coude. Eh bien, ce qui leur manquait en intelligence, ils le possédaient en muscles et en cruauté, alors faites-moi confiance, ce que vous m'avez fait n'est rien comparé à eux ou à mes « camarades » d'université, termina Reid avec un sourire écœuré.

Il prit une inspiration en frémissant et continua.

\- Pendant très longtemps, j'ai réellement pensé que je méritais d'être traitée de cette manière. Comme s'il s'agissait d'une sorte de paiement pour mon intelligence. Une expiation, si vous voulez, pour mon anormalité. J'aurai fait n'importe quoi pour être accepté par les autres, même me rendre stupide. Ce n'est que très récemment que j'ai compris et accepté que je ne méritais pas un tel traitement. Je ne le méritais pas à l'époque et je ne le mérite pas aujourd'hui ! Que ce soit pour posséder de l'intelligence ou pour en manquer ! Alors quelque soit votre problème, vous feriez mieux de le surmonter car je ne suis pas votre punching-ball attitré ! Si vous avez un problème avec moi, utilisez vos mots, pas vos poings, gronda Reid.

Il réalisa qu'il s'était emballé jusqu'à être en proie à une telle frénésie qu'il ne pouvait pas rester ici. S'il restait, il attaquerait probablement Jones. Pas seulement pour ses propres actions mais aussi pour tous les abus de ses anciens camarades.

\- Chef, reprit-il en tournant son attention vers son supérieur, sans voix. Vous m'avez traité avec gentillesse pendant toute la période où j'étais ici et pour ça, je vous en suis reconnaissant. Vous n'avez pas détourné les yeux quand les autres abusaient de leur pouvoir et vous les avez jugés sans délai. Même si je faisais semblant d'être éperdument stupide, vous m'avez traité normalement. Travailler avec vous a été un honneur, mais considérez qu'il s'agit de mon préavis de deux semaines. Je serais de retour demain pour ma réprimande.

Ceci dit, il prit sa veste, ramassa sa sacoche et partit sans ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Les bus ne passaient pas à cette heure et Reid n'avait pas de téléphone portable pour appeler un taxi, il se retrouva donc à marcher jusque chez lui. Il ne vivait pas si loin du commissariat. C'était du sport, certes, mais certainement pas de là à le tuer. La marche l'aida en réalité à se calmer et le temps qu'il arrive à son appartement, il ressentait à nouveau cette panique silencieuse qui était devenue son état émotionnel normal ces dernières semaines.

\- Qu'est-ce que je viens de faire ? se murmura-t-il de manière répétée en atteignant sa porte. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Que vont-ils me faire, demain ?

Il hoqueta difficilement à cette dernière pensée. Ce n'était pas une question dont il voulait connaître la réponse.

\- Peut-être que Garcia peut envoyer des virus dans tous leurs ordinateurs et que cela les fera penser à autre chose qu'à mon spectaculaire fiasco.

Il sourit un peu à cette pensée car il avait le sentiment qu'elle le ferait s'il le lui demandait gentiment. Il ne le lui demanderait jamais, cela dit, car il savait que ces ordinateurs avaient des informations importantes qui les aidait à arrêter les criminels et à s'assurer que le département ne dépassait pas son budget.

\- Je suppose que cela ne fera aucun mal de l'appeler, murmura-t-il en composant son numéro. Une seconde opinion pour savoir si je dois partir maintenant ou faire face à ma punition comme un homme me serait bien utile. Et de toute manière elle me tuerait si je ne lui disais rien.

Il ne fut pas surpris quand elle décrocha dès la première sonnerie.

« _Déesse de la technologie et de l'extraordinaire. Comment puis-je vous aider avec ma grande intelligence, pauvres mortels ?_

\- Ils savent.

Ce fut tout ce qu'il dit en guise de salutation, car elle saurait de quoi il parlait.

« _Quoi ? C'est génial ! Comment l'ont-ils pris ? Est-ce qu'ils ont fait de toi leur nouveau gourou ? »_

\- Garcia, c'est un commissariat, pas une secte, dit-il avec une légère exaspération mais avec un sourire.

« _Hé, c'est toi qui avait peur qu'ils te brûlent comme une sorcière. Plutôt médiéval mon sucre d'orge ? Mais, sérieusement, chéri, est-ce qu'ils l'ont bien pris ?_ »

\- Si tu considères que cela comprend « trop choqués pour bouger parce que le type qu'ils pensaient être la définition même d'idiot a ouvert la bouche pour dire quelque chose d'intelligent », alors, oui, ils l'ont formidablement bien pris. Garcia, j'ai tout révélé dans un élan de rage en face de plus ou moins tout le monde. Je suis sûr que ceux qui ont raté le spectacle ont été mis au courant à l'instant où ils ont passé la porte.

« _D'accord, attends une seconde, un élan de rage ? Chéri, fais une pause et explique-moi ça. Je crois qu'il me manque certains éléments essentiels._ »

Il n'était pas particulièrement enthousiaste à l'idée de revivre ce moment, mais Garcia semblait être un être fait de magie car – même si cela équivalait à lui arracher une dent – elle parvint à lui soutirer le récit complet.

« _Cet imbécile l'a bien cherché. Tu aurais dû lui faire ravaler ses dents. Le culot qu'ont certains !_ »

\- Garcia ! Ce n'est pas le sujet ! Un peu d'attention ! Ma mort prématurée est imminente, lui rappela-t-il.

« _Mon ange, je sais que ça a l'air grave, mais ça ne l'est pas à ce point là. Tu exagères._ »

\- Je n'exagère pas, ma vie est menacée, insista-t-il avec un large mouvement de la main.

« _Comme tu le disais tout à l'heure, ce sont des agents de police, pas une secte. Tu ne vas pas mourir._ »

\- D'accord, je te le concède, la mort pourrait ne pas être envisageable, admit-il après un instant. Mais ils vont tout de même me haïr, et ce n'est pas mieux.

« _Hé, hé ! Ne te flagelle pas comme ça !_ le réprimanda-t-elle. _Je doute qu'ils te haïssent. Ils pourraient être déroutés et un peu en colère, mais ça leur passera. Et dans le cas contraire, c'est eux qui vont y perdre. Je veux dire, vraiment, tu es bien trop adorable pour qu'on soit longtemps en colère contre toi._ »

\- Garcia…

« _Je ne dis rien d'autre que la vérité !_ »

Ils plaisantèrent ainsi pendant un temps avant qu'il ne la laisse. La Virginie avait trois heures d'avance sur le Nevada, il savait donc qu'elle était toujours au travail et il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait des ennuis. Parler avec elle l'avait aidé à se calmer, mais il ignorait toujours ce qu'il devrait faire le lendemain et il se mit à réfléchir à toutes les réactions possibles qu'il pourrait recevoir de la part de ses collègues avant de se reprendre. Ce genre de pensées anxiogènes le menait au bord de la crise de panique. La vérité était qu'il ne pouvait pas prévoir ce qui arriverait. Il décida donc de se concentrer sur certains ouvrages qu'il avait achetés. Selon le site du gouvernement, ces textes étaient demandés à l'Académie, et il avait décidé de prendre un peu d'avance. Bientôt, il fut perdu dans un monde de statistiques criminelles et de règles de comportement d'un agent. Il ne sortit de son monde de papier qu'en entendant quelqu'un frapper à sa porte.

Reid fronça les sourcils de confusion en se levant. A l'exception de quelques enfants en pleine collecte de fonds, personne ne frappait jamais à sa porte. Ce ne pouvait cependant pas être des enfants, c'était le temps du midi et, de fait, ils étaient encore à l'école. Il envisagea de ne pas réponse, mais sa curiosité était piquée. Il alla ouvrir.

Quand il vit qui se trouvait de l'autre coté, son cœur tomba comme une pierre.

Sur son pallier se trouvait l'Agent Jones, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre.

Reid ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi l'autre homme se tenait devant chez lui et n'avait pas envie de le savoir. Il allait refermer sa porte quand les yeux de Jones s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

\- Attends ! Je sais que tu n'as pas envie de me voir, mais s'il te plaît, ne ferme pas la porte.

Sa voix avait une intonation implorante qui surprit Reid. Il n'avait jamais entendu Jones supplier ainsi.

\- Que veux-tu ? demanda-t-il à voix basse, sans sortir à sa rencontre ni ouvrir la porte pour le laisser entrer.

A l'instant où il entrevoyait un problème, il claquerait la porte et la verrouillerait.

\- Je…

Jones hésita un moment, puis se lança :

\- Je suis venu pour m'excuser – réellement, cette fois. Tu avais raison au commissariat, je n'étais pas vraiment désolé pour ce que j'ai fait. J'ai réfléchis à ce que tu as dit et je…

Il s'arrêta à nouveau, et son visage prit une expression blessée.

\- J'ai agit comme un salaud envers toi, je ne peux pas le nier. Je ne suis pas venu pour demander ton pardon. Présenter mes excuses ? Oui. Mais je ne mérite pas d'être pardonné, et je ne m'attends pas à l'être. Mais je suis aussi venu pour une autre raison : s'il te plaît, ne démissionne pas à cause de la manière dont moi et les autres on t'a traité. Si quelqu'un mérite de partir, c'est moi.

\- Pardon ? s'enquit Reid d'un air ahuri alors qu'il s'efforçait de comprendre de quoi parlait Jones tout en essayant d'arrêter d'être sidéré par le fait que l'autre homme soit réellement venu chez lui pour présenter ses excuses.

\- Tu as donné au Chef un préavis de deux semaines, lui rappela Jones. La seule raison que je vois à ça, c'est moi.

\- Hein ? Je ne démissionne pas à cause de toi.

\- Ah non ? s'étonna son interlocuteur.

\- Non, on m'a offert un meilleur emploi, répondit vaguement Reid, sans préciser davantage.

Si le fait que Jones soit venu présenter ses excuses était respectable, cela n'effaçait pas le souvenir de ses actes.

\- Où ça ? demanda Jones d'un ton amical qui n'avait encore jamais été employé envers Reid.

Il y eut alors un moment de silence pendant lequel Reid détourna le regard, cette situation le rendant mal à l'aise.

\- Pardon, s'excusa Jones. Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de savoir ça, pas vrai ?

\- Non, en effet, confirma doucement Reid. Mais il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que je sache.

\- Quoi ?

\- A quel point sont-ils furieux ? demanda Reid en se référant à tous ses collègues.

\- Certains sont en colère, mais la plupart ne le sont pas, lui apprit Jones en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Choqués et un peu blessés, mais ils comprennent pourquoi tu as fait ça.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Reid, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

\- Ouais. Tu l'as plus ou moins laissé échapper quand tu m'as passé ce savon, lui rappela Jones.

Reid tressaillit en se souvenant qu'il avait expliqué ses motivations et son passé en criant devant tout le monde.

\- Je comprends pourquoi tu l'as fait, dit soudain Jones.

\- Ah vraiment ? marmonna Reid avec un soupçon de sarcasme.

\- Oui, répondit sérieusement Jones.

Il eut l'air d'avoir pris une importante décision car il redressa ses épaules et la main de Reid eut un petit mouvement sec contre la porte, prête à la refermer au premier signe de danger.

\- Ce que je vais te dire, je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne, confessa Jones.

 _Est-ce censé me faire avoir confiance en toi ?_ se demanda Reid.

\- J'ai grandi dans la partie pauvre de Vegas, lui dit Jones, son expression montrant clairement qu'il pensait qu'il s'agissait là d'une sorte de secret honteux. On n'a jamais eu beaucoup. Mes parents travaillaient dur et on était quasiment arrivé à être de classe moyenne, mais alors mon père est mort et ma mère faisait de son mieux avec son salaire de serveuse. J'étais jaloux quand je voyais les enfants de mon âge avoir de beaux vêtements et des jouets coûteux. Je ne peux pas dire que je ne voulais pas ces jouets, mais ce qui attirait vraiment mon attention, c'était combien leurs parents avaient l'air heureux. Au parc, au restaurant, aux courses, ils souriaient tout le temps, comme s'ils ne se souciaient jamais de rien. A coté de ça, ma mère rentrait à la maison à une ou deux heures du matin après avoir travaillé autant d'heures que possible. Elle était toujours épuisée et stressée. Elle gardait une attitude forte pour moi après la mort de mon père mais je pouvais l'entendre pleurer la nuit. Elle était malheureuse, alors j'ai décidé que je deviendrais vraiment riche pour qu'elle n'ait plus jamais à travailler. J'avais sept ans, précisa-t-il avec un petit rire. Tu parles d'un rêveur, hein ?

Avant que Reid ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il reprit :

\- Elle est morte quand j'avais quinze ans. Agressée dans la rue et poignardée par des enfoirés de voleurs. Le pire, c'est qu'elle n'avait que deux dollars sur elle. Elle est morte pour deux dollars, remarqua-t-il avec un reniflement de dédain. On ne peut pas faire plus pauvre que ça. Mais comme je l'ai dit, j'avais quinze ans. J'ai réussi à persuader un voisin de convaincre les services sociaux que j'étais un de ses cousins et que je restais avec lui. Une famille d'accueil, et puis quoi encore. J'imagine qu'elle y a cru, ou elle s'en fichait, car elle n'est jamais revenue pour une seconde visite. A cette époque, j'étais tellement bouleversé par le meurtre de ma mère, je voulais étudier pour devenir un procureur pour pouvoir trainer en justice et enfermer autant de criminels que possible et m'enrichir en faisant ça. Il s'avéra que j'étais en fait doué pour ça avec ma rage de réussir et quand est venu la fin du lycée, j'avais une bourse pour une des meilleures universités de droits de l'état.

Il s'arrêta pendant un instant, prit une profonde inspiration, puis continua son récit :

\- C'était horrible. Les cours, je m'en sortais facilement, mais les étudiants… je ne pouvais pas les supporter. Ils venaient tous de familles riches, cette école était sûrement juste une petite pause pour la plupart d'entre eux. Une sorte d'instinct de survie s'est réveillé en moi et je savais que je devais m'intégrer où ils me dévoreraient vivant. Je m'en suis bien sorti pendant un temps, mais plus je devenais ami avec eux, plus ils me dégoûtaient. Ce qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à comprendre les laissaient tellement indifférents. Je ne pourrais pas te dire combien de fois ce gosse a pleurniché en se plaignant des pauvres, comme ils étaient horribles, et qu'il rêvait que quelqu'un « débarrasse la terre de ces fainéants. » Ce qui était ironique, car ce gars avait copié sur moi pour réussir les examens du premier semestre. Ca a fini par me frapper d'un coup, ces futurs avocats se fichaient de leurs clients. Tout ce qui les intéressait, c'était eux-mêmes. Et ils étaient stupides. Bien sûr, ils savaient comment bien présenter, mais certaines des choses qui sortaient de leurs bouches…

Jones secoua la tête et Reid comprit enfin pourquoi il l'avait détesté au premier regard.

Beaux vêtements, beau visage, et dit des choses idiotes : personne riche et stupide.

\- J'ai laissé tomber au second semestre. J'ai décidé que je ne voulais plus ni être riche, ni être avocat. Je voulais toujours amener les criminels devant la justice alors j'ai fini par entrer à l'Académie de Police. Maintenant, tu connais ma vie débordant-de-putain-de-malchance qui, j'en suis sûr, ressemble à n'importe quelle autre histoire à faire pleurer. Maintenant, tu sais pourquoi je ne t'aimais pas. Je pensais que tu étais un gosse de riche qui essayait de se montrer parmi la « populace. » Je réalise que c'était mal de te juger ainsi, mais au moins maintenant, j'espère que tu comprends pourquoi je l'ai fait.

Bien sûr que Spencer pouvait comprendre. Il savait que tous les joueurs de foot n'étaient pas des brutes épaisses, mais il restait quand même à distance des hommes avec des vestes de football. Juste au cas où.

\- Euh, toussa maladroitement Jones avant de jeter un œil à sa montre : ma pause est pratiquement terminée. Je sais que tu ne m'as pas pardonné mais si jamais tu as besoin d'un service, laisse-le-moi savoir. C'est le moins que je puisse faire. Hum, je suppose qu'on se voit au travail, alors.

 _Un service_ ? pensa Reid en le voyant s'écarter. _Mais il n'y a rien que je souhaite de toi. Il n'y a rien que tu puisses… attends voir._

Les pensées de Reid s'emballèrent.

 _Il pourrait y avoir quelque chose._

\- Jones !

A l'appel de son nom, le jeune homme s'arrêta et tourna la tête pour voir que Reid le rappeler.

\- Me dire que je peux demander un service ne rattrape pas ce qui s'est passé, commença Reid avant d'ajouter quand il vit Jones ouvrir la bouche : mais c'est un début.

Jones se demanda ce qui se passait dans la tête du génie et il tressaillit légèrement en le voyant faire un sourire rayonnant.

\- A quel point es-tu bon avec une arme à feu ?

* * *

\- Je vois. C'est donc ainsi, grommela le Chef Marco alors que Reid se tortillait sur sa chaise.

Il était venu de bon matin habillé d'un pull en tweed et d'un pantalon beige, ses lunettes sur le nez, et avait marché droit vers le bureau du Chef pour recevoir un savon après ses actions de la veille. S'attendant à voir un supérieur en train de fulminer, il fut surpris quand celui-ci poussa sa paperasse de coté et lui demanda pourquoi il partait. Jones ne méritait peut-être pas de savoir, mais le Chef Marco, oui.

\- Tu as vraiment aidé à résoudre l'affaire avec les fédéraux ? demanda-t-il à Reid quand il eut terminé son récit.

\- Oui, rougit Reid. J'étais dans un tel état d'excitation quand tout s'est emboîté dans ma tête que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, dit-il en frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Et je n'avais pas l'intention de mentir à qui que ce soit. C'est juste que j'agissais ainsi depuis si longtemps que j'en avais oublié…

 _J'en avais oublié comment être moi-même devant les autres._

\- Reid, tu n'as pas besoin de m'expliquer. Tout le monde porte un masque. Le tien s'est simplement révélé plus intense que la majorité, mais c'est le même concept. Tu te protégeais. C'est aussi simple que ça.

\- Merci pour votre compréhension, monsieur, dit Reid, touché par ces mots.

\- Alors, on t'a invité au BAU ? Sacré pas en avant depuis le tri des preuves, commenta Marco avec un petit rire.

\- Je dois toujours passer par l'Académie, mais j'y serai bientôt.

\- L'Académie, siffla Marco. J'ai entendu dire que c'était sacrément costaud. Tu crois que tu le supporteras ?

\- Oh, j'ai déjà un plan. Si mes statistiques et mon timing sont corrects, cela devrait plutôt bien se passer.

Le sourire joyeux de Reid suffit à indiquer à Marco qu'il ne voulait pas savoir.

\- Tant que tu es préparé, je ne peux que te souhaiter bonne chance.

Il tendit sa large main pour serrer celle de Reid.

\- Bonne chance, et si tu ne réussis pas, tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici.

\- Merci. Je m'en souviendrais, couina Reid alors que sa main était écrasée et son bras pratiquement arraché par la poignée de main enthousiaste du Chef.

Il quitta le bureau un peu plus léger. En regardant autour de lui, néanmoins, son humeur retomba quand il réalisa qu'il était la cible de quelques regards. Certains étaient juste curieux, mais d'autres étaient clairement en colère. Jones avait dit que plusieurs de ses collègues étaient en colère contre lui. Certaines personnes ne peuvent pas supporter les idiots. D'autres ne peuvent pas supporter les menteurs.

 _Tant que personne n'essaie de me blesser, je pense que je peux survivre aux regards._

Il devait admettre que cela faisait mal d'être la cible de tels regards de la part de personne dont il pensait être l'ami, mais se serait mentir que dire qu'il ne s'y attendait pas.

Les deux prochaines semaines, ce serait probablement juste lui travaillant tout seul à son bureau. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'ennuyer qui que ce soit, et il supposait qu'ils ne voulaient pas avoir affaire à lui.

Il fut donc surpris quand une main féminine apparut sur les papiers qu'il regardait. En tournant la tête il vit que Clara se tenait juste devant lui, les autres secrétaires non loin derrière elle.

\- C'est vrai ? Tu pars vraiment ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- Oui.

Voyant qu'elles lançaient des regards noirs à Jones, Patrick et Hasting, il ajouta rapidement :

\- Mais c'est parce qu'on m'a offert un autre emploi.

\- Oh, fit Clara en clignant de yeux de surprise avant de sourire : des félicitations s'imposent dans ce cas ! Allons célébrer ça après le boulot !

\- Oh, ce n'est pas nécessaire, murmura Reid avec embarra.

\- Bien sûr que ça l'est ! le contredit une autre secrétaire. Nous sommes tes amies et ce sont de bonnes nouvelles ! Bien sûr qu'on va fêter ça.

\- Je… nous sommes toujours amis ? questionna-t-il avec un ton plein d'espoir qui leur brisa le cœur.

\- Espèce d'idiot, le gronda Clara en le décoiffant. Pensais-tu qu'on t'appréciait juste pour tes astuces modes ?

 _Oui…_

\- Bien sûr que non ! se moqua-t-elle, rejetant sa réponse silencieuse. Tu es notre ami parce que tu es bon, attentionné, et un tas d'autres bonne choses, le tout enveloppé dans une enveloppe grande et maigrichonne. Ouais, ça craint que ton style soit loin d'être aussi fabuleux…

Elle et les autres se mirent à rire en le voyant rougir.

\- … mais tu es toujours sacrément adorable, conclut-elle.

\- Vous n'êtes pas furieuses ?

\- Furieuses ? Après que tu ais remis Jones et ses sbires à leur place hier ? Je ne crois pas, non.

Comme une seule femme, elles se mirent toutes à glousser malicieusement.

\- C'est vrai, nous étions surprises et un peu blessées, mais, Spencer, fit Clara en se penchant pour murmurer à son oreille : tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est nous donner les noms de ces horribles camarades de classes que tu as eu. Les filles et moi, on peut repeindre leurs maisons avec des œufs quand ils sont absents et s'assurer que leurs boîtes aux lettres soient définitivement retirées avec l'aide de quelques battes de baseball.

\- Quoi ? Ne faites pas ça ! s'écria-t-il, surpris par sa suggestion. C'est tellement puéril, es-tu sûre d'avoir 30 ans et non 15 ? la taquina-t-il.

\- Hé, j'ai peut-être l'aide d'une dame maintenant, mais on me connaissait sous le nom de Colossal Clara pendant les années de lycée. J'étais la fille que les gamins payaient pour donner une raclée aux petites brutes, lui apprit-elle avant de chantonner à voix basse : voilà Clara et sa force de colosse, fuyez avant qu'elle vous envoie en taule.

\- Ils t'ont donné un thème musical ? demanda Reid avec incrédulité.

\- J'avais des groupies, fit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Bon, même. Je préfèrerai que vous n'alliez pas en prison pour avoir vandalisé une propriété. Surtout pour moi.

\- Bah, rétorqua-t-elle avec un geste de la main. Je suis peut-être un peu rouillée, mais je ne me ferais pas prendre. Et même si c'était le cas, je connais tous les agents ici. Je crois que les filles et moi on s'en sortirait bien. Mais, si tu ne veux vraiment pas qu'on…

\- Je ne le veux pas, coupa-t-il.

\- Alors, je suppose qu'on ne fera rien. Mademoiselle Garcia a sûrement déjà commencé à te venger, de toute façon.

Cette phrase le fit s'étrangler.

\- Tu as parlé à Garcia ?

\- Oui, et vu qu'elle a déclaré combien elle t'aimait pendant les trois jours où elle était là, je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle ait récupéré une liste de noms. Il va falloir que je lui demande comment ça avance, songea-t-elle.

\- Je ne veux pas savoir, maugréa Reid.

La pensée de ses persécuteurs ayant ce qu'ils méritaient était agréable, mais il préférerait simplement oublier qu'ils existaient.

Cette nuit-là, les secrétaires le traînèrent dans une boîte où elles essayèrent de le remplir jusqu'à la lie de boissons fruitées alcoolisées. Les lieux comme les boîtes n'avaient jamais été de ceux où il se sentait à l'aise, et il était conscient qu'ils auraient à travailler le lendemain alors, s'il prenait quelques gorgées des boissons qu'on lui offrait, il se contentait de commander ses vieux sodas habituels.

Malheureusement, il ne put échapper à la piste de danse.

Cela devait être une sacrée vue pour tous ces hommes qui cherchaient un peu d'amusement, ce geek maigrichon sans aucun sens du rythme entouré par sept belles femmes sur la piste de danse.

Cette nuit là, il revint chez lui avec les cheveux en pagaille, les habits en sueurs et chiffonnés, et un grand sourire aux lèvres en dépit de l'apparence débraillée qu'il devait renvoyer. Un de ses voisins était en train de fumer, dehors, et il laissa réellement tomber sa cigarette en le voyant.

\- Waouh. On a passé une bonne soirée, commenta-t-il en référence aux paillettes qui avaient lancées sur Reid et s'étaient accrochées dans ses cheveux et sur ses vêtements, ainsi qu'aux traces de lèvres d'un rouge brillant parcourant son front et ses joues.

\- Une très bonne soirée, répondit Reid en riant, complètement inconscient du fait que son voisin s'imaginait qu'il avait couché avec plusieurs femmes.

\- Hum, se fit l'homme à lui-même en écrasant sa cigarette une fois que Reid eu refermé sa porte. Ce gars est doué.

* * *

nda : pour des raisons d'accès restreint à internet aux mois de juin/juillet/août, je vais devoir changer le rythme de publication pour la fin de cette fanfiction. Du coup, au lieu d'avoir deux chapitres par semaine, il n'y en aura qu'un. Mais je ferais ce que je peux pour que ce soit aussi régulier que possible - normalement, tous les lundi. Désolée pour ça :/  
J'en profite pour remercier tous ceux qui lisent cette traduction et qui mettent en favoris ou en alerte. Ca faisait longtemps que le compteur de vue et les statistiques n'avaient pas explosé à ce point !

* * *

Merci Aurysadik et Jade181184 pour vos reviews :)

Linouille77 : La fin n'est pas pour tout de suite, il reste encore 5 chapitres, sans compter celui-ci ^^


	10. Le diable aime la crème glacée

Le vent froid lui mordit le visage, le faisant grimacer alors qu'il descendait de l'avion au milieu des autres passagers.

\- Il fait plus froid en Virginie que je ne le pensais, se murmura Reid à lui-même en traînant sa valise à l'enregistrement.

Il n'avait prit qu'un bagage avec lui, le reste lui serait envoyé dès qu'il aurait trouvé un bon appartement. Grâce à quelques recherches ingénieuses sur le net il en avait déjà quelques uns à l'esprit, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de se précipiter.

Malheureusement, son vol était au maximum de ses effectifs, et en regardant autour de lui tous ceux qui s'approchaient des files pour l'enregistrement des bagages, il pouvait supposer que ce n'était pas le seul.

 _Bah_ , songea-t-il avec un petit haussement d'épaule en attendant, _ce n'est pas comme si j'avais quelque chose d'urgent à faire pour le moment. Mmmh, je devrais probablement appeler un taxi une fois que j'aurai terminé avec ça. Les aéroports ont toujours des cabines téléphoniques, j'espère ?_ se demanda-t-il en tendant mécaniquement son billet pour le faire vérifier par le personnel.

\- C'est bon monsieur.

 _Les cabines téléphoniques ne sont sûrement pas encore considérées comme obsolètes, si ?_

\- Monsieur ?

 _Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si tout le monde avait un téléphone portable. Ce ne serait pas juste de laisser ceux d'entre nous qui sont restés bloqués dans les années 90 coincés dans les aéroports._

\- Hé mon gars ! Bouge-toi un peu ! Tu ralentis tout le monde ! fit une voix rauque derrière lui, le tirant de ses pensées.

De nouveau concentré sur la vie réelle, il fut horrifié de réaliser qu'on lui tendait le talon de son ticket et la confirmation de son vol depuis un moment.

\- Désolé, marmonna-t-il avec embarra en prenant les papiers avant de se diriger vers le hall principal.

Dès que son embarra eut disparu, il en revint à ses préoccupations précédentes : comment appeler un taxi. Quand il arriva dans le hall principal, il chercha désespérément autour de lui un téléphone et ses yeux se posèrent sur quelque chose de plus… brillant.

Les mots « _VEGAS BABY – REGARDE PAR ICI MON ANGE_ » écrits en paillettes argentées sur une immonde pancarte rose lui faisaient mal aux yeux rien qu'à les regarder. Dans le même temps, cela le fit sourire de voir Garcia l'agiter dans tous les sens, inconsciente des regards étranges qu'elle attirait, tout en parlant avec un Morgan aussi exaspéré qu'amusé. Il ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'elle disait, mais un rapide calcul mental de probabilités l'amena à conclure que cela devait avoir un rapport avec le retrait de vêtements.

\- Je te le dis, mon Eclair au Chocolat, montre juste tes abdos pendant, quoi, cinq heures, et ça devrait être bon, l'entendit-il dire en approchant.

\- Petit Cœur, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que montrer au monde ma musculature parfaite fera venir Reid ici plus rapidement ? On n'essaierait pas d'avoir un peu de fan service ? plaisanta l'autre agent en retour.

\- Peuh, j'ai Photoshop pour ça ! Je me disais juste que si tu le faisais, Reid serait là en un rien de temps pour de faire la morale sur le comportement à avoir en public.

\- En réalité il n'existe pas de règlement officiel pour dicter la manière dont on doit se comporter en public, intervint Reid. En tout cas, il n'y en a pas un standardisé pour tous les Etats-Unis à cause des différentes cultures et…

Son sermon fut coupé par un cri perçant et des bras l'attirant dans une étreinte puissante.

\- Oopf ! Argh, moi aussi je suis content de te voir, Garcia, parvint à croasser Reid alors que ses os étaient écrasés. Mais pourrais-tu me relâcher s'il te plaît ? Et pendant qu'on y est, tu devrais probablement jeter cette pancarte, c'est presque aussi horrible que mes banderoles.

\- Je te l'avais bien dit, murmura Morgan alors que Garcia relâchait Reid de son étreinte mortelle.

\- Hé ! bouda-t-elle en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule. Dis pas de mal des talents créatifs de la Déesse de la Technologie ! Et toi, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant pour pointer Reid d'un toi accusateur. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- Ca quoi ? s'enquit-il avec confusion en se retournant pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose derrière lui.

\- Ca !

Elle l'obligea à lui faire face à nouveau et indiqua d'un geste son corps, de la tête aux pieds.

\- Je pensais qu'on en avais parlé, tu ne peux pas garder tes fringues geek tout le temps !

\- Ce n'est pas juste, contra-t-il, s'étant déjà préparé dans l'avion à ce débat. J'ai été bloqué dans un avion pendant six heures ! Sais-tu combien c'est inconfortable de porter des jeans serrés pendant de longues périodes sans pouvoir bouger ? Moi je le sais, et cela n'a rien de drôle. Alors excuse-moi de vouloir être aussi confortable que possible quand je suis dans un avion plein d'enfants et de personnes à l'hygiène discutable, rétorqua-t-il sèchement avant de cligner des yeux de surprise, comme s'il venait de réaliser quelque chose : d'ailleurs, pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Je ne vous avais pas dit quand serait mon vol.

\- Je sais, fit-elle d'un air renfrogné. J'ai dû chercher. Merci de m'avoir fait commettre un acte hautement illégal qui aurait pu se solder par un tour en prison.

Au ton de Penelope, il lui fut évident qu'elle était prête à lui pardonner son style déplorable, mais pas son incapacité à lui dire certaines choses, telles que ses horaires de vol.

\- Personne ne t'y a obligé, implora-t-il.

\- Au moment où j'ai compris que tu m'avais dit que tu venais sans me dire quand, je n'avais pas le choix. Si tu n'étais pas aussi adorable, je t'aurais ruiné ta réputation bancaire à des niveaux sans précédents, le menaça-t-elle.

\- Tu peux y aller. Je garde une copie papier de tout, et des copies de ces copies juste au cas où. C'est l'une des principales raisons pour lesquelles je préfère le papier aux ordinateurs, dit-il innocemment.

\- Zut ! Encore manqué, maugréa-t-elle d'un ton théâtral.

\- Ok, c'est bon vous deux, temps mort, intervint finalement Morgan après s'être écarté pour être spectateur de leurs chamailleries. Ne m'obligez pas à vous arrêter pour trouble à l'ordre publique.

\- Mmmh, vous pouvez m'arrêter quand vous voulez, monsieur l'agent. Vous avez des menottes ? ronronna Garcia.

Reid s'étouffa à son commentaire suggestif.

\- Je vous laisse partir pour cette fois parce que je suis sympa, répliqua Morgan avec un clin d'œil kitsch qui fit gémir Reid. Et qu'est-ce que tu as à gémir toi ? Allez, c'est pratiquement midi et je meurs de faim.

\- D'accord. Oh, euh, je peux vous emprunter un téléphone pour appeler un taxi ? Je ne vois aucun téléphone public et j'ai vraiment besoin de… quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Reid en voyant Morgan et Garcia échanger des regards exaspérés.

\- Tu sais, pour un génie, t'es un peu à coté de la plaque quand on en vient aux interactions sociales, lui fit Morgan sans détour avec un sourire attendri.

Le plus jeune rougit d'embarra.

\- On ne m'invitait à rien de social avant que je ne devienne stupide, maugréa-t-il. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ?

\- Sérieusement ?

Morgan haussa un sourcil et Garcia gloussa au regard abasourdi de Reid quand Morgan agita ses clefs devant son visage.

\- Tu viens avec nous, Beau Gosse, sourit Morgan.

\- Oh ! Oh, non, vous n'avez pas à faire ça ! Je ne vous ferais pas perdre votre temps...

\- D'accord, arrête. Tais-toi et écoute-moi, compris ? fit Morgan d'une voix ferme.

Reid ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la referma et acquiesça simplement quand il vit Garcia lui lancer un regard assassin.

\- D'abord, nous sommes venus te chercher. Quoi, tu pensais que Garcia et moi on allait agiter des banderoles dans les aéroports sans autre raison ? Tu nous ferais perdre notre temps uniquement si tu prenais un taxi, vu qu'on serait venu te chercher pour rien. Tu me suis jusque là ? Bien. Ensuite, nous sommes tes amis, mec. Tu n'as pas à faire semblant et être poli avec nous sur des trucs comme ça. Les amis vont se chercher constamment.

Il n'échappa pas à Reid que Morgan disait ça à la fois de manière directe comme figurée.

\- Hé, parfois Garcia m'appelle pour que je vienne la chercher chez elle pour aller au travail, termina Morgan en riant.

\- Mais n'est-ce pas un peu… malpoli ? se risqua timidement Reid, effrayé que Garcia ne le prenne mal.

\- Oh, Sucre d'Orge, c'est ça le meilleur avantage d'avoir des amis, gloussa Garcia en passant un bras autour de ses épaules alors que tous trois se mettaient en route. Avec les amis, tu peux être malpoli et demander des services autant que tu veux ! Enfin, peut-être pas _tout_ le temps. C'est dur d'imaginer quelqu'un comme ça avoir des amis, mais on ne sait jamais. Bref, les amis s'aident les uns les autres quand ils en ont besoin. Allez, un de tes professeurs a sûrement dû te dire quelque chose dans ce goût là un jour ?

\- Mes professeurs étaient plus concernés par mes résultats académiques. Ceux qui s'en fichaient m'ignoraient et les autres, eh bien, ils n'aimaient pas le fait que je m'y connaissais mieux qu'eux dans leur matière, admit Reid, sans se rendre compte qu'il était sur le point de provoquer dans un futur proche d'importants soucis financiers pour plusieurs professeurs à la retraite.

\- Ah oui ? Comment s'appelaient-il ? demanda Garcia un peu trop joyeusement avec un sourire pincé. J'aimerais vraiment en savoir plus sur les gens qui ont aidé à te modeler.

\- Et bien, Madame Jennings était mon professeur de biologie de première année…

Il se mit à parler de ses enseignants en ordre chronologique, et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il avait d'une manière ou d'une autre terminé sur la banquette arrière d'un SUV qui s'arrêtait à cet instant devant un restaurant qu'il ne reconnaissait pas.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je me sois fait persuader d'entrer dans un véhicule inconnu et que c'était _moi_ qui parlais, murmura-t-il en se frappant le front.

\- Ouaip, l'enlèvement le plus facile que j'ai jamais fait, sourit Morgan en se garant. Allons manger jusqu'à ce qu'on n'en puisse plus ! s'exclama-t-il et Garcia poussa un cri de joie alors qu'ils sortaient tous deux de la voiture.

Le temps que Reid retire sa ceinture de sécurité, ils étaient déjà à mi-chemin entre le véhicule et l'entrée.

\- Attendez ! appela-t-il désespérément.

Les deux autres s'arrêtèrent brusquement et se retournèrent vers lui.

\- Mon compte en banque est gelé pendant quelques jours, le temps qu'ils arrangent tout pour le déménagement, donc je vais juste vous attendre dans la voiture, d'accord ?

\- Reid, appela Morgan quand il réalisa que celui-ci était sérieux. Je jure que si tu retournes dans cette voiture je te menotte pour te traîner à l'intérieur. Je suis sûr que Garcia sera ravie de te nourrir à la petite cuillère, menaça-t-il.

Il se sentit un peu mal quand un éclat particulièrement maléfique passa dans le regard de la blonde surexcitée mais bon sang, ce gamin maigrichon allait manger, quel que soit le moyen employé pour ça !

S'il ne comprenait pas tout aux règles sociales, Reid avait par contre un instinct de survie et celui-ci lui disait de se laisser faire car être menotté n'avait pas l'air drôle, pas plus qu'être nourri à la cuillère.

\- Mais je n'ai pas d'argent, répéta-t-il en arrivant près d'eux. Comment suis-je supposer payer…

Garcia le coupa en l'attrapant fermement par le bras pour l'entraîner à l'intérieur.

\- Morgan va payer, pas vrai bel apollon ? demanda-t-elle en battant des cils vers lui alors qu'ils attendaient tous les trois dans le petit espace prévu pour.

\- C'est un rancard, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire coquin.

\- Un plan à trois ? Fantastique, roucoula Garcia au moment où leur hôtesse arrivait.

\- Heu, par ici je vous prie, bredouilla la jeune femme.

Reid devint subitement rouge vif, tandis que Morgan et Garcia durent se mordre l'intérieur des joues pour se retenir de rire tout haut.

Car cela aurait été totalement inapproprié.

\- Votre serveur arrivera dès que possible, leur dit l'hôtesse.

Puis, elle disparut avant que Reid n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Au moment où elle s'en alla, tout calme apparent s'envola chez les deux employés du FBI alors que Reid tentait de modérer leurs éclats.

\- S'il vous plaît, baissez d'un ton ! Ils pensent déjà que nous sommes dans une étrange relation polygame avec des tendances exhibitionnistes. Ennuyer les autres clients en faisant du bruit ne nous aidera pas ! tenta-t-il – sans aucun succès – de les raisonner.

\- Détends-toi, qui se souci de ce que l'hôtesse pense de nous ? 50 dollars qu'elle a dit au serveur de faire attention, parvint à dire Morgan avant que Garcia et lui ne continuent sur leur lancée.

\- Je suis embarrassé d'être vu en public avec vous deux, marmonna Reid en essayant en vain de se cacher derrière le menu.

\- Menteur, fit Garcia avec un sourire en essayant une larme d'hilarité. Nous sommes géniaux, admets-le.

\- Jamais.

\- Personnellement, je pense que nous formerions un incroyable couple à trois !

\- Dans tes rêves, Petit Cœur, dans tes rêves.

\- Ê-Êtes-vous prêt à passer commande ?

Le groupe se tourna pour voir un jeune homme aux épaules tendues les regarder avec méfiance.

 _Oh oui, elle le lui a dit_ , pensèrent-ils tous les trois. Une fois leur commande passée, ils le suivirent des yeux alors qu'il courait pratiquement jusqu'à la cuisine.

\- Dommage que personne n'ai suivi ton pari, dit Garcia avec un clin d'œil à Morgan.

\- Ca a l'air d'un pari risqué, mais je connais quelques unsub qui auraient suivi, maugréa-t-il.

Ces mots produisirent un déclic dans la tête de Reid.

\- Hé, il est midi, souligna-t-il.

Il put voir leurs regards se charger de confusion.

\- Ouais, c'est l'heure du déjeuner. Quelque chose ne va pas ? questionna Morgan.

\- Nous sommes mardi, ajouta Reid, ce qui ne fit qu'ajouter à leur confusion.

\- Nous sommes au courant. Nous ne sommes pas des génies, mais nous connaissons nos jours de la semaine comme tous ceux qui sont allés plus loin que le jardin d'enfant, lui assura Garcia.

\- Ne devriez-vous pas être au travail ? demanda suspicieusement Reid.

\- Je me suis fait porter pâle, lui dit Garcia en feignant de tousser à la fin de sa phrase.

\- Nous n'avons pas d'affaire en cours et mon chien était en train de rendre donc j'ai pris un jour de congé, commenta Morgan.

\- Vraiment ? interrogea Reid.

\- Ouaip. Enfin en vrai il rendait les objets que je lui lançais mais j'ai juste donné le mot clef au téléphone et ils ont compris la situation, ricana Morgan.

\- C'est grave ! Vous pourriez avoir des ennuis pour ça, siffla Reid.

\- Relax, Gamin. Ce n'est pas comme si on faisait ça tout le temps. Ce n'est pas pour juste cette fois qu'on se fera virer. D'ailleurs, où dors-tu ce soir ? lui demanda Morgan en changeant habilement le sujet afin d'éviter un sermon sur la présence au travail.

\- Je vais dormir à l'hôtel, ce n'est rien.

\- Mais tu as dit que ton compte était gelé, rappela Morgan.

\- Oh, je me suis assuré de retirer suffisamment pour me débrouiller jusqu'à ce que ce soit arrangé, et j'ai trouvé un appartement que j'aimais mais je n'en aurais pas besoin avant un moment puisque tous les cadets sont logés dans des dortoirs. Je peux tenir une semaine, leur dit-il avec nonchalance en remerciant le serveur qui revenait avec leurs commandes.

Prenant sa fourchette, il commença entre deux bouchées à leur parler de certains appartements trouvés sur internet et qui avaient l'air pas mal. Ce n'est qu'après quelques minutes qu'il réalisa qu'il n'obtenait aucune réponse. Se réprimandant mentalement de trop s'étaler, il leva les yeux de son assiette vers les deux autres assis en face de lui, qui lui renvoyait un regard qu'il ne parvenait pas vraiment à déchiffrer.

\- Pardon, se dépêcha-t-il de s'excuser. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de m'écouter vous casser les oreilles sur de tels sujets. Un simple « la ferme, Reid » fonctionne. Je ne m'en vexerai pas, promis.

\- Oh mon chou, j'adore quand tu parles tout ton soûl. Ca me réchauffe le cœur de voir quelqu'un s'enthousiasmer sur les plus petits détails de la vie, assura Garcia. Ce n'est pas ça le problème, n'est-ce pas Morgan ?

\- Nope. C'est la troisième fois en deux heures.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Première fois, le taxi. Puis la monnaie. Et maintenant, ça, le gronda gentiment Morgan en levant un doigt à chaque erreur. Trois fois, Beau Gosse.

Il envoya alors un sourire au génie qui commençait à comprendre.

\- Vous voulez dire…

Il s'interrompit, ne sachant pas vraiment comment le dire.

\- Pourquoi dépenser de l'argent dans une chambre quand tu peux en avoir une gratuite ? fit Garcia avec un clin d'œil. Enfin tu auras un colocataire mais ça fait partie du fun.

\- Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer… commença Reid.

Il changea cependant vite de phrase en voyant les regards assassins qu'il commençait à recevoir.

\- …mais c'est l'avantage d'avoir des amis, pas vrai ? On peut débarquer sans avoir été invité… de temps en temps, conclut-il à voix basse, sans vraiment être certain qu'il s'agisse de la bonne réponse.

\- Oh mon Dieu, Morgan ! Il apprend ! Je suis surexcitée ! glapit Garcia en essayant d'enlacer Reid malgré la table qui se trouvait entre eux.

\- Juste quand je me disais que c'était sans espoir, rit Morgan.

\- Oooh ! Reid ! Tu devrais rester avec moi ! Je peux faire une soirée pyjama et on pourra manger de la crème glacée et…

\- As-tu bien dit crème glacée ? la coupa Reid d'une voix alerte.

\- Oui.

\- Quelle sorte ?

\- Chocolat, et quelques autres comme de la Rocky Road…

\- Je crois que tu as un colocataire ce soir, affirma Reid, à leur grande surprise.

\- Vraiment ? voulut s'assurer Garcia.

\- Tu viens de me dire qu'il y aurait de la crème glacée. Quand il y a de la crème glacée dans l'équation, il ne faut pas grand-chose pour m'amener à en faire partie. Même chose avec le café et les gâteaux, rit Reid.

\- Petit Cœur, je crois qu'on vient juste de trouver le talon d'Achille de notre génie, fit Morgan avec un grand sourire. Sérieusement, Reid ? La crème glacée ?

\- J'adore la crème glacée, répondit-t-il d'une voix mortellement sérieuse.

\- Et d'où vient cette passion ? S'il te plaît ne me dit pas que des inconnus t'en donnaient quand tu étais petit.

\- Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama Reid à la plaisanterie de Morgan. La crème glacée a une valeur sentimentale pour moi. Avant que ma mère ne soit…

Il regarda autour de lui pour vérifier que personne n'écoutait avant de continuer :

\- …internée à Bennington, elle achetait de la crème glacée pour qu'on la mange ensemble dans ses meilleurs jours, leur apprit-il avec un sourire de nostalgie, et Morgan comme Garcia purent voir qu'il se remémorait des temps plus heureux.

\- Je sais qu'il ne fait plus semblant d'être stupide, murmura tout bas Garcia à Morgan, mais il est toujours la personne la plus adorable que j'ai jamais rencontré.

\- Ne m'en parle pas, répondit son collègue tout aussi doucement.

En fixant le génie face à lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux qu'ils aient réussi à le convaincre de venir en Virginie. Pour une raison indéterminée, la présence du jeune homme dans sa vie semblait juste naturelle. Maintenant, s'il pouvait juste réussir à terminer l'Académie…

\- Hé, Reid, appela-t-il en ignorant le regard noir de Garcia quand sa voix ramena Reid à la réalité. Tu as déjà réfléchi pour l'Académie ? Les cours vont bientôt commencer, lui rappela-t-il.

Les lèvres de Reid s'étirèrent lentement en ce qui ressemblait presque à un petit sourire narquois.

\- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Si mes calculs sont bons, je vais pouvoir parer à toutes les éventualités, leur dit-il.

Il n'ajouta pas le moindre mot sur le sujet et fit signe au serveur pour l'addition.

\- Vous êtes certains que vous ne voulez pas vous joindre à nous, chéri ? flirta Garcia.

Le serveur devint écarlate.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne fais pas ce genre d'activités, lui dit-il avec raideur avant de partir aussi rapidement qu'il le put.

Morgan éclata de rire et laissa un pourboire généreux. Reid secoua juste la tête mais les deux autres pouvaient voir qu'il souriait toujours.

* * *

\- Alors, comment était ton premier jour en Virginie ? demanda Garcia, assise sur son canapé avec une boîte de crème glacée dans une main, une cuillère dans l'autre.

\- Mitigé, admit Reid avec un ton de reproche en piochant dans sa crème glacée au chocolat. Tu m'as fait faire du shopping.

Après que Morgan les ai déposés, Garcia l'avait en effet fait monter dans sa propre voiture pour l'emmener au centre commercial.

\- Oh, ne sois pas comme ça, le réprimanda-t-elle avant de prendre une bouchée de sa crème glacée aux cookies. Je t'avais dit que je n'allais pas te laisser te balader avec tes fringues de geek constamment sur le dos. Tu restes adorable, mais je sais de quoi tu as l'air quand tu fais attention à ton apparence et je ne peux pas laisser une aussi belle vision restée cachée aux yeux du monde. Et puis, tu n'avais pas l'air si réfractaire que ça au centre commercial.

\- Il ne s'agit pas des vêtements. J'ai fait semblant d'être un idiot dont le seul aspect positif était son sens de la mode. Je sais ce qui est tendance et ce qui me va bien. C'est la partie sur le téléphone portable que j'ai détesté, maugréa Reid en piochant dans sa crème glacée comme s'il essayait de la poignarder.

\- Ne fait pas la tête, le gronda Garcia. Tu sais que tu en aurais eu besoin tôt ou tard, je t'ai juste épargné beaucoup de temps et d'argent. Si je n'avais pas été là pour marchander, cette petit morceau de technologie t'aurait coûté un bras et une jambe.

\- Si tu n'avais pas été là, je ne serait pas allé au centre commercial du tout, rétorqua Reid.

Il couina de surprise quand un petit morceau de cookie l'atteignit au front.

\- Garcia ! s'écria-t-il en lui lançant un regard scandalisé devant lequel elle fut prise d'un fou-rire incontrôlable.

\- Oh mon chou, j'ai hâte que tu sois dans l'équipe, hoqueta-t-elle en essuyant quelques larmes.

Il murmura quelque chose qu'elle ne put entendre à travers son rire, mais elle eut le sentiment que cela ressemblait à « moi aussi ».

Une fois le rire éteint, ils laissèrent le silence s'installer, se contentant simplement de la compagnie de l'autre. Toutefois, Garcia n'était pas une personne de nature silencieuse. Le silence la faisait réfléchir à l'excès et l'amenait souvent à s'inquiéter sur un sujet ou un autre jusqu'à des proportions impressionnantes. Une fois, elle avait appelé Emily à trois heures du matin après avoir passé la moitié de la nuit à s'inquiéter de l'aspect que ses cheveux avaient eu ce jour-là. Emily avait tenté de la consoler pendant cinq minutes avant que sa mauvaise humeur ne prenne le dessus et qu'elle ne lâche brusquement que sa coiffure était très bien et qu'à moins d'une réelle urgence, elle retournait se coucher.

JJ avait purement et simplement raccroché après qu'elle lui ait demandé de quoi ses cheveux avaient eu l'air, alors Emily méritait un bon point pour avoir tenu si longtemps.

Malheureusement, le silence provoqua ce qu'il provoquait toujours quand il durait trop longtemps, et Garcia fixait Reid avec anxiété. Etait-il vraiment prêt pour ça ? L'équipe l'avait-elle poussé à faire quelque chose qu'il ne désirait pas réellement ? S'il réussissait et devenait bel et bien un agent, serait-il capable de supporter les cadavres et les visions d'une violence extrême ? Grands dieux, et si un unsub s'en prenait à lui pendant une affaire ? Garcia déglutit péniblement à cette pensée. S'il mourait dans l'exercice de ses fonctions ? Une vision de Reid lui traversa l'esprit un corps immobile sur le sol, un visage pâle fixant le vide de ses yeux sans vie, les lèvres entrouvertes et du sang s'étalant sous lui…

A cette vision, une boule se forma dans sa gorge et un frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

\- Mmh ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Reid en voyant son frisson du coin de l'œil.

Il s'attendait à une réponse taquine mais fut surpris d'entendre une voix basse lui répondre :

\- Je suis inquiète, lui confia-t-elle tristement. J'étais si excitée de savoir que tu allais essayer de nous rejoindre que je n'ai pas pensé aux conséquences.

\- Telles que ? l'encouragea-t-il à continuer.

Son barrage mental céda et déversa un flot de paroles inquiètes :

\- Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux vraiment ? Et s'ils t'envoyaient ailleurs ? Je viens juste de réaliser que le fait que tu deviennes un agent signifie que tu vas partir avec les autres et faire face aux mêmes dangers. Ils s'en vont et à chaque fois j'ai tellement peur qu'ils reviennent avec une personne de moins que ce qu'ils étaient en partant, avoua-t-elle avant de prendre une grande inspiration : c'est arrivé il y a quelques années avec un plastiqueur. Le FBI a perdu plusieurs bons agents – j'ai perdu plusieurs amis. Et si ça t'arrivait ? Je ne pense pas que je me supporterais encore si jamais tu…

Elle s'interrompit en sentant quelque chose de froid sur le front.

Pendant qu'elle exprimait ses pensées à voix haute, Reid s'était levé pour s'asseoir à coté d'elle. Quand elle en arriva à la partie sur l'explosion, il en avait entendu assez et avait prit un peu de glace sur le bout du doigt, et tapotait sur son front avec pour attirer son attention.

\- D'abord, je ne serai pas là si je ne le voulais pas vraiment. Vous m'avez peut-être aidé à passer le pas mais j'avais ce rêve déjà cinq bonnes années avant de seulement savoir que vous existiez. Je ne suis pas arrivé là à l'aveuglette. Je sais ce que signifie le fait d'être un agent de terrain et je suis prêt à prendre ce risque si cela peut aider à arrêter davantage de monstres. Et dans tous les cas, je n'ai pas l'intention de t'abandonner si facilement, dit-il avec un grand sourire pour essayer de lui remonter le moral. Et si ça arrive quand même, alors je reviendrai en fantôme et je te hanterai jusqu'à ce que tu cesses d'être triste et que tu réalises que la décision finale est la mienne. C'est moi qui ai choisi de prendre cette route, pas toi, alors ne te considère jamais coupable pour ce qui _pourrait_ arriver. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux avec le future, il te donne une infinité de chemin à parcourir.

\- Tu crois aux fantômes ? renifla Garcia avec un sourire plein de larmes.

\- Pas vraiment, admit-il en se disant instinctivement que parler sans fin du paranormal et de leur plausible existence n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire pour le moment. Mais pour toi, Garcia, j'y croirai.

Elle dormit facilement cette nuit là.

* * *

L'Agent Oxley était instructeur et directeur de l'Académie depuis quinze ans. Il avait vu tous les types d'agents passer dans ces couloirs : ceux qui seraient bons, ceux qui étaient là pour de mauvaises raisons, et ceux qui craqueraient avant leur heure.

Il faisait de son mieux pour les aider et réussissait généralement à y parvenir. Quand le nouveau semestre apportait une nouvelle vague de cadets, il était toujours capable de voir d'un coup d'œil qui travaillerait pour la partie intellectuelle du FBI et qui participerait aux raids.

Il pensait qu'il avait vu tous les types de cadets.

Il se trompait.

Une fois l'orientation des nouveaux cadets achevée et les cours terminés pour la journée, il triait des papiers à son bureau quand on frappa à sa porte.

\- Entrez, appela-t-il sans lever le regard de ses papiers.

Il posa ceux-ci et leva les yeux quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Dans l'ouverture se tenait un jeune homme grand et élancé avec des boucles brun clair entourant son visage. Ses épaules étaient tendues et il affichait un regard déterminé.

\- Puis-je vous aider, cadet… ? fit Oxley, reconnaissant le nouveau cadet sans se souvenir de son nom.

\- Reid, répondit l'arrivant en s'approchant pour lui parler, et Oxley eut un déclic.

L'inscription de ce cadet-là à l'Académie avait été particulièrement rapide. En temps normal, il se passait environ un an pour que l'inscription soit examinée et qu'une décision finale soit prise. Celle-ci n'avait attendu qu'un peu moins six semaines. Cela avait été imputé à un problème technique, mais c'était arrivé deux fois de plus et Oxley se demandait si un analyste technique ne l'aidait pas en accélérant les choses.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous cadet Reid ? répéta-t-il.

Il s'attendait à entendre des plaintes concernant la nourriture ou un camarade de chambre. Ce qu'il obtint le surprit.

\- Je voudrais passer une sorte d'accord, dit le cadet en approchant d'un pas maladroit qui lui donna l'impression que le jeune homme n'avait pas l'habitude de faire ce genre de demande.

\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de passer des accords, répondit-il.

Il essayait sans doute d'obtenir sa désinscription à un cours qu'il n'avait pas envie de suivre, c'était généralement ce qu'on demandait dans de tels cas.

\- Si vous voulez être agents, vous devez suivre tous les cours.

\- Oui, je comprends, fit Reid en hochant nerveusement la tête. Mais vous ne comprenez pas la situation. Je n'essaie pas de sauter un des cours qui me déplairait ni d'obtenir mon diplôme plus rapidement, dit-il à Oxley en commençant à jouer avec la lanière de la sacoche qu'il portait en bandoulière.

\- Alors que voulez-vous ?

\- Je souhaite être un agent de terrain.

Oxley dut s'empêcher de souligner au jeune homme qu'il aurait besoin de se muscler si c'était bien le cas.

\- Physiquement parlant, je ne suis pas prêt pour ça.

Voilà qui était surprenant. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'Oxley entendait de jeunes hommes admettre leurs défauts si facilement.

\- Ce que je veux, c'est me concentrer davantage sur l'aspect physique de l'entrainement.

La déclaration était faite avec aplomb et Oxley sentait venir une migraine.

\- Cadet Reid, je comprends que vous vouliez travailler sur vos points faibles, seulement je ne peux pas vous autoriser à sauter des cours. Ce ne serait pas juste pour les autres cadets et votre formation serait hautement lacunaire si je vous laissais faire ça.

\- Non, vous ne comprenez pas ! s'exclama le cadet.

Il ouvrit son sac de ses mains nerveuses et posa plusieurs manuels et cahiers sur le bureau du directeur. En ouvrant un des cahiers, ce dernier fut surpris de constater qu'il était rempli à raz-bord de notes.

\- J'ai, euh, j'ai déjà fait tout le travail de chaque cours.

A cette affirmation, Oxley leva brusquement les yeux vers le jeune homme à l'air penaud.

\- Excusez-moi ?

\- J'ai déjà fait tous le travail indiqué par le programme. Dans chaque matière. J'ai également corrigé certains manuels pour de futures rééditions.

L'agent Oxley se sentit un peu mal en ouvrant un livre pour voir que des passages avaient été corrigés.

\- Je suis désolé, Cadet Reid, mais le fait que vous ayez fait tous les devoirs ne veut pas dire que vous pouvez sauter les cours.

Son interlocuteur acquiesça comme s'il s'était attendu à ce genre de réponse.

\- Directeur Oxley, dans toute autre circonstance, je n'aurais jamais remis cette décision en question. Cependant, il y a quelque chose que je veux vraiment et pour l'avoir je dois me concentrer sur l'entrainement physique. M'entrainer pendant mon temps libre ne sera pas suffisant. Je suis désolé, mais je ne quitterai pas ce bureau avant que vous n'ayez accepté, et si je dois réciter chaque mot de chaque livre, je le ferai. En commençant par le nombre de page et la maison de publication, menaça l'autre, mortellement sérieux.

\- J'admire votre cran, cadet, mais ce bluff ne fonctionnera pas avec moi, fit-il fermement.

Il sentit ses yeux tressaillir d'agacement alors que le jeune homme soupirait, haussait les épaules avec l'air de dire « si c'est ce que vous voulez ».

\- Page de couverture, Comportement Approprié du Bureau Fédéral d'Investigation. Page XXII, copyright 2000, publié par…

Oxley attendit cinq minutes, pensant que le jeune homme avait mémorisé les quelques premières pages.

10 minutes passèrent. Il continuait de parler.

20 minutes, et Oxley commençait à se dire que ce n'était pas du bluff. Il décida toutefois d'attendre encore un peu, juste au cas où.

45 minutes passèrent, et il demanda finalement au jeune homme de s'arrêter.

\- Cela suffit Cadet Reid, grogna l'aîné en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Je vois où vous voulez en venir, ce n'est pas nécessaire de réciter autre chose, je vous crois.

\- Alors, vous allez me laisser… ?

Le jeune homme s'interrompit, l'excitation claire dans son regard et Oxley poussa un autre soupir.

\- J'approuverai. MAIS ! Mais vous devez avoir la permission de vos instructeurs et vous devrez passer leurs tests ainsi que les examens finals. C'est compris ?

\- Bien sûr ! En fait, j'ai déjà l'accord de mes instructeurs, dit gaiement Reid en tirant une feuille volante d'un des cahiers. Regardez, je leur ai fait signer cette pétition avant de venir vous voir.

Oxley se demanda un instant pourquoi aucun d'entre eux ne s'était soucié de le prévenir au sujet de ce cadet-là. Cela dit, ils étaient sûrement trop occupés à se goinfrer d'aspirine s'il avait aussi essayé de leur réciter un manuel.

\- D'accord, Cadet Reid, vous avez votre accord, abandonna finalement le directeur.

Il s'attendait à un cri de joie, ou peut-être une avalanche de remerciements, mais certainement pas au sourire de requin qui apparut sur le visage du jeune homme.

\- Vous ne le regretterez pas monsieur.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oh non, les probabilités que je tire sur un autre agent par erreur viennent de chuter drastiquement, lui dit Reid avec un hochement de tête vigoureux, et Oxley se demanda quel type de démon l'Académie venait d'accepter.

Quelque part à Vegas, un jeune agent était parcouru d'un frisson en repensant au Reid un peu trop enthousiaste qu'il avait passé deux semaines à essayer d'aider.

\- Il se fait tard, puis-je disposer monsieur ? demanda Reid en remettant tous ses livres dans son sac.

\- Oui, allez dormir, une matinée chargée vous attend, vous et les autres.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas à haute-voix, mais hocha simplement la tête et se dirigea vers la porte. Oxley sortit un post-it et fit un mémo pour sa secrétaire, demandnat de lui sortir le dossier de Reid afin de pouvoir le regarder au matin.

\- Oh, et monsieur ?

Il vit le jeune homme se tenir dans l'embrasure de la porte, la lumière contrastant grammaticalement son visage.

\- J'étais sérieux. Vous ne le regretterez pas.

Puis, il disparut.

\- Le cadet le plus terrifiant que j'ai jamais rencontré, marmonna Oxley en se sortant un verre à liqueur et du whisky.

Que dieu vienne en aide au département auquel il serait envoyé.

* * *

Merci tatinou pour ta review :)


	11. Interlude

Rossi sifflotait une mélodie joyeuse en traversant la pelouse de l'Académie, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon. De temps à autres, il s'arrêtait pour observer ce qu'il y avait autour de lui : un groupe de cadets courraient pendant que leur instructeur leur criait des ordres, un autre groupe faisait des pompes, quelques cadets erraient éparpillés dans le campus, prenant une simple pause pendant leur temps libre en profitant du beau temps. Au loin, il pouvait entendre le bruit continu de tirs.

Tout cela le remplissait de nostalgie.

Cela le fit aussi sourire d'une manière un peu sadique. Il avait dû traverser cette torture il y a longtemps, c'était agréable de voir les autres souffrir le même destin.

Il garda une allure modérée en entrant dans le bâtiment. Il avait guetté des signes de Reid, en vain. Cela voulait dire soit que le jeune homme s'en sortait remarquablement bien, soit qu'il avait monumentalement déconné et s'était fait jeter dehors.

Il espérait que ce soit la première alternative.

Dans tous les cas, il saurait bien assez tôt. Après avoir tourné dans le couloir principal, Rossi se dirigea vers le Bureau du Directeur. Même depuis l'autre bout du hall, il pouvait entendre les cris de rage assourdis par les lourdes portes. Curieux – mais pas le moins du monde effrayé – il continua et alors qu'il approchait de sa destination, une des portes s'ouvrit violemment tandis qu'une femme entre deux âges dans un beau costume en sortit et claqua la porte d'un geste. Elle passa les doigts dans ses cheveux noirs et bouclés en marmonnant des promesses de mort. Quand il s'avança, les yeux de la femme rencontrèrent les siens et se remplirent plus ou moins de rage.

\- _Rossi_ , siffla la femme noire alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle.

\- Marianna ! répondit-il dans une joie moqueuse. Comment allez-vous ma chère ?

\- Horriblement, grâce à vous, gronda-t-elle en pointant un doigt accusateur vers lui quand ils arrivèrent face à face.

\- Moi ? fit-il avec surprise. Nous ne nous sommes pas vu depuis des années, depuis que nous avons fait l'Académie ensemble.

\- Et pourtant, fit-elle lentement entre ses dents, votre tradition perdure.

Il resta silencieux pendant un instant et retournait cette déclaration dans sa tête en se demandant ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, puis comprit.

\- Ah, on s'est assise sur un coussin péteur rempli d'eau, pas vrai ?

\- Il n'y aurait pas eu de coussin péteur rempli d'eau si une certaine personne n'y avait pas pensé à l'époque, ragea-t-elle.

\- Si je me souviens bien, vous en riiez autant que les autres cadets, dit-il avec un froncement de sourcil.

Il afficha alors un sourire en coin qui lui donna envie de le frapper et ajouta :

\- Et puis, ce n'est pas de ma faute si les futurs cadets ont aimé au point d'en faire une tradition.

Si Marianna avait été Méduse, Rossi serait devenu une séduisante statue de pierre.

\- Peu importe. Aujourd'hui, je ne peux pas vous voir, ni vous ni votre égo. Si vous êtes venu voir Alex, alors vous tombez pile au bon moment, grogna-t-elle en passant devant lui et Rossi prit le temps d'admirer l'arrière de sa jupe, trempé.

\- Cela fait des années que j'ai quitté l'Académie, et mon génie perdure toujours ; magnifique, sourit Rossi en ouvrant la porte du bureau d'Oxley.

\- Marianna, je te promets, je vais m'en occuper. Il n'y aura plus d'accident de coussin péteur tant que je serai directeur, affirma Oxley, exaspéré, sans lever les yeux de son bureau.

\- Et mettre fin à une tradition aussi appréciée ? Je te supplie de reconsidérer ton choix, implora Rossi avec amusement.

Oxley releva brusquement la tête et Rossi eut de nouveau un sourire en coin.

\- Bonjour Alexander. Cela faisait longtemps.

\- Dave !

Oxley se leva et en trois grandes enjambées il fut devant lui à l'étreindre.

\- Cela faisait un bail que je ne t'avais pas vu ! La dernière fois que j'ai entendu parler de toi, tu partais à la retraite avant de revenir.

\- Ah, le BAU ne pouvait juste pas se passer de moi. Je vois que tu n'as pas encore changé de département. Je ne savais pas qu'il était possible d'être directeur pour quinze ans.

\- A l'époque, toutes les places au BAU étaient occupées. C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux en solution de remplacement, d'après les gradés, expliqua Oxley avec une pointe d'ironie. Dans tous les cas, je préfère ça au Département des Crimes en Col Blanc.

\- Et Marianna ? questionna Rossi en s'asseyant. La dernière fois que j'ai entendu parlé d'elle était sur le point d'être à la tête du département des Interrogatoires.

\- Ah, ce n'était pas loin, admit Oxley en s'asseyant également. Il y a deux ans, il y a eu un incident avec un prisonnier et certains ont eu le sentiment qu'elle était allé trop loin.

\- Ah ?

\- Selon les rumeurs, elle n'aurait même pas touché le type et il a fini en psychiatrie, l'écume aux lèvres. Mais les rumeurs sont toujours largement exagérées. C'est plus probable qu'elle soit partie parce qu'elle avait atteint la barre des dix ans et tu sais comment ils sont, dans ce département. La plupart des agents s'en vont après leur troisième année. Quelle qu'en soit la raison, des imbéciles de là-haut ont pensé qu'il serait intelligent d'en faire la nouvelle secrétaire de l'Académie. Elle a beau se plaindre des farces des cadets, elle le leur rend bien. J'ai vu certaines des plus fascinantes tactiques de guerre venues des deux cotés.

\- Alors, malgré sa colère, elle leur donne en fait un coup de main. Peut-être que la personne qui l'a assignée ici n'était pas si bête.

\- Non, peu importe celui qui l'a assignée ici, il n'y a pas beaucoup réfléchi, grogna Oxley. Malgré tous ses talents, l'organisation n'en fait pas partie. J'ai raté plus de rendez-vous ces deux dernières années parce qu'elle était occupée à faire la guerre aux cadets que les treize autres combinées. Mais assez parlé de ça, pourquoi es-tu là, Rossi ? demanda Oxley en le fixant avec sérieux.

\- Quoi, on ne peut plus venir rendre visite à un vieil ami ? s'enquit Rossi, feignant de se sentir insulté.

\- Pas toi, non. Je te connais, si tu avais voulu discuter, tu m'aurais appelé. Arrête de tourner autour du pot et dis-moi ce que tu veux.

\- Je voulais juste voir si tu avais des cadets intéressants ce semestre, admit Rossi.

Alexander et lui avaient été dans la même promotion et bien qu'ils n'aient pas parlé depuis des années, Rossi l'avait toujours apprécié. Il pensait donc qu'il méritait d'avoir au moins un indice sur la raison de sa présence. Et s'il se fiait au regard d'Oxley, celui-ci avait fait le rapprochement. Le long grognement agacé qui vint peu après ne fit que renforcer cette impression.

\- Ironiquement, j'ai eu une conversation similaire avec Katie Cole il y a trois jours, et je vais te répéter ce que je lui ai déjà dit : je ne peux pas, tu entends, je ne _peux pas_ parler des cadets avec un chef d'unité de quelque département que ce soit. Non, il n'est pas possible d'en savoir plus sur un cadet qui aurait attiré ton attention parmi toutes les rumeurs, et non, il n'est pas possible d'avoir ton mot à dire concernant le département auquel un cadet est affecté. Vous avez ce que vous avez, faites avec.

\- Des règles louables, je suis d'accord à cent pour cent, répondit sérieusement Rossi. Cependant…

Il laissa durer le silence jusqu'à ce qu'Oxley lui envoie un regard ennuyé :

\- …je ne suis pas un chef d'unité, juste un agent senior du BAU.

\- Peu importe, je ne peux pas partager d'informations importantes avec toi.

\- Et je n'en demande pas. Je suis juste intéressé par les cadets qui auraient attiré ton attention cette année. Bons, mauvais, déplorables… Allez, Alex, j'ai besoin de ma dose de ragots.

\- Tu es sûr que tu es un italien d'âge mur et non une adolescente ? maugréa Oxley.

\- Absolument. En tant qu'italien _séduisant_ d'âge mur, je vais m'assurer de te remercier comme il se soit. Quelle adolescente ferait ça ?

Au soupir de son interlocuteur, Rossi sut qu'il avait gagné.

\- J'aime le brandy. Envoie-moi du vin et je m'arrangerais pour que le BAU se retrouve à supporter le cadet le plus énervant – mais qualifié – que j'arrive à trouver, l'avertit le directeur en ouvrant le tiroir de son bureau pour commencer à fouiller parmi des dossiers. Je suppose que tant que je ne donne pas les notes précises des cadets, ce ne sera pas considéré comme des informations importantes.

Il tira quelques dossiers du paquet et les laissa tomber sur son bureau avec un « wap » sonore.

\- J'adore quand on sait comment contourner les règles, admit Rossi sans une trace de honte en approchant sa chaise du bureau afin d'avoir une meilleure vue sur les dossiers.

\- Seulement quand cela tourne en ta faveur, rétorqua Oxley avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur le sujet. Être à la tête de l'Académie pendant quinze ans m'a apporté mes propres compétence de profilage, je peux ordinairement voir qui va réussir et qui va craquer après trois semaines. J'ai réussi à virer ceux qui n'avaient pas le cœur à l'ouvrage et la plupart de ceux qui n'étaient pas fait pour le FBI.

Oxley poussa les dossiers vers Rossi en terminant de parler.

\- La plupart ? questionna Rossi en prenant les dossiers.

Il y en avait trois, et Rossi jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux photos. Le premier avait la photographie d'une jeune femme à la peau hâlée et aux cheveux noirs. Elle ne souriait pas et son regard montrait que c'était une battante. Ensuite venait un homme blond aux yeux bleus, bâti comme un linebacker.

La dernière était celle de Reid, et Rossi ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou secouer la tête à son expression de lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture.

\- Il y a toujours quelques étoiles filantes pour lesquelles je ne peux pas dire si elles vont se consumer rapidement ou aller loin, admit Oxley. Ces trois-là sont mes étoiles filantes du semestre. La fille est Elisa Ortega, élevée dans les quartiers pauvres de New-York, probablement tombée dans des guerres de gangs, bien qu'elle n'ait pas de casier. Elle a terminé l'école de police et a fait quelques années en patrouilles de quartier.

\- Elle a définitivement l'air farouche.

\- Oh, crois-moi, elle l'est. Trop, j'en ai bien peur. Le premier jour de self-défense, elle a presque brisé le bras d'un autre cadet parce qu'elle pensait qu'il se retenait avec elle, admit Oxley.

Rossi siffla de stupéfaction.

\- Une jeune femme entrant péniblement dans un secteur en majorité masculin, je ne peux pas dire que je lui reproche de montrer qu'elle n'est pas une proie facile.

\- Je suis d'accord. Le problème ne venait pas de ses capacités mais de sa rage. Elle prend tout comme un affront et pour être honnête, les cours physiques sont les seuls dans lesquels elle excelle. Elle est au plus haut dans ce domaine mais son attitude la met à l'écart des autres. Considérer un partenaire d'entrainement comme un criminel n'est jamais la meilleure chose à faire.

Sans qu'il l'ait voulu, l'esprit de Rossi pensa à une autre jeune femme dont la rage lui avait fait tirer sur un homme avant qu'il n'y ai eu de preuves des crimes de ce dernier. Rossi n'avait jamais rencontré Elle, mais sa photographie et l'amertume ambiante (ainsi que les rumeurs) après sa démission le laissaient à se demander si cette Elisa était faite de la même étoffe. Après avoir réfléchi aux paroles d'Oxley pendant un instant, il haussa les sourcils :

\- Tu as dis que le problème « venait » de sa rage. S'est-elle calmée ?

\- Est-ce qu'elle à l'air d'être du genre à se calmer d'elle-même ? demanda Oxley, sarcastique. Je suis presque sûr qu'elle aurait été renvoyée pour excès de violence si le jeune homme du dossier suivant n'avait pas été là.

Rossi posa le dossier d'Elisa et ouvrit celui du géant aux yeux bleus.

\- John Oldenson ? remarqua-t-il avec un petit rire. On ne peut plus américain.

\- Vingt-cinq ans, a rejoint l'armée à dix-huit et a passé trois ans en Afghanistan. Né dans une petite ville, a rejoint l'équipe de football du lycée, son père est un lieutenant à la retraite devenu shérif de la ville, détailla Oxley.

\- Un grand militaire musclé avec un passé de sportif. Il m'a tout l'air d'un vrai dur, commenta Rossi en regardant les yeux azur qui lui renvoyait son regard. Et pourtant, quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Bon sang, moi qui espérait que tu demanderais s'il excellait en tir et mangeait du bacon toute la journée. J'imagine que je devais m'y attendre, hein ? gloussa Oxley. Tu as raison, comme d'habitude. Son niveau aux armes est dans la moyenne, et son endurance physique est au dessus de la moyenne pour des raisons évidentes, mais son niveau au corps à corps est déplorable.

\- Etrange. S'il était dans l'armée, il aurait dû surmonter ça pour être sur le terrain, murmura Rossi, plus pour lui-même que pour le directeur.

\- Et ça, mon ami, c'est le nœud du problème. Tu es devant un gentil géant en chair et en os, dit-il avec un rire étouffé. Il peut faire du corps à corps, c'est juste qu'il n'en a pas envie.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait à l'Académie dans ce cas ?

\- Il fait exactement ce que son père lui demande.

\- Oh, c'est un cas « le-père-n'a-pas-pu-vivre-son-rêve-donc-les-enfants-sont-forcés-de-le-faire-à-sa-place » ? demanda Rossi en secouant la tête de sympathie.

\- Je n'ai aucune preuve, mais son père a été blessé au Vietnam, donc c'est probable, admit Oxley. Il veut que son fils soit partout depuis les équipes de raid à l'antiterrorisme avec des mouvements à la Bruce Lee. Clairement, le Cadet Oldenson n'en a pas envie mais il ne dira rien. Par chance c'est moi qui prend la décision finale sur les assignations des cadets et j'ai l'endroit parfait pour lui, conclut Alex avec un sourire diabolique.

\- Et ce serait où ?

\- Il y a ce vieux stéréotype disant que si on a des muscles, on n'a pas de cerveau. C'est totalement faux dans le cas du Cadet Oldenson. Il a son truc, et il s'agit des nombres et des schémas. Les décodeurs de la cryptographie vont adorer ce gamin. Je vais recevoir des cartes de remerciement pour quelques années.

\- Et il a aidé Ortega ?

\- Ce ne serait sûrement pas arrivé sans le Cadet Reid.

L'attention de Rossi fut piquée au nom de Reid et il décida de feindre l'ignorance.

\- Ce gamin rachitique ? demanda-t-il en lançant un regard incrédule à Oxley, qui lui en renvoyait un lassé.

\- Le Cadet Reid est spécial, admit le Directeur. Sa candidature a été étonnamment rapide, _deux fois_. Rien que ça, c'est suspicieux mais le directeur du FBI nous a alors envoyé un email pour nous dire qu'on ne pouvait pas le perdre, et après avoir regardé son dossier, je ne suis pas surpris. Quand est-ce qu'on a eu un génie, un véritable génie, pour la dernière fois en train de passer nos portes ? Un qui veut réellement être au FBI et pas simplement faire des recherches pour un article sur discipline et violence et je-ne-sais-quoi encore, grogna Oxley, qui n'avait clairement pas digéré l'article écrit quelques années auparavant et qui avait montré l'Académie sous un mauvais jour.

\- Mmh, je ne pense pas avoir déjà rencontré un véritable génie. Enfin, en dehors de moi-même. Comment est-il ?

Ouaip. Rossi allait définitivement faire traîner ça en longueur aussi longtemps que possible.

\- Le Cadet Reid, c'est le serpent qu'on ne voit pas jusqu'à ce que ses crochets soient déjà dans votre gorge, répondit Oxley, pince-sans-rire.

Rossi fut sincèrement surpris par cette description.

\- Le premier soir, il est venu me voir pour être tout simplement exempt de cours, continua Oxley. Il m'a agacé jusqu'à ce que je cède. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait travailler sur son physique. Que Dieu nous vienne en aide si le physique rattrape l'intelligence, nous aurons un véritable Hulk qui se baladera en déversant des statistiques au lieu de détruire des immeubles.

Rossi était heureux de ne pas être en train de boire, car l'image mentale le fit tousser d'amusement.

\- Vas-y, rigole, grommela Oxley en tentant de cacher son propre sourire. Pendant les premiers jours, il restait dehors à s'entraîner de l'aube jusqu'au crépuscule. Il ne faisait jamais d'échauffement et ne prenait pas de pause s'il pouvait l'éviter, il s'est donc épuisé et a fini par s'écrouler sur la piste. Par chance ce n'était qu'un cas de déshydratation sévère, pas d'un coup de chaleur. Un jour bloqué dans le bureau de l'infirmière à se faire gronder lui a remis les pieds sur terre. Il est toujours dehors assez souvent, mais il se rend en cours pour faire une « pause » en quelques sortes.

Oxley secoua la tête, ébahi.

\- Je suppose qu'on ne peut simplement pas faire taire un cerveau comme celui là.

\- Et comment ses pairs se comportement avec lui ? questionna Rossi avec une réelle inquiétude.

Reid ne l'avait peut-être jamais dit à voix haute mais il voulait clairement être capable de parler et de lier des amitiés avec des gens de son âge.

En voyant l'inconfort d'Oxley, Rossi sut que cela n'était pas arrivé.

\- Ils…

Oxley prit une grande inspiration.

\- Ils l'ignorent plus ou moins. Je n'ai vu aucune preuve de persécutions, mais chaque fois qu'il essaie de parler à quelqu'un, on l'ignore et on le laisse en plan.

\- Je t'en prie, dis-moi que tu plaisantes Alex. Au moins dis-moi qu'on s'est occupé de ces individus, demanda Rossi avec froideur.

\- Si seulement. Essaye de comprendre, Dave, je ne peux pas punir quelqu'un qui n'a techniquement rien fait. Ils ne l'insultent pas, ne le frappent pas, et il ne cache pas vraiment le fait qu'il soit un génie.

\- Et c'est de sa faute ? Pour ne pas vouloir cacher ce qu'il est ? Ce contre lequel il ne peut rien ? rétorqua brusquement Rossi, avec une colère évidente.

\- 25 cadets ont été passés au bulldozer, intelligemment parlant, quand il s'est montré quatre jours après le début des cours et s'est mis à enseigner à l'enseignant. Je comprends qu'il puisse se sentir intimidé d'être en minorité, mais excuses-les de se sentir intimidé par _lui_. Comment réagirais-tu si tu étudiais toute la nuit et que le lendemain un type que tu ne connais même pas s'arrange pour connaître le sujet mieux que toi sans même avoir de manuel ?

En le voyant d'une autre perspective, Rossi sentit sa colère diminuer un peu.

\- Ce n'est quand même pas une raison pour l'exclure.

\- Tu ne m'as pas laissé finir. Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Le Cadet Oldenson a trouvé une autre personne qui pouvait comprendre les schémas et les chiffres aussi bien que lui. Tu connais ce faux code du Zodiac qu'Hensly donne chaque année ?

\- Oui, le BAU en a une copie. Cela m'a pris une semaine pour le déchiffrer et c'était avec l'aide d'Aaron, se souvint-il.

S'ils avaient tous deux bien ri quand on le leur avait faxé, après deux heures ils s'arrachaient les cheveux dessus. Rossi était prêt à abandonner mais Hotch n'était pas du genre à laisser quoi que ce soit, même un puzzle, le tenir en échec.

\- Reid et Oldenson ont combiné leurs forces et en sont venu à bout en moins d'une journée, révéla doucement Oxley. Crois-moi Rossi, c'est un record.

\- Comment Ortega s'intègre dans cette histoire ? demanda Rossi en décidant d'en revenir au sujet principal.

\- Après le faux code, Oldenson et Reid ont commencé à s'entraîner ensemble. Ils font la même taille, mais Oldenson est plus corpulent. Ortega était en train de courir quand elle l'a vu mettre Reid à terre, elle a cru qu'il était en train de s'en prendre à lui et a donc essayé de se battre avec lui. Ceux qui persécutent les autres ne sont pas dans la liste des personnes qu'elle préfère. Après qu'elle ait crié et essayé de le frapper, il lui a calmement expliqué la situation. Quand Reid a confirmé sa version, elle s'est mise en colère contre lui parce qu'il s'était fait battre si facilement. Depuis lors, elle l'aide en self-défense et il lui retourne la faveur en l'aidant en cours.

A cette explication, Rossi eut un soupir de soulagement. Si ces deux là n'étaient pas amis avec Reid, ils étaient au moins ses alliés.

\- Tant mieux. On ne voudrait pas qu'un génie s'en aille du FBI pour avoir été ostracisé, n'est-ce pas ?

Pas que cela puisse arriver, Reid été déterminé à entrer au BAU. A cette pensée, Rossi tenta le tout pour le tout et demanda :

\- Une idée d'où tu vas l'envoyer ?

\- Honnêtement, non. Il pourrait aller dans tellement d'endroits avec son cerveau, c'est dur de déterminer où il devrait être assigné. Pour l'instant, j'ai réduit les possibilités à la cryptographie, le BAU, et l'unité d'interrogation.

Les deux premiers étaient compréhensibles, mas le dernier choix laissa Rossi sans voix.

\- L'unité d'interrogation ? Tu te fiches de moi Alex ?

Le directeur eut un sourire penaud.

\- Si tu voyais la technique qu'il a développée, tu comprendrais, lui dit-il mystérieusement.

\- Et cette technique est… ?

\- Trop terrifiante pour en parler.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, vraiment. Maintenant, si tu arrêtais de jouer pour me dire la _vraie_ raison de ta venue ? demanda calmement Oxley.

\- Quand as-tu découvert que j'avais d'autres intentions ? questionna Rossi, sans nier.

Oxley haussa un sourcil en réponse.

\- David Rossi venant dans mon bureau pour s'informer à propos des cadets juste pour le plaisir ? Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, Dave.

\- Très bien, commenta Rossi en laissant tomber les faux-semblants. Je suis là pour Reid. Tu vois, le BAU a besoin de lui, et il a besoin du BAU.

\- Rossi…

Oxley laissa en suspend son avertissement.

\- Laisse-moi m'expliquer, Alex. Après mon explication, tu comprendras.

Le directeur lui lança un regard dubitatif mais consentit à l'écouter. Rossi expliqua sa rencontre avec Reid à Las Vegas et comment il avait résolu l'affaire. Il laissa de coté les éléments privés que Reid leur avait dit, en les considérant comme des « problèmes personnels ». Après avoir terminé, il laissa le silence tomber pendant qu'Oxley digérait le récit.

\- Je comprends, vraiment, et si c'est comme tu le dis, je ferai de mon mieux pour l'y faire entrer.

\- De ton mieux ? Alex, ta décision est la décision _finale_. C'est pour ça que tu es le directeur.

Oxley secoua lentement la tête dans ce qui ressemblait à du désespoir.

\- Comme je le disais, le Cadet Reid est un cas particulier. Les haut-gradés se sont intéressés à lui. Avec lui, eh bien, je peux _l'assigner_ dans un endroit mais rien ne dit qu'il ira. S'ils ont déjà un autre département en tête, alors c'est au-delà de mes compétences.

\- Techniquement, le BAU l'a recruté, souligna Rossi.

\- Techniquement, le BAU fait partie du FBI et doit suivre les ordres, rétorqua le directeur. Rossi, s'il te plaît n'essais pas de m'acculer de force dans un coin. Il a une chance, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire.

\- Je comprends Alex, lui dit Rossi en se levant et en le remerciant.

Si le pire arrivait, Garcia pouvait toujours s'introduire dans le dossier et modifier une ou deux choses. Avec cette pensée en tête pour le consoler, Rossi remercia Oxley et s'en alla.

La cérémonie était dans une semaine, et Rossi était certain qu'elle serait intéressante.

* * *

Le jour de la cérémonie était arrivé, et Reid ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire les cent pas.

\- Veux-tu bien arrêter ? siffla Elisa derrière lui. Le simple fait de te regarder me rend nerveuse.

\- Désolé, marmonna-t-il en s'arrêtant devant un miroir pour ajuster sa tenue.

\- Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec les foules et les gens qui me regardent. Quand je traverse la scène je fini toujours par tomber.

\- Tu te montes la tête tout seul, pointa calmement John. Prend une grande inspiration et calme-toi.

Reid inspira profondément et attendit un peu avant de relâcher lentement l'air.

\- Mieux ? demanda John.

\- Non. J'ai toujours l'impression d'être dans le couloir de la mort. Je devrais peut-être simplement rentrer à Vegas et… Hé ! Elisa ! Ca fait mal ! s'écria-t-il alors qu'elle le tirait par l'oreille comme un gamin.

\- Ecoutes-moi, toi. Je n'ai pas passé quatre mois de ma vie à t'aider à muscler ta pathétique carcasse juste pour que tu lâches tout à la dernière seconde. Je n'ai pas gâché non plus quatre mois de ma vie à vraiment essayer de comprendre toute cette psychologie et ces chiffres que le géant bienheureux et toi avez fait rentrer de force dans ma tête.

\- Alors tu me remercie en m'arrachant l'oreille ? se plaignit-il en essayant de se dégager.

\- Je te remercie en m'assurant que tu reçoives bien ton diplôme, rétorqua-t-elle en relâchant son oreille désormais rouge. Allez, c'est presque l'heure.

\- Tu sais que la violence c'est sa façon de montrer qu'elle s'inquiète, dit John tout bas alors que Reid se frottait l'oreille.

\- Je sais, fit-il avec un petit rire. Et je suis reconnaissant de tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi. De ce que vous avez tous les deux fait pour moi.

Sans aide, il avait été complètement perdu quant à la manière d'améliorer sa forme physique. Ce n'est qu'après les instructions aimables de John et les cris sévères d'Elisa qu'il avait commencé à voir de l'amélioration. Il était loin d'être dans les meilleurs, mais avec leur aide il avait eu des notes correctes et c'était suffisant pour lui.

Le fait que John ne soit pas uniquement intéressé par l'entraînement physique aidait aussi. Il connaissait les nombres presque aussi bien que Reid, et ils s'étaient liés par ce biais. Elisa se plaignait qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre mais après des heures d'explications patientes et après qu'elle se soit réellement calmée et concentrée, ses piètres notes avaient grimpé en flèche.

En parcourant le couloir avec les autres cadets qui attendaient, Reid ne put s'empêcher d'être heureux que cela soit bientôt terminé. Si être volontairement ignoré n'avait rien de nouveau pour lui, cela restait blessant. Quand la musique commença et qu'on leur donna le signal d'entrer dans l'auditorium, Reid ne pouvait chasser le sourire de son visage.

Bientôt, il serait là où il le devait.

Une fois qu'ils se furent assis et que la musique cessa, le Directeur Oxley monta sur la scène et leur fit un court discours. C'était un homme de peu de mots, mais il connaissait bien ses étudiants et il leur donna des paroles à méditer.

\- Connaissez vos forces et ne laissez personne vous en déposséder. Défendez ce que vous savez être juste. A partir de maintenant, vous êtes des agents du FBI à part entière. Exercez votre métier avec sérieux et fierté.

Puis la file avança et Reid sentit son cœur accélérer davantage alors qu'il approchait de l'estrade. Cette attente avait toujours été une expérience solitaire, sa mère n'allait jamais assez bien pour assister aux remises de diplômes et personne d'autre ne s'en souciait.

Quand son nom fut appelé, il prit une profonde inspiration et s'avança, sachant déjà ce qui allait se passer. Il s'avancerait en trébuchant et des applaudissements s'élèveraient d'une foule à laquelle il faisait pitié. Il se prépara mentalement et serra la main du directeur. Celui-ci lui sourit.

\- Bonne chance fiston. C'était du bon travail.

Souriant en retour, Reid le remercia et commença la marche douloureusement longue le long de l'estrade en se préparant aux applaudissements discrets qu'il recevait toujours.

\- WHOO ! ALLEZ REID !

\- JE SAVAIS QUE TU POUVAIS LE FAIRE !

\- REEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIDDDD ! T'ES LE MEILLEUR !

Rougissant, il tourna la tête vers la foule et vit Morgan et Garcia crier de toute la force de leurs poumons tandis que le reste de l'équipe applaudissait et l'encourageait.

Son cœur se réchauffa et s'il trébucha juste un peu à la fin, personne ne dit quoi que ce soit.

\- Félicitations, Agent Reid. Voici votre diplôme et votre assignation, lui dit Marianna en lui tendant son diplôme et l'enveloppe.

Il hocha la tête et se dirigea vers Elisa qui avait déjà ouvert la sienne.

\- Sainte mère, l'entendit-il murmurer.

\- Bon ou mauvais ? demanda-t-il curieusement.

Quand elle lui renvoya un sourire carnassier, il sut que c'était une bonne nouvelle.

\- Tu as face à toi le nouvel agent de l'unité d'interrogation. Bon, il faut que je revois Hannibal.

Il frissonna à cette pensée et fit de son mieux pour ne pas la profiler. Tant qu'elle ne torturait ou ne tuait pas réellement quelqu'un pendant son temps libre, il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter quant à ses goûts.

\- On dirait que John a eu la cryptographie, commenta Elisa en levant les yeux pour voir John fixer sa feuille avec émerveillement et un immense sourire de satisfaction.

Tant mieux, il méritait d'être heureux.

\- Alors, tu fais durer le suspens ou tu vas enfin ouvrir la tienne ?

Sa question lui rappela que son propre destin restait encore inconnu. Nerveusement, il ouvrit la lettre et la lut, ses yeux brun s'écarquillant au fil des mots. Curieuse, Elisa se pencha pour les lire elle-même.

\- Oh, tu crains, fit-elle en revenant à son propre document.

Il était sur le point de répondre quand il entendit son nom. En regardant autour de lui, il vit l'équipe du BAU lui faire signe de l'autre coté de l'auditorium. Il s'excusa poliment avec un sourire et se dirigea vers eux.

\- Alors, je commence quand ? demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire alors que Garcia poussait un cri de joie et le prenait dans ses bras tout en le félicitant.

Lui aussi méritait d'être heureux.

* * *

Merci à tatinou et Jade181184 pour vos reviews :)


	12. Bam ! épilogue

L'air frais du commissariat était un soulagement bienvenu par rapport à la chaleur étouffante de l'extérieur. L'équipe avait été appelée à Alachua en Floride pour enquêter sur une série de meurtres. Ceux-ci avaient un petit point commun et ils avaient lieu si rapidement et si près les uns des autres que la police savait qu'il se passait quelque chose d'étrange, et avait donc décidé de contacter le BAU.

\- Ca ne va pas être facile, hein ? soupira Prentiss en observant les photographies des victimes que JJ avait accrochées au tableau deux jours avant.

Carl J. Suiaues était la première victime. Il avait 55 ans et avait été poignardé dans le dos 23 fois à l'extérieur d'un théâtre local. Dans la poche intérieure de son manteau, l'équipe de CSI avait trouvé un morceau de papier avec des lettres griffonnées dessus.

Deux jours plus tard, Carol Redlia avait été retrouvée pendue à son balcon. Les meubles renversés, les vitres brisées et les ecchymoses autour de son cou suffisaient pour écarter un suicide. Là encore, on avait retrouvé un morceau de papier sur elle. Même pas 24 heures après, quelqu'un appelait le 911 pour un autre corps. Derrière le pub The Two Boars, Clark Duenece avait été poignardé plusieurs fois comme la première victime mais, étrangement, était en réalité mort noté dans le vin qu'on lui avait fait avaler de force. Dans la main, le mot « revenge » avait été gravé dans la peau froide.

Le quatrième meurtre était de loin le pire, et celui qui avait convaincu la police d'Alachua d'appeler le BAU.

Une jeune femme, plus tard identifiée comme étant Vana Stuitti, avait été retrouvée dans un fossé au bord d'une route de terre. Violée à plusieurs reprises, ses mains et sa langue avaient été coupés et jetés un peu plus loin. Elle avait été retrouvée avec la tête faisant un angle de pratiquement 90 degrés et on en avait conclu qu'on l'avait tuée en lui brisant la nuque. Sur sa poitrine reposaient deux lettres, lesquelles formaient le mot qu'elle avait sans doute murmuré avant qu'on lui arrache la langue.

 _No_.

\- Ce gars part dans tous les sens, râla Morgan en observant les photographies. Il commence par tuer à l'arme blanche, puis essaye de faire croire à un suicide, revient à l'arme blanche, et enfin il commet des viols et découpe des parties du corps ? Ca n'a pas le moindre sens.

\- C'est vrai, mais toutes ses attaques portent la même agressivité, souligna Rossi. Les blessures à l'arme blanche étaient profondes et irrégulières, l'unsub était en colère. Cela se retrouve dans les blessures sur le cou de Carol Redlia et dans le type de blessures sur le corps de Vana Struitti.

\- D'accord, je veux bien, admit Morgan avant de continuer : mais je ne m'explique toujours pas qu'il ne cesse de changer de MO. Je veux dire, il passe d'une méthode à une autre et il est clairement à l'aise à chaque fois, c'est inhabituel.

\- A moins que les meurtres doivent absolument arriver de cette manière, intervint Reid en continuant de lire les dossiers que la police leur avait donnés. L'unsub est peut-être agressif, mais ces meurtres étaient méticuleusement planifiés et les scènes de crimes étaient propres. Le CSI n'a pas trouvé d'ADN dans la maison de Redlia mais les pompes funèbres ont indiqué que ses ongles avaient été nettoyés, et le CSI a remarqué que ses poubelles avaient disparues, ainsi que son sac d'aspirateur.

\- Tu penses qu'elle aurait réussi à l'atteindre ? demanda Emily, le regard alerte.

Reid haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'elle l'ait frappé, mais si elle l'a griffé alors des particules de peau auraient été retrouvées à moins qu'il n'ai nettoyé, et il semble que c'est ce qu'il a fait. Nous pouvons donc supposer qu'il a des griffures sur le visage ou les bras.

\- En tout cas, fit JJ, Clark Duenece avait le mot « vengeance » gravé dans la main et ces meurtres sont tous uniques. Peut-être que l'unsub arrange ses meurtres pour qu'ils correspondent spécifiquement à chaque victime ?

\- C'est possible, commenta Morgan. Mais plus ça va, plus il devient étrange. Noyer quelqu'un dans du vin ? Arracher des membres ? La vengeance peut être le mobile mais nous passons à coté d'une énorme pièce de ce puzzle.

Reid acquiesça et continua de feuilleter les dossiers avant de se décourager et les laisser tomber sur la table. Depuis qu'il était avec le BAU, ils avaient travaillé sur trois affaires importantes qui l'avaient rendu nauséeux et lui donnaient des cauchemars. Les paroles qu'avaient prononcées John la deuxième semaine après qu'ils soient devenus amis à l'Académie lui étaient revenues plusieurs fois.

« _J'ai vu bien assez de corps mutilés en Afghanistan. Je préfèrerai ne plus jamais en voir._ »

Malgré tout ce qu'il avait prévu, Reid n'avait pas pris en compte le fait qu'il serait face aux véritables corps. Bien sûr, il en avait vu beaucoup quand il s'occupait du rangement à Vegas, mais regarder des photographies et se tenir à coté d'un véritable cadavre était très différent.

Bien qu'il ne souhaite pas que les autres sachent combien cela le perturbait, c'était difficile de passer à coté. Par bonheur, Rossi et Hotch l'avaient pris à part pour lui assurer que sa réaction était normale et qu'avec le temps, il s'y habituerait.

Il devait admettre que, des affaires sur lesquelles il avait travaillé jusqu'à ce jour, c'était la plus étrange. Pire encore, Reid avait le sentiment que ces meurtres lui étaient familiers, et n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi. Il examina l'affaire avec confusion.

Etaient-ce des références historiques ? Qui connaissait-il, parmi ses vastes connaissances, qui ait été poignardé 23 fois dans le dos ? Ou pendu à son propre balcon ? Qui ait été poignardé puis noyé dans du vin ? Et quelle pauvre femme aurait subi le même sort que Vana Stuitti ?

Aaargh ! Il était si près, et malgré tout il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il laissa tomber la tête contre la table avec un gémissement frustré.

\- Oh, allez Beau Gosse, personne n'attend de toi que tu résolves l'affaire. Bien que ce gros cerveau que tu as là soit très utile, plaisanta Morgan pour détendant l'atmosphère en décoiffant Reid.

\- Lâche-moi Morgan, grommela le plus jeune en écartant sa main. Ces meurtres me sont familiers mais je n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi, admit-il.

Les autres le regardèrent avec surprise.

\- Tu es sérieux ? lui demanda Morgan avec incrédulité. Ca t'est familier ? Qu'est-ce que tu lis pendant ton temps libre ?

\- Beaucoup de choses. Je ne sais plus où, mais je vous jure que j'ai déjà lu quelque chose qui y ressemblait.

\- Tu en es certain ? intervint Rossi. Je fais ce boulot depuis un bail, Reid, et je pense que je me souviendrais si j'avais entendu parler de quelque chose de semblable, les meurtres inhabituels ressortent toujours du lot.

\- J'en suis tout à fait sûr, insista le jeune génie en espérant que les autres le croiraient malgré son manque de preuve.

\- D'accord. Morgan, appelle Garcia. Vois si elle peut trouver quelque chose dans la base de données.

\- Tout de suite, répondit Morgan en ouvrant son téléphone. Hé, Petit Cœur, j'aurais une faveur à te demander…

Alors qu'il commençait à lister les informations, le téléphone de Rossi sonna et on frappa à la porte. JJ alla voir et parla pendant un moment à l'agent de l'autre coté de la porte avant de revenir avec des preuves.

\- Ce sont les morceaux de papier trouvé sur les victimes. Ils disent qu'il n'y a pas de poison et que l'encre utilisée est assez commune.

Rapide comme la lumière, Reid sortit les sachets de la boîte, les ouvrit et répandit les lettres sur la table.

\- Bon sang, Reid ! rit doucement Emily. Tu ne partages pas avec les autres ?

\- Je pense que ces lettres ont une signification importante. Je dois juste comprendre laquelle, marmonna-t-il en retour d'une voix distante en mettant rapidement les lettres en place. Rapidement, les mots « bounds » et « should » rejoignirent les « revenge » et « no » qu'ils avaient déjà.

\- C'est définitivement un message de notre unsub, commenta JJ en se penchant pour jeter un coup d'œil.

\- Je demande une voyelle, rétorqua sarcastiquement Emily au moment où Morgan refermait son téléphone.

\- Désolé, Reid. Garcia n'a rien trouvé. Elle va creuser encore un peu mais n'espère pas trop.

Reid hocha distraitement la tête et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose quand Rossi attira leur attention.

\- C'était Hotch. Ils ont reçu un autre appel pendant qu'il parlait des détails de l'affaire avec le Chef. Le corps d'un adolescent à été retrouvé au coin de Verona Avenue et Laurence Street. Il n'était pas seul mais contrairement à lui l'adolescente est toujours en vie et a été emmenée à l'hôpital. Emily, JJ, Hotch veut que vous alliez à l'hôpital pour voir ce que vous pouvez obtenir. Reid, Morgan et moi allons sur la scène de crime.

\- En fait, j'aimerais rester ici si c'est possible, intervint Reid en fixant toujours les mots.

Rossi se tourna vers lui et Reid l'implora du regard.

\- S'il vous plaît, je crois que je suis sur le point de trouver ce qui relie les meurtres. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu plus de temps.

\- D'accord, appelle si tu trouves quelque chose, concéda Rossi.

Morgan, Hotch et lui-même suffiraient pour s'occuper de la scène de crime et techniquement, Hotch ne l'avait pas formulé comme un ordre direct. Le Chef d'Unité préfèrerait sûrement que Reid reste là s'il était à deux doigts de faire une découverte importante.

Profondément plongé dans ses pensées, Reid ne remarqua pas leur départ. Le message de l'unsub était ce qui mettait sur la piste de la raison pour laquelle il tuait ainsi, mais la dernière victime avait confirmé l'idée.

Il se leva et alla se mettre devant le tableau, sur lequel il écrivit : _Revenge should have no bounds_.

\- Hamlet, souffla-t-il.

Il se dépêcha de sortir son téléphone et appela Garcia.

\- Qu'y a-t-il Junior ? fit la voix joyeuse de l'analyste alors qu'il allait prendre ses affaires.

\- Garcia j'ai besoin que tu vérifies quelque chose pour moi.

\- Vas-y.

\- Regarde si tu vois quoi que ce soit indiquant que Jules César a été poignardé vingt-trois fois dans le dos.

\- Une étrange requête mais j'ai déjà dû chercher des choses plus étranges encore, fredonna-t-elle pendant qu'il faisait anxieusement les cent pas en l'écoutant taper sur son clavier. Ouaip, monsieur César a été poignardé vingt-trois fois dans le dos par Brutus et ses copains. Je suppose que c'est ce qui arrive quand on devient avide de pouvoir.

\- Merci Garcia ! Une dernière chose et je te laisse, ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

\- Ouch, tu ne veux pas me parler ? C'est méchant, bébé. Mais je peux soigner mon cœur brisé en silence. De quoi as-tu besoin mon ange ?

\- J'ai besoin de savoir où est la bibliothèque la plus proche.

Par chance, elle ne se trouvait pas très loin et après avoir montré son badge au bibliothécaire il put ramener les livres dont il avait besoin au commissariat, où il attendit le retour des autres.

JJ et Emily furent les premières à revenir, toutes deux avec des expressions furieuses sur leurs beaux visages.

\- Comment s'est passé la visite à l'hôpital ? demanda-t-il en sachant comment les deux jeunes femmes se sentaient après avoir interrogé des enfants et adolescents victimes d'attaques.

\- Julia Telctupe est une jeune fille de quatorze ans très courageuse. Elle souffre de plusieurs blessures assez profondes à la gorge faire avec un couteau et il apparaîtrait qu'elle aurait d'abord été droguée, même si on attend toujours les résultats du labo. Elle et son petit ami, Tom Morenauge, étaient à un after avec les autres acteurs ce soir. Apparemment, le théâtre du coin était en train de jouer…

\- Roméo et Juliette, interrompit Reid, à la grande surprise d'Emily et JJ.

\- Oui, comment le sais-tu ? s'enquit JJ.

\- Dans la pièce, Juliette simule sa mort en buvant un poison qui la laisse pour morte. Quand Roméo la trouve, il pense qu'elle l'est réellement et se tue en buvant lui aussi un poison. Quand Juliette se réveille, elle découvre son corps et s'ôte la vie en se poignardant.

Reid fit rouler la chaise sur laquelle il était assis jusqu'au tableau qu'il avait recouvert de notes.

\- Tous les décès jusqu'ici sont inspirés des pièces de Shakespeare, même le message de l'unsub en est tiré. Je m'attends à ce que le prochain mot qu'on reçoive soit « Have », et peut-être « Hamlet » si l'unsub laisse un message sur chacun des deux corps. Cela donnera : « Revenge should have no bounds », c'est à dire : « la vengeance ne devrait connaître aucune barrière. »

\- D'accord, fit lentement JJ. Je viens d'une petite ville et la seule pièce de Shakespeare qu'on jouait c'était Roméo et Juliette, alors je vois la ressemblance. Mais pour les autres ?

\- Jules César a été poignardé vingt-trois fois dans le dos et il avait cinquante-cinq ans, comme Carl J. Suiaues, qui était acteur amateur dans sa jeunesse. Selon Garcia, que j'ai appelé pour avoir plus d'éléments sur la vie des victimes, il était l'acteur principal dans plusieurs pièces, y compris _Jules César_. Il a arrêté de jouer après un temps mais il continuait de faire des donations au théâtre.

\- Alors, c'est peut-être un des acteurs qui n'a jamais pu avoir le rôle principal et serait jaloux ? raisonna Emily. Cela expliquerait pourquoi il est tellement en colère, cette rancune le travaille depuis une bonne vingtaine d'année.

\- Possible. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé le déclencheur mais je suppose que le théâtre joue un rôle, reprit Reid. Carol Redlia a été pendue, ce qui est un peu plus difficile à cerner – Shakespeare tue beaucoup de personnages de ses pièces par pendaison – mais depuis le sol les barreaux de sa fenêtre donnent l'impression qu'elle était en prison. Cordelia, dans le _Roi Lear_ , s'est pendue en prison. Et c'était une des filles du roi Lear.

\- C'est important ?

\- Oui. Le père de Carol Redlia est celui qui a remis le théâtre à flot. C'est grâce à lui qu'il marchait si bien, et il en était déjà le Directeur quand Suiaues jouait. Il a pris sa retraite il y a sept ans et est mort d'un AVC il y a deux ans. Redlia n'a jamais repris la tête du théâtre mais elle est restée investie. Pour notre unsub, elle est Cordelia et son père est le roi Lear, le roi du théâtre et sa fille.

Reid prit un moment pour prendre sa respiration et continua :

\- La mort de Clark Duenece est tirée de _Richard III_. Dans cette pièce, le Duc de Clarence est arrêté pour trahison par son frère, Richard.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour faire court, une prophétie disait qu'un membre de la famille royale dont le nom commence par G tuerait les héritiers du Roi. Le prénom du Duc était George, c'est donc lui qui est accusé. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas lui, il s'agit en fait de Richard, dont le titre est Duc de Gloucester. Quoi qu'il en soit, il est poignardé à mort en prison par des hommes de main engagés par Richard. Puis, juste pour s'assurer de sa mort, un d'eux le noie dans du vin – l'équivalent de deux tonneaux, ou 105 gallons impériaux. C'est pour cette raison que Clark Duenence a été retrouvé à coté du pub The Two Boars.

\- Pourquoi quelqu'un ferait ça à son propre frère ? demanda JJ, horrifiée.

\- George était le successeur direct du trône que Richard convoitait, répondit Reid, l'esprit ailleurs.

\- Donc Clark Duenence se trouvait sur la route de notre unsub, d'une manière ou d'une autre, résuma Emily en pinçant les lèvres de consternation.

\- Oui, et cela doit avoir un rapport avec le théâtre. Duenence n'était à Alachua que depuis trois mois et était déjà devenu un membre important du théâtre. Le fait qu'un jeune homme n'ayant même pas encore trente-cinq ans l'ait déjà surpassé alors que lui est là depuis plus de vingt ans l'a sans doute rendu fou de rage.

\- Et pour Vana Stuitti ? Faisait-elle partie du théâtre ?

\- Etonnamment, non. Selon la police qui a interrogé sa famille et ses amis, elle a mentionné un admirateur qui lui envoyait malgré elle des citations de Shakespeare avec des fleurs. Selon eux, elle a fait de son mieux pour ignorer les cadeaux et personne ne l'a reporté à la police car ce qu'elle recevait n'était pas nuisible.

\- Mais l'unsub l'observait elle ainsi que ses réactions, continua Emily. Et quand il a vu à quel point elle était indifférente, son rejet l'a rendu de plus en plus furieux.

\- Exactement. Je n'irai pas dans les détails de la pièce qui a inspiré sa mort, sachez seulement que la mort de Lavinia dans _Titus Andronicus_ est considéré comme l'une des morts les plus horribles des pièces de Shakespeare, expliqua Reid avant de prendre une inspiration et continuer : je pense que notre unsub est un homme d'âge moyen avec un travail ingrat. Probablement concierge. Il est discret, sans prétention et on oublie souvent sa présence. Il n'est pas doué pour les interactions sociales et éprouve des difficultés à communiquer avec les autres. Il se sent sous-estimé et amer. Il vit probablement seul. Est-ce que cela vous semble correct ? demanda-t-il finalement, sa confiance retombée.

Emily posa la main sur son épaule pour le rassurer.

\- Cela semble être un bon début de profil. Julia nous a dit qu'une personne du théâtre avait émis des objections quant au fait qu'elle et son petit-ami soient les acteurs principaux mais elle ne se souvenait plus qui. Ca colle avec le profil, nous mettrons les autres au courant quand ils reviendront.

A cet instant, le téléphone de JJ sonna.

\- Jareau. Morgan, oui, Emily et moi avons terminé à l'hôpital et nous sommes au commissariat avec Reid.

Elle resta silencieuse un moment à écouter Morgan, puis elle écarquilla légèrement les yeux.

\- Quoi ? D'accord, je le leur dit, merci.

Elle raccrocha et se tourna vers ses deux collègues, qui attendaient avec curiosité.

\- Ils ont vu un homme en train de rôder autour de la scène de crime et quand un des agents a voulu lui poser des questions, il a tenté de s'enfuir. Ils l'ont arrêté mais il refuse de parler et Rossi a remarqué des griffures sur sa joue. Ils le ramènent pour l'interroger.

\- Ca devrait être amusant, murmura Emily avec un sourire.

Le suspect s'avéra difficile. Il refusait de prononcer le moindre mot, et s'ils connaissaient son nom, c'est uniquement parce qu'un des agents l'avait reconnu.

\- Reese Lealpha-Kirks. Un type vraiment étrange il vit un peu plus bas dans ma rue. Il gère le son et tout ce qui est technique pour le théâtre du coin et fait du rangement à l'épicerie. Il est renfermé sur lui-même, mais chaque année il achète tout un tas d'étourneau et les relâche. C'était un vrai cauchemar. Je ne sais même pas vraiment pourquoi il fait ça.

\- En 1890, la Acclimation Society a relâché des étourneaux dans Central Park pour montrer sa reconnaissance envers Shakespeare qui mentionne souvent des étourneaux dans ses pièces. Il continue la tradition, expliqua Reid.

L'agent écarquilla les yeux alors que Morgan, Emily et JJ retenaient un rire moqueur. Peu après, la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire s'ouvrit, et Hotch et Rossi en sortirent.

\- Il ne parle pas, commença Hotch. Il a eu une infime réaction quand nous avons parlé des griffures sur son visage, mais il refuse de parler.

\- Nous avons essayé la méthode gentil flic, méchant flic, mais ça n'a suscité aucune réponse, ajouta Rossi en haussant les épaules. Nous avons même laissé sous-entendre que nous avions des preuves contre lui mais il n'a pas sourcillé.

\- Emily, je voudrais que tu y ailles pour voir si tu peux obtenir quelque chose, ordonna Hotch. Peut-être réagira-t-il différemment à une présence féminine.

La jeune femme eut un petit signe de tête et entra.

Le reste du groupe resta devant la fenêtre, à observer. Emily fit de son mieux pour paraître compréhensive, en disant au suspect qu'elle voulait l'aider.

Il continua de fixer le mur.

\- Il est silencieux, mais la colère commence à le gagner, nota Moegan quand les yeux gris du suspect se rétrécirent et ses poings se serrèrent.

Reid eut une idée soudaine et il laissa involontairement échapper une exclamation, ce qui lui attira des regards inquiets.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Reid ? questionna Hotch.

\- Rien monsieur, répondit aussitôt Reid en rougissant quand ils haussèrent tous les sourcils de suspicion. Non, vraiment ! C'est juste… si Emily n'arrive pas à le faire parler, puis-je essayer ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

\- Tu penses que tu pourrais le faire parler ? voulut s'assurer Hotch avec sérieux.

Tout le groupe lui jeta des regards inquiets quand Reid afficha un sourire en coin et laissa échapper un gloussement de rire.

\- Hotch, je n'ai jamais vraiment voulu faire d'interrogatoire parce qu'on m'a dit que ma technique était, euh, vicieuse, mais je vous garanti que lorsque j'aurai terminé, nous saurons s'il s'agit de notre unsub.

Le chef de l'équipe sembla un peu incertain, mais décida finalement de faire confiance à son nouveau subordonné.

\- Très bien. Si Emily ne parvient pas à le faire parler, tu iras.

Le sourire aveuglant qu'il reçu en retour lui fit remettre en question sa décision.

\- Génial ! Laissez-moi juste un moment pour me préparer ! fit gaiment Reid en s'élançant vers la porte avant de faire une course pause, le temps d'ajouter : Oh, JJ, peux-tu les informer de ce qu'on a découvert ? Merci !

Puis il disparut, laissant une équipe perplexe derrière lui.

\- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? Demanda Morgan.

JJ hocha lentement la tête.

\- Oui, Reid a découvert que tous les meurtres étaient des répliques de ceux qu'on peut trouver dans les pièces de Shakespeare.

Elle passa les quinze minutes suivantes à leur décrire sa visite à l'hôpital et le profil qu'ils avaient mis en place.

\- Eurk. Je ne savais pas que Shakespeare était un type aussi horrible. Je veux dire que je savais qu'il avait tué beaucoup de monde dans ses pièces, mais découper des corps ? Des viols ? Sérieusement ? Je croyais que les femmes aimaient ses pièces parce qu'il était romantique.

\- Morgan, le mot « romantique » te serait encore inconnu même s'il t'invitait à dîner, fit la voix frustrée d'Emily alors qu'elle se joignait à eux. Désolée, Hotch, il ne s'est pas laissé avoir.

\- Ce n'est rien. Reid a dit qu'il avait un moyen de faire parler Monsieur Kirks. Grâce aux informations de l'agent, nous savons qu'il correspond au profil et c'est un visage connu au théâtre.

A cet instant, Reid revint et l'équipe en resta bouche bée – à part Hotch, à qui cela n'arrive jamais, et Rossi, qui haussa un sourcil appréciateur.

C'était comme voir de nouveau Reid pour la première fois. Le jeune homme portait un jean bleu foncé qui soulignait ses jambes d'une manière attrayante, et montrait qu'il avait vraiment couru des kilomètres. Les manches de sa chemise grise anthracite étaient relevées jusqu'au niveau du coude et les boutons du haut étaient défaits pour inviter le regard à s'attarder sur la peau pâle qui se cachait dessous. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en arrière et ondulés avec l'aide d'un produit. Des lunettes de soleil étaient posées au sommet de sa tête, son écharpe violette était enroulée de façon lâche autour de son cou et à son épaule pendait une sacoche qui allait avec ses bottes.

L'image qu'il renvoyait était splendide, jusqu'à ce qu'il trébuche légèrement.

\- Oooups ! fit-il avec un rire léger. Ca fait si longtemps que je n'avais pas porté ce genre de chaussures, ha, ha !

\- Reid, fit lentement Emily. Qu'est-ce que, euh, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je me tiens debout dans cette pièce ? Ouille ! Emily ça fait mal ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais quelque chose de si méchant ? se lamenta-t-il en massant l'épaule qu'elle venait de frapper.

\- J'essais de te faire revenir à la réalité ! La dernière fois que tu étais comme ça c'était à Ve…gas.

Elle laissa traîner le dernier mot en longueur alors qu'elle écarquillait les yeux de compréhension soudaine, et Reid cacha un sourire narquois en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

\- Oh non. Non, Reid. Tu ne peux pas…

\- Oh que si je peux, Miss Négative ! la coupa-t-il en atteignant la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire.

Il leur fit un signe Vulcain avec la main et ouvrit la porte.

Reese Kirks était une personne plutôt ordinaire. Il avait une mâchoire carrée, des cheveux bruns parsemés de gris, des lèvres fines et un nez légèrement crochu. Ses larges épaules étaient voutées alors que ses yeux fixaient la table de métal devant lui.

\- Salut ! Je m'appelle Spencer ! se présenta Reid avec un sourire éclatant.

Kirks eut une légère réaction avant de reprendre sa position tandis que Reid s'asseyait et continuer de parler.

\- Alors… vous êtes muet ? demanda Reid. Parce que ça expliquerait tout à fait pourquoi vous ne parlez pas. Je veux dire, vous pouvez me le dire si vous ne pouvez pas parler. Je ne le dirai à personne, promis juré, fit-il sérieusement.

Son interlocuteur ne réagit pas. Après quelques secondes, Reid fouilla dans son sac.

\- Ok, je comprends, je suis malpoli, désolé. Et si je vous faisais plutôt la lecture ? J'ai entendu dire que vous aimiez bien ce type, là, Shakespeare, c'est ça ? questionna-t-il en laissant tomber tous les livres sur la table.

Il en prit un au hasard, l'ouvrit à une page prise également au hasard et se mit à lire en écorchant volontairement les noms.

\- Mon oreille n'a pas encore entendu cent paroles prononcées par cette voix, et cependant j'en reconnois les sons : n'es-tu pas Room-éo…

Reid fit semblant de froncer les sourcils devant le texte.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé une faute de frappe ! Tout le monde sait qu'on dit « reconnais ». Sérieusement, comment Word a pu ne pas corriger ça ?

Pour la première fois, le suspect émit un son. Ce n'était qu'un grognement étranglé, mais c'était un début.

\- Oh, vous en voulez plus ? Ok ! Oh, Room-éo, je t'aime tellement, bla, bla, bla. Fuyons ensemble et faisons des enfants ! fit Reid d'une voix aigüe avant de prendre une voix plus grave : Ju Ju, je t'aime depuis que je t'ai vu il y a trois jours. C'est trop le véritable amour. Je connais un prêtre qui vend de la came sous le manteau, alors on peut se faire passer pour morts. Et quand personne ne regardera, on filera en douce dans le soleil couchant pour aller se marier.

\- Romeo, siffla Kirks.

\- Pardon ? s'étonna Reid innocemment.

\- C'est Roméo, et Juliette, espèce d'illettré ! s'écria Kirks en frappant de ses mains menottées contre la table.

\- Hé, hé, pas la peine d'être insultant ! Je rendais juste l'histoire un peu plus intéressante.

\- Non, tu la gâchais complètement ! Exactement comme le Directeur quand il a donné les deux rôles principaux à ces deux petits imbéciles !

\- Oh, ne soyez pas bête, rétorqua Reid avec un mouvement de la main. Je suis sûr qu'ils étaient super. Vous voulez que je vous lise Hamlet après ?

\- Non espèce d'idiot ! cria-t-il. Tu as déjà désacralisé une des œuvres du Maître et tu oserais le refaire ? Je te tuerai ! Je t'empoisonnerai comme la mère d'Hamlet ! Je t'étoufferai comme Desdemona l'a été par Othello ! Je te pendrai comme Cordelia !

\- Mais vous avez déjà fait Cordelia.

\- Cette salope l'a cherché ! Si elle ou son père savaient ce qu'est le véritable talent, je serais plus respecté ! Si j'avais été dans la moitié des pièces dans lesquelles ils ont fait jouer Carl, on aurait été le prochain Broadway !

\- Vous et Carl, vous étiez des amis ?

\- Ah ! jubila l'unsub. C'est ce qu'il pensait ! Tu aurais dû voir sa tête quand il a réalisé que c'était moi qui le poignardait dans le dos ! C'était la plus belle des expressions et ça m'a rempli d'un sentiment merveilleux, confia-t-il à Reid, perdu dans sa diatribe.

\- Mais je suis certain que Clark Duenence ne méritait pas de mourir comme ça.

\- Bien sûr que si ! cracha Kirks dans une rage pure. Il n'était même pas en ville depuis trois mois et ils l'ont nommé directeur du son et des éclairages ! C'est mon département ! Le mien ! Ils étaient aveugle à mon talent sur scène mais j'étais bon avec la technique et ils l'ont juste donné à un quelconque voyou !

\- Et Vana ? demanda Reid calmement.

\- Ah, Vana, soupira l'unsub. Elle était magnifique. Chacun de ses actes était gracieux et elle avait un air d'innocence. Jamais je n'avais vu une femme si parfaite pour une pièce de Shakespeare, déclara-t-il avant que son visage s'assombrisse : mais elle m'a éconduit. Moi ! Je lui ai envoyé de magnifiques cadeaux, je lui ai envoyé des mots d'amour et qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? Elle les a jeté comme des ordures ! Je pensais que si je me dévoilais elle se repentirait, mais non ! Elle a essayé de s'enfuir ! Alors je l'ai punie de la seule manière que je trouvais appropriée.

\- Eh bien, si c'est ce que vous pensez être une punition appropriée, ce n'est pas étonnant que vous soyez seul. Aucune femme ne devrait avoir à souffrir comme Lavinia a souffert.

\- Ferme-là espèce d'imbécile. Comme si tu savais seulement qui est Lavinia…

Kirks laissa sa phrase en suspend et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il réalisa.

Reid afficha un grand sourire.

\- Merci de m'avoir accordé votre temps et merci pour la confession, mais je dois y aller. Amusez-vous bien en prison !

Avec un signe enjoué de la main, Reid ramassa les livres et sortit en ignorant les cris de rage de l'unsub.

A l'extérieur, il retrouva son équipe.

\- Alors ? s'enquit-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- Tu as irrité l'unsub jusqu'à avoir une confession, affirma Emily d'un ton faussement sérieux.

\- Hé ! C'est plus efficace que tu ne le penses ! Mon taux de succès en cours d'interrogatoire à l'Académie était de 100% grâce à cette technique, les informa-t-il en bombant le torse de fierté.

\- Alors c'est de ça que parlait Alex, murmura Rossi pour lui-même en prenant mentalement en note d'envoyer une carte à son ami, tandis que Morgan riait et donnait à Reid une claque dans le dos.

\- A quel point ça a fait mal de massacrer _Roméo et Juliette_ comme ça ? plaisanta Morgan.

\- Plus que tu imagines, grimaça Reid.

\- Je ne sais pas, je crois que je préférais ta version.

\- Ca, c'est parce que tu détestes lire, le taquina JJ avant de se mettre à rire quand il lui renvoya un regard offensé.

\- Reid.

La voix de Hotch attira son attention, et le jeune génie déglutit difficilement en voyant le regard noir tourné vers lui.

\- Oui monsieur ? couina-t-il.

\- Quand tu interroges un suspect, tu dois rester professionnel, le sermonna son aîné.

Puis, il détourna les yeux un instant et lui donna une petite tape dans le dos.

\- C'était du bon travail, continue comme ça.

Reid eut un sourire.

* * *

Merci LiveIsNotAFairyDail et tatinou pour vos reviews !


	13. Extra - quelques scènes coupées

**Scène 1 - la véritable inspiration de Spencer pour l'exercice**

Le sol craquait sous ses chaussures de sport, sa respiration ressortait par à-coups saccadés et la sueur coulait lentement sur son visage. Malgré tout, il continuait à courir et continuerait jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche. La chanson qu'il écoutait, il l'avait entendu un million de fois ces derniers jours, et ne la connaissait pas jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par rester chez Garcia. En vérité, il préférait le classique mais Beethoven et Mozart ne l'avaient jamais inspiré pour courir, alors il faisait avec ce qu'il avait.

Il ne l'avait pas détestée quand elle était parvenue pour la première fois à ses oreilles, mais l'écouter en boucle encore et encore dans l'Ipod qu'il avait pris en douce lui donnait envie d'exploser l'appareil au sol et créer une autre musique à la fois nouvelle et satisfaisante, en utilisant ses pieds pour écraser l'Ipod jusqu'à désintégration totale. D'un autre coté, c'était le genre de chanson qu'on ne pouvait s'empêcher de chanter soi-même quand on l'entendait.

Alors que les chœurs explosaient dans son oreilles, il résista à l'envie de chanter les paroles à tue-tête, mais ne put s'empêcher de les marmonner tout bas en continuant de courir, ignorant la brûlure dans ses jambes et dans ses poumons.

De l'autre coté du champ, Oxley s'assit à coté de l'entraîneur, qui était là depuis la fin des cours.

\- Il est là depuis que les cours sont terminés ? demanda Alex un peu brutalement en observant le gamin dégingandé faire le tour de la piste d'une allure quelque part entre la marche et la course.

\- Il n'est pas encore parti, grogna Phil Garsly sans détourner les yeux du jeune homme.

\- C'est quoi, la quatrième fois ?

\- Nous avons des séances depuis quatre jours et il est venu là tous les jours après les cours pour s'entrainer, alors, oui.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu penses de lui jusqu'ici ? demanda Oxley presque prudemment.

Garsly était un ancien marine et cela se voyait autant dans son physique que dans son attitude.

\- Il a la passion, mais n'a pas acquis l _'endurance_. Ce qu'il veut accomplir ne peut pas être fait avec le corps qu'il a pour l'instant.

L'homme musclé eut un petit rire amusé et ajouta :

\- En ce qui me concerne, j'attend qu'il s'écroule.

\- Quoi, tu ne pouvais pas le prendre à part et lui expliquer les bases ? demanda sarcastiquement Oxley en sachant très bien comment Garsly aimait agir. Ce garçon est un génie, percuter comment s'étirer et s'échauffer n'est pas au-delà de ses compétences.

\- L'expérience est le meilleur des professeurs. La seule chose qui le fait tenir à l'heure actuelle, c'est sa motivation et quoi que ce soit qu'il écoute sur son fichu ipod.

\- Les ipod ne sont pas autorisé ici, répliqua Oxley, quelque peu abasourdi en suivant des yeux les fils blancs qui allaient jusqu'aux oreilles de Reid.

\- Je sais, grogna Garsly entre ses dents. Je lui ai confisqué ce truc trois fois et il fini toujours par remettre la main dessus avant la fin des cours.

Le directeur le fixa un instant avant de laisser échapper un petit rire.

\- Toi…

\- Pas un mot, gronda dangereusement Garsly.

\- Un ancien marine avec plusieurs médailles d'honneur et de courage…

\- Je te préviens, Alex. Tu vas le regretter si tu termines cette phrase.

\- Tu t'es fait voler par un nouveau cadet non pas une mais trois fois ? termina Alex avec un rire bourru.

\- Ce môme est sournois, se défendit l'entraineur.

Il attendit silencieusement qu'Oxley se calme, les représailles viendraient en temps voulu.

\- Pour l'instant, j'attends qu'il s'écroule. Une petite visite à Wanda lui mettra du plomb dans la tête.

Les cadets apprenaient très vite à éviter l'infirmière de l'Académie s'ils le pouvaient. Cette femme pouvait vous faire culpabiliser comme personne.

Dix minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles Oxley ricanait derrière sa main de temps à autre, ignorant les grognements d'avertissement de son ami. Enfin, _enfin_ , Garsly put se lever du banc quand Reid s'effondra sur la piste d'asphalte.

\- Il était temps, grogna-t-il.

L'inquiétude commença toutefois à le gagner quand il vit que le jeune homme ne bougeait pas. Les deux hommes se précipitèrent vers lui et après observation, se rendirent compte qu'il avait perdu connaissance. Après avoir appelé son nom pendant un moment, versé doucement un peu d'eau sur son visage et lui avoir donné quelques petites claques, Garsly poussa un soupir de soulagement quand les yeux marrons s'ouvrirent. Délirant et sonné, certes, mais il était réveillé.

\- Allez fiston, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Je crois que tu vas passer la nuit et la journée de demain avec notre charmante infirmière, commenta Garsly en passant sans aucune difficulté un des bras maigres de Reid autour de ses larges épaules pour l'aider à se lever.

\- …sois plus violent que le cours du torrent… marmonna Reid.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- …Sois plus puissant que les ou-ragans…

\- Cadet Reid, est-ce que vous êtes en train de chanter ? demanda Garsly, incrédule.

\- …Sois plus ardent que le feu des volcans, secret comme les nuits de lune de l'Orieeeeeeeeeeeent, s'étrangla Reid en essayant bel et bien de se remettre à courir.

\- Oh non, tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui, commenta Garsly en resserrant sa prise sur le cadet fin comme une brindille.

\- Je saurai faire de vrais hommes de vous ! s'écria pratiquement Reid en tentant de se dégager de la prise avant que son corps décide qu'il en avait assez et décide d'abandonner.

Il perdit à nouveau connaissance.

\- Bon dieu, il écoutait cette… cette chanson de _Disney_ en répétition, s'étouffa Oxley en les rattrapant après s'être arrêté pour ramasser l'appareil tombé au sol.

\- Il y a motivation et motivation. Débarrasse-toi de ce truc, déclara sèchement Garsly en trainant le poids mort sous son bras jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

L'ipod fut à nouveau vu en possession de Reid six jours plus tard, bien qu'il ait été placé dans un tiroir fermé à clef dans le bureau du Directeur. Personne ne dit quoi que ce soit quand Reid prit le temps de s'échauffer en marmonnant dans sa barbe à propos d'une Garcia l'ayant obligé à regarder un « marathon Disney ». Ils prétendirent aussi ne pas entendre un alto chanter des morceaux de « De Zéro en Héros » et « Le Monde qui est le Mien. » pendant que le jeune homme courrait.

* * *

 **Scène 2 – Cette boîte aux lettres a toujours été là**

\- Tout le monde est en position ? demanda Clara à voix basse dans son talkie-walkie.

\- Equipe Ronald McDonald, nous sommes en position, fit un instant plus tard une voix par-dessus les grésillements.

\- Equipe Nixon, vous êtes prêts ? interrogea Clara, inquiète de ne pas avoir eu de réponse la première fois.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'un grésillement se fasse entendre et qu'une voix s'élève de l'appareil.

\- Equipe Nixon, on est là. Désolé pour l'attente, ils ont un chien. Un teckel, avec ça. Jane le distrait en lui grattant le ventre. Et oui, nous sommes en position.

\- Excellent. Vous avez dix minutes avant qu'on démarre le pick-up. Soyez de retour avant, ordonna-t-elle en faisant glisser le masque sur son visage.

\- Bien reçu.

\- Compris.

Clara ne pouvait pas être plus fière de ses filles quand toutes quatre se montrèrent 8 minutes plus tard et montèrent à l'arrière du pick-up avec elle. En se promettant silencieusement de leur payer une tournée plus tard, elle donna un coup sec contre la fenêtre arrière.

Le véhicule démarra avec un bruit de bête affamée et ses phares s'allumèrent. Le moteur vrombit et au son du crissement que firent les pneus, plusieurs lumières s'allumèrent dans les maisons de ce quartier huppé.

Alors que le pick-up descendait la rue, Clara se mit sur le bord, ramassa sa fidèle batte de baseball et frappa une boîte aux lettres particulière avec assez de force pour la détacher de son support. Au bruit, qui ressemblait presque à un coup de feu, un jeune couple ouvrit sa porte pour voir ce qui se passait uniquement pour que le mari marche sur un sac de crottes de chien auxquelles on avait mit le feu, tandis que son épouse regardait avec horreur les œufs écrasés sur la façade de sa maison et le papier toilette enroulé autour de leurs arbres.

Mais les vandales n'en avaient pas encore terminé. Le conducteur eut l'audace de reculer et Clara se pencha pour ramasser la boîte aux lettres cabossée.

Les voisins regardèrent depuis leur propre seuil une femme portant un masque de Jason faire un doigt d'honneur au couple, imitée par un groupe avec des masques de Richard Nixon et Ronald McDonald. Le conducteur baissa sa vitre – il portait un masque de Batman – et fit un signe joyeux de la main avant de démarrer en trombe et disparaître dans la nuit.

Ils frappèrent quatre maisons supplémentaires cette nuit-là.

Le lendemain matin, Clara eut un sourire de requin quand Jack et Alexa Sayous vinrent porter plainte.

\- Très bien, remplissez juste ce document et quand vous aurez terminé…

Elle tira une boîte aux lettres cabossée de sous son bureau et la posa brusquement sur son bureau.

\- …mettez-le simplement là-dedans.

\- C'est notre boîte aux lettres ! s'exclama Alexa en écarquillant les yeux devant les mots « ça fait quoi d'être persécuté ? » qui s'étalait avec d'autres phrases plus vulgaires sur le métal autrefois lisse.

\- Ouais, répondit aimablement Clara, on l'a déposée là ce matin.

\- Hé, cette plainte est déjà remplie, et ça dit qu'on est coupable de harcèlement ! s'écria Jack avec colère. C'est une mauvaise plaisanterie, c'est ça ? Ni moi ni ma femme n'avons jamais harcelé personne !

\- Oh, déshabiller un enfant et l'attacher à un poteau de but puis prendre des photos, ce n'est pas du harcèlement ? demanda en retour Clara.

Elle ressentit un élan de satisfaction à leur expression paniquée.

\- Q-quoi ? Nous n'avons jamais… begaya Alexa en déglutissant péniblement.

\- Mmh, ce n'est pas ce que Harper et Greg Peyton ont dit, répliqua innocemment la secrétaire. Leur maison a été touchée aussi, avec deux autres. Ca doit être le karma, hein ?

\- C'était à l'époque du lycée ! Personne ne s'en soucie, rétorqua furieusement Jack. Ce qui importe maintenant c'est que notre propriété a été vandalisée.

\- Tourmenter et terrifier un jeune garçon à vie ne signifie rien, mais des biens pouvant être remplacés sont une priorité absolue ? demanda une secrétaire qui passait à proximité, la voix teinté de dégoût. Je suis bien contente de ne pas avoir été à l'école avec vous.

\- Ca ne vous regarde pas, pétasse ! asséna brutalement Jack.

Il le regretta aussitôt alors que le bureau devenait totalement silencieux et que Clara se levait.

\- Un, vous êtes une nuisance et recevrez une amende si vous ne vous calmez pas. Deux, je suis sûre que Spencer Reid aimerait échanger quelques mots avec vous si n'était pas occupé ailleurs à mieux réussir sa vie que vous ne le pourrez jamais. Trois, c'est ma secrétaire que vous menacez et si vous le faites de nouveau, je vous fracasserais le crâne avec cette boîte aux lettres. Et quatre, énuméra-t-elle en se penchant par-dessus son bureau pour siffler : j'ai laissé des hommes de trois fois votre taille en train de gémir dans des lits d'hôpital et si vous ne partez pas immédiatement, je vais personnellement vous montrer _pourquoi_ ils gémissaient. Non, votre plainte ne sera pas déposée en raison de préjugés personnels contre vous. Oui, vous avez le droit de porter plainte contre nous dans un autre commissariat. Non, on n'en a rien à faire, tout comme vous n'en aviez rien à faire quand vous torturiez un enfant pour vous amuser. Maintenant, sortez d'ici.

Les deux jeunes gens entendirent le cran de sureté d'une arme être retiré et se précipitèrent dehors sans se préoccuper de leur apparence terrifiée. Dès qu'ils eurent quitté les lieux, les agents retournèrent à leur travail comme s'il s'agissait d'un jour ordinaire.

\- Tu devrais faire attention, Clara. Tu n'es pas subtile et le Chef ne va pas être content s'il reçoit des appels des autres commissariats à propos de ça, avertit Jones en s'approchant.

\- Dit l'homme qui vient de retirer le cran de sécurité de son arme, rétorqua-t-elle.

Toutes les filles se mirent à rire en voyant l'agent rougir tandis qu'il murmurait « ce n'était pas moi » tout bas et s'en allait.

\- Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi deux civils viennent de s'enfuir comme s'ils avaient le diable aux trousses ? fit la voix exaspérée de Marco.

Celui-ci venait de revenir après être allé prendre un café, et que deux personnes manquent de renverser le café chaud sur lui dans leur hâte de partir n'était pas une expérience amusante.

\- Non ! s'écrièrent toutes les personnes présentes en tentant de prendre un air innocent alors qu'il posait son café sur le comptoir.

\- Bien sûr que vous ne pouvez pas, grogna-t-il.

Il surprit alors Clara à essayer de cacher la boîte aux lettres.

\- Clara… fit-il d'un ton d'avertissement évident.

\- Oui ? répondit-elle d'une voix professionnelle.

\- Pourquoi y a-t-il quatre boîtes aux lettres cabossées sous ton bureau ? demanda-t-il.

Les autres échangèrent des regards en se demandant comment il pouvait savoir leur nombre sans même regarder.

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez monsieur. Elles ont toujours été là. Je les collectionne, vous le savez bien, le réprimanda-t-elle avec une expression confuse.

\- Bien sûr. Eh bien, la prochaine fois que tu en récupère une pour ta « collection », arrange-toi au moins pour louer un pick-up au lieu de faire de Watson ton chauffeur personnel. Je me fiche de savoir combien il aime porter le masque de batman.

Il ignora son vieux partenaire qui faisait semblant de tousser pour couvrir ses rires et continua :

\- Je serai dans mon bureau. Ne menacez plus qui que ce soit, nous sommes censé protéger les gens, marmonna-t-il.

\- En fait, les agents de polices sont censés protéger. Je suis une secrétaire innocente dont la passion est de punir les tortionnaires, répondit-elle tout vas en envoyant un email à Garcia pour lui apprendre que le travail était fait.

Elle détestait savoir que certains étaient hors de sa portée, mais Garcia lui avait assuré qu'une réputation financière ruinée était une justice poétique à sa manière. De même, pirater les comptes Facebook pour faire quelque révélations juteuses serait plus qu'assez.

Elle avait hâte de voir ça, et attendait seulement que Garcia lui envoie les infos. Après tout, elle avait déjà acheté le popcorn.

* * *

 **Scène 3 – Je sais ce que je vais être pour Halloween**

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'ais convaincu de faire ça, grogna Reid en parcourant le couloir désert du BAU, Garcia sautillant joyeusement à ses cotés.

\- Chéri, tu es parfait. Je ne pourrais pas t'imaginer en qui que ce soit d'autre, s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

\- Vraiment ? Tu ne pouvais pas m'imaginer être qui que ce soit d'autre pour Halloween qu'un homme doté d'un complexe de supériorité, de tendances narcissiques et d'un besoin de destruction ? Aucun autre personnage ne te venait à l'esprit avant lui ? demanda-t-il d'un ton faussement sérieux.

Le BAU organisait une fête d'Halloween au bureau et les agents pouvaient se déguiser s'ils le souhaitaient. Quand Garcia avait eu vent de cela, elle avait décidé que leurs costumes devaient être ceux des personnages du film Avengers.

C'est ainsi que Reid s'était retrouvé à marcher dans du cuir sombre avec des pointes de vert et d'or, un casque géant à cornes et un sceptre en main, ainsi qu'une expression montrant son déplaisir pour le choix du costume.

\- D'accord Reid, pour la dernière fois, j'ai choisi Loki pour toi parce que pour commencer, vous êtes tous les deux grands et minces. Vous avez des pommettes hautes, vous aimez tous les deux les écharpes, les livres et la magie. Tu aimes embêter les autres, il aime embêter les autres, c'est parfait !

Elle lui envoya un sourire lubrique et ajouta :

\- Et puis vous êtes tous les deux sacrément sexy, miaou !

\- Ne refais jamais ça, déclara-t-il, pince-sans-rire, plus habitué à son comportement qu'il n'aurait dû l'être. Et puis, Loki n'embête pas les autres, il essaye de les tuer ! Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas être Phil Coulson ? Je l'aimais bien.

\- Parce que Phil est mort, paix à son âme. Et puis, son design de costume, beurk. Tout ce que tu aurais dû faire c'est porter un costume, et ça junior, c'est trop facile. J'ai travaillé très dur sur ces costumes pour qu'ils soient aussi proches de ceux des films que possible.

Il fallait admettre que Garcia avait vraiment travaillé dur pour faire ces costumes, avec un acharnement sur ses cosplay que Reid n'avait plus vu depuis sa période Donjons et Dragons. Les détails des costumes étaient incroyables, mais cela le laissait avec deux ou trois questions.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi es-tu déguisée en Thor ? questionna-t-il avec curiosité.

\- Ce n'est pas évident ? Je suis la Déesse de la Technologie. Il est le Dieu du Tonnerre. Et nous sommes tous les deux des forces de la nature. Il est blond, je suis blonde. Il aime Loki, j'aime Loki. Admets-le, je suis la réincarnation de Thor, rit-elle.

\- Je pense néanmoins que l'amour qu'il porte à son frère est très différent du tien.

Reid eut un sourire nerveux quand elle le regarda avec malice.

\- Dis « à genoux », Reid. J'adore cette réplique dans le film, murmura-t-elle d'une voix aguicheuse.

\- Non ! s'exclama-t-il en faisant un bond en arrière pour cacher la rougeur qui avait envahi son visage à ses mots.

Pourquoi devait-elle tout rendre si grivois ?

\- Dis-le ! J'ai fait le costume, tu m'en dois une ! insista-t-elle en tirant sur la manche de sa veste.

\- Non ! s'écria de nouveau Reid avant de se précipiter comme un fou vers le bureau, Garcia sur ses talons, le marteau levé.

\- Le Puissant Thor te l'ordonnes, mon frère !

Elle poussa un cri aigu et le tacla au moment où il ouvrit la porte, le faisant tomber au sol et l'entrainant avec lui.

\- Bon sang Garcia, tu pourrais peut-être nous rejoindre sur le terrain si c'est comme ça que tu fais les tacles, rit Morgan, habillé de cuir sombre et un œil recouvert par un cache-œil.

\- Excusez-moi Directeur Fury, je ne le fais qu'aux personnes que j'apprécie. Je les appelle les Câlins de Thor, répliqua-t-elle avec un clin d'œil en se relevant et en s'approchant pour l'enlacer.

\- Waouh, Petit Cœur, souviens-toi que je ne suis pas un dieu, contrairement à vous deux, rit Morgan alors qu'elle lui broyait les os. Et puis, on devrait l'aider avant que quelqu'un ne lui marche dessus. On croirait que Hulk t'a mis une raclée, Reid.

\- La ferme, Morgan. J'espère que tu te prendras un mur, grogna Reid en prenant la main qu'on lui tendait pour l'aider à se lever.

\- Ca te va bien, Reid, l'interpella Emily dans un costume de Black Widow qui montrait ses courbes juste comme il faut.

JJ acquiesça, elle-même habillée en Hawkeye car, comme Garcia l'avait dit, elle était douée aux fléchettes et c'était suffisamment proche. A coté d'elle se trouvait Will, habillé en Robin des Bois, avec à ses pieds Henry en petit Legolas.

\- Oh, mon petit filleul est adorable ! s'exclama Garcia au moment où elle le vit, avant de le piéger dans un tourbillon de baisers et de câlins, provoquant le rire du petit garçon.

Reid leur fit quant à lui un signe timide de la main. Il avait rencontré Will et Henry à deux ou trois reprises et le petit garçon ne semblait pas le détester mais Reid ne voulait pas trop pousser sa chance. Il discuta donc un instant avec Emily et Morgan avant de remarquer un bol de punch et de réaliser combien il avait soif. Après leur avoir demandé s'ils en voulaient, il s'excusa pour aller se servir un verre. Il prit une gorgée et son visage se tordit au goût.

\- Si Morgan l'a corsé avec de l'alcool, je ne lui pardonnerai jamais… marmonna-t-il tout seul.

\- Crois-moi, Reid, si quelqu'un corse ce punch, ce sera moi. Ce costume est plus chaud qu'un sauna, se plaignit Rossi dans un costume Iron Man intégral, avec le masque et le reste.

\- Oh, et moi qui pensais qu'on ne pouvait pas faire pire que le mien, rit doucement Reid en voyant Rossi essayer de marcher avec le costume pesant.

\- Selon Garcia, parce que je suis riche et que j'aime Iron Man, j'étais le candidat idéal, maugréa l'aîné en ouvrant le masque pour pouvoir boire.

\- J'en conclu que Hotch est Captain America ?

Il eut sa réponse car Hotch entra, habillé en patriote avec un certain bouclier d'un coté et un petit monstre vert de l'autre.

\- Jack est Hulk ? rit Reid en voyant Jack marcher d'un pas lourd en essayant d'être intimidant.

\- Garcia voulait que ce soit Strauss mais Hotch a réussi à la convaincre que ce serait suicidaire, lui apprit Rossi en versant discrètement de la vodka dans le bol. Jack adore les super-héros, alors ça s'est fait comme ça.

\- Rossi ! murmura Reid en remarquant son geste. Vous n'auriez pas dû, et si Jack ou Henry…

L'ainé haussa un sourcil devant les balbutiements de son collègue.

\- J'ai déjà prévenu Hotch et JJ de ne pas laisser les enfants en prendre, ils ont apporté du jus de fruit pour eux. Et puis, Iron Man aime boire, et moi aussi, se justifia Rossi en vidant son verre d'une seule gorgée.

Reid réfréna l'envie de faire un sermon à son aîné sur la consommation d'alcool, et s'efforça de profiter de la soirée.

Et, à sa grande surprise, il s'amusa plus qu'il ne le pensait.

La soirée fut passée à observer Emily, Garcia et Morgan devenir légèrement ivre, Jack les vénérer tous et tenir des embuscades à Reid quand il pensait que les autres ne le voyaient pas. Hotch avait eu de vrais sourires et JJ l'avait d'une manière ou d'une autre convaincu de les laisser se servir de son bouclier comme d'un frisbee. Et si certaines choses furent cassées, ils nettoyèrent rapidement et oublièrent.

En chancelant jusqu'à chez lui cette nuit-là et avec l'air, pour tout regard extérieur, d'un dieu nordique soul, Reid sut qu'il avait pris la bonne décision en venant en Virginie.

* * *

 **Scène 4 – la carte cadeau**

L'enveloppe avait l'air assez innocente, mais Oxley avait été de la partie assez longtemps pour savoir que même les objets à l'air le plus inoffensif pouvaient être les plus mortels. Il s'agissait d'une petite enveloppe avec son nom inscrit d'une écriture nette au milieu. C'était trop fin pour contenir un explosif, mais ce piège à l'anthrax avait été utilisé plus d'une fois et il ne comptait pas prendre de risque. Tâtant précautionneusement l'enveloppe avec son coupe-papier, il sentit quelque chose de solide et décida, contrarié pat sa propre paranoïa, d'ouvrir, tout simplement.

De plus, Marianna n'aurait jamais laissé quoi que ce soit passer son bureau si c'était dangereux, et elle était de loin plus paranoïaque que lui.

Après l'avoir ouverte d'un geste rapide, Oxley retourna l'enveloppe et vit une carte en plastique et un simple morceau de papier tomber sur son bureau.

Il retourna la carte et découvrit qu'il s'agissait d'une carte cadeau pour un magasin d'alcool haut de gamme qu'il adorait mais où il ne pouvait se permettre de faire d'achat que pour des occasions spéciales. Il haussa les sourcils de surprise en voyant qu'il y avait inscrit « 250 $ ». Il retourna son attention vers le morceau de papier. Il n'y avait aucun nom, mais il sut immédiatement qui était l'expéditeur en lisant la courte phrase :

 _Merci de ne pas l'avoir envoyé aux Interrogatoires._

\- Essaierais-tu de me faire devenir alcoolique, Rossi ? murmura Oxley dans sa barbe en glissant la carte dans son porte-feuille.

Il y avait toutefois un sourire sur son visage alors qu'il prononçait ces mots.

Il ne l'avait pas dit à son ami mais il avait bel et bien dû se battre avec les hauts gradés à propos de l'endroit où Reid devait être assigné. Ils voulaient qu'il travaille dans une quelconque division scientifique incompréhensible qui s'occupait d'armes et, sinon, dans d'autres divisions obscures avec lesquelles il n'était pas familier. Ils étaient plutôt insistant à ce propos et ce n'est qu'après avoir crié à en perdre la voix que le jeune homme était fait pour le BAU qu'ils avaient finalement cédé, bien qu'avec réluctance. Il s'agissait cependant d'un compromis car s'ils n'étaient pas satisfait du travail de Reid pendant sa période probatoire, il serait réassigné. Oxley n'en avait pas parlé au jeune agent, car il savait que cela ne ferait que causer un stress inutile. Une année était passée, et il n'avait pas entendu d'un changement d'assignation, Reid avait donc dû impressionner quelqu'un.

Sans compter que les autres unités n'étaient pas en manque d'agents, ce n'était pas comme si le Département des Interrogatoires avait besoin d'un autre poids lourd. Miss Ortega semblait extirper les confessions des suspects à tour de bras.

Quant à Oldenson, eh bien, la cryptographie lui avait envoyé plus de mots de remerciement qu'il se souvenait en avoir jamais reçu, et supposait donc que le jeune homme étonnait son monde, à sa manière. Oxley sourit en pensant aux jeunes agents il avait définitivement eu un bon groupe cette année, et cela commençait à se voir.

Il suffisait de les laisser briller comme les étoiles filantes qu'ils étaient.

* * *

Aurysadik : Je crois que même Hotch finirait par craquer devant une telle méthode oui xD

Jade181184 : merci ! Mais cette fic est comme Le 3ème film du Seigneur des Anneaux, même quand on croit que c'est fini, il reste toujours des choses à dire ;)


	14. Bonus - Il m'a aveuglé de stupidité

Elisa Ortega aimait son travail. Il n'y avait rien de tel que se réveiller le matin en sachant que dans quelques heures, des criminels sangloteraient en avouant des crimes qu'ils juraient jusqu'ici n'avoir jamais perpétré. Bien sûr, il y avait des règles à suivre. Après tout, quand bien même elle aimerait battre certains suspects comme plâtre, quand bien même elle souhaiterait user de techniques douteuses pour les faire parler, elle restait une femme d'horreur et suivait les régulations à la lettre.

Ce jour là, toutefois, les moyens peu honorables lui semblaient assez attrayants.

Le suspect qu'elle et quelques autres agents regardaient derrière le miroir sans tain était un homme au teint blafard qui ressemblait davantage à un rat qu'à un humain. Il se trouvait dans la salle d'interrogatoire, seul, les doigts et la jambe tremblant nerveusement.

Son comportement pourrait laisser penser qu'il était aisé de le faire parler, mais non. Rien de ce qu'elle ou ses collègues avait essayé n'avait fonctionné.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce type nous pose tant de problèmes, commenta un d'eux avec exaspération.

Elisa ne pouvait l'en blâmer, cela faisait des heures qu'ils y étaient.

Un autre agent grogna son approbation en faisant craquer sa nuque puis ses jointures. Elisa grinça des dents au son que cela produisit. Le bruit d'articulations qui craque, c'était sa bête noire. Cela l'agaçait tellement, et lui donnait envie de crier…

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt à cette pensée.

 _Agacait._

Malgré elle, elle repensa à un certain cours d'une certaine école avec une _certaine personne_ causant une terreur infinie pendant toute une heure jusqu'à ce que l'enseignant le laisse partir en avance.

Elle regarda de nouveau le suspect. Méritait-il vraiment _ça_ ?

Puis, elle se souvint que non seulement le suspect lui avait craché dessus tout en l'insultant de manière raciste, mais que c'était aussi à cause de lui qu'elle ratait la diffusion de sa série préférée.

Elle rit un peu, s'attirant l'attention de ses collègues, et tous deux frissonnèrent devant son expression.

\- Je crois, commença-t-elle avec un sourire de requin, je crois que je sais comment le faire parler.

* * *

Spencer Reid aimait son travail. Ceci étant dit, il aimait aussi avoir des jours de libre, bien qu'ils soient peu nombreux et très espacés dans le temps. Ce jour là était un de ces jours miraculeux où il n'avait pas à aller travailler et il s'en réjouissait.

Puis, son téléphone sonna.

\- Reid, répondit-il sans même regarder qui appelait.

Il avait l'habitude que ce soit un membre de son équipe, et fut surpris par la voix qui lui parvint.

\- _Salut Reid, c'est Elisa._

\- Salut, répondit-il un peu maladroitement en se demandant pourquoi elle l'appelait.

Il avait gardé le contact avec John et elle, mais ils ne s'appelaient jamais.

\- _Ecoute, j'ai une faveur à te demander_ , commença-t-elle, et il put entendre la colère dans sa voix. _On a un type ici…_

\- Ici, comme en Interrogatoire ? l'interrompit-il pour plus de précision.

\- _Non, dans ma cave où je tiens un club de combat clandestin. Bien sûr que oui en salle d'interrogatoire !_ rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

\- Désolé, murmura-t-il en grimaçant.

\- _Bref, comme j'étais en train de le dire, on a un type ici qui refuse de parler. On a tout essayé question moyen légaux. Alors maintenant je m'en remets à des moyens un tout petit peu moins réglos en te demandant si tu voudrais nous filer un coup de main._

\- Heu, Elisa, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, mais je ne pense pas avoir le droit de vous aider, lui dit-il nerveusement. Je pourrais avoir pas mal d'ennuis si je mets le nez dans une affaire à laquelle je ne suis pas assigné.

\- _Je me doutais que tu dirais quelque chose du genre. J'ai déjà parlé à mon boss et tu as les autorisations si tu veux nous prêter main forte_ , lui assura-t-elle.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

\- Cela ne me dérange as de vous aider, fit-il avec un sourire, qui vira bientôt à une expression malicieuse. Waouh, je ne pensais pas que le jour viendrait où…

\- _La ferme_ , aboya-t-elle dans le téléphone en sachant déjà ce à quoi il pensait.

\- La Grande Elisa Ortega, Reine des Interrogatoires, me demanderait une faveur, conclut-il avec une certaine satisfaction.

\- _Je peux toujours te mettre une raclée au combat au corps à corps, alors je crois que tu ferais mieux de ne pas te réjouir de trop_ , gronda-t-elle, et il fit de son mieux pour arrêter de glousser de rire.

\- Je serai là dans une demi-heure.

Sur ces derniers mots, il raccrocha. Puis, il soupira en regardant ses livres avec regret avant d'aller se préparer. En enfilant un pantalon qu'il portait rarement, son visage se para d'un autre sourire espiègle.

Elisa pouvait connaître sa technique, mais elle ne l'avait jamais vuevue dans toute sa splendeur.

* * *

Nat Marty était indéniablement neveux. Sa routine nocturne s'était déroulée comme d'habitude : courir les rues à la recherche de potentiels, parler au téléphone pour satisfaire les bonnes personnes, vérifier les bordels et points de rencontre, et ainsi de suite. C'était une bonne nuit jusqu'à ce qu'il décide d'acheter de l'héroïne à ce nouveau dealer dont tout le monde chantait les louanges.

Deux jours plus tard, voilà qu'il était dans une salle froide attendant que quelqu'un arrive pour lui parler.

 _Encore._

Il avait été arrêté au sujet de la drogue, mais le FBI avait d'une manière ou d'une autre son nom sur une liste et il avait été transporté du commissariat vers un endroit beaucoup plus sécurisé. Il avait aussitôt su à quel sujet ils allaient l'interroger, ce qu'il ignorait, c'est comment ils avaient obtenu son nom. Nat fixa la table d'un regard noir. Quelqu'un avait mouchardé et s'il sortait d'ici, il trouverait qui et lui tordrait le cou.

Il s'agissait probablement de ce Johnny qui avait disparu il y avait de cela quelques semaines. Ne jamais faire confiance à un gars nommé Johnny, ils ne savent pas la fermer.

Après ce qui lui semblait des jours avec pour seule compagnie le tic-tac de l'horloge et sa propre respiration, la porte finit enfin par s'ouvrir de nouveau. Nat leva les yeux, s'attendant à un autre type en costume, pour se retrouver à fixer l'arrivant avec stupéfaction.

Car la personne qui entra avait plus l'air de se rendre à une séance de photographie que dans une salle d'interrogatoire.

Le jeune homme était de grande taille et avait un joli teint pâle. Sa belle peau contrastait joliment avec la chemise vert olive dont quelques boutons étaient défaits, permettant ainsi d'entrapercevoir la base de son cou. Il portait une écharpe d'un violet sombre qui mettait en valeur son torse et incitait le spectateur à baisser les yeux. Ses longues jambes étaient magnifiquement moulées dans un jean noir qui semblait peint sur lui. Des bottes en cuir marron étaient assorties à la couleur de ses cheveux chocolat ébouriffés. Son visage était un chef-d'œuvre en lui-même avec deux yeux bruns, de longs cils sombres et des lèvres roses pâles étirées en un sourire.

Si seulement Nat avait rencontré cet homme dans la rue. Les patrons auraient adoré ce gars.

\- Salut ! dit joyeusement ce dernier en s'asseyant face à Nat. Je suis Spencer Reid, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, …

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend et lança à Nat un regard interrogateur.

\- Nat, dit-il simplement, puisqu'il savait que les fédéraux avaient déjà son nom.

\- Hoo, c'est mignon comme nom. Je vais vous appeler Natty, déclara Spencer avec audace en ouvrant un dossier face à lui. Voyons voir ça, ils m'ont donné ces informations sur vous pour qu'on ai quelque chose pour briser la glace. Ce n'est pas super quand les gens sont si prévenants ? lança Spencer avec un sourire rayonnant.

\- Heu, ouais. Je suppose, bégaya Nat, pris de court par la tournure des événements.

Ce type n'avait pas l'air ni l'attitude d'un interrogateur. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Etait-ce une plaisanterie ?

\- Alors, ça dit que vous vous occupez de trafic humain, lut Spencer, et Nat sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Il savait qu'il était dans le viseur des autorités mais il ne savait pas vraiment s'ils l'avaient relié à ça jusqu'ici.

Foutu Johnny.

\- Alors, dites-moi, est-ce que c'est à cause de vous que je me retrouve toujours coincé aux feux rouges ? demanda Spencer, l'air très sérieux.

\- …pardon ? questionna Nat avec confusion.

Ce n'était pas la question à laquelle à l'attendait. Ca n'avait en fait pas le moindre sens.

\- Est-ce que c'est à cause de vous que je me retrouve toujours coincé aux feux rouges ? répéta Spencer sans que son expression ne change.

\- Non ? Je ne comprends pas la question.

\- N'essayez pas de nier, mister. C'est forcément vous !

\- Quoi ? Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de changer les feux de circulation !

\- Bien essayé ! Nous savons que vous êtes trafiquant, qui ça pourrait être d'autre ?! demanda Spencer théâtralement en claquant ses mains sur la table.

\- Qu'est-ce que le fait d'être trafiquant a à voir avec ça ?

\- Tout le monde sait que les trafiquants sont les personnes qui se cachent dans les poteaux pour changer les lumières et réguler le trafic, je vous signale.

\- Pardon ? s'entendit dire Nat après un instant de silence.

\- Les trafiquants sont…

\- Non. Arrête. Tu penses qu'il y a des gens dans les poteaux pour réguler le trafic ? questionna Nat avec incrédulité.

\- Bah ouais, comment les feux pourraient changer de couleur sans quelqu'un pour le faire ?

\- C'est stupide. Personne ne peut entrer dans ces poteaux, espèce d'imbécile, asséna brutalement Nat d'une voix irritée.

\- Ah oui ? Alors comment ils sauraient que des gens veulent traverser la rue quand on pousse le bouton, hein ?

\- C'est une machine ! Il y a un capteur, voilà comment c'est possible, tenta d'expliquer Nat.

Seulement Spencer ne voulait pas écouter.

\- Oh, Natty, c'est le truc le plus fou que j'ai entendu de toute la journée. Des machines avec des capteurs, répéta-t-il avec un petit rire. Ce sont des trafiquants, tout le monde le sait. Vous n'avez pas à cacher ce que vous êtes.

\- Je ne me cache pas dans les poteaux de feux de circulation ! s'écria Nat, perdant son sang-froid.

Le niveau de stupidité de ce type était stupéfiant.

\- Je trouve des gens solitaires et les amène dans l'industrie du sexe underground ! Voilà ce que fait un trafiquant ! Voilà ce que je fais !

\- Oh ? Alors, vous ne vivez pas dans les poteaux pour réguler le trafic ? demanda Spencer, l'air déçu.

\- Pour la dernière fois, je n'ai rien à voir avec les feux de circulation !

\- Mais alors, comment marche votre travail ? interrogea Spencer, et Nat était trop énervé pour réaliser la gravité de l'erreur qu'il s'apprêtait à commettre.

\- C'est facile, je cherche des candidats potentiels dans les rues. Quand je trouve quelqu'un, j'envoie sa photo à mes patrons. S'ils l'aiment bien, je le suis, le drogue et l'envoie dans les bordels des patrons.

\- C'est ridicule, nous n'avons pas de bordels ici, c'est illégal, rit sottement Spencer.

Nat fut surpris qu'il sache ce qu'était un bordel.

\- C'est ce que tu crois, rétorqua Nat d'un air suffisant, fier de montrer son intelligence à ce bel homme. Il y en a cinq rien que dans cette zone, juste sous le nez des fédéraux.

\- Je ne vous crois pas, chantonna Spencer.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Je vous l'ai dit, c'est illégal. La police les aurait fermés si elle les avait vu.

\- Attends, fit Nat en fronçant les sourcils. Tu crois qu'ils seraient simplement ouverts au vu et au su de tous ?

\- Heu, oui ? Comment les gens sont supposés savoir où ils sont sinon ?

\- Espèce d'idiot ! aboya Nat. Les bordels sont des endroits cachés qu'il faut trouver !

L'autre se redressa soudain sur sa chaise.

\- Comme dans une chasse au trésor ? demanda Spencer, les yeux étincelants.

\- Je…ouais, c'est ça, comme une chasse au trésor, répondit Nat avec lassitude.

\- Je veux le faire ! Vous pourriez m'emmener ?

Nat observa à nouveau cet homme. Il était magnifique mais plus stupide qu'une poule sans tête. Il ferait cependant un excellent prostitué et serait trop occupé avec les habitués pour papoter.

\- D'accord, mais en retour, tu travailles dans l'un d'eux. Je te laisse même choisir lequel, proposa-t-il malicieusement.

\- D'accord, s'exclama joyeusement Spencer. Où est-ce qu'ils sont ?

\- Il y en a un sur la 17ème qui ressemble à une laverie. Ca s'appelle Soapy's, tu l'as sûrement déjà vu. Il y en a un autre sur Lincoln dissimulé sous l'apparence d'un restau chinois appelé Lee's Take Out, et deux pâtés de maison plus loin un autre s'appelle Jessica's Boutique. Sur Washington c'est un endroit appelé Darla's Photography et sur Broadway, le dernier est une boutique pour animaux appelée Pugs'N Kittens.

\- Hmm mais je suis déjà allé à Soapy's et Lee's et je n'ai jamais vu de bordel dans l'un ou dans l'autre. Je pense que vous me mentez Natty. Vous vivez _bien_ dans un poteau pour réguler le trafic, vous essayez juste de m'embrouiller, l'accusa Spencer et Nat laissa brutalement tomber sa tête contre la tabe.

\- Non, c'est faux ! Les bordels sont dans les caves ou les arrière-boutiques, imbécile ! S'ils étaient à la vue de tous, ce ne serait pas des endroits secrets ! s'écria Nat en tentant de retenir des larmes de frustration.

\- …dans les caves ? demanda doucement Spencer.

\- Oui.

\- Eurk, les caves c'est sale, s'exclama Spencer en tirant la langue. C'est plein de moisi et ça a des odeurs bizarres. Je n'ai pas envie de travailler dans une cave, non merci !

Spencer se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Mais tu as promis ! Allez, ce sera bien mieux que ton travail actuel, quel qu'il soit ! s'écria désespérément Nat.

Il sentit l'espoir naître en lui quand Spencer s'arrêta près de la porte. Le jeune homme se retourna alors et lança à Nat un drôle de regard.

\- Être obligé de me prostituer ne peut en aucun cas être mieux que mon travail actuel, dit-il à Nat.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils devant le changement radical de comportement.

\- Ah oui, et qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il en ayant l'impression de rater quelque chose d'évident et d'incroyablement important.

Spencer lui sourit, et ce sourire avait quelque chose de diabolique.

\- Je fais des profils de criminels. Et je travaille comme interrogateur sur mon temps libre, lui dit-il, les yeux étincelant d'amusement.

Il sortit alors et quand la porte se referma, toutes les pièces de puzzle se mirent soudain à leur place dans la tête de Nat.

Il avait oublié qu'il se trouvait dans une salle d'interrogatoire, il avait oublié qu'il était en train d'être interrogé. Spencer l'avait rendu tellement furieux et l'avait tant dérouté par sa stupidité qu'il en avait oublié où il se trouvait ! Il avait été piégé !

Il frappa à nouveau sa tête contre la table, en espérant s'assommer.

Au même moment, de l'autre coté de la porte, Elisa fixait Spencer sans y croire.

\- Je pensais que ta technique ne pouvait pas être pire, et tu arrives habillé comme ça, dit-elle en secouant la tête et ayant toujours du mal à croire ce qu'elle venait de voir. Si je ne savais pas que ce type était impliqué dans du trafic d'être humain, je me sentirais mal pour lui, conclut-elle en jetant un œil au miroir pour voir que le suspect se frappait répétitivement la tête contre la table.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais porter autre chose que l'uniforme de l'académie, donc je n'ai jamais eu la possibilité de te montrer la technique dans son intégralité, admit Reid.

Il lui rendit le dossier et suivit son regard.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il m'ait dit tout cela. Tu avais l'air de dire qu'il était difficile de le faire parler.

\- C'était le cas, rétorqua-t-elle avec un regard assassin. C'était le cas, jusqu'à ce que tu arrives. Je me demande pourquoi tu n'as pas été assigné à cette unité. Ta technique est sans faille, admit-elle avec une certaine réticence.

\- Apparemment, les agents qui enseignent les techniques d'interrogations ont dit en haut que je serais trop fort et que les autres agents ne s'en remettraient pas, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Il remarqua alors les deux agents qui continuaient de le fixer.

\- Heu, est-ce qu'ils vont bien ?

Elle regarda également ses deux collègues qui fixaient Reid d'un regard vide, sans parvenir à croire ce qu'ils avaient vu, et Elisa soupira.

\- Ils vont bien. Mais ouais, peut-être que t'avoir ici serait dangereux pour notre santé mentale. Reste au BAU.

\- Avec plaisir, dit-il avec un sourire.

* * *

Cette technique est redoutable xD

Cette fois il s'agissait du dernier chapitre. Un immense merci à tous ceux qui sont arrivés jusqu'ici, ceux qui mettent des reviews, ou m'ajoutent dans leurs favoris. Je ne pensais pas que des traductions auraient beaucoup de succès mais quand je vois les stats et que je lis vos retours, je me dis que le temps et le travail que cela demande valent totalement la peine.

Edit : J'ai publié un sondage sur mon compte twitter ( malohkeh_) pour choisir le thème de ma prochaine traduction. Aucune inscription n'est nécessaire, n'hésitez pas à venir me dire ce que vous préférez parmi les choix proposés !


End file.
